


Days of Glory

by Cleverboots (Amberlovesocean)



Series: Glory [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 110,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/pseuds/Cleverboots
Summary: Kurt and Blaine live in the Oregon wilderness where Blaine saved Kurt from death when he was locked in a rail car and shipped 2500 miles from home. This is the continuing story of their love and the next steps in their marriage including careers, children, and their pursuit of their life on in the lumber camp in Oregon's mountains..





	1. Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Bound for Glory, and it won't make much sense if you haven't read that story first. It has been several years since I wrote Bound For Glory and in that time I wrote a short sequel as a Christmas present for my friends Michelle and Lisa.  
> After gentle prompting from – ah – more than a few readers, I decided to write a longer sequel. I rewrote the short story I had already published to use as the first two chapters of this sequel, so please bear with me if it seems familiar – the "new" part begins with chapter three.

 

_"Tomorrow is always fresh, with no mistakes in it"_

_~ Lucy Maude Montgomery,_ _ Anne of Green Gables _

 

 

**_July 3rd, Warner Lumber Camp, Oregon_ **

 

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted, making Claudius trot a little faster towards the other mule. Caesar was down the path a few hundred feet ahead because Kurt had stopped to take a picture of a hummingbird.

Blaine touched the reins to his mule's neck and the large animal stopped, leaning his head down to nibble at some kind of delectable plant that was growing beside the deer track they were following.

“Hey, slow-poke, having trouble keeping up?” Blaine teased. Kurt had been riding mules for almost a decade and still had problems from time to time. Blaine laughed to himself, watching as Kurt came around a bend in the trail and caught up.

“No, I'm not having issues with keeping up, I just wanted to take a picture of this hummingbird I saw on the side of the trail. I didn't think we were in a hurry, are we?” he asked, looking around to see if he recognized anything yet.

They were on their way to a place deep in the forest near a lake so they could have a quiet, private picnic.

“No, no hurry at all. As a matter of fact, we're just a little ways away from the clearing and the lake. Want to race?” Blaine asked, turning Caesar's face to the path once again.

“No – let's just go slowly. I think the forest is almost prettier today than it was the first day we came here. Don't you?”

“Yes. Anywhere is beautiful if you're by my side, babe. You know that,” Blaine smiled at his husband, love shining in his eyes.

“Getting a little sentimental, are we?” Kurt asked softly as he smiled back.

“I can't help it. I know we were legally wed in September of that year, but our private ceremony here in the wilderness will always mean more to me. Being here in this place with you – its as if all the things we dreamed up on that day have come true. Spending my life with you has been the answer to all the dreams, Kurt. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And for the record, my eyes get misty thinking about that day, too.”

 

* * *

 

**_Two Weeks Ago..._ **

 

Kurt and Blaine had taken their first mule ride in a long time into the still-untouched forest on the side of the mountain. June 19th was the day Blaine went to visit his father's grave each year and they had gone with Kurt and Cooper this year to lay flowers and remember the man that the brothers idolized.

Kurt no longer felt as if he were intruding when they went to visit the grave, he had been doing it for six years now and he moved away from Coop and Blaine when they sat beside the grave to speak to their dad. After that, he joined in as they sang a few songs that the man had loved and quietly rode back to Kurt and Blaine's house in Warner Lumber Camp.

 

Shannon called out to Kurt as she saw him walk by and he hurried into the cook house.

“This came for you in the mail today, it looked important,” she said, smiling at the chestnut-haired man as he grinned at her. It was a large manila envelope addressed to Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson with a return address in Corvallis, Oregon. Kurt kissed Shannon on her cheek and thanked her before he ran out the door, calling out to Blaine in an excited voice.

 

 

* * *

 

**_July 3rd, above Warner Lumber Camp_ **

 

The lake was in sight and both mules hurried their steps as they got nearer. The men dismounted and let the animals drink their fill before leading them to the high mountain meadow where they camped every year. Kurt and Blaine made quick work of setting up the tent and getting the fishing gear out to catch some lunch from the lake.

 

There was a slight breeze and Kurt walked out of the tent, checking on the mules to be sure they were close enough to the water to drink. He looked across the lake, seeing a fish jump and a flock of some type of water birds in the distance.

Behind the tent past the clearing was a forest of mostly evergreens: pine and fir trees along with some holly and other shrubs. Kurt could hear birds as they went about their business building nests and taking care of their young. There were sounds of some small animal scurrying through the debris of the forest floor and the man smiled – thinking about the time he and Blaine had rescued a baby flying squirrel and kept it until it was old enough to return to the forest. He recalled the look of adoration on his husband's face as he fed and cuddled the tiny creature in his hand; and Kurt remembered the feeling it gave him to see Blaine care for a baby animal which brought thoughts of one day having a baby that he and Blaine could call their own to love and care for. It was a sweet memory, but it brought with it more thoughts of the future and wonder about whether they might have that baby soon. He sighed and returned to the clearing in front of the tent.

 

With the mules on their pickets and the campsite all set up, Kurt sat down on a fallen log, watching as his husband chopped a little kindling. It was always a pleasure to see Blaine doing something physical and a tingly feeling crept up Kurt's spine as Blaine took off his shirt, the exertion making him too warm. Kurt was also feeling decidedly warmer as Blaine finished his task and walked back to the log to sit next to Kurt.

“Hey, you don't want to touch me right now, I'm sweaty,” Blaine laughed, knowing how fastidious his husband was most of the time.

“That would be true of anyone else, but I like the way you smell,” Kurt said, putting his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer, burying his nose in his husband's neck and taking a deep breath.

Blaine giggled.

“Stop that! Here, I was going to take a dip in the lake. Care to join me?”

Kurt grinned.

“Yes. Hey, I brought towels this time! Remember the first year when we dried off on the blankets and they were still damp when we went to bed?”

Blaine smiled. Memories of that day were the best, the day they made their life-long promise to each other. Blaine shook his head to clear it, there would be that kind of celebration later that evening.

Walking down to the lake shore, hand in hand, Kurt was no longer giddy and giggly at being naked in front of Blaine. Blaine still got a warm feeling at seeing his husband this way, free and happy in the noonday sun with no clothes to obstruct his view. In the six years since that day, Kurt had changed from the beautiful but shy boy with so much potential to a breathtaking and successful man. His muscles were developed now, the long, hard days of doing chores around the house and barnyard and walking everywhere they went had served to strengthen Kurt's body. His chest was deep and his abdomen had a definition that had only been hinted at before. His legs were still long but fit his frame better now that the growth spurts had stopped. Kurt was about two inches taller than Blaine – a fact that gave him unending hours of pleasure both in being able to tease and in other, more personal, situations.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Kurt said, turning to put his arms around Blaine's neck.

“My thoughts are always about you, babe. Always,” he said, his voice low and sultry as he kissed along Kurt's neck and down his chest.

“I thought we came here to swim?” Kurt teased.

“Yeah, we'll get to that.....” Blaine said, taking Kurt's arm and mouthing the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. Kurt hummed in appreciation and stepped closer, his other arm snaking around Blaine's waist.

Blaine continued to kiss up Kurt's arm, stopping at the inside of his elbow to lick – tickling enough to make Kurt giggle for a moment before he abandoned that spot and moved on up to his collarbone. They were standing very close now, the grass cool underfoot where they stood on the bank of the lake. Blaine kissed along Kurt's collarbone, leaving little nips and bites along the way as he licked Kurt's throat and felt him swallow.

Kurt moved another step forward, clinging to Blaine as their bodies touched and both sighed into the embrace. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips, just a brush left as a promise of so much more to come, then took his hand once again and they stepped into the cool water of the fire-blue lake.

Swimming out to a partially submerged rock, Blaine got there first and cheered Kurt on until he was climbing up to sit beside his husband. Kurt had gotten more beautiful with the years, but Blaine had also bloomed. He had been strong with hard biceps and calf muscles from the workouts he had been doing from the time he was thirteen, training to be a prize fighter under the watchful eyes of his brother and trainer. He had been the champion welter weight fighter in the lumber camps by the time he was 17. He had a victorious bout with the reigning champ just after Kurt met him.

Blaine had given up boxing because Kurt asked him to, eyes wet with tears because he was worried that Blaine could die if he were hit too hard in the ring. Blaine did it for love, but he missed it and had continued the exercises he'd learned in training and kept those up over the years. As a result, he was strong and quick – his body a showpiece of muscles covered with that golden olive skin that Kurt loved so much.

The two of them swam for almost an hour, playing in the water like two otters, giggling and splashing.

“Kurt, honey, I think we better get going. The sunscreen is probably wearing off and we need to get hooks in the water if we're having trout for dinner,” Blaine said. Kurt scrambled to get back on the rock beside Blaine and nodded his agreement just before grabbing his hands and sliding off the slippery rock, pulling his husband into the water with him. Once in the water, Kurt tugged Blaine close and wrapped his legs around him. He held tight as they surfaced and Kurt plunged his tongue into Blaine's mouth, his eyes closed and his chest flush against his husband's. Blaine kissed back, sucking slightly on Kurt's tongue and humming in satisfaction as a tiny moan escape.

That sound went through Kurt, stiffening his cock as he rubbed against Blaine. He moved both hands down to cup Blaine's cheeks and pull him closer to make the friction between them more forceful.

“Oh, my God, Kurt....that feels good,” Blaine whispered in his ear, holding on to Kurt's shoulders and kissing his neck. The movement got faster and Kurt was whining, Blaine moaning as their water-slick bodies thrust against each other until Blaine felt the heat gathering in his stomach and he gripped Kurt tighter.

“Oh, baby, come with me.....come with me, now..” and the heat rushed down his spine and up his shaft as he came hard. Kurt was panting a little but put forth a bit more effort and came moments after, Blaine's name on his lips.

They hugged tighter, neither one wanting to lose the closeness. Finally they realized they couldn't stand in the lake forever and broke apart.

“I love you, Babe,” Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before diving back into the water to rinse off and climb out of the lake onto the grassy shore. Blaine watched him for a few moments, his heart so full and feeling so lucky to have Kurt. He sighed and swam to the shore, climbing out to find Kurt waiting with a warm towel and his clothes.

 

A while later, the two walked back into camp. They had caught three fish between them, gutted and cleaned them far from the camp, and cooked them a few hundred feet away. There was no sense in tempting the local bears with delicious aromas and then sleeping next to the scents. Cooking and eating were always done a distance away from where they pitched the tent to sleep and the mules were tethered close to the camp to warn of approaching danger.

 

After eating, Kurt and Blaine walked to the place in the meadow where they had sung to each other and said their vows they had written right here to each other. Each year they were able to repeat it – at least five out of the six years – they came here to do the same thing. Kurt quivered with anticipation as Blaine sang to him. The words meaning more now than they had meant even on that day:

 

 _Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean_  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you

 _Stronger than any mountain cathedral_  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you

 _I'll bring fires in the winters_  
You'll send showers in the springs  
We'll fly through the falls and summers  
With love on our wings

 _Through the years as the fire starts to mellow_  
Burning lines in the book of our lives  
Though the binding cracks  
And the pages start to yellow  
I'll be in love with you  
I'll be in love with you

 _Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean_  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you  
I am in love with you

 

Then they stood together, side by side and saidd their vows once again, looking into each other's eyes because they knew the vows by heart now:

 

_I promise to put your happiness before my own._

_I promise to do the stuff neither of us wants to do, if you really don't want to do it more than I don't want to do it._

_I promise to defend you to others, even if you're wrong, and save the argument about it until we are alone._

_I promise to make sure it is not just that I am feeling sick or hungry or grouchy BEFORE I get angry with you._

_I promise to give you the benefit of the doubt. I am not marrying an idiot and I will trust you to do the right thing, even if I can't see the outcome right away._

_I promise not to give in to you for the sole purpose of using that against you in the next argument._

_I promise not to keep score._

_I promise not to put the children before you. (within reason)_

_I promise that it will not matter if you get old, fat, skinny, or anything else. I love you, not just the package you come in._

_I promise to listen to your heart, not just your voice. If it's something we cannot say with words, we will find a way to make our thoughts known to each other._

_I promise to keep an open mind at all times, and give you permission to remind me of this if I lose sight of it from time to time._

_I promise to let you have space to breathe and make your way in the world without me suffocating you. But at the same time, I promise to be there with you every step of the way - and we will find the balance we need to achieve that._

_I promise to clarify my expectations. How can we know what the other wants or needs if they don't tell us?_

_I promise never to go to bed angry. We will stay up until we can work it out, no running away._

_And I promise that my love for you will endure anything the world throws at us, that we will cleave together against it all, and respect each other for always._

 

Kurt: “I love you, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson, and take you as my husband to love, honor, and cherish, always and forever.”

Blaine: “I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, and take you as my husband to love, honor, and cherish, always and forever.”

 

“And it really is forever, isn't it?” Blaine said, his voice a little high pitched as he struggled not to let the tears fall with his emotions before he sang back to Kurt – the same song he sang on that day.

 

 

 _I'll be your dream_  
I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah

  
I want to stand with you on  
a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of

 _The highest powers_  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
  
Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come

 

Kurt joined in at this point and they finished the song together, tears falling unashamed down their faces as they gazed into each others' eyes with love.

  
  
I'll be your dream I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply do  
  
I want to stand with you on a  
mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to live like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

 

 

 

The echoes of the song went through the forest and the couple held on to one another tightly for a long time.

 

Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided him to sit on the log. He went to the saddlebags that were near the tent and brought back the manila envelope that Shannon had given them a few days ago. He had shown the envelope to Blaine and they had agreed to wait the three days until this camping trip to open it.

“I'm scared to open it, Kurt. What if it isn't good news?” Blaine asked, his hand trembling as Kurt took it and kissed the fingers.

“Then we thank our lucky stars that we have each other to lean on, and we wait again,” Kurt replied with the speech he'd been telling himself for the past three days.

Blaine scooted closer and leaned into Kurt's side. He slit the envelope open with his pocket knife and papers came tumbling out. With a deep breath, Kurt leaned over and retrieved the papers, holding them on his lap as Blaine leaned closer to read along with his husband.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Katura Elizabeth

 

“ _A person's a person, no matter how small.”_

_~Dr Seuss, Horton Hears a Who_

 

 

Among the other papers, a photograph fell out onto Kurt's lap. He picked it up and saw a very, very small new born baby asleep on a white fur blanket, a pink crocheted afghan draped over her. He held the photograph and looked at Blaine.

They scrambled to read the letter.

 

**Dear Mr and Mr Blaine and Kurt Hummel-Anderson,**

 

**As you know, the screening process for your application with our agency to adopt a child in need had finished the last phase and I am excited to inform you that you have passed every hurdle and are now on our list to be considered for a child.**

 

**While many adoptions are a long, involved process with much waiting time – sometimes years – this is not true in your case. Because you wish to adopt a child in need, there are many very special children waiting for a loving home.**

 

**When reviewing your file, I was reminded of a young girl who has recently given birth in one of our homes. She is only fourteen and unable to give her child a stable home environment or support the baby once she returns to her own home. She looked through files of many possible homes for her child and picked you. If this seems a compatible match, please contact me this week and you can come to meet the baby. The mother does not want contact, but will provide a tape for her child if you wish this so the baby can “meet” her when the time comes.**

 

**I am including a picture of the baby, who was born on June 19th. If you wish to know more, open the sealed envelope I have provided.**

 

**I hope to hear from you soon.**

 

**Sincerely,**

 

**JoLinda Christine Charles**

**Family Counselor and Social Worker, 'Adoptions for Love'**

 

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, then once more at the photograph. The baby was blue-eyed and had a bit of reddish curls peeking out from under the little cap. It was hard to tell, but it looked content and sleepy. They did not need words, Kurt took the sealed envelope that had only a case number on the outside and opened it.

 

**Name: Baby Doe #7572217**

**Sex: Female**

**DOB: June 19, 2015**

 

**Baby Doe is female, reddish hair and blue eyes.**

**Mother is of: Scots-Irish descent. Father is of mixed race: Filipino/Korean**

 

**Baby Doe is healthy with the exception of being small birth weight (under 5 pounds) and RSV diagnosed on third day. (see attachment). She needs oxygen for the next few months but this usually clears within the first six months.**

**Birth mother was free of STD and her Drug/Tox screen was negative upon entrance to the hospital. Baby Doe was born via C-section at 36 weeks due to fetal distress and the size of the mother's pelvic dimensions.**

 

A second page read:

 

**RSV: _Respiratory Syncytial Virus_ can lead to a lower respiratory tract illness such as pneumonia or bronchiolitis — an inflammation of the small airway passages entering the lungs. Signs and symptoms may include:**

  * **High fever**

  * **Severe cough**

  * **Wheezing — a high-pitched noise that's usually heard on breathing out (exhaling)**

  * **Rapid breathing or difficulty breathing, which may make the child prefer to sit up rather than lie down**

  * **Bluish color of the skin due to lack of oxygen (cyanosis)**




**Infants are most severely affected by RSV. They may markedly draw in their chest muscles and the skin between their ribs, indicating that they're having trouble breathing, and their breathing may be short, shallow and rapid. They may cough. Or they may show few, if any, signs of a respiratory tract infection, but will eat poorly and be unusually lethargic and irritable.**

**Most children and adults recover from the illness in one to two weeks. But in young babies, infants born prematurely, or infants or adults who have chronic heart or lung problems, the virus may cause a more severe — occasionally life-threatening — infection that requires hospitalization.**

* * *

 

Kurt's eyes got huge, looking at Blaine.

“Can we do this?” he asked.

“I think so. We nursed a baby flying squirrel back to health. How much harder can a human baby be?” he asked, his look so serious. Kurt looked at him, mouth agape until he saw the twinkle in his eye. They both broke up, the air filled with laughter.

“Yeah, I put that on the forms you know – probably why they picked us!” Kurt laughed.

They settled down, the laughter serving to break the tension that was about to choke them.

“Seriously, what do you think? We can call JoLinda Charles and tell her we need a few more days if you think we need it,” Blaine said.

“Do you need more time?” Kurt asked.

“No. I want her,” Blaine answered, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. He could read what Kurt was thinking, but allowed him to answer for himself.

“I want her, too,” Kurt whispered. “Daddy.”

Blaine's smile reached across his face like the sun had come up. He tilted towards Kurt and they touched lips, then snuggled together.

“Papa?” Blaine asked.

“I haven't thought about that...how many names are there for 'father'?” Kurt asked.

“We'll find out. Well – it is about time for bed. I want to run down the mountain and call her right now, but I think maybe running through a dark forest in the middle of the night isn't the best idea, is it?” Blaine quipped.

“Probably not. Let's spend this night together because it might be one of the last we get - just the two of us before we're the three of us,” Kurt suggested.

“I like that idea,” Blaine said, standing up to offer Kurt his hand as they went into the tent for the night.

 

Blaine and Kurt made love as if it were their last night on Earth, slow and loving, sensuous and mind blowing. They cuddled together afterwards, talking about how their lives were about to change.

“You are home more often since you do your drafting and designing from your office upstairs,” Blaine said, thinking about the logistics of how to do this parenting thing. “So I think if we just stay on the schedule we have now with a few tweaks, and I can arrange things so that I'm home in the evenings when you like to do your work. We can always take turns staying at Puck and Lenore's house when we have to go to Philomath for business. Oh! We can turn our old drafting room into a nursery there.”

“Yes, and your office can be the nursery since you never use it anyway,” Kurt kidded. Blaine had moved his desk into Kurt's office the second week they had lived in the log house and they used the extra room for storage.

“But where will we store the Christmas ornaments?” Blaine laughed.

“I can hardly wait to design the nursery!” Kurt crowed, ideas flowing into his thoughts making his hand itch for his pencils and drafting board to begin the drawings.

“We need to get to sleep so we can start early in the morning,” Blaine said. Kurt gathered him close and they finally fell asleep, tangled together and having the same dream of their new baby.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bright, warm fall day when Blaine drove up to the hospital in Corvallis, Kurt practically bouncing in his seat. They had chosen not to tell anyone yet about the new baby until they were sure, although both had admitted to the other that they were sure the second they saw her photograph.

Blaine was out of the Navigator first, running around to open the door and take Kurt in his arms before they went into the hospital to meet Mrs. Charles and their new baby.

“I can't believe this is happening so fast! She is less than a month old and...” Kurt couldn't think of anything else to say, but his eyes told Blaine everything.

“I know. I know, Babe. Let's take a deep breath and go,” Blaine coached, trembling a bit himself. This was the minute that would change their lives forever.

 

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson, it is so good to see you. And you, too.” Mrs. Charles said, holding out her hand to shake first Blaine's and then Kurt's hands. “If you will follow me, I can take you right up to the meeting room,” she said, walking briskly up the stairs. Blaine and Kurt followed her, anxiety and apprehension clouds in the air as they walked down the empty corridor of the hospital. Mrs. Charles took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door, waving the men inside.

“Are there rules? Can we touch her?” Kurt asked, seeing Blaine was having trouble even speaking.

“No. Of course you can touch her. I've called for a nurse to bring her, so it will only be a few minutes. Do you have any questions?” JoLinda Charles asked.

“Do we get to take her today?” Blaine asked.

“If you are okay with that and provided you have a suitable car seat. We went over all of the paperwork yesterday in my office and you went through all the approval stages before we even paired you with her. Do you have her bed and things ready?” she asked and got two nods.

“You went through the classes including CPR for babies, correct?” she asked. Parents of children with RSV were required to take these classes before taking their babies home. Blaine nodded. “And we've got the oxygen set up at your home,” she said, ticking off the list on the paper in front of her. “The visiting nurse is scheduled to come three days a week for the first four weeks to check on her progress with the RSV.”

A knock on the door startled them and Mrs. Charles got up to open the door.

A nurse in a pink scrub suit walked in, pushing a clear bassinet. Inside was a tiny baby lying next to an oxygen tank. A long green tube led from the tank to her face and the tubes went over her tiny ears and to her nose. The tubes were taped to her cheeks to keep them in place. She was asleep.

“Who gets her first?” the nurse asked and Kurt waved at Blaine, who was sitting down in the rocking chair provided. The nurse picked up the baby and set her in his arms. Tears came to Kurt's eyes as he saw the love in his husband's face as he moved the blanket back to see her little face better.

“Oh, she is so tiny!” he exclaimed, looking up at Kurt. “I had no idea she would be this small. Awww...”

“Are you sure she's big enough to take home?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. She has gained weight. She was at five pounds at birth, but is 5.6 pounds today. That is big enough to take home,” the nurse told them.

“Let's leave the new daddies alone with her for a little while to get to know her,” Mrs. Charles said to the nurse. “If either of you have any questions, don't hesitate to call. The call button is on the wall over here,” she said, pointing to a red button. “Her bottle is ready and you will find it along with diapers and wipes in the basket under the bassinet. Any questions before we leave?”

“No. I think we'll be fine,” Kurt said, putting out his hand to shake with the nurse and JoLinda Charles.

 

 

“Alone at last,” Kurt laughed as he pulled the other rocker so it was right next to Blaine.

“Isn't she perfect?” Blaine murmured. Kurt smiled.

Blaine laid her on his lap, undoing the blanket so they could see all of her. Kurt put out his finger and she grabbed it tightly. Blaine smiled, amazed at how this little tiny thing thrilled him to the core.

“Here, Daddy, I think she wants you to hold her,” Blaine said, picking her up carefully and setting her in Kurt's arms.

“Aw, sweetheart, do you want us to be your daddies? I promise we will do everything in our power to be the best daddies in the world to you,” Kurt whispered to the little baby.

She woke up, trying to focus her eyes on Kurt's face.

“Oh, Kurt, she likes you! I knew it. She _is_ ours – right?” Blaine asked and Kurt turned his head to place a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek.

“Yes, she is. But right now I think she's hungry. Look in the bassinet and find where they left her bottle, please.”

Blaine found it and Kurt rewrapped her to make her more comfortable, smiling when she began drinking the formula with greedy sucking sounds. Her hands waved in the air in her excitement and she quickly drained the bottle.

“Do you want to burp her?” Kurt offered and Blaine held out grabby hands. He took her and gently held her to his shoulder, patting her back. She coughed and seemed to choke for a moment and Kurt pushed the red button to ask the nurse to come. It was just a moment before the woman walked through the door, observing the panicked looks on the new daddies faces.

“Oh, the cough. I'm guessing that's why you called?”

“Is this typical? I know she has RSV, and we read about it. We learned how to use the syringe to suck the mucus from her nose and mouth if she gets congested, but she sounds so pitiful when she coughs. Does it hurt her?” Blaine asked, kissing her temple and continuing to gently pat her back. The baby burped loudly and stopped fussing, but the cough remained.

“She's had it since she was a few days old. It is better and I don't think it hurts – at least she isn't making faces or crying, so I think it is more upsetting to you than it is for her. Just check to be sure her airway isn't blocked,” she told the new fathers. “Babies under six months old can't breathe through their mouths, so its important to keep her nose clear. Both nodded to show they understood.

She took the baby, listened with her stethoscope, and picked the little bundle back up.

“She's fine. There are a few rails, but I think she's doing well. We wouldn't send her home if we didn't think she was healthy. Now, you have the visiting nurse coming tomorrow, correct?”

“Yes, at nine. We've met her and she doesn't live very far from the road to our house,” Blaine answered. He was suddenly anxious to take their baby home.

“Okay. You're both comfortable with feeding, giving medications, using the oxygen?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I know you will make good daddies for this lovely lady. Now, who gets to hold her?” she asked.

“Let Tatay, I got to feed her,” Kurt said.

“Tatay?” the nurse asked.

“Its Filipino for 'daddy'. Blaine's mother was from the Philippines and we needed a word that distinguishes between the two of us. It just sort of felt right,” Kurt said, laying a hand on Blaine's shoulder. The nurse set the baby on Blaine's lap, smiling.

“I'll call Mrs. Charles and tell her you're ready to take your new daughter home. Congratulations, Daddy and Tatay.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

They drove home carefully, Blaine behind the wheel for the first half, Kurt in the back beside the car seat. They stopped at a small restaurant for a bite to eat and to feed the baby, then Kurt drove the rest of the way.

Once home, they carried their new daughter inside and up to her room, exchanging the portable oxygen container for the large one in her nursery. Blaine sat in his rocker and Kurt changed the diaper, then placed her in his arms. As much fun as it was to hold her, Kurt thought it was even better to watch Blaine with her. He was so tender when he kissed her tiny head or let her grip his finger.

“I'll just run down to the kitchen and get her bottle ready. Tatay,” Kurt grinned. He was loving this so much.

“We'll be right here when you get back,” Blaine said, cuddling his daughter closer. His eyes were twinkling as he looked up at Kurt.

 

 

When Kurt got back, it was his turn to feed her and Blaine sat close. They were both so happy it was cute.

“Your folks and Coop are arriving tomorrow about eleven, right?” Blaine asked.

“Yeppers. Right after the visiting nurse comes. Hey, missy, you be on your best behavior tomorrow for Grandma and Grandpa and Uncle Cooper. They don't know about you yet, you're going to be a big surprise,” Kurt cooed to his daughter who replied with a burp. Kurt giggled.

That night both new fathers were awake more than they were asleep, each eager to tend to the baby's every need. By the time morning rolled around, Kurt was walking back and forth in the hallway trying to get her to go to sleep. She finally fell asleep while he was rocking her and singing a lullaby a while later. After tucking her into her crib, he crawled back into bed to cuddle Blaine.

“You look tired, Babe. Why don't you go to sleep for a while and I'll listen for her. I think the night was almost worse on her than it was on us, poor little thing,” Blaine said, reaching his arms out to hold his husband. Kurt scooted across the bed to snuggle his nose into Blaine's neck and Blaine kissed his temple, holding him tightly. Kurt's muscles relaxed and Blaine thought he might have fallen straight asleep – until he felt a warm hand rubbing up his bare leg.

“Oh, so you're not as sleepy as I thought you were,” he said in a teasing voice. He heard a subterranean giggle and the hand moved down and then back up slowly. Kurt tilted his head up and kissed Blaine's cheek, then down to his jaw and nibbled at his neck again. He hummed in satisfaction when he felt Blaine's hand move across his belly and slip under the waistband of his flannel pajama pants on their way to caress him.

“Are you sure she won't wake up?” Blaine asked, but Kurt didn't answer. He slid his pajamas off and then pulled Blaine's off as well. Blaine closed his eyes to enjoy Kurt's warm tongue moving down his chest, nibbling at a nipple and then his belly.

“Mmmmmm..” Blaine moaned quietly, afraid to make much of a sound and wake the baby. Encouraged by this, Kurt kept kissing until he reached Blaine's hard cock and took just the crown in – sucking gently and swirling his tongue.

“Oh, Kurt,” he whispered, his voice deep and sexy. Kurt pushed deeper and Blaine moaned louder, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. He reached over to the sliding door in the headboard and took out their lubricant, squeezing out some onto his fingers and reaching down Kurt's back and between his cheeks. Kurt moaned then, very quietly as he shifted position so Blaine could reach more easily.

“Yes, baby, yes,” he murmured as he pulled off and kissed his husband's belly before taking him back into his mouth, this time deeper and with more conviction. He sucked a little harder and pulled in his cheeks to make the friction better.

“Kurt, stop, honey. I need you so much, but I don't want to come too soon,” he said and Kurt backed off. He stroked his hands down Blaine's legs and kissed his hipbone, sucking a small love bite into the golden tawny flesh there.

Blaine had worked Kurt up to three fingers, gentle but steady while he tried to be patient and not move too soon. They had been married for five years, but Blaine was still very careful not to go too quickly. He never forgot the fear when he had torn Kurt the first time they made love.

“Now, baby. I need you now,” Kurt said, pulling back so Blaine could choose how he wanted him.

“Lay on your back, Kurt. I want to see your beautiful face,” Blaine cooed. Kurt laid down and Blaine was on top of him in a moment, caressing his skin. “Oh, Kurt, I do love you so...” he said and pushed himself in. It never failed to amaze him, the heat and the softness of Kurt when he did this. It was a feeling that was exciting and stimulating, so tight even now, six years later. Blaine knew that if he just lay still, listening to Kurt breathe and knowing they were as close as two people could be, he would come from the mere thought of it. Add Kurt's moans to that and it was the best thing in this world. He closed his eyes and just felt Kurt until his hips rebelled and began to sway with the inner rhythm that Blaine was born with.

“Oh, Blaine...so good...mmmmmm,” Kurt moaned a little louder, his voice bringing Blaine's climax closer with every sound.

The tactile feelings melted into his nerves and ran through his body, like lava through a volcano and he couldn't stop himself from moaning on the next thrust as Kurt met him and pushed Blaine deeper.

“Blaine, harder....I need you, harder, baby...” Kurt said, his mouth supplying words that he hadn't consciously thought of. He moved up to take Blaine's mouth and thrust his tongue deep, knowing it was what Blaine wanted. Then he gathered a bit of the lube on his fingers from his hip where Blaine had smeared it. When Blaine thrust deep into him the next time, Kurt used his long reach to slide his fingers between his husband's cheeks and brush across his entrance. Blaine whined and on the next thrust forward, Kurt pressed his finger inside Blaine.

“Oh, my stars, Kurt...yesyesyes,” he chanted, “Kurt, are you ready, baby? Are you ready for me?”

“Blaine.....ungh, yes....” Kurt managed to articulate before he lost his voice to loud moaning and he was _there_. Blaine thrust in as hard and deep as he could and Kurt felt the lava in his balls, running all through him and spurting onto Blaine with a passion that his husband felt and the two of them were riding high for what seemed like forever.

Neither man moved when it was done, they just lay together and listened to the other as their highs cooled down and they stayed together, not falling asleep but close to it. After a while they knew it was time to get up. They could hear their new daughter fussing a little in what they had come to learn was the precursor to her wails to be fed.

“I think we have time for a really quick shower, my love,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him to the bathroom. Kurt grabbed the monitor on the way in case she decided to make her wishes known a bit sooner.

* * *

 

It was later that morning when the visiting nurse had come and gone and Kurt was lying on the sofa downstairs with his head in Blaine's lap that they heard the door open.

“Hey, Buddy, stay up too late last night?” Burt's voice fell on Kurt's sleeping ears and Blaine signaled with a finger to his lips for Burt to let him sleep.

“Please, sit down. How are you, Carole?” Blaine said in a quiet voice.

“Oh, I'm fine. It was a lovely drive. Can I help get anything ready?” she asked, wanting to help and seeing Kurt wasn't going to wake up.

“No, I have iced tea and sandwiches on the table in the dining room if you would like some refreshments?” Blaine asked just as his brother walked in the front door, August Waverly with him.

“Hey, Squirt, what's the big news?” Cooper got right to the point. “Oh, must be big news – did you drive all the way from Washington this morning, Burt? Carole, good to see you,” Coop said, looking at his little brother for clues.

“I don't know yet,” Burt said. “We drove to Philomath yesterday and spent the night with Puck and Lenore. We drove up here today. Well, Blaine? I'm pretty sure this is more than just Kurt missing my ugly mug, right?” Burt crossed his arms on his chest and hit Blaine with his glare.

 

“Yes it is. Let me just wake Kurt up and we can tell you together,” Blaine said. He rubbed Kurt's back for a few moments and whispered in his ear that everyone was assembled.

Kurt sat up and covered a yawn, smiling at his father and Carole.

“Oh, you're here. Ah, just a moment. I need to go get something upstairs,” Kurt said and went up the stairs two at a time. Blaine asked everyone to sit and they did. No conversation started as they looked at Blaine or at the staircase where Kurt had disappeared. Cooper and August sat on chairs by the fireplace, Burt and Carole on the second sofa.

Kurt came back down, holding a bundle in his arms and walking over to Burt.

“I think you just might remember what to do with one of these,” he said in a teasing tone as his eyes twinkled and Blaine stifled a giggle. Kurt placed the bundle in his father's lap, waiting to make sure Burt was holding it securely before letting his hands go. He flipped the blanket back, revealing the tiny sleeping baby.

Burt stared at the baby, a smile growing as he looked at Kurt's face and saw the pride in it.

“Is this....is this my grandchild?” he asked, his voice trembling.

“Yes, Dad. She is,” Kurt said, his own voice shaky, too, as Blaine brushed a tear from his cheek.

“But how? When?” Cooper said, looking from Kurt to Blaine.

“Let's start with an introduction. You said 'she'? It's a girl?” Carole asked, leaning closer to Burt on the sofa to see the baby.

“We have named her Katura Elizabeth. She was born last month to a young girl and since we asked to be allowed to help a baby in need, the agency called us last week and said she was available,” Blaine explained.

“Katura? That's an unusual name,” Carole observed.

“It's Irish, we named her after my grandmother,” Blaine said, smiling.

“We had gone through the whole process of classes and passing a very rigorous background check already. When Katura Elizabeth was born with RSV, most of the candidates for parents weren't interested. Plus, she is of mixed race and that makes her harder to place,” Kurt said. It was obvious what he thought of people who let things like that dictate if the baby was acceptable to them.

“She's wearing oxygen I see,” Carole noticed. “Is she still being affected by the RSV?”

“Yes, but she's getting better. She still has a deep cough and wheezes if she cries too long. The altitude makes the extra oxygen necessary, but she is doing fine. We have a visiting nurse that comes three times a week for the first few weeks. She was here this morning and Katura is doing so well – better than the doctors expected with everything that has gone on in her short little life,” Kurt said with pride.

Katura chose now to make her wishes known and scrunched her tiny face up, ready to cry. Burt set her against his chest and after putting the blanket around her, he patted her little diaper-covered bottom until she was lulled back to sleep.

“Wow, Dad, someone might think you'd done that before,” Kurt laughed. Burt cuddled the tiny baby close and smiled back at Kurt.

“Son, I'm so proud of you and Blaine. This was such a selfless thing to do, and I know the two of you have so much love to give. This little baby is one lucky gal,” Burt said.

“You...a daddy?” Cooper said, a teasing note in his voice, but he continued in a more serious tone. “I think its great, Squirt. You know there is a camp full of 'uncles' out there to help when you need it. I will support you guys in any way I can, you know that, right?” Cooper said. Blaine nodded and gave his big brother a sweet smile.

“What do you mean 'mixed race'?” August asked, looking at the beautiful little girl.

“Her mama is of Irish and Scottish descent and her father was Filipino and Korean according to her file. Kurt and I didn't meet the parents, they didn't want to actually meet us, but they chose us to be her fathers,” Blaine explained.

Kurt smiled. Blaine was of mixed ancestry: Irish, Filipino, Chinese, Spanish, and Malay. Katura might grow up to look a lot like him, except for her curly red hair. Hers was closer to Kurt's color and thick with red tones in it. He knew she was going to be beautiful.

“Its just about time to feed her. I'll go make a bottle and be right back,” Kurt said, getting to his feet tiredly. Carole got up to go with him and perhaps help.

“Come get your daughter, Blaine. If you are new to each other, you need to bond with her before the uncles and grandparents take over,” Burt said, lifting the baby into Blaine's arms.

Blaine walked over to the rocker and sat down, “Hey, Katura Elizabeth, Tatay is going to feed you. Are you hungry, little one?” he cooed at her. She opened her eyes and Blaine smiled.

“Tatay?” Cooper said. “Isn't that Fillipino for 'Daddy'? I remember mom used to say that when she talked about dad,” he said, looking at his brother.

“I remember you called him that when we were very little. Well, when I was very little anyway. We didn't want her to get confused calling us both 'Daddy'.”

“I like the sound of it,” Burt said.

Kurt was back with the bottle and Blaine rocked her gently as they all smiled and chatted and talked about the future.

 

Burt, Carole, August, and Cooper stayed for a few hours, each getting to hold her for a little while. When she got fussy, Kurt cuddled her in her blanket and she went right to sleep. Blaine took her from Kurt's arms and carried her upstairs to bed. Goodbyes were said all around.

In the coming days, a lot of phone calls were made. Finn and Rachel were over-the-moon for their brother and Blaine. They talked about coming to visit soon. Puck and Lenore were happy, too, and made plans to drive up in the next week. Brayden Warner, the owner of the lumber company, insisted upon giving Blaine two months off with pay to bond with little Katura.

 

By the time the visits were over, Kurt was about dead on his feet. Blaine helped Kurt up the stairs to bed.

“That went well,” Blaine said, “I thought Burt might get his nose out of joint because we didn't tell him ahead of time why we wanted them here,” Blaine speculated.

“I think he's happy. So are Carole and Cooper, even August was happy about it. But, Blaine, I know who is the happiest of all,” Kurt said.

“We are,” he answered, coming close to share the warmth of Kurt's body. Even though it was summer, the nights on the mountain were chilly.

Just as they were shutting their eyes, lips touching, a tiny cry was heard from the nursery. They looked at each other for a moment.

“I'll go get her, its my turn,” Blaine said, getting out of bed and walking down the stairs to make a bottle. He was back before she was crying very much and brought her into their bedroom.

“Do you want me to feed or change her diaper after?” Blaine asked.

“Let's go out on the balcony with her and cuddle together in the hammock, you can feed her there,” Kurt suggested. They had placed their hammock out there when they first moved to the log house in the Oregon woods. They spent a lot of time lying together there, listening to the birds and the wind in the trees. The view was spectacular through the trees to the high meadow on the side of the mountain.

Blaine held baby Katura as Kurt got in, then handed her back and spread the thick quilt over them. He crawled in, snuggling close to keep the baby warm as he took the bottle and fed her. She drained the bottle and burped, then they cradled her between them.

“Hi, Katura Elizabeth. We are on the balcony and we are both keeping you warm tonight. We want you to grow up to love your family, so I think I need to tell you how your Tatay and I fell in love. It was six years ago and my first day on this mountain, I looked up and saw an angel with black silky curls. That angel was your Tatay.”

“As a family, we're going to do a lot of things together. Ride mules, go camping, make rabbit pie and cinnamon rolls,” Blaine told their daughter.

“Your Tatay taught me to tie flies and how to catch fish – I caught the biggest fish in the river once. I can teach you to do that, my little one,” Kurt said, “but I think the very first thing we need to do together as a family is to stargaze. Your Tatay and I fell in love in the meadow just over there. The first constellation you need to learn is Orion.”

“That's his belt, those three stars, darling. Just like on Daddy's necklace......”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Katura' was my little sister's name, in honor of my grandfather's mother who came here from Ireland. I miss my baby sister who has been gone from us these past ten years, so I thought I would honor her memory in my story. I hope you don't mind.


	3. Getting To Know You

“ _Don't try to comprehend with your mind. Your minds are very limited. Use your intuition.”_

_~Madeleine L'engle, A Wrinkle in Time_

 

 

_**July 15, 2015 – Kurt & Blaine's house in Warner Lumber Camp, Oregon** _

 

“ _Let's go out on the balcony with her and cuddle together in the hammock,” Kurt suggested. They had placed their hammock out there when they first moved to the log house in the Oregon woods. They spent a lot of time in the summer lying together there, listening to the birds and the wind in the trees. The view was spectacular through the trees and down the side of the mountain._

_Blaine held Katura Elizabeth as Kurt got in, then handed her back and spread the thick quilt over them. He crawled in, snuggling close to keep the baby warm. She drained the bottle and burped, then they cradled her between them._

“ _Hi, Katura Elizabeth. You are on the balcony with your daddies and we are both keeping you warm tonight. We want you to grow up to love your family, so I think I need to tell you how your Tatay and I fell in love. It was six years ago and my first day on this mountain, I looked up and saw an angel with black silky curls. That angel was your Tatay,” Kurt told his daughter._

“ _As a family, we're going to do a lot of things together. Ride mules, go camping, make rabbit pie and cinnamon rolls,” Blaine told their daughter._

“ _Tatay taught me to tie flies and how to catch fish – I caught the biggest fish in the river once. I can teach you to do that, my little one,” Kurt said, “but I think the very first thing we need to do together as a family is to stargaze. Your Tatay and I fell in love in the meadow just over there. The first constellation you need to learn is Orion.”_

“ _That's his belt, those three stars, darling. Just like on Daddy's necklace......”_

The tiny girl waved her hands at the necklace as Kurt swung it over her face. It was the pendant that Blaine had given Kurt with Orion's Belt in tiny diamonds on a dark blue background.

Katura's eyes sparkled as she tried in vain to follow along as it swung back and forth. Giving up, she snuggled into her daddies one more time, sighing as sleep took over her eyes. Blaine pulled the blanket up to keep their new daughter warm. He and Kurt were facing each other, the smiles on their faces had been there ever since they'd received the letter from the social worker asking them if they wanted to adopt this little pink bundle of love.

“We better get inside, Tatay,” Kurt said softly, enjoying the feel of the words as they left his mouth. Tatay – the Filipino word for Daddy. The thought that he and Blaine were now fathers to this tiny life was a big, all-encompassing thought. This was real. He'd been moving in a dream for the past few days, everything that had happened: meeting the baby at the hospital, bringing her home, the visit with the new grandparents – oh, the look of love on Burt's face! - it was all like a dream. Until now. Looking at the love painted all over Blaine's face, this is what made it all real.

“Blaine....” he whispered, his head spinning for a moment.

“Here, you hold her and I'll get up first, we don't want to spill her out of the hammock!”

Blaine laughed. He stood up, then took his daughter in his arms as Kurt got out of the hammock, too. They walked together to Katura's crib, Kurt straightening the long expanse of oxygen tubing as he walked along. The large oxygen container was in her room with 25 feet of tubing so they could take her anywhere in the house. They had a portable oxygen converter for when they had to take the baby anywhere outside the house.

 

Blaine laid the sleeping baby down in her crib and Kurt leaned over to kiss her soft cheek. He took Blaine's hand and smiled.

“Daddy,” he whispered as he pulled Kurt closer to give him a soft kiss.

“Tatay. Let's go to bed, my angel,” Kurt whispered.

“Yes...I'm so tired. Aww, look at our daughter sleeping. So beautiful.”

“She is that. Goodnight, Katura,” Kurt told her.

“Do you like that name, babe? Our little Katura Elizabeth?,” Blaine asked as they walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

Kurt had campaigned pretty hard to name the baby 'Angel', but Blaine couldn't bear to have her named anything that implied she would die. He'd only ever heard of a child referred to as an angel if they had 'gone to heaven'. Kurt listened to his husband that night and went to bed with tears in his eyes thinking how close he'd come to making Blaine so sad. He hoped that naming her after his dead grandmother wouldn't invoke the same melancholy.

“Yes. Maybe when she is older and needs a nickname we might call her Katie? Was that what they called your grandmother?” Kurt asked, running his fingers through his hair.

“That would be good,” Blaine smiled back. “I don't know what they called her, I don't really remember my grandmother – but I have seen pictures of her. There is one where she was holding Cooper on her lap and I used to imagine that little boy was me, but she died when I was just a baby. I have always thought the name was magical. Thank you for letting me name her that.”

Kurt smiled and put a comforting arm around Blaine's shoulders. He knew his husband sometimes craved the family he'd lost when he was young. Cooper was very close to him, as close as any brother could be, but there was a bit of melancholy in Blaine and Kurt hoped that agreeing to name their baby after his grandmother might help with that. He leaned over and took Blaine in his arms, giving him a warm hug. He kept holding on until Blaine hugged tighter, squeezing Kurt until he allowed himself to relax and lean into Kurt's embrace.

It was exactly what Blaine needed and he wondered for the thousandth time how Kurt knew when he needed that.

 

The men got ready for bed, taking their time – a soft caress here, a small kiss there as they pulled on the warm flannel pajamas. They got into bed and rolled towards each other.

“Tired?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, but not too tired if you had something else in mind...?” Blaine replied, touching his husband's face and smiling into the big, blue eyes.

“Oh....oh, Blaine, no...I was just thinking we could talk for a while? But if you...” Kurt stammered.

Blaine laughed.

“No, Babe, I thought...well, what did you want to talk about?”

“Just – everything. How do you think our families liked Katura?” Kurt asked.

“I think they are just as much in love with her as we are!” Blaine grinned. “And really, who wouldn't love a sweet baby like our daughter?”

“Ah – everyone? Wow, do I feel lucky. First I get to marry the most kind, generous, loving man on God's green Earth and I'm still reeling from that when we get to be daddies to the sweetest little bundle of darling pink love that ever existed. How could anyone be luckier than that?” Kurt gushed. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

“Really?”

Kurt bent over with laughter. “Okay, okay...maybe that is a bit over the top, but it's how I feel right now.”

“Well, thank you, but there is one person luckier than you. Me. Because I get you, too.”

Kurt smiled at his husband's playful quip and leaned forward to catch those beautiful, kissable lips.

“Wow, it's getting deep in here, Babe. I'm guessing that complementing us was not the only thing on your mind?” Blaine asked, looking in Kurt's eyes.

“No, not all. I just – umm – I just wanted to tell you something,” Kurt said in a soft voice, looking down at the blankets.

“Hey, tell me what's wrong. Are those tears?” Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's chin in his hand and gently tipping his husband's head back up so he could look in his eyes once again. “Tell me.”

“It's just...I'm scared. I mean, what do I know about babies? The only baby I ever held before Katura was Quinn's and Puck's baby, Beth, and that was for maybe five minutes the day she was born. Before the classes we took last week I had never changed a diaper, never fed a baby with a bottle, never even kissed a baby on her soft cheek! What gives me the right to have a daughter?” Kurt said, spilling out his emotions and all of his doubts about being a father. “Does every father have these fears?”

“I bet they do, Kurt. Did you think I was any different? There are not a lot of babies born in lumber camps you know. Where would I have learned about caring for a baby? I'm as lost as you are, honey,” Blaine commiserated with Kurt. “I don't have any more right to be a father than you do – but I think we're going to be fine. We have the visiting nurse coming three days a week, we have phone numbers for everyone from Carole to Mrs. Charles, the social worker, to the emergency room of the closest hospital. We'll be fine,” Blaine reassured his husband. He'd felt much the same way at first, but the thoughts of his own father gave him courage.

“You know, my dad brought me to this lumber camp when I was less than a week old. He managed to keep me alive,” Blaine grinned, but it had a hint of melancholy that Kurt picked up on. He scooted closer to Blaine and put his arms around him in a warm hug.

“I know. You were a lucky baby from what Cooper has told me – a whole camp of lumberjacks as guardian angels to help look after you. You must have been the most spoiled child this side of the Mississippi River,” Kurt teased, then let his lips find Blaine's mouth and kissed him.

“I think we're going to be alright. Daddy.”

“I think so, too, Tatay.”

“Was that all that was bothering you, babe?” Blaine asked.

“That was the main one. I mean – well, everything concerning Katura is a worry. I'm really afraid I'll be alone with her and the alarm will go off and I can't get her breathing again...”

“You and I did the infant CPR class, didn't we? We both passed. Besides, the nurse at the hospital told us that it is unlikely she will ever need it. Lots of babies are born with RSV and they outgrow it. She is getting better every day they told us. Shannon told me a long time ago: don't borrow trouble. I think she was right. We're prepared for the situation if an emergency comes up. Plus, you are the most level-headed man I've ever know, Kurt. You won't panic. Katura couldn't be in better hands.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do. I have every confidence in you and your abilities to care for our daughter,” Blaine said as he leaned forward to kiss Kurt on his neck, near his collarbone where it brought shivers across his chest. “Ohhh look at that!” Blaine cooed and proceeded to do it again. He loved making his husband tingle like that.

“Stop!” Kurt giggled. “That tickles.”

“Hmmm...I wonder where else might be ticklish?” he pondered, then went on a treasure hunt to see where the next ticklish place might be hiding. He started at Kurt's neck and worked his way down his chest, unbuttoning the flannel pajama shirt as he went. Kurt sighed with contentment and ran his fingers through his husband's silky black curls.

“Ohhh..” he gasped as Blaine's lips went over his nipple, then came back to use his tongue. “Mmmmm, baby...”

Blaine celebrated his victory by unbuttoning the rest of the buttons and exploring further, his warm tongue finding places that made Kurt whine and stammer. “Still tired?”

“No...not tired at all, Blaine. What did you have in mind?” Kurt asked, surrendering to Blaine's fingers as he began to pull down Kurt's pajama pants. Kurt reached over to help him off with his pajamas and they cuddled together under the warm blankets. Fingers and tongues found the best spots and soon Kurt was begging Blaine to do more.

“Can you...ahhhh...can we make love? Are you too tired?” Kurt asked, hoping he knew the answer.

Blaine answered by finding the little bottle in the drawer and bringing it out. He squeezed some of the thick liquid onto his fingers and pulled the blanket over their heads before finding the right place on Kurt's warm body, slowly rubbing the lube into his skin, working the strong muscle open.

“Relax, Babe, close your eyes and relax,” he coaxed. Kurt tried to do just that, imagining in his mind just what Blaine was going to do next. For some reason he always had to force himself to relax, it never seemed to come naturally, but Blaine was a generous lover and his patience made Kurt feel lucky.

Blaine slowed down, his fingers rubbing the secret flesh in a gentle circle.

  
“Are you okay, Kurt? I'm going to need you to relax more than this if you want me inside you, baby. Are you stressed, maybe?” Blaine whispered, giving his husband tender kisses along his jaw and and down to his neck. He began stroking his side to get him to relax further. Kurt gave him a soft look of love and then closed his eyes to concentrate on relaxing his body.

“I'm okay. Maybe just a little stressed because of everything that has happened over the past week. Just...kiss me?” Kurt asked, his arms going around Blaine's neck as they kissed for a while. The urge to moan finally won out over his need to be quiet so as not to awaken their daughter.

“Oh...there, right there...” he breathed, willing Blaine to push just a bit harder and to find the right place. He didn't have to wait long before Blaine was rubbing in just the exact spot and Kurt's heart began to pound in his chest and his breath came deeper. “Blaine...”

They didn't need to speak any more, not after the years of frequent sex. They understood each other, were almost psychic about what the other one wanted or needed. Blaine could feel Kurt's muscles tightening just a bit – his breath coming quicker, a sign he was ready. Carefully, gently, Blaine entered his husband, who was just as tight and warm and wonderful as he had been the very first time. While it took months, even years, for them to work and think in tandem with a lot of things, this had always been something that had just been right from the beginning.

“Kurt...” Blaine moaned, still amazed each time at how well they fit, how it had never gotten tiresome or boring – on the contrary, sex was one of the best things about being together and they took full advantage of it still.

“It isn't going to take long, Babe...” Blaine said, feeling the beginnings of the heat that filled his whole being each time just before he came. Kurt was in the same place, wanting to make it good for Blaine, but nearing his own climax.

“Blaine...Blaine..” Kurt chanted, reaching for his cock to just stroke it – and finding Blaine was there a step ahead of him. Blaine took his husband in hand, knowing just how to hold him and how to move to his best advantage. He started to move a bit sporadically as he tried to hold back – wanting Kurt to come first. He was getting dizzy, the room spinning around him as he held himself back from climaxing. Kurt knew what he was doing and leaned up, kissing his lips and then plunging his tongue into Blaine's mouth. The extra stimulation sort of backfired as Kurt's body did what it was meant to, not listening to Kurt's wish to wait. He came hard, his muscles stiffening as all of his body was ready for the culmination of the event. His orgasm seemed as if it lasted forever, his throat forcing moans from his lungs, his hands clenching Blaine's biceps tightly, and the hot, amazing feeling shot all through him.

Kurt's climax triggered Blaine's, as it often did, and he couldn't stop it another second. Blaine came, Kurt's name on his lips as he indulged in the feeling. He rode it out, trying not to push too hard but losing control towards the end.

Afterwards they lay together, neither one wanting to move for a few minutes as the subterranean tremors eventually slowed to a stop.

Blaine kissed Kurt so tenderly, his love for his husband taking over every feeling in his mind. He finally pulled back, careful not to get their sheets sticky. Leaning over the side of the mattress, he got a small box of baby wipes from the basket they kept under the bed and cleaned them up. They lay together, just being in the same space, for a while before either one spoke.

“Shower?” Blaine asked.

“Sure.”

They made their way into the bathroom and Blaine turned on the water. He still couldn't believe the warm water was there each and every time they turned on a faucet. Blaine had grown up in the cabin that sat across the road from this house, having to heat the water on the stove when he wanted a bath. It was backbreaking work to chop the wood, haul the water, and all the little things involved in bathing back then, although Blaine never minded, even in the colder seasons, because it helped him keep his body in good condition. Now they lived in a more modern house, designed by Kurt, built by the camp lumberjacks as a wedding present for Kurt and Blaine.

Stepping into the shower, he held out a hand to Kurt and helped him in. They began soaping each other up, washing and kissing until they were clean. Then drying each other off with thick terry-cloth towels and back into the warm thermal pajamas and back to bed.

“Are you tired now?” Kurt teased.

“Oh, are you saying you're ready for round two, mister?”

“If you are...”

“Oh, then no. I need some sleep before Miss Katura decides to wake up and demand her bottle. It's my turn, right?”

“That it is, Tatay, but wake me up if you want and I'll keep you two company?” Kurt offered.

“I might just take you up on that, Babe.”

 

The two men snuggled down under the thick blankets, holding each other as they fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

_**A week later...** _

 

“Waaaaaaaa...”

Blaine sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around, not sure why he was awake.

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaa..........”

Kurt opened his eyes. He looked at Blaine, who was sitting beside him, and grinned.

“Oh, your turn to go get the bottle, right Tatay?” he asked, a smirk on his face.

“Are you laughing at me, Babe?”

“Of course not, no! Would I do that?” Kurt asked, trying to hide his grin.

“Yes. Yes, you would. But keep in mind that turnabout is fair play and you cannot get upset when I laugh at you tomorrow when it's your turn.”

“Sorry. Would you like me to go get her milk? I'm awake anyway, you can go get her and I'll bring the bottle. Okay?” Kurt offered, kissing Blaine's lips before he got out of bed. He slipped on his warm bathrobe and slippers, helped his sleepy husband on with his, and went downstairs to the kitchen to fix the bottle.

Coming back into the bedroom, Kurt was struck by the domestic scene in front of him. Blaine sat in the rocking chair that he had brought from the old cabin. The chair had been through a lot in its life - Cooper told his little brother that their dad had rocked both of them to sleep in that very rocker. It was the same birch-wood rocker that Blaine's father, Sterling, was rocked to sleep in by his mother. Blaine had refinished it and the wood looked like honey. He was holding little Katura, all wrapped up in the bunny blanket Kurt had bought for her on the day they went to Corvalis to bring their baby home.

Blaine was smiling that secret smile he saved for his daughter, holding her close to his chest to keep her warm.

“Oh, little one, I love you so much. I'm your Tatay, baby girl. Do you know how lucky you are? Not only do you have me, but you have your Daddy, too, and we will love you forever,” he went on, not really making a lot of sense, but the tone of his voice was reassuring to Katura as she lay in his arms.

Kurt handed him the bottle of warm milk and smiled down at the scene, his husband and daughter making a picture of domestic bliss. Taking his camera from the top of the dresser, he snapped a picture. Blaine smiled up at him, winking.

Daddy Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning against the pillows as he watched. Katura held her tiny hands in fists, her eyes closed in concentration as she tried to drink the milk. He could see her getting more frustrated until Blaine took the bottle away, looking at it closely. He turned the bottle upside-down and pinched the nipple, but nothing came out and baby Katura continued to fuss.

“Something's wrong with the bottle, she wasn't getting anything out...” Blaine observed, unscrewing the cap to inspect it. “Here, hold Katura while I figure this out, please.”

Kurt took the baby, giving her the pacifier to suck on for comfort while they fixed her bottle.

Blaine poked at the inside of the nipple, and discovered that a bit of the dry formula hadn't dissolved properly. He cleared the nipple and replaced the cap, shaking it up again and testing to be sure it was working.

Meanwhile, Katura was hungry and began to cry in earnest. She shook her tiny fists and took in shallow breaths.

“Blaine. She's turning blue...look at her fingers,” Kurt said with urgency, being careful not to shout and scare the baby further. Blaine looked over at his daughter as her lips turned blue. Both of the parents felt panic, but kept their heads. Blaine took her into his arms, cuddling her close to his warm body and gave her the bottle. Kurt went to follow the tubing for the oxygen to see if there was something wrong. He found it was kinked and the oxygen wasn't getting to Katura. He straightened the tubing, making sure there were no more kinks and got back into bed.

“It was just a kink in the hose,” Kurt told his husband, getting a smile in return, and they settled together, Blaine holding the bottle for their daughter.

Katura calmed down right away, sucking the milk as quickly as she could, grunting as she decided it was not coming quickly enough. Blaine looked up at Kurt, relieved to see a calmness come across his husband's face, too, as the blue lips and fingers turned pink in front of their eyes. Kurt sighed in relief and put his arms around Blaine and Katura, very gently so as not to upset her further.

“I think she's fine now, honey,” Blaine said, seeing his daughter now closing her eyes in contentment as her tummy began to feel full and warm.

“That scared me. I hadn't seen her turn blue like that since we brought her home,” Kurt said, looking for agreement on Blaine's face.

“Me, neither, but I think she's fine. It was just that the bottle was clogged and then the oxygen was cut off – you would have been able to fix it, too, as soon as you saw what was wrong. You know that, right?” Blaine asked. He knew Kurt had been frightened and he didn't want him to lose confidence in his ability to be a dad to Katura. Kurt did half fix it as he found the kink in the hose.

“Yeah. I guess I didn't shake it enough when I made the bottle,” he said, frowning.

“It could happen to anyone. Now, come back over here and we can snuggle her between us until she finishes the bottle,” Blaine smiled at Kurt. Kurt moved closer and laid down on his pillow facing Blaine as he settled the tiny baby between them.

“Look, she's forgotten she was ever under stress at all, look at her little face,” Blaine said, touching her soft cheek and smiling as Kurt kissed her hair.

They lay there, watching as their daughter finished the bottle, and burped when her Tatay patted her back.

“Okay, missy, back to your bed. I'll see you in about four hours,” Kurt said. Blaine took her back to the crib and tucked her bunny blanket around her.

“Good night, sweet girl,” he whispered and stumbled back to bed. He set the bottle beside the bed to wash in the morning and crawled under the blankets to snuggle into Kurt's arms. Despite being almost asleep, Kurt resettled his arms around Blaine before relaxing into the blankets and drifting off to sleep.

 

 

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of the wolf-dog, Balto, barking outside their bedroom door. Kurt sat up, too, and started to get up to see what was wrong with the dog. The baby monitor came on and they heard sounds of Katura waking up. Her request for breakfast began as Kurt opened the door. Balto raced down the hallway, sitting in front of the nursery and turning to look at Kurt as if asking him to hurry.

“Oh, you hear her getting ready to ask for breakfast, boy?” Kurt asked the dog. Balto wagged his tail as Katura got a bit more vocal in asking for her bottle.

Kurt smiled and opened the door, grabbing the doorknob as Balto pushed his way in and stopping at the crib to sniff at the baby. He sat down, looking over his shoulder at Kurt as if to ask him to please feed the poor little thing.

Kurt lifted Katura and cuddled her close, adjusting the oxygen tube so it wouldn't pull at her cheeks when he walked back down the hallway. He stopped at the changing table to get her a fresh diaper and a new sleeper. All clean and fresh, Kurt took her into his bedroom just as Blaine got there with the warm bottle.

“Come get back under the blankets, Babe,” Blaine coaxed. He loved cuddling with the two of them in the early hours. He and Kurt had often watched the sun rise together from their bedroom window, which faced east, and having the baby with them just made it even more special.

 

As soon as Katura's tummy was filled with milk, she elected to go back to sleep.

 

“Oh, look at her cheeks!” Kurt said, worried about the tape chaffing her soft skin where the oxygen tubes were anchored. They had to tape the tubes, otherwise the nasal cannula slipped away from her tiny nose, but it was a constant battle to move the tape so it didn't cause any damage to her tender new skin. Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he looked closer, worried that it was painful or might cause scarring. The rash the adhesive caused was raw and he went to get a warm wet washcloth to ease the removal of the tape.

 

Kurt had come back to try to remove the tape when there was a knock at the front door. Leaving their daughter with Kurt, Blaine was up and on his way to answer. He had slept in late. It was almost nine o'clock and he was still in his pajamas as he opened the door to find the visiting nurse.

“Good morning, Mr. Hummel-Andersonl,” the cheerful woman greeted him. He smiled at her warm greeting and opened the door wide.

“It is a good morning, Miss Day. Please come in. Kurt was just getting ready to bring Katura downstairs.”

They went into the main room to sit down until Kurt came downstairs with Katura. He was dressed and so was the baby.

“I'll just slip upstairs and get ready for the day,” he said, leaving Kurt and Katura to entertain Miss Day.

“Please, you can call us Kurt and Blaine,” Kurt invited Miss Day as she set up her equipment.

“Oh, well you may call me Cora,” she smiled, reaching out to take the baby from Kurt's hands. “How are we doing today, Miss Katura?”

The baby gurgled and tried to reach back to her daddy's hands.

“Oh, a daddy's girl are you?” Cora said, putting the tiny blood pressure cuff on her arm and listening with her stethoscope. Kurt was silent as she wrote down numbers on a form and went on to check her pulse-ox.

“Everything looks right as rain,” Cora said as Blaine rejoined them in front of the fireplace. He got busy making a fire to warm the room. “Do either of you have questions?”

“This morning the air hose got kinked and Katura's fingers and lips started to turn blue,” Blaine told her.

“Was she connected to the monitor? Did it go off?” Cora asked, looking a bit concerned.

“No, she was with us in our room, we were giving her the 4 a.m. feeding and as soon as we noticed we found the kink and straightened it out. I think it just got tangled when we brought her in the room,” Blaine explained.

“I think she would have been fine – her pulse-ox on room oxygen is still 93. That is within safe bounds,” Cora explained. “Just be sure to check it when you put her to bed.”

“I was wondering how bad the tape rash is on her little cheeks, where we tape the cannula so she can get her oxygen. It looks so sore – is there anything I can put on it? I'd hate to have her scar from that,” Kurt voiced.

“Oh, I have something that might work. No, don't put anything on it. If you use any type of product, it will get trapped under the tape and make her break out worse. Here, this is called 'New Skin' and you put a patch on each cheek. Then tape the tubing on top of it so the tape is only touching the New Skin and not her actual skin,” the visiting nurse instructed as she put the New Skin on Katura, then had Kurt tape the tubes.

“Oh, there! So much better, sweetheart,” he cooed at his daughter. It did look much better.

 

Blaine asked if she would like to stay for a bit of breakfast, but Miss Day declined and left with the promise of seeing them in a few days for their Thursday appointment.

 

“She's doing so well,” Kurt grinned, looking over at his husband.

“Of course! She has the two of us to take care of her. I suspect that the hard times – chicken pox, prom dates, heartbreak, are all ahead of her. We'll look back on this as a calm before the storm,” Blaine kidded. He didn't know how right he was.

 


	4. Best Laid Plans

“ _The true courage is in facing danger when you are afraid.”_

_~ L.Fraqnk Baum, The Wizard of Oz_

 

“Have you thought of maybe going camping?” Blaine asked, standing in the kitchen with his hands around Kurt's waist.

“What...with the baby?” Kurt asked, turning and looking at him as if he were crazy.

“Why not? It's perfectly safe – we can do a dry run in the meadow and see if there are any problems. I think it would be fun!” Blaine countered, leaning forward to kiss Kurt's neck with his soft lips. Kurt smiled for a second before realizing what his husband said. He pulled away from Blaine's hands and moved two steps back before facing Blaine with his argument.

“I can think of half-a-dozen: bears, cougars, wolves, wind, rain, elk...” Kurt started putting up fingers to count, but Blaine just took his hand and kissed each finger.

“It's summer, honey. The nights are clear, the weather is warm, and I think it would be great,” Blaine cooed, smiling up at Kurt.

“Okay, anything for you. When do you want to try this?” Kurt asked. He was whipping some cream to top the mulberry pie Blaine had made earlier that evening.

“Katura is three months old – no time like the present,” Blaine smiled. He had picked the baby up out of her swing in the corner of the kitchen and was touching noses with her as he waited for the dessert.

“Okay – I'll get everything ready for tomorrow night. Is that soon enough?” Kurt asked. He walked across the floor and set Blaine's slice of pie on the table, then sat down beside his husband with his own plate of dessert.

Blaine took a fork and cut a bite of pie, making delicious humming noises as he chewed and swallowed.

“This pie is great. Good job, babe,” Kurt complimented. He grinned as Blaine took a bit of the whipped cream and fed it to Katura. “Is that good for her?”

“It won't hurt her, stop being an old lady, Kurt.”

“Me? Who wanted to put a snowsuit on her the first time we took her out – it was 70 degrees that day!” Kurt answered back, a smirk on his face.

“I didn't want her to get cold, how was I to know?” Blaine looked offended and Kurt snuggled into his arms.

“It's okay. I didn't know, either. It was a good thing Shannon was walking by and told us to go put something sensible on her,” Kurt soothed him. He kissed Blaine's cheek and put his hand to his jaw. “Am I forgiven for teasing you, sweetheart?”

“Yes. I guess I'm still a bit sensitive about it. I just want to be the best dad for Katura, don't you?”

Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a kiss on the lips. Katura, sitting in her daddy's arms giggled and babbled a bit of nonsense.

“Say 'Tatay',” Blaine coaxed.

“No, say 'Daddy' first,” Kurt said, pulling his daughter close to whisper it in her ear.

“Hey, that's not fair!” Blaine frowned, holding his hands out for Katura to see so she would want to come back to him. Kurt set her on his other side, farther from her tatay.

“Don't think I won't climb across your lap to get her, mister,” he warned and Kurt couldn't hide his smile any more. He set Katura down on Blaine's lap and pulled his husband close, his arms around the two of them. He began kissing Blaine's ear, humming into it as he stroked down his arm.

“You can't get out of it that easy,” Blaine tried to say, but he was trying not to giggle and finally slid down to the floor, Katura in his arms. Kurt followed him, rolling him on his back and took Katura, setting her gently on the floor beside her tatay.

“Awww, babe, let's cuddle,” Kurt said in his most sorrowful voice, then leaned over Blaine and kissed him passionately. Blaine's arms went up to curl around Kurt's neck, returning his passionate kiss. They just kissed for a while, then sat up. Katura was sound asleep.

“Let's take her up to bed, she needs her rest,” Blaine admitted, although he would rather have held her a while.

Up in her nursery, Blaine laid her down and adjusted her oxygen tube. Kurt tucked her bunny blanket around her, turned on the apnea alarm and both gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

 

_**Midnight** _

 

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Buzzzzzzzzzzzzz

 

“What?” Kurt asked, sitting straight up in bed.

“Hey, what the...?” Blaine said, looking up at Kurt, blinking his eyes as Kurt turned on the bedside lamp.

“The alarm!!!” Kurt shouted and scrambled from the bed, racing down the hall to Katura's bed, Blaine a half-step behind him.

“Katura!” Blaine shouted, reaching past Kurt to look at the indicators on the panel. “Her O2 is down to 91,” he said aloud as Kurt picked her up very gently and held her close to his chest. She woke up slowly and seemed a bit groggy.

“It's back up to 98,” Blaine said, still watching the changing numbers. “Do you think it's a false alarm or do we call the hospital?”

“She seems okay, just not very alert from being woken up I think. I would wait a while to see if she seems better before panicking. She is a little warm, though,” Kurt said. He was a lot more worried than he sounded and Blaine could see that plainly.

“Okay. Here, I'll get her into a dry diaper and you fix her a bottle?” he suggested. Kurt agreed and passed her to her tatay.

 

An hour later, Katura was sleeping in her bed, the alarms on her monitors reset and her daddies sitting in the two rocking chairs.

“It's been over an hour and she looks peaceful. Let's get back to bed, okay babe?” Blaine suggested as he watched Kurt's head droop down once more. He'd been dozing off for the last twenty minutes.

“Is the monitor reset?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. I'm pretty sleepy and she looks okay,” Kurt agreed and they went back to bed.

“Maybe she'll sleep until six today?” he hoped out loud. Over the past month the fathers had taken turns getting up to feed her during the night. At first they both got up each time, but the visiting nurse insisted that they needed more sleep. She was sympathetic, but adamant they take turns. So they took her advice and it was going well.

Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine and snuggled close, falling asleep almost instantly. Blaine found it hard to fall asleep and finally sat up. He decided a glass of warm goat milk would be nice and crept downstairs to get some for himself.

Sitting on the settee in front of the fireplace, he thought about how much his life had changed over the last three months: from the joyous letter that first introduced them to their new daughter to now – daddies to the precious little scrap of a girl. She was still so tiny, although she was gaining weight and looking as if breathing was easier than when she first came home.

 

Blaine was beginning to feel sleepy sitting by the warm fire. His head nodded several times and he almost dropped the glass of milk. Each time he startled awake until he did drop the glass and jumped up off the settee, determined to go back to his warm bed and cuddle close to Kurt.

After cleaning the spilled milk and broken glass, Blaine was on his way up the stairs to get back into bed and get warm. He stopped in Katura's room to check on her. Glancing at the clock he saw it was 3:15 in the morning. He must have dozed off for longer than he realized sitting in front of the fire. He walked over to the baby's crib, automatically looking at the monitors to be sure his daughter was sleeping comfortably. They all looked normal. Well, then, the only thing to do was to tuck the bunny blanket around her shoulders once again.

He took the blanket from where it was bunched at the bottom of the crib and spread it back over her tiny body, then leaned over to kiss the top of her head, careful not to jostle her awake.

HOT!

That was all that registered in his mind. Katura was burning up. He switched on the lamp beside her crib and checked the vital signs on the monitor once again. The light woke Katura and she took a big breath and let it out in a loud wail that morphed into a congested cough.

Blaine went to her immediately and picked her up, detaching the monitor and putting her up on his shoulder to pat her back and whisper comforting words.

“Hey now, little bit, no crying. Your tatay is here, baby. Come on, lets quiet down...you're too hot to be fussing this much, honey. Shall we see how hot you are?” he cooed at the baby, setting her down in his lap as he sat in the rocker. He reached over to a drawer in her dresser and took out the instant read infant thermometer and put it in her ear. He looked at the read out: 103.7° F [39.8° C].

Blaine got up, set the thermometer on the top of the dresser and grabbed a dry diaper, then went back to his bedroom with Katura. He looked at Kurt, so sweet curled around Blaine's pillow and sound asleep. Blaine hated to wake his husband, Kurt had been the one to get up with Katura for the past few nights – claiming he couldn't sleep so he might as well be the one to do the midnight feeding.

Blaine's eyes stung thinking about all the little things that Kurt did for him every day. He was struck by how much all of that meant to him: not just getting up with the baby but setting Blaine's clothes out, picking up the dishes that tended to be left all over the house and wash them when it wasn't his turn to do it. Blaine would find a magazine he liked sitting beside his chair after Kurt made a run down to Corvalis or he'd cook a special supper with fresh-caught trout when Blaine got home from a rough day in the forest. There were a million little things that added up to the fact that Kurt was the most thoughtful, kind, and romantic husband anyone ever knew. Every day Blaine was grateful that Kurt was his.

Katura struggled, perhaps feeling her tatay was no longer concentrating his mind only on her. Blaine jumped a bit, the movement startling him. He looked back over at Kurt and made the decision not to wake him just yet. He left the bedroom and went into their shared office and closed the door.

 

_Ring!_

“Hello, this is the answering service for Drs. Wallace and Wallace. How can I help you?” the disembodied voice came over the phone.

“Hello. I apologize for calling at this early hour,” Blaine started.

“It's my job, no apology necessary,” the cheerful voice said, “How can I help you?”

“My daughter, Katura Hummel-Anderson, is a patient of Dr. Wallace and she has a fever of 103.7. She has RSV, is on oxygen, and her SIDS alarm went off last night,” Blaine said, trying to stay calm. Tears came to his eyes but he blinked them away.

“Which doctor do you see?” the woman asked and Blaine started to get anxious, wanting to get the doctor on the phone so he could do something for his daughter.

“She is seen by Iris Wallace,” he supplied, remembering that the pediatrician was in practice with her father.

“And your daughter's name again?”

“Katura Hummel-Anderson,” Blaine said, getting more impatient.

“Stay on the line and I will contact the doctor for you.”

 

Blaine sat on Kurt's stool at his drafting table, leaning his arm against the weathered wood of the desk. Kurt had been working on an architectural project and the plans he was drawing were on the drafting table. Blaine, looking for something to occupy his mind while he waited, glanced at the drawing on the desk. It was a large building...ah, a library. Blaine remembered this one, the last big project Kurt was working on before they went to meet Katura for the first time. Blaine couldn't help but smile, he was so proud of Kurt and his ability to create such beautiful architecture.

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson? This is Dr. Wallace. What's up with Katura?” the doctor's sleepy voice came over the phone.

Blaine explained what had been going on with Katura since the alarm went off last night. As he was finishing up, Katura woke up and started to cry again, pulling at her face. Blaine walked down the hall to her bedroom and set her in her crib, then stepped into the hallway and closed the door so he could hear the doctor.

“Has she been doing anything unusual?” the doctor asked.

“She keeps pulling at her oxygen cannula, which is something she doesn't usually do,” he said, “but that's the only thing I've noticed. We started using 'new skin' bandages on her cheeks to minimize the chafing from the tape,” he told her.

“That is probably not an issue – could it be that she is pulling at her ears, not the tubing?”

Blaine stopped to think.

“Yeah, she could be trying to pull at her ear. Now that I think about it, she is only grabbing at her left ear. What do you think is going on?” he asked.

“Most probably an ear infection. Let's see, you and your husband live quite a ways from here, right?' Dr Wallace said, “If you can get to Philomath by say, 6:30 this morning, I will meet you there. It may be a better alternative than taking her to see an unfamiliar doctor at the ER. I don't think we should mess around with an ear infection with this little lady, she has enough on her plate. Can you get her here by then?”

“We'll be there. Thanks for calling me back so soon, and sorry for waking you up,” Blaine said, his anxiety still just as bad. His baby girl was so sick – he wondered if there was anything he could do in the meantime. Dr. Wallace must have read his mind.

“You can give her a dose of baby tylenol to help with the fever and the earache pain and a warm cloth held over the sore ear might alleviate the pain a bit if she will tolerate it. I'll see you in a few hours.”

 

 

Blaine was ending the call when he looked up to see Kurt standing in the hallway, leaning against the doorframe of their bedroom and rubbing his eyes.

“What's up...is Katura sick?” Kurt asked, seeing Blaine's face looking so sad.

“Yes. Her fever is 103.7 and she was pulling at her face, so I called Dr. Wallace. She wants to see Katura at 6:30 this morning. I guess we better get dressed. I'm just going to give her a dose of tylenol and get her a bottle,” Blaine explained to his husband. Kurt came over and put his arms around Blaine, tightening his grip when he heard Blaine trying to stifle his sobs against Kurt's neck.

“Oh, babe, she is going to be okay. We caught it so early that I bet she will be fine in a few days. Why don't you get her bottle and I'll get the tylenol and sit with her. Okay?” Kurt tried to placate the curly-haired man. Blaine just hugged him tighter.

“Dr Wallace also suggested a warm cloth over her ear might take the edge off the pain,” Blaine said.

“Okay, I'll fix that for her,” he answered and rubbed his eyes one more time.

They could hear Katura in her bed, the crying settling into quieter fussing. She sounded tired.

Kurt held Blaine a bit tighter, then loosened his grip and pulled back to look at Blaine's face.

“Hey, she's gonna be fine. I promise,” Kurt said as he went in the bathroom to get a warm cloth before coming back to Katura's room.

 

Half an hour later, Katura was asleep. She was still alarmingly warm but the tylenol had started to work on her fever. The fathers were in their bedroom getting dressed because they had to start early to get down from their mountain home to Philomath and Dr. Wallace.

“Just because we're in a hurry does not mean you get to dress like a rag-picker,” Kurt admonished him.

“What's a rag-picker?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt with narrow eyes.

“I don't know exactly,” Kurt laughed, “but my grandmother used to say that when she didn't like what I was wearing.”

Blaine laughed, too. He looked down to see he had put on a chocolate brown dress shirt with gray twill trousers. What was he thinking? He blushed to have made such a mistake and guessed he was more tired and worried than he had thought. Kurt must have noticed it, too, because he came over to wrap his arms around Blaine's shoulders and give him a kiss.

“I guess I better change my shirt...” Blaine mumbled to himself and turned to see his husband holding out a hanger with a black linen shirt and one with a light blue and gray checked vest that matched his trousers. Blaine took the clothes, silently thanking his husband with a gracious smile. Kurt smiled back.

 

Almost two hours later, Blaine turned the last corner and pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's office. He reached over to gently wake Kurt, feeling troubled that Kurt was so sleepy that he hadn't woken up on his own when the SUV stopped. Blaine leaned over and kissed his husband on the cheek, softly calling his name.

Kurt sat up straight, blinking his eyes and finally focusing on Blaine.

“Oh, we're here. Are you sure Dr. Wallace wanted us to come so early? The sun is barely up...” Kurt started to say. He was interrupted when another car drove up beside them and Dr. Wallace smiled over at the two men. She looked almost as tired as Kurt as she got out of her car.

Blaine got out and opened the back door to lift out the portable oxygen and then unstrapped Katura from her carseat. He struggled a bit with trying to balance the tank, the diaper bag, and Katura with her bunny blanket wrapped around her. Kurt rushed over to take part of the burden and they followed the doctor into the clinic.

 

* * *

“Hospital?” Kurt asked, looking worried. “Are you sure?”

Dr. Wallace gave him an exasperated stare.

“Oh, sorry –“ Kurt said, “of course you know if she needs to be in the hospital. I didn't mean to say you didn't know your business...” Kurt stumbled over an apology.

“Don't worry, I understand. Kurt, you look so tired, are you feeling okay?” Iris Wallace asked the new father. “We've talked before about getting enough rest and with a sick little one it can be hard to juggle everything, and that is without the added burden of her being sick with RSV. It is a difficult thing to do and nobody would blame you if you needed some help.”

Blaine gave Kurt a pat on his arm that was curled around their sleeping daughter. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to stem the tears that were threatening. He managed to stop them and gave Blaine a grateful smile.

 

Dr. Wallace diagnosed Katura with pneumonia and a severe ear infection. Both Blaine and Kurt wanted to know if it was something they had done or not done, but Dr. Wallace assured them that she could see what good care they were taking of their daughter and that babies were very susceptible to getting ear infections and children with RSV were at a much greater risk of developing pneumonia than average.

“I want you to take Katura over to the hospital and check her in. I'll call ahead and have a bed ready for her. I want to start an IV right away to give her a bit more fluid and get an antibiotic on board. That should take care of the pain in her ear the quickest way. You are welcome to stay with her and the night nurse will be able to set one of you up with a cot so you can stay with her tonight. The other one needs to get some sleep.” She glared at Kurt who looked sheepish.

“Thank you so much, Dr Wallace, for coming to meet us so early and for everything you've done for Katura,” Kurt said, holding out a hand to shake hers.

“It's my job, and I have kind of a soft spot for this little girl,” Dr. Wallace said, smiling at the two fathers as they bundled their daughter back up for the ride to the hospital.

* * *

 

Kurt and Blaine's second house, a three story Victorian style, was less than ten minutes from the hospital in Philomath. So when they came to take a nap in the bedroom they maintained in the house – which at the present time was rented to Puck and his grandmother – they just went to the back door to let themselves in. They'd had to knock when they realized there was a chain lock set from inside the house and their key wouldn't open the door.

“Who's there?” a voice from inside the house asked. He sounded sleepy and a bit grumpy.

“Kurt and Blaine – what's with the chain lock on the door?” Blaine asked as Puck undid the lock and opened the kitchen door for his friends and landlords.

“Oh, Grandma was worried about someone breaking in when I work late, so I installed these to make her feel more secure,” Puck said, walking back towards the hallway. He was in his pajamas and wanted to get dressed. “What are you guys doing here – and where's Katura?”

 

“She is in the hospital. The nurses sent us home so they could get her settled in and put in the IVs,” Kurt said, his face pale and his expression full of anxiety.

“IVs? What's going on with her?” Grandma Sophie said from the hall doorway. Puck's grandmother was dressed in her usual floral patterned house-dress and accompanying apron, her hair in a bun pinned on the back of her head and her wire-framed glasses on her nose.

“She has pneumonia and an ear infection,” Blaine explained, his arms coming around Kurt's waist to try and calm him. Kurt looked relieved as Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the neck.

Sophie smiled to see the token of affection between the boys. It came so naturally to them that they didn't even notice they were doing it in front of other people. Sophie wished her grandson and his girlfriend, Lenore, would be so relaxed in front of her.

Puck left just as Sophie offered them all some tea and freshly-baked cinnamon rolls.

 

By the time Blaine was on his second roll, Puck returned dressed and ready for the day. It was Wednesday, his day off from managing the auto repair shop owned by Kurt's dad. Burt had the opportunity to buy a shop in Philomath and he had hired Puck last year after six months of training him how to do the books for his auto shop in Washington, where he lived now. He and Carole had moved from Ohio to be closer to their boys when all of them decided to go to Oregon University.

Kurt and Blaine had purchased this refurbished Victorian house in Philomath when they were in college in Corvalis and rented it out when they moved back to Warner Lumber Camp the year they graduated.

 

Kurt had started out taking music and voice classes but changed his major to architecture after the first semester. He fell in love with the process and design of it all and was hired right out of college by a prestigious firm here in Philomath. He worked from their house in Warner Camp, but Kurt also maintained an office here in their Philomath residence. Puck and his grandmother rented the large part of the house while Kurt and Blaine kept their rooms on the third floor for when they were in town.

 

Blaine had taken his degree in Forestry Conservation from the university the same year and went to work for Brayden Warner, the owner of Warner Lumber Company. Blaine had grown up in the camp with his father and brother and had been cared for by Cooper and the Warner family when his father died in a fire saving Brayden's small daughter, Lenore. Part of his father's legacy and as part of a gift from Brayden Warner, Blaine owned a share of the company and some land in the home compound along with a large stretch of land on the next mountain over, Mt. Russell. It was only right, in his mind, that he give back to the Warners and participate in the welfare of the business by getting his degree and helping to shape the future of Warner Lumber.

 

“If you are done with breakfast, let's go sit in the back yard and you can tell me all about Katura,” Sophie said, smiling at the two boys she thought of as her own.

 

Out in the backyard, Kurt looked at the gardens that now covered the land in back of the house. There were a rainbow of bright flowers, the scents thick in the air as they sat under the large linden tree. There were large sections of wildflowers: cosmos, day lilies, flax, poppies and closer to the house were beds of snapdragons, petunias, creeping jenny, sweet williams, dianthus, pansies, and many more whose names were unfamiliar to Kurt. There were trellises all along the house and also the fence that sported clematis, trumpet vines, and Kurt's favorite dark blue morning glories. In planter boxes on the house were dark red geraniums and white baby's breath. He especially loved the rose garden, which reminded him of his mother, and the Stargazer lilies that he had planted with Blaine the year they bought the house. These lilies were special to the two of them for many reasons, the most important of which was that when they had first met they spent many nights gazing at the stars as they fell in love.

With this on his mind, Kurt sat down on the porch swing and pulled Blaine down beside him. His arms went around Blaine and his head rested on his husband's strong shoulder. Kurt closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Blaine – a scent that reminded Kurt of the smells of spring. He smiled.

Blaine snaked his arm through the clinging limbs of his husband, finding comfort in Kurt's closeness. He knew how much Kurt relied on him in times of stress and although Kurt appeared to be fine, Blaine could feel the tenseness and slight tremors that went through his muscles. He hadn't wanted to leave Katura alone in the hospital, but a quiet word from one of the nurses they trusted let Kurt know that the baby needed to be left alone to rest for a while. Her fathers' nervousness about her health were conveyed to the tiny girl and could make her rest less beneficial. Against his better judgement, Blaine took Kurt's arm and led him out to the SUV and drove them to their house. He knew Grandma Sophie was what they needed right now and he convinced Kurt to go with him for a rest.

 

“The garden looks so beautiful!” Kurt exclaimed, looking now at Grandma Sophie and smiling. It was the first really genuine smile Blaine had seen from him all day and that felt good.

 

“Noah has done a lot of it. I only have to ask and he's out here with his shovel, turning over soil and adding compost for a new garden,” Sophie bragged, leaning over a bit to put a hand on her great grandson's knee in appreciation. Puck blushed.

“Well, it shows, everything is so bright and cheerful,” Blaine added. He had a healthy love for anything growing and although this manifested in his love of trees and forests, he could extend it to a garden of flowers or vegetables. He and Kurt had a kale garden in back of their own house with many of the fresh vegetables they ate every day. They had a flower garden, too, but it was mostly Stargazer lilies. A lot of the flowers Kurt loved wouldn't grow at that altitude and so the gardens at their Victorian house meant a lot to Kurt.

 

“Now, tell us about Katura and if we can go see her when she is feeling a bit better,” Sophie asked. She knew talking about their fears would help to get all the anxiety out in the open and thus start the healing she knew the new fathers' needed. She had been a young mother once and so had her daughter and her granddaughter, so she was well versed in trying to comfort the parents of a sick baby.

 

“She has pneumonia. This morning her alarm went off and we rushed in to her, but she was doing fine. We both thought it was a false alarm, but kept one eye open in case it went off again. Blaine got up with her the next time and she had a high fever and he called the doctor. Dr. Wallace met us at her office at 6 this morning and sent us right to the hospital,” Kurt relayed. His voice shook as he mentioned the fever and again at the word 'hospital', and Blaine hugged him tighter, dropping a kiss in his hair.

“She was so brave! In spite of the pain she must be having with the ear infection, she didn't cry much and she kept trying to smile when we talked to her,” Blaine said, tears threatening as he told them.

“What does the doctor say?” Puck asked. In spite of his tough façade, Noah Puckerman was head-over-heels in love with the tiny baby girl. The first time he held her – with lots of coaxing – he looked into her bright eyes and that was it. Katura had stolen his heart and he'd been up to the mountain cabin to visit three times so far, each with an excuse such as taking his girlfriend, Lenore, home to visit with her parents. The look of worry on his face shook Blaine a bit as he relayed the latest from the health care team.

“She was resting comfortably, according to Nurse Kelly, when we got here. Kelly said she thought giving her a few hours to sleep as the medications start to work would be best for her and she wanted us to catch up a little on sleep before we go back this afternoon. Dr. Wallace promised to call us as soon as she saw Katura for rounds about eleven,” Blaine told him.

“She has pneumonia in both lungs, but it isn't too bad so far. We could hear the congestion, it sounds so painful with each breath but they are giving her antibiotics and something to help with the pain in her ear. The ear drum hasn't burst, thank God, but that is a possibility,” Kurt added, his eyes swollen and red from trying to keep his tears from falling. Puck leaned forward and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder and gave him a smile. Kurt blinked and tried to smile back, but it wasn't going to happen.

“The good Lord will take care of her, I have faith,” Sophie said. She was well aware of Kurt's aversion to organized religion but she also knew that in times of stress Kurt often used the Lord's name in his pleas. She suspected that he did have a type of belief system – it just wasn't one that most would recognize as 'Christian'. She understood that all of the masked homophobia connected with some of the more vocal church leaders made Kurt disapprove of them, and she couldn't blame him, but she was convinced that Kurt did believe in a higher power. He just didn't wear his spiritual beliefs on his sleeve and she could respect that. Kurt smiled at the old woman.

“Thank you, Grandma. You don't know how much your prayers mean to me,” he smiled at her. He got up to come over and lean near to the woman, kissing her soft pink cheek and giving her a warm hug. “I love you,” he whispered in her ear and blushed as she took his hand and pulled him close to kiss his cheek in return.

 

Kurt walked back to Blaine's side and prepared to sit back down, but Sophie interrupted him.

“The two of you need to get some rest. Go on upstairs and get into bed. The drapes are closed up there and it will be quiet here today. I'm going to take a bit of a rest myself and then I'll bake some brownies for you to take to the nurses when you go visit your daughter this afternoon,” Sophie decided. “Don't worry, I will wake you up in time to go see Little Katura before her afternoon nap.”

“Okay, Grandma. Thank you, and also thank you for breakfast,” Blaine said, standing and taking Kurt's hand to lead his tired husband up the stairs.

 


	5. Uncle Noah

“ _Listen to the mustn'ts, child. Listen to the don'ts. Listen to the shouldn'ts, the impossibles, the won'ts. Listen to the never haves, then listen close to me...anything can happen, child. Anything can be.”_

_~Shel Silverstein, Where The Sidewalk Ends_

 

 

Kurt took off his clothes down to just his underwear. He was wearing his robin's egg blue briefs, the ones Blaine got him for Christmas when he complained all he had were dark colors. He gave his husband a smile. Blaine was wearing the cherry red ones that Kurt liked best.

“I'm just gonna step out on the balcony for a sec...” Blaine said, opening the French doors to exit the room. He walked over to the railing, very casually, and turned his back as he held his phone up to his ear.

“You aren't calling the nurse's station at the hospital, are you?” Kurt asked in his best authoritative voice, reminiscent of Burt Hummel. He had followed his husband out on the balcony. “You know they told us she needs her sleep and we are to get some ourselves before going back?” Kurt continued before walking closer to Blaine, putting his arms around his husband's waist and finding the cell phone in his hand. Kurt gave him a scowl and turned to go back inside. He'd just realized they were standing on the balcony wearing only their briefs.

“Oh, Kurt...I was just going to check that the nurses have our cell numbers...” Blaine lied. He tried giving Kurt the sad puppy eyes, but it wasn't working.

“Blaine...come here, baby,” Kurt cooed, putting his arms around Blaine's neck when they came back inside. “I know you just want to check, so do I, but...”

“You're right. She needs sleep, we need sleep – I'll join you in bed, sweetheart,” Blaine said, his eyes brimming with tears as he handed his phone to his husband. He supposed a lot of parents would be at the hospital, no matter what the doctors said, but he and Kurt saw the logic in getting some rest before returning.

 

Blaine left his briefs on and got into the bed, holding back the covers for Kurt to join him.

“I am awfully tired,” Kurt said, holding a hand over his mouth as he yawned. He turned to look at Blaine when he heard a quiet chuckle. “Hey, you're pretty tired yourself, my sleepy husband. Now, cuddle up close to me and we'll sleep for a while, then go back to be with Katura when we wake up.”

“Okay, babe.” Blaine planned to wait for Kurt to fall asleep and then just slip into the other room, find where Kurt put his cell phone, and call. Kurt had other plans. He wrapped Blaine in his arms, closing his eyes. He would feel if Blaine tried to sneak away.

 

After about fifteen minutes of getting another drink of water, turning his pillow over to find the cool side in spite of the cool room, and just general tossing and turning, Blaine backed just a touch more toward the edge of the bed. Kurt was wide awake, too, but he thought Blaine didn't know. Was his sneaky husband trying to get away to call the hospital again?

 

Then Kurt heard a very quiet sob and turned his head silently to see Blaine's shoulders shaking with his silent crying. He turned and scooted the few inches forward to slip his arms around Blaine.

“Oh...babe. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry,” Blaine whispered, looking contrite.

“I was awake, don't worry. Since when do you sneak away when you feel like this?” he questioned.

“I didn't want to disturb you if you had been lucky enough to find sleep, honey,” Blaine whispered, turning in Kurt's arms to complete the hug.

“I understand. We are both just raw nerves, I guess. Grandma Sophie told me before we came up that she was sure Katura will be fine. She said she had seen many babies with pneumonia and since Katura is such a fighter, she will get better,” Kurt imparted to his husband.

“I'll try to focus on that,” Blaine said, feeling a tiny spark of hope blossom in his heart.

“Okay. Can I give you a backrub to help you relax?” Kurt asked, then frowned at Blaine when he made a lustful expression with his eyes. “No shenanigans, mister. I really meant just an innocent backrub to help you go to sleep.”

Blaine tried to keep it light and just laugh, but there was no laughter in his soul today and he just laid back down. He rolled onto his stomach and allowed Kurt to gently begin rubbing along his shoulders. Kurt's hands were warm and strong and it felt good. Blaine closed his eyes and physically tried to relax his muscles to please Kurt, even if it wasn't making him sleepy.

“Tell me what's on your mind, baby. Maybe clearing your thoughts will help,” Kurt suggested.

“I never imagined being a father would be this hard,” he said, then bit his lip, sorry he'd opened his mouth. He didn't mean to complain, didn't dislike being a dad even when it came to feeding her in the middle of the night or changing the diaper after feeding her vitamin drops that sometimes caused a very messy result. No, it wasn't any of those things.

Kurt was a tiny bit startled. He thought those words would never fall out of Blaine's mouth – and he was feeling guilty that he had thought the same thing today.

“Tell me, honey. I know there is more to it than just that,” he encouraged. Kurt and his husband did so much better together when everything was laid out on the table and they could discuss it.

“I don't mean I regret adopting Katura...God, no! It is just that she got so sick so suddenly. She was fine two days ago, then just a bit fussy. When I went into her room to check on her and the monitors, I just barely touched her little cheek and she felt like she was on fire! I have never had my heart drop so low or as suddenly as it did in that moment,” Blaine told Kurt in halting phrases.

Kurt understood. He'd felt the same way on the way down the mountain. He'd even cursed himself for deciding to live so far away from civilization. He pushed his hands down into Blaine's muscles on his back, trying to get them to let go. Blaine was tight as a violin string.

The effort to massage Blaine into a relaxed and sleepy state wasn't working, so after ten minutes of rubbing and massaging he gently turned his husband over so they could talk face to face.

“I do know how you feel, I think. I know it is impossible to actually know exactly how another person feels, but...” Kurt began, but Blaine put his lips to Kurt's mouth and gave him a deep kiss. Kurt started to say something else and Blaine kissed him again, keeping it up until Kurt was silent and had a very small bit of a smile on his luscious lips.

“Okay, now what were you saying?” Blaine asked, an innocent look pasted on his face. Kurt smiled a bit more.

“I kind of think we are feeling the same thing,” he said, then stopped to try and recall his train of thought.

“Kurt, we have always been on the same wavelengths. Of anyone on Earth, you are the one most likely to know what I'm thinking. You know that is true, right?” he asked and Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then made an encouraging noise for Kurt to continue.

“Tell me how you're feeling,” Kurt asked, glad to let his husband take over.

“I was just....well, when we first got the papers from the agency about Katura...” he started a few times, then stopped to gather his thoughts.

“Kurt, I was so thrilled that we were going to be daddies. I still am – even after 3 months it is hard to believe. I thought of all the good times we were going to have. Katura walking, talking, taking her to the beach and the circus and the zoo. It was all a beautiful dream and it looked for a moment last night as if it wasn't going to come true. That we were going to lose our daughter almost before it began. That was hard.” Blaine said, whispering all the words as if they would come true if he said it too loudly.

Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine and he let the tears waiting in his eyes go to slide down his face.

“That's what I thought, too,” he whispered back.

 

They just lay there together, absorbing strength from each other as they had always done. It helped and they pulled back to be able to speak to each other.

“You know that this happens to a lot of parents,” Kurt said, knowing as he formed them that the words were useless and cruel. He shut his mouth to try and explain better.

“I do know that, Kurt, but it doesn't feel the same. It feels as if we were given the most beautiful present in the whole world, only to have it taken back before we could fully appreciate it,” Blaine said, then regretted saying it. It sounded too much like a prophecy.

“Hey, let's try not to borrow trouble - as my dad used to say. Dr. Wallace said she has a good chance to beat this, in spite of the pneumonia on top of RSV. Let's try to keep it positive. I know that is going to be hard, but we can do it together, right?”

“You always know what to say, babe.”

 

Blaine pulled Kurt close, holding his husband's head close to his chest. Kurt relaxed and nuzzled into Blaine's body, listening to his faithful heart thump steadily. It got softer as Blaine relaxed enough to doze off and finally fall asleep. Kurt fell asleep as soon as he knew his husband was resting, too.

 

* * *

 

_Ring! Ring!_

 

Blaine struggled to sit up as soon as he heard Kurt's cell phone ring. He grabbed it and slid his thumb across the screen to open it.

“Yes? Nurse Kelly?” he asked, stumbling over his words as he glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was after two in the afternoon.

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson? I wanted to make sure that you two hadn't been scared off of coming to see this little girl's face as she gives us her big smiles!” Nurse Kelly said.

“I...I...we fell asleep. It was a long night and...” Blaine started to explain. What kind of a father was he to be late to see his own sick daughter?”

“No, you're fine. I hope you got some sleep. She is doing well. Her Uncle Noah is here holding her now,” Kelly said with her usual cheerfulness. Blaine gasped.

“Noah is there? May I speak to him?”

“Of course,” the nurse said and then Blaine heard a whispered conversation before he heard a cleared throat and a soft voice.

“Kurt?”

“No, it's Blaine. Why are you there and Kurt and I are here? – having no one to wake us up to go see our daughter?!!” Blaine thundered. Kurt jumped, not awake enough to realize what was going on.

“You needed your rest. Grandma Sophie said so. She tried to wake you at noon, but neither one of you so much as turned over. Even I could see how tired you were. So she told me to leave you be and insisted I take her to see Katura,” Puck blurted out.

Blaine sighed. That was probably true, he really was tired beyond words this morning.

 

“Listen, Noah. Has the doctor been in?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“What did she say?” Blaine demanded.

 

“Katura has pneumonia, but her earache is better. It will take a few days for it to be gone, but she is on antibiotics until then. She is getting respiratory treatments every four hours. Oh, and I think she wants her daddies. She keeps looking at me with this sad face, as if she was somehow disappointed that it's me instead of the two of you here,” Puck related. He picked Katura up and resettled her in his arms so she was sitting up straighter. Her breath sounded better immediately, then she began to cough.

 

“Is that my baby?” Blaine asked with a cry in his voice.

 

“Yeah. She coughs a lot, but the doc said it was good for her to bring up that gunk. I think you better come, that stuff is gross,” Puck complained, but Blaine could tell he didn't mean it.

 

“We're on our way, buddy. Thank you for looking out after us, too.”

 

Noah chuckled and hung up his cell.

 

~~

 

Kurt and Blaine arrived at the hospital in record time. Even Puck could tell they hadn't gotten washed up or put on clean clothes before coming to see their daughter.

 

“Katura!” Kurt shouted as he entered the room to find his daughter tucked in the bed, her back propped up on a wedge-shaped pillow and the curtains closed. She appeared to be waking up.

 

“Hey, Grandma is waiting for me in the car. I'm going to take her home so she can rest. I'll see you two for supper, right?” Puck asked as he got up from the side of the crib. He leaned over and gave the baby a kiss on her forehead and she giggled and waved her hand in the air. “Look, she's waving goodbye!” Puck crowed.

“Ah...whatever you say. Babies just wave their arms a lot, don't they?” Kurt asked and Noah huffed.

“She was waving goodbye. I'll see you later. I'm happy she is doing a little bit better,” the large man said and took his leave. Kurt and Blaine walked quietly to the crib with big iron rails that looked like a hold-over from the attic in Little Orphan Annie.

 

“Come to Tatay, baby,” Blaine said as he picked her up and held her close to his chest. He nodded at Kurt to sit on the sofa the hospital provided in all the children's rooms. Kurt sat and Blaine sat next to him, very close so they could both cuddle their daughter. Katura smiled a bit, cooing at these men she knew loved her. She relaxed right away, her eyes closing slowly before she tried to keep them open.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Kurt said in a soft voice, touching the fingers Katura had curled around his thumb.

Blaine shifted her so she was lying down and began to rock her gently. It was only two minutes before the baby began to cough uncontrollably and she got a startled look in her eyes as the alarms went off. It was a matter of seconds when several nurses came into the room at a fast pace, one going to look at the numbers on the monitor while Nurse Kelly came to the daddies and took the baby into her own arms.

She looked at Katura, assessing each symptom and jotting the numbers down on a chart.

“Kurt, Blaine, please hold her and try gently to calm her down. She is scared because when she coughs, her oxygen is depleted. We try to let the parents calm them down, it works better for the baby.” Kelly smiled at the daddies and tried to give them a trusting smile.

 

Blaine put the baby into Kurt's arms and nodded at him. Kurt began to rock her just as Kelly held the tube from the nebulizer close so Katura could breathe in the healing mist. She got a look of relief on her face and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

 

“Is that because of the pneumonia?” Blaine asked, still watching his daughter's every breath.

“Yes. This breathing treatment helps to open the airways that are squeezed shut in her lungs,” the nurse explained.

 

“Like asthma?” Kurt asked, now worried that their daughter would be doing this the rest of her life.

 

“I better let the doctor explain, but yes, the medication in the nebulizer is similar to what we give asthma patients when they have trouble breathing.”

 

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, but neither had an answer. They turned back to Katura and watched as her breaths got deeper and stronger. They could tell the two of them had the same question: would living in the back woods, away from technology and medical help, endanger their daughter?

* * *

It was a long afternoon. Blaine and Kurt took turns holding Katura or singing to her when she got sleepy. She finally quit rubbing at her ear and seemed to sleep deeper.

 

Blaine gathered his courage and decided it was time to broach the subject of living in the wilderness.

 

“Kurt?”

Kurt, holding Katura in his arms, turned to Blaine with a smile.

“Yeah?”

“I was thinking. What do you think about living so far from a hospital while Katura is still this young and sick? Are we doing the right thing?” he asked, his eyes troubled. They had lived in both Lima and Philomath since meeting and Blaine had done well. All he really needed was Kurt, but he missed the mountains and the forest when he was away from them.

When he stayed with Kurt's parents in Lima, he had gotten so depressed that Kurt had to arrange a trip to the lake to get him away and heal.

“Oh, Blaine...we'd be so far from your work. I don't like the idea of you driving all the way up there every single day. I need you close and so does Katura,” Kurt said, wondering if he were just being selfish.

“What happens if she gets sick like this – and we can't get her down the mountain in time?” Blaine asked. Kurt's face fell. That was a hard thing to think about, but as a father he knew he did have to consider it.

 

“You ask Daddy and he will get the helicopter to fly her down here,” a voice was heard from the doorway.

“Lenore!” both men said, turning to see the small blonde girl entering the room. Kurt gave her a deeper look. She really wasn't a girl any more, she was looking more like a woman now, a lot like her mother.

“Hey, you two should know Daddy would never let Katura go without something so important. Blaine, you were raised on that mountain and so was I and we ended up just fine,” Lenore said, giving the two a stern glare. Her hands balled into fists on her hips sent the message home.

“You are right, Len. I should have thought of that,” Blaine had the presence of mind to blush.

“Besides, I need to have her up there so when I have my baby he will have a playmate – like you and I used to be, Blainers,” she smiled. Blaine felt a shiver go over his skin but tried to brush it off. It was true that he had grown up with Lenore on the mountain, but his father died saving Lenore from a burning building on that mountain. He closed his eyes for a moment and Kurt felt his body tremble.

“Here, Babe, hold Katura? My arms are so tired,” he whined. Blaine took the baby and held her close, careful to keep her from lying flat and irritating her lungs. He was grateful when Kurt put his arms around his husband and held on tightly to give him support. He gave a brief sigh of relief to let Kurt know how much it was appreciated.

“I think we'll be back at home by next week. Thank you, Lenore, for reminding us we do have the support of your family,” Kurt forced himself to smile. He was beginning to like Lenore a bit more, but still held feelings of jealousy from before their wedding when the girl seemed hell-bent on having Blaine for her own.

“How is my little niece doing?” Lenore cooed, coming close to hold out a finger for Katura to hold.

“She's better,” Blaine told her, “The earache is improved and her chest is a little less congested.

“Good for her,” Lenore said in a baby-voice as she knelt down in front of the two daddies and leaned on Blaine's knee to get closer to the baby.

It was all Kurt could do not to push her away, but he bit his lip and kept it inside. There was no use in alienating her.

“Can I hold her?”

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks but both silently agreed it would cause no harm. Lenore sat down on the sofa and held out her arms. Blaine set his daughter into his friend's embrace and felt a tiny twinge at letting her go.

“Oh, sweet baby, how are you? Auntie Lenore loves you,” she cooed.

Kurt felt guilty that he had such jealous thoughts concerning Lenore, and he tried to find it in himself to forgive her. It just made sense that she would have fallen for Blaine – who wouldn't? They had only each other to play with as children, both being raised in the lumber camp. As he watched her eyes light up when Katura gurgled out a noise, Kurt began to feel better about having Lenore as their friend. After all, Puck was in love with her and it looked as if they would be near Lenore for the rest of their lives. He turned and smiled at the girl holding his daughter and Blaine took his hand and squeezed it.

 

 

 

 


	6. The Wait

_"Where you tend a rose, my lad, a thistle cannot grow."_

_~Frances Hodgson Burnett,_ _ The Secret Garden _

 

 

Katura had a good day, considering how sick she was. Kurt and Blaine took turns holding her and singing to her or just laughing at her funny faces when she wanted them to give her another cuddle. At three months, she didn't have a real grasp on conversation but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that her two daddies were there with her. She slept a lot and the daddies went to get something to drink or to relieve themselves, but never left her alone. When it got to be around bedtime, Dr Wallace came in.

“Kurt, Blaine – are you still here?” she asked. “Please tell me you ate supper?”

The two daddies looked at each other, then back at the doctor with guilt in their eyes. She shook her head of short red curls and glared a them with her dark brown eyes.

“I'll take that as a no. Blaine. Kurt. Go home. Get some food. Get some sleep. Now.” Her glare was enough for the two to gather their things and get ready to leave. Dr Wallace looked at the monitors that lined the wall beside Katura's crib. She frowned at one monitor and walked over to adjust the probe attached to Katura's wrist. The numbers on the monitor adjusted and the serene expression returned to the doctor's face.

“Is everything all right?” Kurt asked.

“Oh...yes, the probe just needed to be adjusted. It's fine,” she said in her calm voice but Kurt suspected the indicators weren't exactly what the doctor wanted to see.

“I will call you in the morning when I start rounds,” she said and hurried off to the nurse's station.

 

Just as Kurt and Blaine were kissing their daughter goodbye, Carole and Burt stepped into the room.

“Dad!” Kurt whisper-shouted. His dad was the best thing in his life aside from Blaine and Katura and he had been missing Burt's strong arms in this crisis.

“Hey, kid. Hi, Blaine,” he said, smiling first at Kurt and then at his son-in-law.

“You came,” was all Kurt could say, his arms shaking in relief as he hugged his father. “Carole...thank you for coming.”

“Of course we're here, Kurt. Family comes first, you know that,” Burt said, finally letting go of his son to give Blaine a hug, too.

“How is she?” Carole asked, glancing at the monitors out of habit.

“The earache is better, but she has pneumonia,” Blaine said, looking at his daughter as she shuttered through a ragged breath before breathing easy again. He watched the numbers on the monitors change and wondered what it all meant. Carole didn't look too uneasy, so he assumed it was okay.

“I'm going to take the two of you home and Carole is going to stay with Katura for a while tonight. Otherwise I know you will be back here in an hour,” Burt said. He quickly herded his sons out and kissed Carole goodnight.

“I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart,” Carole said into Burt's neck as she hugged him.

“Call if anything changes. I love you,” Burt whispered before kissing her.

“I love you, too,” she whispered as he left the room. Burt smiled back.

 

~~

 

“Grandma, did you stay up for us?” Kurt asked as he entered the house in Philomath.

“I was awake if that's what you mean,” she said in a gruff voice, but the smile on her face told the real story. Grandma Sophie thought of Kurt and Blaine as her own family. “Your parents came an hour ago on their way to the hospital and I fed them supper. There is plenty left for you two – eat up and don't bother with the dishes. I can do them in the morning,” she scolded.

“Thank you, Grandma,” both husbands said, smiling at her. She smiled back and took off her apron, hanging it on the hook by the cabinets and going off down the hallway to bed.

 

Kurt and Blaine ate the sauerbraten Sophie had cooked, going back for extra helpings of noodles and gravy. They knew they were truly blessed to have Sophie in their lives. Burt went up to bed and the boys followed soon after.

 

Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, listening to the crickets serenade them through the open French doors. The breeze ruffled Blaine's curls that lay uncombed on the pillow where he was relaxing after a warm shower. The heavy scent of the Stargazer lilies was strong on the current of air, almost masking the other flowers. Blaine breathed in to catch a whiff of petunia, carnation, and especially Kurt's roses.

Kurt walked in, toweling his hair as he walked over to Blaine and sat on the edge of the bed. Blaine turned towards Kurt and his hand went inside the fluffy cotton robe and his fingers ran along Kurt's ribcage and pulled him down close.

“What's up, honey?” Kurt asked as Blaine cuddled him.

“I just....I don't know. It feels wrong to be here, enjoying the night when Katura is struggling to breathe in that iron crib,” Blaine lamented.

Kurt braced himself on his hand and leaned over Blaine to see his face. His other hand automatically went to Blaine's cheek and caressed it, then gently kissed his lips.

“I know. I feel the same way, but Dr Wallace told us to go home and sleep. We're going to need to be healthy and rested when we bring her home,” Kurt said. Blaine nodded in agreement.

“Blaine, you make the crib sound like a torture device – but she isn't touching the iron railings in the crib. Her mattress is firm but they made it softer with the lamb-skin they laid under her. I know she's comfortable in that, baby. She couldn't have better care anywhere – you know that,” Kurt scolded. Blaine's face turned into a guilty frown for a moment but Kurt kissed that away.

“Yes, I know that. I just feel that we need to be there with her,” Blaine said quietly.

“I know. Carole is staying with her tonight and she knows her grandmother. We can be up and over there as soon as we get up. So, let's go to bed and get some shut-eye so we're ready in the morning. Okay, baby?” Kurt asked, his eyes looking as miserable as Blaine felt. He reached up and turned out the bedside lamp, then waited for Kurt to remove his robe and slide between the sheets next to him.

Kurt's arms went around Blaine's neck as he kissed his husband quickly, then turned and burrowed his round ass into Blaine's lap and folded his pillow in half to get comfortable. Blaine chuckled to himself. Kurt always did this – it had started when they shared the little log cabin that Blaine had grown up in. Kurt had been lost that summer: beat up and thrown into a train car because the thugs thought they had killed him and wanted to get rid of the body. He'd been in the train car for a long time and had lapped dirty rain water off the filthy wooden floor to stay alive. He was finally carried off the train when it reached Warner Lumber Camp and Blaine had seen it.

Rushing to help the stranger when the train guards had left him, Blaine took Kurt to his cabin and nursed him back to health. In the process, the boys had fallen in love.

Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled his naked body close so they could share the warmth. It wasn't cold here near the shore of the Pacific but in the mountains of the lumber camp they had to conserve heat. Even in the dead of summer, the nights could be pretty chilly.

Resting his cheek on Kurt's warm shoulder, Blaine whispered to Kurt: “I love you so much, babe. I do...”

“And I love you just as much. Good night, Blaine, sweet dreams.”

They were asleep in two shakes of a lamb's tail.

 

* * *

Blaine woke up suddenly and sat up in bed. He was sure he'd heard Katura crying out from down the hall in her room. Looking around made Blaine realize he was in the house in Philomath. Then he remembered Katura's room was far away in the mountains and she was in the hospital. He's been dreaming.

“Hey, babe...what's wrong?” came Kurt's sleepy voice from behind him.

“Nothing...I just had a dream. Sorry to wake you, honey, just go back to sleep,” Blaine whispered, lying back down and taking Kurt into his arms.

Kurt started to relax back into sleep but then tensed up and finally struggled to sit up.

Blaine looked at him in the moonlight drifting in the open French doors.

“Sorry – I just have to use the bathroom,” Kurt said, getting up and padding into the en suite. He was back in a few minutes with a fresh glass of water for each of them. Both drank and set the glasses down on their respective bedside tables and Kurt got back into bed. He felt jumpy and not sleepy in the least, but he knew if he stayed up that Blaine wouldn't go back to sleep, either.

 

Kurt lay back down, now facing Blaine's back and pulling him in to a cuddle under the covers. His chest was touching Blaine's back from neck to waist and cupping Blaine's ass in just the right place, his cock getting interested as Blaine wiggled closer. He hummed in delight and Kurt tried to stifle a giggle as he acknowledged what Blaine was up to. You didn't marry someone and spend every night for years with them and not learn their secret code. Blaine might be tired but his body had other ideas. Kurt knew that Blaine was just making small overtures to let his husband know that he was ready if Kurt wanted to pursue something tonight.

As tired as Kurt was, he felt almost lightheaded when Blaine wiggled his ass against him. He had every intention of going back to sleep, but now he had all kinds of lovely thoughts going through his head as he felt the blood rushing down to make him hard. The harder he got the more he wanted Blaine.

It was like an addiction – this love he had with Blaine. He had been forced to spend a few nights away from Blaine in the past years, but each time seemed like the worst. He genuinely missed Blaine so much when they were apart that he hurt. His wandering mind came to an abrupt halt when Blaine reached back and took Kurt's cock in hand, stroking it for just a few strokes before Kurt slipped it between Blaine's cheeks and reveled in the warmth as they lay still, just feeling the other was that close.

A few moments later, Kurt reached for the lube they kept in one of the cubby-holes in the headboard. He thought about using a condom, but the truth was that as a married couple they had made the decision to go without the prophylactics most of the time. Kurt reached over to the chair beside the bed and grabbed a towel, gently pushing Blaine back while he smoothed the soft terrycloth on the mattress. He patted it and Blaine was back, lying on his back and pulling Kurt on top of himself.

“How do you want it, baby?” he whispered into Kurt's ear and felt delighted when the hairs on Kurt's arms stood up and he began to tremble. Kurt denied liking it when Blaine would talk dirty to him, but the evidence said otherwise. Blaine hid a smile in Kurt's neck as he began kissing the warm sweet skin that Kurt was trying to hide from him.

“Do you want me to kiss you all over?” Blaine whispered. “I love the taste of you, of your skin. You are so warm, so _delicious_. I want to run my tongue down your belly to kiss your thighs, then move on to your balls. I love to take them into my mouth, one at a time and caress them with my tongue. Then which way do you want me to go? Forward or back, babe? It's for you to choose...” Blaine's voice was like honey – smooth and sweet in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was too excited to answer right away. It suddenly seemed as if it had been months since they had made love, although it was actually only a few days. Blaine didn't wait for his answer but licked a wide path with his tongue down to Kurt's balls and wove his tongue around first one then the other, taking each into his mouth for a moment and moving it around inside the sac. Kurt loved this and practically growled.

Blaine backed up and rolled Kurt over, climbing over the backs of his thighs to reach up and kiss his neck. He was very gentle at first, just tiny butterfly kisses he gave Kurt – fluttering his eyelashes so they brushed the sensitive skin on the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt tried to be still, but it tickled and that combined with his arousal made the kisses so much more erotic and he trembled.

“You okay, babe?” Blaine asked, kissing the shell of Kurt's ear and letting his warm breath enter. He could see his husband's skin shiver and it went straight to his cock. Surreptitiously, Blaine laid a warm hand on the small of Kurt's back and rubbed softly to reassure him. He moved so his weight was felt all along Kurt's spine. He settled down a bit and Blaine moved slowly off again, only to move up the bed and mouth the skin over his shoulder blade. He kissed and licked the skin, enjoying the very slight tang of salt on Kurt's skin. He smiled to himself, wondering if he tasted the same.

A hand on Kurt's ribs – very firm so as not to trigger a tickling sensation – and he kissed down Kurt's spine with an open mouth. Kurt hummed with anticipation as Blaine moved closer and began to stroke the taut skin of Kurt's round buttocks.

 

“Ahhhhh, baby, don't stop now,” Kurt mumbled as he settled down into the bed and waited for Blaine to continue.

“I'm right here, my greedy lover. Don't worry, just relax,” Blaine reassured his husband. Kurt made a sound like a purring cat and Blaine just about lost it. He was close and it wouldn't take much on Kurt's behalf to send Blaine into an orgasm.

 

Blaine very quietly knelt next to Kurt and leaned over to kiss his back, relishing the delicate , soft skin. He followed Kurt's spine down to the luscious curve of his firm ass and gently pulled on each cheek to open Kurt to him. He leaned closer and kissed each side before allowing his tongue to lick along the small pink asterisk he found there. Blaine loved to do this because of the reaction from Kurt. He yeowled like a cat before relaxing in stillness, not wanting to deter Blaine from his chosen goal.

Kurt's world was made up of Blaine and only Blaine right now. He would have missed an earthquake, he was so attuned to his lover. Blaine licked in wide paths, slow and sensual while he hummed in his throat. He could see the skin draw back in gooseflesh down Kurt's arms and felt the subterranean tremble as he increased the pressure. Kurt was making an amazing noise and Blaine was getting so hard it almost hurt just seeing Kurt's arousal.

“Oh....Blaine....” Kurt managed to get out, his mouth not working properly. This sensation was like no other and he was caught up in the joy of the feelings running through his body. He let his muscles relax and depended on Blaine to hold him around his belly as he continued to massage Kurt open with his tongue.

“Are you okay, baby?” Blaine asked, becoming concerned at Kurt's lack of movement.

“Oh, yes...so good, but I need you inside me, Blaine. _Please_....” Kurt murmured, his eyes closed and his body taut once again with the feeling of getting close to climax.

Blaine pulled back and placed a pillow under Kurt's hips to give easier access. He entered so very gently, his cock slick with expensive lubrication, always with the fear of tearing Kurt again although it had never happened after that first day.

“No....Blaine, I need it harder. Please...” Kurt whined, bracing himself for it. He was not disappointed as Blaine thrust in quick and hard, this new lubrication making it easier than he thought possible. Kurt groaned and grabbed the headboard in his hands, stretched high above his head. This gave him a bit of leverage and he opened his legs a bit to give Blaine more room. Blaine pulled almost out and thrust again, each push bringing him so much tight heat he wondered if he could keep this up long enough to bring Kurt to orgasm, too.

He didn't wonder for long. Kurt gathered up all of his energy and tried to push back as Blaine thrust in for the umpteenth time. As soon as he was all the way in, Kurt tightened his muscles to squeeze Blaine and both men were past the point of no return. Blaine spilled into Kurt for so long his arms were shaking and Kurt's throat was raw from moaning.

~

“Do you think you can sleep now?” Kurt teased and he slid into the bed next to his husband. They had gotten into the shower together and stood under the hot water, washing each other and drying after they were done. The hot water lasted for a long time and each was able to relax in a way they hadn't been able to since Katura came to them.

“Yes, Kurt, I think I can. Thank you, sweetheart, you're the best...” Blaine said as he fell asleep. Kurt smiled in satisfaction and was soon asleep, too.

 

* * *

It was ten long days before Katura was pronounced well enough to go home.

“Dr Wallace said she might have released her sooner, but with the elevation at our house and the cold snap they had up there, she waited a bit longer,” Blaine explained to Burt at the lunch table.

“So, do you have to leave her here in Philomath?” Burt asked, scratching his head. He was so used to wearing his hat that going bare-headed in the house felt funny to him.

“No, she can go back to our house up at Warner Camp. Do you notice anything different?” Kurt asked. Carole and Grandma Sophie grinned. They had noticed as soon as the two daddies came in the door.

“What?” Burt asked, searching over the baby in his arms. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Really, Burt?” Blaine asked, giving Burt a steady look.

Burt lifted the girl and gave her a good look, turning her back and forth to see her at all angles. His sons began laughing.

“Burtie – she isn't wearing the oxygen tubes!” Sophie couldn't keep quiet any longer.

Burt grinned. “How does that feel, little lady?” he asked the baby, but she just gave him a big smile and kicked her feet.

“We still have to put it on at night, but her lungs are so clear that Dr. Wallace thinks she is over most of it,” proud papa Kurt crowed, excited to be able to carry Katura anywhere without having to lug along the portable oxygen or have her at the end of that long tube connected to the huge tank in the nursery.

“Oh, that's so nice. Well, how about a sip of Grandpa Burt's beer, honey?” Burt asked, making a face at his granddaughter.

“Dad! I heard that. No. Babies cannot drink beer, and haven't you and I had the talk about _you_ not drinking beer?” Kurt said with emotion. Puck blanched and tried to sneak out of the kitchen. He was the one that handed Burt a beer as he came in the door earlier.

“Noah Puckerman!” Kurt roared and Puck was gone out the door before Kurt could make his way across the kitchen to do who knows what to his friend.

“Really, Dad? You know better,” Kurt frowned. He was tired of babying his grown father and was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with this when Burt came over to put a comforting arm around his son. He stopped only long enough to pass Katura to her Tatay.

“Kurt, I do know not to over indulge in alcohol. I have maybe three or four beers a month and my doctor is well aware of it. It's fine. I just need to know where to draw the line, how to keep all things in moderation. Okay? I am not senile, nor am I a child. So, quit worrying. My blood work and stress test was fine when I had my physical a month ago,” Burt said with exaggerated patience. Kurt blushed. He had gotten used to nagging at Burt about his eating habits and general health and it was a hard habit to break.

“I know, Dad. I do. I just...I worry and I don't want to lose you. Katura is the luckiest baby alive because she has you as a grandfather,” Kurt said quietly, moving closer to put his arms around Burt and give him a hug.

“Okay, son. Okay,” Burt patted Kurt's back and Blaine got red, swollen eyes trying not to let the tears fall. He missed his own father so much and while he didn't begrudge Kurt his father, Blaine really did miss his own dad.

Nobody noticed and Blaine walked down the hall, calling back to the kitchen that he was going to put Katura down for a nap.

He was just washing his daughter's butt from changing a diaper when he felt arms around his waist.

“You okay?” Kurt asked. He had noticed Blaine's abrupt departure from the kitchen and guessed what was wrong.

“Yeah, I'm fine. She just needed a diaper change and probably a bottle.”

“I brought one...” Kurt said, handing it over to Blaine. They sat on the old porch glider that they'd brought into the nursery when they first brought Katura home. Kurt snuggled into Blaine's side and together they rocked their little daughter to sleep.

 

* * *

It was a few more days before they left for home in the mountains. A lot of their friends that had not been to see the new baby came to visit. The rocky dirt road to Warner Lumber Camp wasn't easy to access and although it was an amazing improvement over the deer trail that it replaced, not everyone wanted to take the trip. That was fine with Kurt and Blaine who liked the secluded mountain hide-way, but it made it tough for some of their friends to visit the new baby.

 

“I'm just about packed, babe,” Kurt called in from the walk-in closet just off their room.

“Okay, I have all of Katie's things packed, too. I think we can leave by nine,” Blaine added. He zipped the red baby bag that was filled with Katura's toys and a few small blankets. “She just needs a warm sweater just before we leave and I think that's it,” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as he walked back in to the bedroom.

“Katie?” Kurt asked, his brow arched at the new nickname.

“Yeah – I was just trying it out. I don't really like 'Kat' as a nickname, but Katie sounds like a sweet name for our girl. What do you think?” Blaine asked, zipping the carry-on that contained his daughter's stash of stuffed toys and soft blankets.

“I like it,” Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. “All we need to do is stop by work and we can be on our way. Dad and Carole are going to stay here for another day so Dad can go over some paperwork with Puck about the shop. He said he'd be happy to watch Katie while we go see Mr. Church.”

Kurt's boss, Mr. Church had called him last night to say they had a new project that he wanted Kurt to go over with him, so Kurt agreed to a meeting.

“Good. I'm anxious to get back to our home,” he said, quietly so nobody else could hear. He loved his family and Noah, too, but he was used to privacy with Blaine and here he felt like they were being watched everywhere.

Blaine grinned and leaned close to kiss Kurt's rosy cheek.

“This is our home, too. We bought this house, so it is ours,” he teased Kurt. Kurt gave him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. Kurt hated being the butt of a joke – even if it was meant in fun with no ill intentions. Blaine was smart enough to leave it at that.

 

 

 


	7. The New Project

_“I love you right up to the moon – and back.”_

_~Sam McBrantley, Guess How Much I Love You. _

 

“Thanks for watching Katie, Dad. We'll be back in about an hour I think,” Kurt said, giving his father an awkward hug as he passed his daughter over. Burt grinned and patted Kurt's back but his focus was on his little granddaughter.

“No problem. You're calling her Katie, huh? I like that,” Burt said, wrapping the little blanket a bit closer around the tiny infant. Kurt gave his dad a smile and turned to leave. He had an appointment with his boss, Mr. Church, in 45 minutes. Corvallis, where the headquarters were, was just a few minutes away but Kurt didn't want to be late.

 

He went over to pick up his messenger bag and put his arm back so Blaine could help him on with his jacket as they left the house.

“You sure it's okay if I come with you?” Blaine asked, straightening his husband's jacket and brushing a bit of lint from his shoulder.

“Of course! Mr. Church likes you and this is an informal meeting. He has a new project and he was thinking I might like to have a piece of it. He knows I'm on leave until Katie is 9 months old, so there won't be any pressure,” Kurt told his husband. Blaine gave him an indulgent smile, hoping Kurt was right.

 

Blaine held the door for his husband as they entered the old fashioned building. There was a wooden sign on a swinging post above the arch of the symmetrical doors proclaiming **“Mr. Winston Church and Mr. Blake George, Architects”**. Blaine had always thought it was incongruous that the modern architecture firm would have its offices in this Art Deco building from the 1920s.

“Kurt, good to see you. How is that little dumpling?” Grace Church greeted Kurt as he walked into the reception area. She was wearing a smart business suit and high heels that clicked on the parquet floor.

“She is fine now, off of the oxygen as of yesterday!” Kurt said to the daughter of his boss, Mr. Church. “You know my husband, Blaine,” he added.

“Of course, good to see you again, Blaine,” the slim woman said. She had her father's big green eyes and blonde hair along with his easy-going manner. Kurt had thought the man rather grumpy and set in his ways the first time they met, but had changed his opinion as he worked with him.

“Good to see you, too, Grace,” Blaine smiled, shaking her hand.

“Father and Mr. George are in the conference room. Would either of you like some coffee?” Grace asked.

“No, we just need to have this meeting and we'll be off for home with Katie,” Blaine said. Grace smiled and led them down the hall to the meeting room.

Entering the large room, Kurt smiled. He loved the Frank Lloyd Wright chairs around the oval conference table. A few over-sized prints of buildings by Mr. Church and Mr. George graced the walls and some large pots with green, leafy plants were placed in the corners.

Kurt walked up to Mr. Church, exchanging pleasantries before turning to Mr. George and doing the same. Both men knew Blaine and extended an invitation to him to sit in on the meeting.

Kurt led his husband to their places, pulling out Blaine's chair and then taking the one next to him. He couldn't help but slide his hand over the highly polished mahogany of the vintage chair before sitting down. Once seated, Grace came back with a few other men and one woman. Kurt smiled at the other architects that worked with the firm. Blaine was introduced around and they chatted until Mr. Church brought the meeting to order.

“I'd like to thank Mr. Hummel-Anderson for taking time to join us this morning. You all know he has a new baby daughter and she has been ill. I was happy to learn she is on the mend and will be returning home later today,” Mr. Church said and a murmur of voices was heard, everyone congratulating Kurt on his new baby and extending best wishes for her recovery. Kurt was obliged to take out his cell phone and show them the latest pictures of Katie.

 

“Now, I have called you all in to see the new project that is going to be a major undertaking for this firm over the next year. The State of Oregon has acquired a large plot of land to be used as an outdoor museum and our firm has won the bid for designing everything from the park to the parking lots. It will entail several buildings and a large visitor center. I know most of you have projects right now, but I wanted to offer the opportunity to each of you to be in on this project,” Mr. Church told them. A buzz of conversation started and the president of the firm let them chat for a few minutes before calling the meeting back to order. He turned the meeting over to his partner and Mr. George came up to the podium.

 

“We have done a lot of civic buildings in the past, but none were as big as this. We have several million dollars to use and the governor and other politicians have weighed in on what they expect to see, but the person we have to please is the donor of the land and funds. I am not at liberty to reveal this charitable man's name, but we have prepared a short video to show you what he has in mind. Grace, if you would...”

Grace turned off the lights and they all sat back to watch. Kurt and Blaine were at the far end of the table, behind everyone as they turned their chairs to pay attention to the movie. Grace slipped out the back door to attend to other tasks.

While the video introduced the project and a narrator explained the love the benefactor had for the wilderness of Oregon, Kurt scooted his chair closer to his husband and laid his hand on Blaine's thigh under the table. Blaine grinned and winked at Kurt.

The video had beautiful photographs of trees and mountains, the audio track was musical with voice-overs introducing the land involved and what he expected of the new outdoor museum.

Kurt's hand went up Blaine's leg, his fingers tickling gently as he reached his husband's crotch and began outlining Blaine's growing erection. His trousers were made of a light-weight linen and Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers as he began to stroke the hardness he found there. Blaine's facial expression did not change, he was immobile as he tried to remove Kurt's hand from his balls. Kurt smirked.

Blaine mouthed the words: 'Just wait until I get you alone, Kurt Elizabeth, you'll pay for this'. Kurt suppressed a giggle at the red creeping up Blaine's face. He pressed a bit harder, finding the sensitive spot under Blaine's cockhead. He rubbed harder and Blaine tried to cross his legs to force Kurt to quit, but Kurt was a determined man and he was enjoying the teasing.

 

Blaine was not.

 

Kurt heard a throat clearing and turned to see Grace Church was now sitting behind them against the back wall. She had a knowing look on her face and Kurt was startled. He hadn't heard her reenter the room.

Pulling his hand back to lie in his own lap, Kurt blushed and tried to pay attention to the video. Blaine gave him a murderous stare and rubbed his crotch to try and dissipate the pooled blood in his cock. He knew that if he stood up it would be very noticeable.

Mr. Church stood up at the end of the video and smiled at his collegues.

“I'd like to invite anyone who is interested in doing some preliminary sketches to do so and have them in my in-basket by the end of the week. I'm excited to have won the bid on this project, I think it will give Church and George Architecture an even better name and a lot of renewed respect among our competitors. You may all go back to work now. Mr. Hummel-Anderson, if you would like to join me in my office? Blaine, you are welcome to come, too,” Mr. Church concluded.

Grace stood up and walked over to Kurt and Blaine.

“If you would prefer to stay here, Blaine, I'd be happy to keep you company while your husband goes in to talk with Father,” she offered. Blaine readily accepted, knowing if he stood up there would be a lot of embarrassment. Grace winked at him and he rolled his eyes.

 

Kurt got up, feeling a bit unhappy he'd embarrassed his husband, but Blaine smiled at him and took his hand as he was about to leave. He pulled Kurt down close.

“Good luck, sweetheart. I'll be here when you're done,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. I'll make this up to you...” Kurt whispered before he stood up to leave. Grace came over to sit beside Blaine at the table.

“I bet you have dozens of pictures of baby Katura on your phone, right?” she asked Blaine and he grinned, taking his phone from his breast pocket.

 

~~

 

An hour later, Blaine and Kurt were in the car on their way back to Philomath and their daughter.

“Really, Kurt?” Blaine said, a mock frown on his face.

“Really what?” Kurt asked, a look of perfect innocence on his own countenance as he glanced over at Blaine when they stopped at a red light. He was driving and for once he wasn't holding Blaine's hand on the console.

“How could you do that? Grope me in front of your bosses? I thought you'd grown up since high school! Remember the time you did that to me during American History?” Blaine raised his voice.

Kurt tried not to giggle, but stifling the urge made him burst forth with a loud laugh. He turned to see Blaine's mock frown turn into a seriously hurtful look. He wasn't playing now.

“Oh, honey, I'm sorry,” Kurt said, quite sincere as he reached over to Blaine's lap to stroke at the front of his trousers again. Blaine slapped his hand away, a bit harder than he meant to.

“Hey! I said I was sorry. I was just teasing you, Blaine. Can't you take a joke?” Kurt asked, snapping because he felt bad at embarrassing his husband in public.

Blaine didn't say a word, he just turned to look out the window. He hadn't been too upset to begin with, but now it was escalating into a fight and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Don't pout. That is even more childish than me teasing you,” Kurt grumbled. He thought Blaine should have apologized for slapping him too hard. Maybe Blaine was more angry than Kurt realized?

“I am not pouting. I just have nothing to say to you right now, Kurt. What you did was unkind and I thought you would understand how I'm feeling. That was your place of employment! What kind of impression do you think your shenanigans left on the founders of the company?” Blaine said with an edge to his voice.

“The same as the day we were sitting in Mr. Warner's office and you stuck your wet finger into my ear?” Kurt asked, his brows going down into a frown.

Blaine blushed. He did remember that day. He still thought Kurt's high-pitched screech was funny – almost as funny as Mr. Warner's face when he heard it. Blaine had slapped a pretend bee on the arm of the sofa to cover up what had really happened and he'd apologized to Kurt afterwards.

“That was different. I have known Braydon Warner all my life. He would have laughed if he had known. I made up the bee story to save you embarrassment. Who knew you would go off like a steam whistle over a little wet finger?” Blaine reasoned. Kurt huffed but didn't say anything.

What he'd actually said on that day, once they were alone, 'If you're going to stick something hard and wet inside me, Mr. Anderson, I'd rather it wasn't your finger.' That had shut Blaine up for quite a while. Kurt silently laughed to himself at the memory.

 

At the next turnoff from the highway, Kurt turned the car and put his foot on the accelerator pedal. Blaine crossed his arms in front of his chest and closed his eyes. He was the picture of misery. Neither one said a word for the rest of the drive.

 

~

“Where are we?” Blaine asked, looking around. They had been driving for the better part of an hour.

“The beach,” Kurt said and got out of the car. He began walking quickly towards the ocean, finally breaking into a run as he approached the water.

“Kurt! Kurt! What the hell?” Blaine shouted after him. “Stop!”

Kurt didn't even slow down. He got over a sand dune and disappeared from Blaine's sight. Blaine took off running to catch up. By the time he located Kurt, there was a pile of clothes on the sand and Kurt was in the water. Blaine stripped to his briefs and plunged into the cold water after his husband, swimming as fast as he could to get to him.

“Kurt! What the hell?” he shouted as he got close enough to speak to him.

“I just....I needed to do something and we haven't been to the beach since before we got Katie. I just needed....I don't know,” Kurt sighed, treading water as Blaine swam close enough to take Kurt's hand.

“You weren't trying to harm yourself, were you?” Blaine asked, his face showing his distress. He pulled Kurt up next to his body and put his arms gently around Kurt's shoulders. “Didn't you see the sign warning about the riptides?” He knew Kurt was not a strong swimmer.

“You mean drown myself? Blaine – I wouldn't have stopped to take off my clothes if I was committing suicide,” he deadpanned.

Blaine closed his eyes and hugged Kurt closer than ever. He kissed the soft skin of his neck and then they both fell into the water as a wave hit them. Letting go, the two men swam towards shore, keeping an eye on one another as they went. There was a shallow place behind some boulders and they sat on the big rocks, partially submerged in the sheltered pool.

“Come here and hold me again?” Kurt asked, his arms out to Blaine. Blaine obliged and came closer, gathering Kurt into a hug and pulling him up on his lap. Kurt's arms went around Blaine and they sat for a few moments just holding each other.

“I'm sorry, Babe,” Blaine started.

At the same time, Kurt said, “Forgive me?”

They giggled a bit, but were back to being serious a moment later.

“What brought all that on?” Blaine asked, searching Kurt's face. It wasn't like Kurt to pick a fight and it was even more unusual for Blaine to do so.

“I don't know,” Kurt said. “I don't know what got into me. I was sitting there in the meeting and looked over – and the day in American History came back to me. Before I knew it, I had my hand on you and was quite amused at the blush creeping up your face. I knew it was inappropriate, but I couldn't stop myself. You did look like you were enjoying it...” Kurt said in a quiet voice, ducking his head down to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and sighed.

“I was...until I thought your bosses might see. I got worried about what they might think and...then Grace came back and really did see what was going on. I guess I was just embarrassed and got angry. I'm sorry. I knew you didn't have any thoughts of upsetting me. Let's kiss and make up?” Blaine said, pushing Kurt up so he could look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Kurt gave him a soft smile before kissing him.

“So...why the beach?” Blaine asked, a brow arched in question.

“Yeah. It was just on a whim. Is this okay?” Kurt asked.

“Of course. Actually...this was a really good idea, babe. I love being in the water with you,” Blaine slid his hand down Kurt's back and cupped it around one well-shaped cheek. He squeezed playfully before leaning forward to take Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth for a moment. He let go and sighed.

“Yeah, me, too. Water is sort of our thing, don't you think?” Kurt said.

Blaine chuckled. “I'm thinking of all the times we've played in the ocean or in lakes together. Remember the time you took me to stay in Mercedes' cabin when we lived in Ohio? Or the lake on the mountain near my dad's grave? I love camping there,” Blaine reminisced. Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's chest and listened to his heart beat.

“I saw the cutoff to the beach when we passed it on the highway and the next thing I knew, I was driving here. It was so close and we haven't been here in forever and ...the water was just calling me.” Kurt admitted. Instead of replying, Blaine cuddled him closer and a smile decorated his face.

“I love you, Kurt. Thank you for bringing us here. I hate arguing with you in anger. I never want to be angry with you, you know? I was just upset and I took it in the wrong direction. Will you accept my sincere apology, baby?” Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck a few more times.

“If you'll accept mine?” Kurt countered. They smiled at each other.

“How about we decide they cancel themselves out, right?”

“Done.”  


“I love you, I'm sorry we fought,” Kurt whispered into Blaine's skin as he found the soft skin of his neck to nibble on. Blaine giggled because he was very ticklish and pulled Kurt close once again. He pushed them off the boulder and slid down into the water. They were sitting on the sand at the bottom of the shallow pool, their heads above the water line, and let his fingers find their way into Kurt's briefs, cupping his hardening cock in his hand.

“Is this all right?” Blaine whispered and Kurt kissed him.

“Yeah, it's fine...” Kurt whispered back. “But...we have an audience.”

     

Blaine jumped a bit and looked up from kissing Kurt to see a line of very curious harbor seals, all sitting on the rocky shore behind them. Unlike their noisy cousins, the sealions, harbor seals were quiet in comparison.

“Aw, let them watch,” Blaine scoffed, a grin on his face as he helped Kurt to remove his briefs and soon they were both naked, their underwear perched on a rock beside them. The pool deepened as it went out to sea and Blaine led Kurt to a place a bit deeper. He floated his way to the center of the pool, rolling in the water as he held Kurt tightly. Their fingers exploring all the wet places they fit into, both men were sighing and groaning as each got bolder in their explorations.

“Blaine...I want you. Please?” Kurt begged, overcome with feelings. They usually only stripped down to skinny dip in the high mountain lake on their yearly camp-out.

Blaine smiled and complied – bringing them back to the shallow part so they could lie in the sand while still in the water.

Kurt nibbled on Blaine's neck while Blaine's fingers entered him, stretching gently to prepare his husband. Kurt shivered and arched his back, getting accustomed to the new feeling of doing this in the water. The ocean was cool, but quite a bit warmer than the mountain lake.

“Is that good for you, baby?” Blaine asked, pulling back to look into Kurt's eyes. They told him everything – the sparkle in the blue and gold irises, the darkening as his pupils dilated in arousal.

“Yes, I'm ready. Please, Blaine. I want you – I need you so much right now,” Kurt said, his voice an octave deeper.

Blaine sat in the sand in the pool and pulled Kurt onto his lap, facing him, and held on - easing himself inside his husband and closing his eyes in bliss as he filled Kurt slowly. Kurt whined, causing Blaine to stop until Kurt pushed back when he was ready. The absence of real lubrication made them very careful.

“Blaine....” he murmured, eyes closed as the heat grew and he lost his sense of time and space, allowing Blaine to be in complete control. It had been a work of years for Kurt to be able to completely let go and trust Blaine, but it was well worth every stressful moment. This is what made their love life so good, so perfect. Giving the other the reins and letting them take control. Love was one thing, but _trust_ was what deepened love into something that made their marriage the best either had ever dreamed up.

Once upon a time, Kurt was very loud when he was sexually excited. He could groan, moan and practically howl when he was making love with Blaine. Now he didn't feel the need to do that. Blaine had asked, worried that it meant he wasn't getting the same amount of excitement, that the orgasms weren't as good as they once had been. Kurt told him that was not the case at all. He found that holding the pressure of his building orgasm inside, not letting out steam by yelling, made it even more intense. Blaine was hard pressed not to think that was just a made-up excuse until he tried it himself and now he was much quieter in the bedroom than he had once been.

That is not to say either of them were silent. Not at all. Today Blaine was listening to Kurt as he gave way to quieter sighs and moans held inside, the soft sounds that indicated Kurt was nearing his climax and it did something to Blaine, knowing he was the one that could give this gift to Kurt.

“Are you getting there, baby? Do you need something?” Blaine whispered, holding Kurt around his ribs, his hand going in gentle circles on Kurt's stomach – caressing him as the pressure built. Kurt was holding his breath, trembling as he tried to hold off on the final minutes, never wanting it to end.

Blaine took Kurt in hand, letting his palm cup around Kurt's hard cock. He was built strong and his cock was larger than most Blaine had seen. He loved to just hold it in his hand, feeling the unsprung power just before Kurt's orgasm. The very thought of it moved him as he caressed it, now pumping a little harder as Kurt's heartbeat grew faster and harder. Kurt's hand came to rest on Blaine's, guiding him as to rhythm and pressure. His face was red, the work exerting so much energy that Kurt had a rosy blush all over.

“Blaine!” Kurt blurted out as the orgasm took hold of him and sent his brain into heaven. He felt as if he was gushing forth more semen than ever, the warmth and the ecstasy spilling into his blood and racing all around his insides. He grabbed Blaine's hand with his left, his right hand still holding Blaine's as he kept up a steady, slow pumping until Kurt was done.

Kurt struggled briefly in his husband's arms, then slipped his own arms back around him. He pulled Blaine so close they were touching from foreheads to stomachs. Kurt hugged him closer still, his eyes tearing in a cathartic release as the tightness in his muscles relaxed and he was hanging on to Blaine with all his remaining strength.

“Hey, are you all right?” Blaine asked with concern. Kurt didn't usually respond like this.

“Yes, I am. That was so good, Blaine. So, so good. I love you so much,” he said before pressing once more close to Blaine and then letting go to sit in the shallow water.

After a few moments, Kurt shook his head and came to himself. He looked up at Blaine, his eyes still full of want and desire.

“Come here, babe, and I'll take care of you,” he enticed, crooking his finger in a beckoning motion.

“I want to hold you, Kurt, but I don't need anything else right now.”

“No?” Kurt said, his eyes searching Blaine's anatomy and settling on his cock. It was hard and standing, but not near as hard as it had been a few moments ago. Apparently Blaine had enjoyed helping Kurt through his orgasm more than usual.

Blaine pulled Kurt gently into his lap, his arms surrounding his husband. They sat this way often, always enjoying each other's company.

“I think we needed that,” Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hummed his agreement and cuddled closer to Blaine.

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“Are we....are we okay? I just get the feeling that something is wrong. Well, not exactly wrong, but not as okay as we have been.”

“Oh, Kurt, have I done something to make you think I don't love or care about you as much as I always have?” Blaine asked, his eyes wide in wonder.

“Not exactly. I was just worried. It seems different now that we have Katie. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want you to think I don't want her or that I love her less. It is just . . . different?”

“I think it would be, you know? Think of this: we were both brought up with a single parent. It wasn't divorce in either case – both of our mothers died, which left our fathers grieving and in charge of little boys. How could we have learned how married people live a balanced marriage if we had no models to understand the process?” Blaine asked. He looked a bit stunned that this had fallen from his mouth, but he swallowed and continued, holding Kurt's hand now.

“I was so young when my mom died – just a few days old – that I don't remember her at all. My first memories are of Cooper and my dad, maybe a few of the Warners because Mrs. Warner took care of me after Mom died, and again after Dad died. You lost your mom at...what, 8 years old? You grew up with just your dad, too, and you didn't even have a big brother to be there for you. We are not typical parents, and I worry about how that might affect Katie,” Blaine confessed. His eyes were red and beginning to swell, but he hadn't let a tear fall. This was not about his life, it was about Katie.

“I know what you're saying, Blaine, but I think we are …..I don't know, more suited to the job? Katie came from a bad situation, but she was lucky that her mother loved her enough to know she needed more. I cannot imagine the feeling that a person has when they are forced by circumstance to give away a child. Maybe some higher power stepped in and gave her to us so she wouldn't have to struggle.” Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled. Apparently he said the right thing because it looked as if the sun came up in those beautiful hazel eyes.

“Yes. I think you're right.” Blaine smiled at Kurt. “As for us being different than we were? Well, I think that is to be expected. We have a lot to learn in a short amount of time. We expected it would take a few years to get a child, and her appearance was a bit of a rushed surprise. We need time to come to terms with the lack of privacy, the lack of time we can spend alone together. Babe, don't worry. We can take a bit of time to get it right – we've only begun and we will struggle from time to time, that's the way parenting is. Lucky for us we have so many willing babysitters!”

“Yeah, you're right. I just needed a break today. Let's get dressed and back home to our daughter, okay?” Kurt asked. He smiled at Blaine and they went to get their underwear off the rock and walk back to the car, their wet skin drying in the warm sun.

~~

 

“So, what did you and Mr. Church talk about?” Blaine asked.

“I'll tell you if you tell me what you and Grace talked about?” Kurt countered.

“I told her all about our love life – every sexual position we've done and all the kinky things we are planning to do in the future,” Blaine said, his face a mask of seriousness.

Kurt gasped and stared at Blaine, who was now driving.

  
“What?” he said weakly, his face red with embarrassment. Blaine couldn't hold his laughter any longer and burst out with gales of laughter. Kurt frowned for a moment, then his mouth quirked up at the corners and he was soon laughing.

“Teaser,” Kurt murmured.

“Okay, I showed her pictures of Katie from my cell phone,” Blaine admitted. Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed just the same.

“Oh, I know. Mr. Church and Mr. George wanted to see them, too. When we were done gushing over Katie, we talked about the new project. Both of them thought about making me the prime architect. Everyone else is busy on their own projects and although they will be willing to help design the small outbuildings, nobody wants to take on something this big right now. So he offered it to me. He and Mr. George will be working closely with me, but I will be the driving force – depending on how much the mystery benefactor likes my designs,” Kurt said with pride. Blaine grinned.

“I am so happy for you, my sweet, loving, talented, amazing husband!”

“Thank you, Blaine. I told him I would have an answer for him tomorrow morning. We do need to look into how this will play out. You'll have more time with Katie since I will be working in the office for at least the first week. Then when I get back to work at home I will have to take time to drive down here to Corvallis to take meetings from time to time. You'll be all alone with a new baby. Are you ready for that?” Kurt asked. “We might need to find a part-time caregiver for her if my schedule gets too crazy while you are off in a forest somewhere in Outer Mongolia,” Kurt rattled off quickly. It was obvious that he had been thinking about this for a while. Blaine could see how much Kurt wanted this project to be his own.

“I think it will work just great!” he said to encourage Kurt to take the project. He wanted to help in every way possible for Kurt to take this and run with it.

“You think so?” he asked and Blaine gave him a huge smile.

  
“Yes, baby, I know it will work.”

The grin on Kurt's face could be seen from space.

 


	8. The Virgin Forest

“ _What you see and what you hear depends a great deal on where you are standing: it also depends on what sort of person you are.”_

_~C.S.Lewis, The Magician's Nephew_

 

 

The young family finally got home and settled just as the sun set. Kurt took their tired daughter up to her bed, changing Katie into warm pajamas and giving her a kiss before going back down to make a bottle for her.

Blaine whistled for their wolf-dog, Balto, but he didn't come. Resigned, he went across the road and down the path to let Shannon know they were back home and that Katie was on the mend. Maybe his friend had seen Balto.

 

“Ah, home from the hill the wandering hero,” Shannon said, her face lighting up when Blaine walked in the door of the mess hall. He looked around at the shining clean space, still amazed at how Shannon could keep it so spotless after 30 lumberjacks had eaten here.

“I think you have at least three literary references mixed up in that sentence,” Blaine laughed.

“Well, it has been over 40 years since this little girl was in school, so I guess you can't expect any better,” Shannon laughed. Blaine kissed her cheek and waved at a chair for the cook to sit down.

“How is baby Katura?” Shannon asked and Blaine spent the next half hour telling his friend all about the hospital and how brave his little daughter had been. They laughed over stories of Blaine's own childhood and plans for Katie's future until Blaine glanced at his watch.

“I better get home to Kurt – I didn't realize how time was flying!”

“Okay, sweetheart, I will see you tomorrow. Oh, and I saw Balto up by Mr. Warner's office earlier today. Maybe the dog has a new soft-hearted friend?” Shannon speculated, a smirk on her face. Everyone knew Mr. Warner did not care for his daughter's wolf-dog.

“Yeah, right...” Blaine scoffed as he went out the door.

 

Blaine was almost home, having stopped to visit his goats that were now taken care of by Shannon and her husband, Cookie. Hugo, the big ram, was pleased to see Blaine, greeting him with a loud racket only enhanced by the three does in their pen next to Hugo's. Seeing all the goats had hay in their racks and plenty of bedding, Blaine went on to his cabin, checking that the locks were in place and nobody had broken in. He hated to have the cabin standing empty, but so far there was no reason to keep it open. With a sigh of nostalgia, he turned and jogged across the road to his house he shared with his fairy-tale husband and their lovely baby daughter.

Walking up the stairs, he walked by Katura's room, smiling at the whimsical mural of fairy tales that Kurt had painted on her wall. There were fairy tale maps painted in pastel colors as a background: the Hundred Acre Woods, Alice's Wonderland, the Lands of Oz, Prydain, Narnia, and all manner of characters. The denizens of Wind in the Willows were painted near their map along with a whole wall of favorites:, Beatrix Potter's little animals (Mrs Tiggywinkle, the chubby hedgehog, being Blaine's particular favorite), young heroes like Harry Potter and company, Meg and Charles Wallace from A Wrinkle in Time, Alex and Connor with Queen Red and Froggie from the Land of Stories, Taran, Gurgi, and Eilonwy from The Book of Three, even Lassie was on that wall. It had taken Kurt almost a month to finish that mural and Blaine was so proud his husband painted it.

Katie was not in her bed, but Blaine knew where she was likely to be. He went quietly into their bedroom and he took off his clothes, hanging up the trousers and tossing the shirt and undershirt into the hamper. He put on his jade green silk pajamas and stepped out onto the balcony and found Kurt and Katie where he thought they would be: in the hammock looking at the stars.

Settling down next to Kurt and cuddling close, a sleeping Katie between them, Blaine relaxed as Kurt sang an old Irish lullaby to lull their daughter back to sleep. Life was so good.

 

* * *

**Two weeks later, in the mountain wilderness south of Warner Lumber Camp**

 

“Are you sure Katie will be okay with Lenore and Puck?” Kurt asked for the third time. Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Yes. Absolutely. Grandma Sophie is with them. The doctor is on speed dial. Lenore's mother is with them this weekend. We left enough clothes, diapers, formula and every possible toy – enough to load a moving truck, I might add – for Katie. She. Will. Be. Fine.” Blaine said with the utmost patience.

“Well, if you think so, honey,” Kurt said once again. Blaine gritted his teeth and prayed he was right. If something happened, he would never live it down. He tried to think of something more pleasant to occupy his mind.

The truth was that this had been planned for six weeks. Blaine needed to go survey a stand of lumber in virgin forest and he was very excited because this was the first time he would lead the survey. It was exactly what he had been trained to do in his college classes and he was anxious to prove he could do this. He wanted to show that there could be a better way to take the right trees for lumber while leaving enough to regrow and conserve the huge swath of forest that covered three mountains.

Blaine was going to be gone for two weeks and they had not left little Katura for more than overnight since she came to be their daughter. So many nights of sleepless worry, not knowing if the oxygen hose slipped in the night, if she had managed to turn and smother in her sleep. So many wires and monitors and tubes – all connected to this tiny little girl. After her bout of pneumonia, though - to her daddies surprise - Katura began to _thrive_. She gained weight, got a rosy color to her skin and stopped wheezing. It was like a miracle. Blaine was sure it had something to do with feeding her goat milk instead of formula from a can.

The doctor had been so thrilled at Katura's last check-up that she suggested the daddies find a caregiver and go for a rest by themselves for a while to regain their perspective. She pointed out how important it was for parents of chronically ill children to find respite, to renew their bond and start out fresh again when they got back. Both Blaine and Kurt could see the sense in this and although it took them another few weeks to plan it, they did agree.

 

~

“You're going to be a good girl for Auntie Lenore and Uncle Noah, aren't you? You know Auntie Nana and Grandma Sophie will be here to love you, too,” Kurt cooed at his daughter. Along with Puck and Lenore, Mrs. Warner and Grandma Sophie would be watching over the baby. She gave him a gummy smile and waved her hand towards her daddy's mouth. Kurt grasped her tiny fist between his lips, giving her a gentle tug and his eyes twinkled as Katie got a bigger grin on her face. She wiggled all over, so happy to be with her daddy.

“Say 'Tatay' for me”, he whispered in her ear. Katie wasn't old enough to speak yet, and Kurt was always encouraging her to say 'Daddy' when Blaine was around, but in his heart of hearts he wished she would say Blaine's name first. The picture of how thrilled he would be was in Kurt's mind and he wanted that to happen. He gave Katie another smile and hugged her tiny body close.

While he and Blaine had wanted a child, he had not imagined it would be like this. The love that one wee girl brought to their marriage was incomprehensible. This baby was a miracle and Kurt would spend the rest of his life being grateful they were blessed to be her parents.

 

“Hey, is she still awake? I thought you brought her in for her nap?” Blaine said as he entered the room. Kurt smiled at his husband, love shining from his face as he leaned back in the rocking chair so Blaine could kiss him.

“She is getting sleepy – I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel. I don't want to leave her, either, but Dr. Wallace thinks we need to get used to leaving her once in a while. This is the perfect opportunity...” Blaine said, leaving the thought unfinished as he was distracted by Katie yawning.

“Okay, Tatay...put her in her bed and we'll get going,” Kurt said, handing the baby to her other father.

~

 

Once Blaine pried Kurt away from their daughter in Philomath, they went back to their home to get mules and pack for the trip into the wilderness.

 

* * *

**On Russell Mountain, one peak south of Warner Lumber Camp**

 

“Oh....” Kurt breathed, his mouth open as he shifted his seat on the mule as they rode over a rise and saw the untouched beauty of the Oregon wilderness spread out below them.

“Yeah, what else could you possibly say to describe this?” Blaine whispered. The forest surrounding the men was breathtaking. Kurt had been living in the woods near the Warner Lumber Camp for a number of years and he and Blaine had gone camping in that same forest for all of those years. That forest seemed wild to Kurt – but this was......more. So much more. The land around the home camp had been occupied for decades, if not a full century. The forest near the lumber camp may have appeared wild on first look, but there was evidence of occupation everywhere, from the cabins and dining hall to the barns and equipment, it was a _tamed_ wild place.

Since the turn of the nineteenth century, loggers had been coming to the Pacific Northwest as soon as the timber in the Midwest began to dwindle. Washington and Oregon were sources of over 30% of the nation's lumber as far back as 1890. Brayden Warner was descended from a long line of landowners that had purchased millions of acres by 1900. In that time, they had only logged a small 12% of the land owned by the Warner family.

Brayden's decision to expand the harvest of his timbers was mostly for conservation, with perhaps a bit for profit margins. Thinning some of the old-growth forests was one way to keep forest fires at bay. Removing the dead and dying trees took away some of the dangers, though not all of them.

Blaine had been talking to Brayden about thinning some of the old growth out of the forest on the next mountain over from the logging camp. There were ways to make a large profit while still maintaining the forest. Brayden had never been one of those timberland owners that clearcut an entire side of a mountain just for profit. He wanted to save the land he had been blessed to inherit and he wanted to make it a lasting legacy to his descendants.

Brayden was thrilled when Blaine had gone to college to learn about forestry because he'd thought of the Anderson brothers as his own children. When Blaine and Kurt had adopted Katie, then Lenore announced her engagement to Noah Puckerman, his thoughts had turned to what was going to become of the land in the future. He wanted to leave the next generation something to be proud of, not a naked mountain.

 

~

 

Even though Blaine was raised in the forest near Warner Camp, this pristine, untouched forest was very much a different world to him. The trees grew so close together it was impossible to go quickly through them. Animals here had probably never seen a man and were less afraid than the typical deer on Warner mountain who had grown up in the sight and sound of man.

“Do you hear that?” asked Kurt, still whispering. Blaine looked over and lifted a brow in question.

“The chirping noise? Maybe a cricket?” Kurt asked, but Blaine smiled. Kurt was restless in the saddle and Claudius, his mule, felt it - shifting his weight from hoof to hoof in agitation. The animal was tired and hungry and was semi-patiently waiting for Kurt to remove his bridle so he could browse in the forest plants.

“I think it's a brown creeper. Do you mean that tiny, soft chirp at a slow beat?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded, pointing a finger to the direction the bird's voice was coming from. Blaine cocked his head to the right, then pointed slightly to the north of where his husband was sitting. “Creepers are so interesting, they circle around trees in a spiral, holding on with their claws and looking for tiny insects in the tree bark - then taking only about two cheeps before looking for more insects. Brown creepers go up a tree when foraging, which is the opposite of nuthatches who go down a tree when foraging.”

“Is that one a nuthatch? The one over there that looks like you?” Kurt asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

Blaine squinted his eyes and followed where Kurt had pointed.

“That one with the lemon yellow crest? That little kinglet is the only bird I see there,” Blaine said, looking puzzled.

“Yep. See the large, dark, expressive eyebrows?” Kurt said, grinning.

“I do _not_ have 'large' eyebrows!” Blaine said, affronted.

“Okay. I guess you're right. That bird's eyebrows are not triangular. Sorry...” Kurt said smugly, his smile still firm on his face.

Blaine rolled his eyes and chirped at Caesar to go on down the deer track. His eyes were drinking in all the shades of green he had ever seen in a forest. There were plants of all kinds: trees of every description, shrubs, flowers, and herbs. The man scanned the brush beside the path and could pick out a dozen medicinal and edible plants. He couldn't control the smile on his face as he looked back at his husband. Kurt grinned back, enthralled by the beauty of the forest.

After riding another quiet mile, Blaine stopped his mule.

“Caesar, whoa old boy,” Blaine said, looking around for a moment and putting his finger to his lips. Kurt pulled back on Claudius's reins to bring the mule to a stop. Maximus, the pack mule, wasn't far behind. Wearing a halter instead of a bridle, he dropped his head down to browse the green plants.

      

“Should we look for a place to set up camp for the night?” Blaine asked, looking at the sky – or what sky he could see between the close-growing pines and aspens. “It doesn't look like a storm, but with those clouds we might get a light rain.”

“Sure – I think the mules are getting tired,” Kurt said. The truth was that his ass was sore from being on mule back. It had been ages since the two had ridden mules through the woods and Kurt was out of shape. He gritted his teeth to keep quiet. He didn't want Blaine to know how saddle sore he was. He'd never live it down if Blaine found out.

 

They rode another hundred feet before finding a little clearing where they could pitch their tent, not too far from where an underground spring emerged from the rocks. Kurt and Blaine had pitched camp so many times they were well practiced and didn't take very long to have everything set up and a fire started. They busied themselves around the small campsite – setting the bed rolls in the tent, dragging a large log over to use as a seat by the fire, getting a space clear of dry brush and setting rocks in a circle to make a space for the fire. Kurt walked around the camp picking up kindling and dry branches to make a fire for cooking supper.

 

“Hey, Blaine – could you come over here?” Kurt asked, standing in front of a medium-sized tree. He was studying the tree when his husband walked up in back of him. Blaine put his arms around Kurt's waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder.

“What's up, babe?”

 

“Have you ever seen a tree like that?” Kurt cocked his head to one side, trying to figure out what it was that made the tree so unusual. Blaine took advantage of having more neck exposed to him and leaned forward to place a nibbling kiss on Kurt's neck. As predicted, Kurt giggled and tried to get away, but Blaine was holding him tight and continued to kiss the tender skin of his husband's neck. Kurt growled and Blaine backed off – although he didn't stop holding Kurt's waist.

“Yes, I have,” he said.

“Have what?” Kurt asked, his eyes a bit dilated and his gaze beginning to get fuzzy.

“I have seen a tree like that. Remember, you just asked me if I'd seen one before,” Blaine laughed, thinking it was funny that a few well-placed kisses could cloud Kurt's concentration so quickly. Kurt shook his head a little, trying to clear his mind.

“Oh...yeah. The tree. I haven't seen one like this,” he said again. The tree in question seemed to be an evergreen – but very different than most pine, fir, or spruce trees. It had spiked leaves growing in rows on branches that ended in what looked almost like artichokes. The branches were growing in a haphazard pattern, not like most trees whose branches had some sort of balanced order to them.

“It just looks out of place, you know? Like Dr Seuss drew it,” Kurt giggled. Blaine smiled, he loved Kurt's giggle. It was one of the first things Blaine had fallen in love with when they met – that light laugh that sounded like bells ringing.

“Yes, I suppose it does. Actually, that tree is not native to the Pacific Northwest at all. It is from Peru,” Blaine told Kurt, happy he knew the story behind it.

“Really? Why would someone plant that tree here – a place that looks like nobody has ever set foot?” Kurt asked, a look of innocent wonder on his face. Blaine practically swooned as he watched Kurt. That was another reason he'd fallen for the boy he found being thrown from the freight train so long ago. So many things about Kurt intrigued him and the more he knew Kurt, the longer that list became. He looked up, realizing Kurt was expecting an answer.

“Oh...the first of those trees – they are called Monkey Puzzle trees – was brought to the mouth of the Columbia River on the Corps of Discovery Expedition by Lewis and Clark. I don't know where they got Peruvian tree seeds in Missouri, but when they reached the mouth of the Columbia River and built a winter camp, they planted handfuls of the seeds. Over the next two centuries the trees have propagated and are now all over the Pacific Coast forests.,” Blaine carefully explained.

 

_ [A/N: Seriously, if you are not familiar with Monkey Puzzle Trees, Google it!] _

 

“Wow, like living history. Makes you feel....I don't know...connected to the history of it, doesn't it?” Kurt commented. He was about to ask another question concerning the trees when Maximus started braying and both men turned to see what was going on.

“He just wants to be let lose to eat,” Blaine said, stepping over to the pack mule to remove his burden before putting on a long picket line and driving it into the ground to keep Max from wandering away.

“We'll have to keep a close watch on the mules – the picket ropes could get caught in the dense brush and tree branches easily,” Blaine said, although Kurt probably knew that. Blaine was forever telling Kurt things he had already learned years ago but Blaine thought he needed reminding. Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his husband and kissed his cheek.

“I'll start some bacon frying if you want to finish picketing the mules and then scout out something edible?” Kurt offered.

Kurt was perfectly capable of fishing for anything in the river – preferably trout – and foraging for edibles. He could find fiddle-head ferns, cattail roots, and all sorts of berries. He didn't trust himself yet to pick mushrooms but Blaine was a master at that, so Kurt left it to him.

About twenty minutes later, Blaine returned with several squirrels, a pouch full of chicken-in-the-woods mushrooms, and some kind of roots that looked like pale, gnarled carrots.

“What are those?” Kurt asked.

“Pacific silverweed. We can put them in the coals and the skins will come off when they're cooked. I also found some ribwort plantain – we can make a tea of that and bathe your mosquito bites - and a few elderberries,” Blaine handed over the plants to Kurt and walked away to gut the squirrels far from their camping spot. He didn't want to draw bears or wolves – or wolverine. They lived in these woods in uninhabited parts anyway.

 

A few hours later they sat on the large log in front of the tent, drinking the tea Kurt had brewed when they got back from exploring the nearby forest.

“I really like your squirrel stew, Kurt. It smells delicious,” Blaine grinned. He'd eaten more than his fair share of squirrel stew over the years and Kurt made a good job of the stew. Kurt rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He knew how hungry Blaine got when they went camping in the forest.

“Thank you. And thank you for the elderberries – they were good mixed with the blackberries I picked while you were gone,” Kurt offered, trying to capture his husband's attention.

Blaine stirred up the fire and placed two more large logs on it to burn. It was mid-summer but the night tended to get cool if not downright cold at this elevation. Blaine looked up to see Kurt open his arms and Blaine didn't hesitate before he climbed into his husband's embrace. He sat quietly on Blaine's lap in front of the blazing fire and settled down. With both men comfortable and sharing their warmth, they sat for a long time just enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells of the forest.

 

“I guess I better stir supper,” Kurt said. Their small camp was very isolated and they hadn't seen a single footprint in the soft sand of the forest floor since they began to climb up the deer track on this mountain.

“Shall we take a bit of an explore?” Kurt asked. He got up and held out a hand to Blaine.

“We can check around here while supper cooks,” Blaine suggested and led the way to the edge of their campsite. Blaine had set their big iron kettle over the fire and added water. Kurt added a few vegetables they had brought with them: onions, carrots, celery, and parsnips, plus some seasoning in the form of pepper, salt, bay leaves, and garlic. This was a bit of a change since the two men had been camping but change is good sometimes.

 

While looking for watercress to add to the stew, Kurt leaned over a submerged log in a small pond and came out with his hand cupping fifty or more tiny frogs. They were so darling, all jumping around on Kurt's arm and down onto his lap. He held them, studying the tiny creatures, until one brave little guy jumped to Kurt's arm and crawled up his shirt sleeve. Blaine's ears were ringing after being too close to Kurt's steam-whistle screech.

“Hey, babe – they're only frogs!”

“Sorry, Blaine. It kinda startled me, crawling up my shirt like that,” Kurt apologized. He shifted his weight on the log where he sat, scooting closer to Blaine and giving him a kiss. Blaine relaxed into Kurt's embrace and got more serious about the kissing – he'd been thinking about kissing Kurt for the last half hour. Then suddenly.....Kurt pulled the neck of Blaine's shirt open and shook his other hand, prompting a dozen or so tiny frogs to spill down his husband's shirt.

Blaine's high-pitched squeal was louder than his husband's and Kurt started to giggle. Blaine stood up abruptly, shaking his torso and pulling the shirt off over his head to get rid of the frog invasion. Kurt could see the goose-bumps all over Blaine's chest and shoulders – which made him laugh all the more.

“Okay, I guess I deserved that,” Blaine admitted, a shy smile gracing his lips. “Where were we?” he asked, reaching out to steady Kurt on the large log and then sat down next to him. He pulled his husband closer and closed his eyes, their lips touching and all of the giggles gone from Kurt's mouth.

It was a long kiss, lips silently exploring and arms tightening. Even after seven years, Blaine and Kurt still could not get enough of one another. They kissed for a while, hearts pumping and breath coming deeper, before Blaine leaned back to break the oral connection. He had to catch his breath and from the looks of things Kurt did, too.

 

“I need to check on supper- save my place, okay?” Kurt kidded. He went over to the fire and stirred the stew with a wooden spoon. Licking the gravy off of the spoon, Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a wink. It had turned out very well with thick savory onion gravy, vegetables that were not overcooked but almost melted in their mouthes, and the meat was caramelized a rich golden brown and cooked to delicious tenderness.

Blaine started to laugh, holding his hand in front of his face so the stew would not come bursting from his mouth. They finally simmered down and went back to eating. Kurt lifted an eyebrow to ask what was so funny.

“Remember the first time I made you squirrel stew?” Blaine asked, his eyes twinkling at the memory.

“Yes, I do! I had just eaten a bowl of it and told you how much I liked the chicken,” Kurt replied, a sheepish grin on his face.

“Oh, the look on your face when I told you what it really was!” Blaine laughed, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder and giving him an affectionate squeeze.

“Well, we could talk about all of your firsts when we went to Ohio. I loved it when I took you to the mall and we came across an escalator...” Kurt countered. Blaine rolled his eyes and blushed. He had never seen or heard of the moving stairs and he was fascinated. He'd refused to get on until he saw several others go up the escalator before he would try.

“Okay, okay...let's just eat,” he said, taking a bite of the golden “chicken-of-the-woods” mushroom. Kurt just smiled and continued on with his meal, too.

When they were done, Blaine took the tin dishes down to the stream and rinsed them off. He intended to wait for later to wash them, but his hands were doing all the work before he could shake himself to clear his thoughts. Done with the chore, he turned to look across the clearing to see something going on in the tent. There were bumps and thumps and a string of cursing coming from the little shelter. With a grin on his face, Blaine walked over to see if he could help.

 

“Everything okay in there?” he asked, trying to keep the mirth from his voice.

Kurt appeared at the opening, his hair a mess, his clothes wrinkled and a frown on his face.

“Who packed the sleeping bags?” he asked. Blaine pointed at him.

“I thought you did?”

“Nope. They hadn't been aired out from last time we went camping and they smell like fish. Plus they were not rolled neatly – they were both all scrunched up and now we have to sleep in them,” he grouched, pulling the offending bags back out of the tent.

“Let's hang them from the trees and let them freshen up, we still have plenty of time before we go to bed, honey. And I think we loaned the bags to Nicky and Jeff last month...right?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, that's what happened. I guess we can be thankful they didn't camp on the beach, we'd be picking sand burrs and shaking gritty sand from them now,” Kurt huffed.

The two men took their bed things and hung them from low branches to let the breeze go to work. Kurt took a big gulp of air and stretched, then rubbed his stomach. He loved the smell of the pine forest.

 

 

 


	9. Saddle Sore

_“ _There is only one important time, and that time is now. The most important one is always the one you are with. And the most important thing is to do good for the one who is standing at your side.”__

__~Leo Tolstoy,_ _ The Three Questions _ _

 

 

It was getting late and the stars were coming out. It was difficult for Kurt and Blaine to see them since the trees grew so close together here, but the two lay back on a blanket to look for them anyway.

“Do you think Noah remembered to take Katie out to say goodnight to the stars?” Kurt asked, squeezing his husband's hand.

Blaine smiled. He loved that Kurt still had such an innocent, child-like quality after all these years.

“Of course he did. Puck takes his role of uncle very seriously,” Blaine said, his smile revealing his joy at hearing Kurt's concern about such a small thing.

“Are you laughing at me?” Kurt asked, a hurt look on his face.

“No, honey. I just love the way you bring all the joy of childhood along with you. I don't want you to turn into a stuffy and serious old grump. I love that you still have that magic inside that made me fall in love with you all those years ago,” Blaine said quietly. He turned and placed a chaste kiss on his husband's cheek. Kurt blushed just a tiny bit. He really did have so many things inside him that stemmed from his childhood.

 

“It's getting cold. Can I bring you your sweater?” Kurt asked.

“Are you cold? Just come closer, baby. I'll get you warmed up,” Blaine offered. He pulled Kurt close to his side and put his arms around his husband. “There, better?” he asked as he scooted Kurt a little closer to the fire. The blanket they had set out to eat on was close and Blaine pulled it up and wrapped it around the two of them, then wrapped his arms back around Kurt.

“Much better, thank you,” Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. He cuddled down into the blanket, pulling some of it over to cover his sock feet. His boots were drying by the fire along with his jeans. He'd stepped into some marshy land getting close enough to the stream to fill the collapsible bucket with water for washing up.

 

The two young men sat up, looking up at the few stars that were visible from their camp site. Lost in their own thoughts, they were both cold when Kurt shook his head to clear it.

“I guess we should be off to bed, my love. Morning will come quickly, right?” Kurt commented.

 

“That it will. Okay, let's get the sleeping bags and I will make sure everything is put away or at a safe distance. We don't need bears in the campsite,” Blaine said, helping Kurt to his feet. Kurt took the sleeping bags from where they were hanging in nearby trees and set about making up their bed in the tent.

 

Once they were all snuggled into bed, Blaine looked over and smiled at Kurt.

“Penny for your thoughts.”

“I wasn't thinking of anything much. I was just sorting through all we've done today and what's coming up next,” Kurt answered.

“Well, I need to write down all of my observations in my journal, I need to tally what I've found in terms of trees – species, type, size, etc. along with other plants and animals. It won't do to have a crew come in to harvest and find we're in the middle of an area with a threatened species of animal or plant, would it?” Blaine asked.

“Have you seen any endangered things yet?” Kurt asked, his brow arched in question.

“Nope. Not so far at least. I need to do some further research, but so far it looks pretty good,” Blaine said, a satisfied smile on his face.

“What kinds of things did you see? I saw all sorts of birds, a few animals, but mostly I would not know one species of tree from another,” he confessed, looking a bit sheepish.

“I could say the same thing about the houses you love so much. I don't think I could tell a Steamboat Gothic from a Queen Ann style to save my life,” Blaine returned, laughing.

“Oh, that's easy! But I see what you mean...because I'm interested in architecture, I know a lot about it. I like being in the forest with you – but I don't know a blue spruce from a Douglas fir,” Kurt said.

“Then we make a fine pair – what one of us doesn't know, the other does. Balance.”

Kurt smiled. “I'm not adverse to learning, though. Like the birds we saw earlier – how did you know that tiny brown bird was a creeper?”

“My dad and Mr. Warner, told me. Later Cooper gave me a set of nature books that had big, colorful pictures of all the plants and animals. I still have them if you want to borrow them.”

“That's a good idea, thank you,” Kurt answered.

“I was always curious about the things in the forest,” Blaine continued. “I loved to be all alone and just look around me and know what I was looking at. I didn't have many friends growing up here – Lenore was the only one my age - but I really didn't feel lonely, I liked being in the forest. It was the same as having friends, but the birds and chipmunks didn't talk back,” Blaine said, but there was a sadness in his face.

Kurt reached out to ask silently if Blaine wanted a hug. They came together, arms holding each other and legs tangled.

“I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could wave a magic wand and make it all better for you, but I can only tell you I'm sorry that happened to you,” Kurt whispered as he stroked his fingers through Blaine's curls.

“Don't be sorry, I grew up happy most of the time. Cooper was there, the Warners, August, Shannon and Cookie. They all helped and I felt loved. It would not have been good if I was neglected, but as it turned out I had so many people that showed me every day that I was loved. I was lucky, Kurt. And then I met you....and my life became better than I had ever dreamed it would.”

Kurt smiled and squeezed Blaine tight.

“That's okay then,” he whispered.

“Good night,” Blaine whispered back and they fell asleep.

 

~

 

“AAAAGGGGHHHH!”

 

“What? What happened? Who's there?” Blaine shouted, sitting up in the sleeping bag, listening for the mules – who were making a huge racket on their picket lines. He reached for Kurt and found an empty place with just a bit of warmth where Kurt had been sleeping.

“Kurt!”

Blaine jumped up, shoving his feet into his boots and grabbing a jacket to go over his thick wool shirt. He exited the sleeping bag and walked quickly towards the mules.

 

“Kurt!” he shouted, peering into the dark forest.

“Here, Blaine...” he heard and followed the sound. Kurt was standing in his boots and pajamas with his coat buttoned up. Blaine hurried over and hugged his husband.

“What's going on? I heard the mules making a racket and you shouting,” Blaine said, looking anxious.

“It was him,” Kurt pointed and Blaine saw Lenore's wolf-dog sitting in the semi-darkness under a pine tree.

“Balto? Hey, boy, come here,” Blaine cooed at the big dog. Balto came out, tail wagging. “What are you doing here?”

Kurt smiled and handed Blaine a piece of paper – folded many times and dirt showing.

“This was taped to his collar.”

 

Dear Boys,

 

Balto came home tonight and I knew Blaine had intended to take him with you. He's good at tracking, so I took him to the place you saddled the mules and told him to go find Blaine. I hope he gets there! If not, he'll come back home.

-Shannon

 

“Good dog, Balto!” Blaine praised him. He felt better having the wolf-dog with him on this surveying trip. He didn't expect any problems, but it was always better to have a back-up plan if anything went wrong. He leaned down to give the dog a good scratching and petted his silky head.

The men went back to their tent, climbing back under the warm blankets. Kurt drifted towards Blaine and vice versa until they were cuddled close together in the cold night. Balto lay down across the opening of the tent and fell asleep after his long trek to find Blaine. Even Caesar, Claudius, and Maximus fell back to sleep in the quiet night, dreaming whatever it is that mules dream.

 

* * *

Kurt woke up to someone running their warm tongue on his back, going down and across his waist where his pajamas had hitched up. The strip of skin was apparently irresistible and the tongue bath went on until it woke him.

“Hey, Blaine...I don't need a bath! Here, let me find somewhere that your tongue will be more appreciated,” Kurt mumbled as he shook himself awake. He turned in the sleeping bag and reached out to pull Blaine closer and give him a morning kiss....

“Ewwwww!” he shouted, opening his eyes to find Balto was the culprit. He frowned, pushing the wolf-dog further away and reaching to get something to wipe the dog-slobber off of his skin. He looked up in just the nick of time to see Blaine pull back out of the entrance to the tent. He could hear his husband laughing.

“Blaine! That was not funny!” he shouted, trying not to laugh himself. He got up, ordered the dog from the tent, and proceeded to get dressed. He felt a bit of discomfort as he pulled on his jeans. He wasn't used to riding all day long and was probably starting to get saddle sores. He'd have to take a look later.

“Hey, why didn't you wake me up?” Kurt asked as he left the tent, “or was sending Balto in to wake me up your idea?”

“Nope, that was all pure Balto. I was cooking up some eggs and trout. I've been fishing already!” Blaine grinned. It wasn't usual for him to beat Kurt out of bed.

“Oh, my stars...did I sleep that late?” Kurt asked, looking to find the sun. It was almost at it's zenith and Kurt blushed. “I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to be so lazy. You really should have woken me.”

“If you slept that late, you must have needed it, babe. I didn't mind. I had a lot of writing to get done, so I did it while I fished. No harm done. Are you hungry?”

“Starving! Let's eat.”

 

~

 

An hour later, they were back on the trail. Well, what trail there was. Blaine found a place to stop around lunch-time and halted the mules. He and Kurt dismounted near a stream and allowed the mules to drink.

“So, how many kinds of animals and trees have you collected?” Kurt asked as he leaned down to retie his boot.

“More than I ever thought! I'm really surprised to find so many trees that are not evergreens. You'd think we were in New England from this list,” Blaine said, his eyes scanning over the writing in his notebook.

“Like what for instance?” Kurt asked. He was curious about what Blaine found compelling. He was an architect and loved buildings and shapes and design – but he found the things in nature almost as interesting. He walked over to where Blaine was sitting on a downed log and sat next to him.

“Well, there was a small stand of Big-leaf Maples back about 200 yards. I see those once in a while at lower elevations, but to find a whole bunch of them together was special. I didn't think they grew much at this altitude. Then I saw several that really surprised me: English Walnut, Butternut, and Sycamore. There was an amazing Copper Beech that must have been over a hundred years old,” Blaine went on, his eyes dancing with joy as he described some of the trees.

“What impact will those have on the tree harvest? I know Mr. Warner mostly cuts pine and other soft-wood evergreens. Does he cut hardwood trees for things like making furniture?” Kurt asked, getting curious about the other trees. “It would be a shame to waste such gorgeous wood.”

“Many of them can be saved. Mr Warner is interested in harvesting by picking specific trees, not clear cutting. We also agree on finding something constructive to do with the non-evergreens, too. Why, did you have an idea?”

“Yes...sort of. Since I'm designing the new visitor's center for the state park, maybe we can incorporate some native wood in the design?” Kurt suggested. He had a vision of how the main room would look and this was playing right into his hands.

“I think that's a grand idea. Do you have any sketches?” Blaine asked.

“Not yet, but with a list of all the species of trees we find, I know I can design something wonderful,” Kurt's eyes twinkled as he thought of his dream project.

“I think Mr. Church and Mr. George will be pleased with you, babe. I can hardly wait to get back and talk all of this over with Brayden. I'm sure he will donate whatever you want,” Blaine finished. What he didn't tell Kurt just yet was that this mountain was half his and Cooper's. He wanted to speak to Brayden Warner first, but he was sure this would be easy to arrange to give Kurt the trees.

“Brayden? You are now on a first-name basis with Mr. Warner?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah...when he hired me, he said I should call him Brayden now that I was also an employee,” Blaine blushed bright red. It still felt funny to call the man he'd grown up admiring by his first name, but he supposed he'd get used to it in ten or twenty years.

 

They put the bridles back on the mules and continued their journey through the forest towards the meeting place where Blaine had arranged to meet up with Mr. Warner in three days time. He pulled out the GPS device in his pocket and noted their location on his map, then swung up into the saddle. He turned to see Kurt cringe as he adjusted himself onto the saddle, as if his thighs hurt.

“Kurt? Are you saddle sore?” he asked. Kurt had been saddle sore a lot when he met first met Blaine and was learning to ride on the mountain. Blaine recognized the signs...the slight limp, the pained look on Kurt's face when he had to remount. Yep, his husband had a class A case of saddle sores.

“Ah, not too much...” Kurt lied. He had convinced himself that he was fine, just a bit sensitive since he hadn't ridden a mule for almost a year.

“Dismount.”

“Oh, Blaine, I'm fine. We need to get your survey done, we don't have time to dawdle around molly-coddling me for saddle sores. Really, honey, I'm okay,” Kurt protested.

Blaine got off of his mule and walked over to Kurt, reaching his arms up to help his husband down from the saddle. Kurt knew when he was out voted. He got down into Blaine's arms and leaned into his husband's hug.

“Off with your trousers, soldier,” Blaine smirked. Kurt glared and thought about arguing, but he knew Blaine would win. He might as well get on with it. He popped open the button at the top of his jeans and ran the zipper down, pulling the jeans down his legs until he realized the fabric of the jeans was stuck to his inner thighs. It really hurt and he thought maybe several of the blisters had broken open and were stuck to the jeans. He yanked them lose and it hurt even more. Blaine leered at him, giving a loud wolf-whistle. “Boxers, too.”

“You do not need my boxers off to check a saddle sore, mister. I am not sitting on a scratchy, dirty old log with my bare bottom! I'm leaving them on.”

“Suit yourself,” Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically. “Now move your feet further apart and let me see your thighs,” Blaine ordered. Kurt complied. Blaine finally made him sit down on a blanket so he could inspect Kurt's thighs close-up.

“Oh, honey...this is bad. Several of the blisters have ruptured and they're bleeding! There is bruising all along the inside of both of your thighs. We need to do something...you can't ride in the saddle today,” Blaine said, leaving a tender kiss on Kurt's knee.

“No, it doesn't even hurt. I'm fine! I'll just put on a pair of long underwear and it will be okay,” Kurt argued. He didn't want to cause a delay when Blaine was doing such important work. He looked up at Blaine and saw tears in his eyes.

“Kurt. You are the most loyal, wonderful husband in the world, but I cannot let you hurt yourself over me. I'm stopping here to camp for the night and that is final. Okay?”

Kurt felt along his naked thigh, feeling the oozing blisters and how sore the bruises were. Blaine was right – one more day of riding and he wouldn't be able to ride home at all. With a heavy sigh, he looked back up at Blaine.

“Okay. Maybe I can help with something else?” he bargained.

“Of course...I know. I'm not great at sketches of animals or birds. Maybe you can sketch some for me?” Blaine asked.

“I'd love to,” Kurt gave him a small half-smile. He was still feeling terrible because they had to stop early for him.

 

~

 

Blaine had Kurt sit on a pile of blankets next to the saddles, leaning back and resting while he made camp. By the time he'd picketed the mules and set a fire, Kurt was curled into a ball in the blankets – sound asleep.

“Poor baby, you must be exhausted,” he whispered as he sat down next to Kurt, who hadn't put his jean back on, he just pulled the blanket over his legs. Blaine gently pulled back one leg to look closer at the damage on his thighs. It was bad, but not terrible yet – no infection. Blaine began to think they had stopped before any real damage had been done. He got up to find the first aid kit and to get a bottle of clean water from the saddle bags.

 

Blaine set all of the supplies down next to Kurt and decided to make supper. He gathered a few things, put them in the kettle over the fire and came back to Kurt.

 

“Wake up, babe. I brought the kit to dress those sores.”

Kurt stretched his arms, blinking himself awake. He peered up at Blaine and then moved the blanket away from his lap.

“Okay...”

“Now, this might sting, but I need to clean out those ruptured blisters,” Blaine warned as Kurt crossed his arms tightly over his stomach, hands gripping together in anticipation of the pain. Blaine wiped the blisters clean and patted them dry with gauze, adding more gauze and tape after some antibiotic cream.

“All done!” Blaine announced, helping his husband to pull on a pair of his own sweat pants.

“Ewww...I don't wear sweats!” Kurt complained.

“I think it will work better than your jeans, don't you? Besides, you look cute in my clothes,” Blaine teased him, trying to get a smile.

“Okay. It does feel better than the stiff denim I was wearing,” he conceded, then hugged Blaine. “Thank you.”

“Hey, do you want to have some lunch? I started a stew for supper, but I have the left-over trout and some veggies for a salad if you're hungry,” Blaine offered.

“Sounds great.”

 

They ate, feeding little tidbits to each other and then some for Balto. The wolf-dog was perfectly able to get his own supper, he was a superb hunter, but he did love to get treats from his human friends.

 

After spending the afternoon with Blaine catching up on all the notes concerning the forestry information he was gathering, and Kurt sketching some of the plants and animals they had encountered, they were both ready to get up and move.

      

“I think I need a break! My head is starting to hurt. Do you want to go for a dip in the lake?” Blaine asked. They had seen a small lake a few hundred yards to the east.

“Ah...yeah, I'd love to, but....?” Kurt pointed at his legs.

“Oh... I forgot about the open blisters. No, that wouldn't be a good idea. It kind of puts a dampener on walking, too. I'm sorry, babe.” Blaine cupped Kurt's chin in his hand and gave him a kiss.

“Hey, you're looking so sad, honey. Don't worry, your legs will be fine in a little while and we can do all of those things. I promise,” Blaine tried to coax a smile from his husband.

“It's not that...I'm fine, Blaine. Go ahead, take a nice swim. I'm fine here. I can sketch a few ideas I have about doing something with the hardwood trees for the visitor's center. I'm fine, really,” Kurt told him, but he didn't look fine. “Please, just go. I would feel guilty if you stayed away from the water because of me.”

 

In the end, Blaine decided to go look at the lake and put it on his map, then come back and check on Kurt again.

 

~

 

“Kurt!” Blaine called as he came back into camp. He didn't hear any reply, so he hurried past the surrounding trees. There was Kurt, once more curled into a blanket and sound asleep. It wasn't like him to need so much sleep and Blaine was getting worried something more was wrong. He sat down by Kurt, feeling his forehead for a fever but there was none. He looked at him for a while, and Kurt was very restless. He twitched and moved, saying something but Blaine couldn't make it out. He had to decide if he should just let Kurt sleep or wake him to see if anything was the matter.

After stirring the stew and adding a few plants he found while walking in the forest, Blaine laid down in back of Kurt and just held him close. After a while, Kurt woke up.

“Hey, sleepy-head. You feeling all right?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, just tired. I guess I'm not used to all this riding and stuff. I'm not as young as I used to be,” Kurt tried to laugh, but it fell flat.

Blaine hugged him.

“Yeah, an old man at 24. I'll call around to the old folk's homes and try to find you a place when we get home,” Blaine teased. Kurt punched him lightly on the shoulder.

“Let's eat some supper...it smells so good. What's in it?” Kurt asked, taking a sniff in the direction of the stew pot.

“Snakes and snails and puppy-dog tails,” Blaine sang and Kurt laughed.

 

Blaine got up and spooned some stew into two bowls, grabbed a half loaf of sourdough bread to share, and came back to sit with his husband.

“Oh, this is delicious!” Kurt praised. “I can taste some venison - did you use the jerky?”

“I did. Plus I found some ramps and watercress on my way back from the lake – which is more like a small pond than a lake. I also picked one of your favorite foods and put them in the pack for tomorrow,” Blaine grinned.

“What? I saw some blackberries! Did you bring me blackberries?” Kurt grinned. He was always up for eating his weight in blackberries.

“Nope, though I saw some wild strawberries we can check out after supper. No, this treat is far more rare around here. I'm not telling, you'll have to wait until tomorrow,” Blaine giggled. He wiggled his eyebrows at Kurt.

Kurt jumped at him, knocking him off the log and sitting on his stomach to keep him down.

“Hey!” Blaine managed to shout before Kurt slid off of him, laying on the ground in apparent pain. Kurt was back up before Blaine could gather himself to sit up, but the worry on Blaine's face was evident.

“What's wrong?” he asked, arms out to hold Kurt's shoulders as he looked him up and down.

“Just the blisters...I should have known better. I'm okay,” Kurt claimed. Blaine was reluctant to believe him and decided to check all of the sores before the sun went down any further.

“Here, let's finish supper and then I want to see your legs,” he demanded.

“Hah! I'm not some floozy....I don't take my pants down for just anyone,” Kurt said, using Blaine's phrase in an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Well, I did wine and dine you, sweetheart, I need something for all that...” Blaine flirted back.

“I didn't get any wine!” Kurt objected. Blaine reached over to pick up a flask of water.

“Nature's best! Here, have some carafe d’eau,” Blaine said in an attempt at a French accent, brandishing the flask of water in front of Kurt.

Kurt laughed and sat back down to finish his stew, the surprise Blaine had brought forgotten for now.

 

After taking care of the mules, bringing them closer to the tents, and cleaning up the food dishes, Blaine coaxed Kurt over so he could look at his legs.

“Here, sit on the blanket and let me see your thighs, I'll be as gentle as I can getting the bandages off. I will try not to pull...” he said, picking at the edge of the first bit of tape. It did not come off easily, but they managed with only a few tears and Blaine took a good look at the blisters. They were much worse – more had ruptured and some of the first ones were showing the beginning signs of infection.

“Damn,” Blaine muttered under his breath. Kurt heard him and hung his head. He hadn't wanted to come on this trip at first, then he thought about the weeks without Blaine and changed his mind. He could have been home, working on the drawings for the Visitor's Center, taking care of Katura, but he was selfish enough not to want to spend all that time without his husband. Maybe this was karma. In any case, he was determined to get well and not ruin the trip.

Blaine treated the blisters, putting on a soothing antibiotic cream and padding them with gauze before applying the tape.

“Let's go to bed, babe. Tomorrow's another day,” Blaine said and led Kurt into the tent. Balto laid down across the threshold and put his head on his paws. He could sense something wasn't right, but he didn't know which way to look for the trouble. He sighed and closed his eyes.

 


	10. Homeward Bound

 

_“You can't pick out the pieces you like and leave the rest._

_Being part of the whole thing, that is the blessing.”_

_Natalie Babbit, Tuck Everlasting _

 

 

Kurt mumbled in his sleep, restless with the pain in his legs. It was more than simple saddle sores, the open blisters were now infected. Reaching to rub a spot on his right thigh, Kurt bumped into his husband.

“Hey, babe, are you awake?” Blaine asked.

“Mmmblgmgh,” Kurt half-replied, his eyes still closed and his mind not awake yet.

“Are you having a bad dream, honey?” Blaine whispered. It had been a while since Kurt had a dream bad enough to wake him, but it happened every once in a while ever since the bullies beat him up in high school. He had always said he was lucky that the incident had happened – otherwise how would he have ever met Blaine? - but Blaine was still sad that Kurt had such a bad time back in those days.

 

Blaine settled down once again, this time closer to Kurt. He pulled the love of his life closer, his husband's back flush against Blaine's chest, then gave him a few kisses in that beautiful thick chestnut brown hair and on down to the tender skin on the back of his neck. This was paradise indeed. Blaine hummed his content with his arms around Kurt's ribcage, his hands linked together in front of Kurt's belly. He didn't remember feeling this level of contentment until Kurt came into his life. He sent a quick thank-you up towards heaven with the thought that maybe his father – or maybe his mother - was still taking care of him.

 

After another hour of shut-eye, Kurt was once again whimpering in his sleep.

“Baby, are you okay?” Blaine whispered. He hated to see Kurt sad, even in his dreams. He turned on a flashlight, looking intently at Kurt's face, trying to determine if this required waking the man. He had fallen asleep several times yesterday and Blaine was worried he was getting seriously ill.

Kurt's face was pale in the dim light, and Blaine could still see that he was agitated. He was tensing his shoulder muscles, frowning from time to time. Actually, he looked more worried than angry or upset.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, moving along to his jawbone and then down to his collarbone.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, sounding lost.

“I'm right here, never going to leave your side. Can you tell me what's worrying you?”

Kurt was silent, apparently having fallen back to sleep. “Hey, babe....wake up and tell me what's going on,” Blaine coaxed. Kurt rubbed his eyes and then his whole face.

“I don't know...I get confused when I first wake up. Give me a minute and I'll talk....I need to start....Is that Katura?” Kurt mumbled, making no sense until he opened his eyes and looked right in to Blaine's eyes.

“Ah....Babe?” Blaine asked, staring at Kurt's eyes.

“Sorry...I was dreaming about Katura and I guess I didn't want to wake up,” Kurt apologized.

 

“No need to be sorry, honey. I miss her, too.”

 

“I keep wondering if she's okay – if she misses us. She isn't old enough to understand if they tell her that we're coming home to her in just a few days. She doesn't even know that we said good-bye to her before we left. I'm an awful father,” Kurt said, resting his chin on his knees that were pulled up to his chest.

“I guess I'm a terrible father, too. I did the same thing...” Blaine said, searching Kurt's eyes to know how he was really feeling. Did he honestly think they were bad parents?

“No...this is your _job_. When I have to go to work, she will be there with you. I was selfish to want to come along, I should have stayed home with our daughter,” Kurt mused. He felt as if he should be feeling guilty, and then he was feeling guilty that he wasn't feeling guilty _enough_...oh, this was too confusing! He just missed Katura and wanted to be home with her.

“She will be twice as glad to see us when we do get home. It isn't as if we left her with strangers! Grandma Sophie has probably taken care of more babies that this mountain has trees, for god's sake! Plus, Noah is there, he has a good head on his shoulders. Well, he does now anyway. Lenore adores Katie, and Mrs. Warner will be visiting. I promise, Katie will be fine, babe, she will.” Blaine thought he had gotten his point across, he just wished he believed it as much as he wanted Kurt to believe it.

 

“You're right. We can't stay with her every minute until she's eighteen. And they do have the numbers of the doctor and everything. Okay...I guess we better go back to sleep,” Kurt mumbled, not looking at Blaine.

“She needs to learn that we are not the only people in the world who love her,” Blaine tried to bolster his point. “Are you really okay?”

“Yes. I miss being with her – she is growing into a beautiful person. Well, she already is, but I guess what I'm trying to say is that I need to be there to see it happen, you know?” Kurt asked, his eyes searching Blaine's for recognition of what he meant.

Blaine's honey-brown eyes were so sincere, Kurt felt a squeeze in his belly. Blaine's eyes were the first thing he saw when he woke up in the lumber camp after being taken off the empty railcar all those years ago, and he never forgot it. At the time he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven, the eyes were so sincere. Many times Kurt had closed his eyes when he was troubled and thought of Blaine's eyes. They gave him encouragement, showed how much Blaine trusted and loved him. At times Blaine's eyes turned almost black when he was turned on. Kurt thought he could probably have an orgasm just by looking into Blaine's lust-filled eyes. He palmed his crotch, knowing just that thought made him hard.

Blaine saw Kurt's hand disappear under the blanket and it wasn't hard to guess what he was doing considering the moan that escaped his sensuous lips. Blaine moved closer and brought their lips together. He didn't need to say anything, they knew each other too well by now and words just weren't necessary. Blaine followed Kurt's arm down below the blanket, finding his hand as it brushed over his erection.

Cuddling closer, Blaine took over and slid his hand under the waistband of Kurt's underwear to caress him.

“Mmmmm,” Kurt moaned, closing his eyes as he moved to deepen the kiss. He slowly touched Blaine's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue and Blaine opened his mouth, welcoming Kurt's soft tongue. Blaine went deeper as his hand did the same, holding Kurt's cock and starting to pump gently. It was more an offer of comfort than a means to bring him to climax and Kurt moved his tongue to rub alongside Blaine's. His hand, being relieved of its duty cupping Kurt's balls, was finger-walking its way across the sleeping bag to find that Blaine wasn't wearing any briefs. Kurt smiled.

Slowly they caressed each other. Tender, gentle strokes that felt good but weren't enough to make them pant and move on to frenzy. They were still sleepy and Kurt was happy with just the feel of comfort he was getting from Blaine. Blaine was also sleepy and meant only to bring Kurt's thoughts away from whatever had caused the nightmare.

Their hands and lips slowed down as they closed their eyes and relaxed into each other, resting in the small hours of the morning.

It was quiet in the tent. Balto was out roaming among the mules – looking for breakfast in the form of small, furry animals. He ran along a rabbit track, stealthy as a wild wolf and flushing the creature out of her hiding place. It was a short run before Balto caught her, flinging the rabbit into the air to break her neck in a quick death. The wolf-dog lay down to enjoy his breakfast before sauntering down to the pond to have a drink after consuming the salty blood of the rabbit. It was the wrong time of year for babies, so he didn't bother to sniff out the burrow as he would have in spring.

 

Opening his eyes, Blaine realized they had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch and calculated that they had been sleeping for several hours and dawn was due in less than half an hour. He blinked a few times, trying to think of what had happened to make them both awaken in the middle of the night. He realized he was gently cupping his husband's soft penis in his hand, which was resting on his warm ball sac. Blaine smiled. Kurt must have been exhausted to fall asleep when Blaine was holding him like this. He gently tried to move away in order to get circulation back in his hand. Upon getting his hand out from under the blanket, Blaine shook it and started to rub it briskly to get the feeling back. He hated the tingling pain from letting it fall asleep.

“Mmmmm,” Kurt hummed in his sleep, turning to be closer to Blaine. “Babe....” he mumbled and his muscles relaxed, making him press against his husband.

“I'm here, sweetheart...” Blaine whispered. His hand was back to normal so he put it back under the blanket and searched out the warmth he had been resting his hand in since last night. He wrapped his fingers around Kurt's slowly growing erection and tightened his grip to encourage it to grow more. Eventually he began to pump his fist, delighted in the response as Kurt's cock grew and hardened.

Slipping under the blanket, he took Kurt's briefs off and came back to slide his mouth down his erection. It wasn't often that he could wake up and be clear-headed enough to accomplish this before Kurt was awake and out of bed.

“Mmmmm,” Kurt moaned again, squeezing his muscles and stretching.

Blaine took him as far as he could, the tip brushing the back of his throat as Kurt woke, blue eyes big and full of lust. Blaine couldn't exactly smile at him, but he raised one hand and gave Kurt the thumbs-up to make sure this was okay. Kurt grinned and ran his fingers across Blaine's cheek. Then he kissed the tips of his own fingers, placing them on Blaine's cheek.

“I love you, babe,” Kurt murmured before closing his eyes as his orgasm grew closer – welling up emotions within the man. Blaine must have felt a change in Kurt's muscles because he slowly slid back, holding the hard erection in his hand instead and reached up to set his lips on Kurt's mouth for a brief second.

“I don't want you to come too soon, I have plans for that,” he smiled without a trace of a smirk.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in inquiry but Blaine didn't say anything. He got up from the sleeping bag and put out a hand to help Kurt to his feet.

“Let's go down to that pond and wash up, then I can get some food started for breakfast. It looks like Balto has already eaten his...” Blaine noticed, seeing the remains of the rabbit's blood on the fur of his chest.

 

A half-hour later, they were back in bed - this time sans clothing. Blaine was holding Kurt close, kissing down his neck and down to his chest where he explored with his lips and tongue.

“You taste good, babe,” Blaine said in between touching and caressing with his tongue.

Kurt just smiled back as his husband dipped down to kiss the taut belly right in front of him.

“I need to prove that you do, too,” Kurt said, rolling so he was on his hands and knees and moving over to place a kiss on Blaine's neck before latching on and then moving to give open-mouthed kisses to his waist. He dipped down again, his tongue out to enjoy Blaine's belly then over to run his mouth along the stiff erection he found.

“Oh, babe...there, that's it....” Blaine said aloud as his husband's mouth covered his erection and began to suck, running his tongue over the crown between sucks. Kurt closed his eyes and began to hum, knowing the vibration was what Blaine liked the best.

“Oh, oh, oh....” Blaine moaned, placing his hands on Kurt's head. “Stop...stop now, babe...”

Kurt stopped, pulling back but taking Blaine's cock into his hand so it didn't get cold.

“What's wrong?” he asked, surprised. Had he scraped him with his teeth or something?

“I want you, sweetheart, I want to finish with you,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt up even with him.

Kurt smiled. Leave it to Blaine to think of Kurt's pleasure when Kurt was giving him a blow job.

“Okay...top or bottom?” Kurt asked. Blaine was usually top, although they did switch from time to time.

“You pick,” Blaine countered.

Kurt hugged Blaine close, kissing him several times before laying down on his tummy on the blankets, then raising up to his knees. Blaine took the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand before landing a smacking kiss on his husband's left buttock. He hesitated before adding a second finger, and then a third.

“You okay, baby?” he asked and Kurt smiled over his shoulder before nodding his head in the affirmative. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back, working him open gently. He worried about the saddle sores and was careful not to run his hands down Kurt's thighs as he usually did.

“I'm ready, Blaine....” Kurt puffed out, his breath short from the excitement he was feeling.

Blaine waited, tip touching Kurt's entrance, and Kurt nodded. Blaine pushed just the barest inch inside. Kurt was ready for that. Sometimes Blaine's attempts to be gentle were exaggerated and it drove Kurt nuts, especially when he was as horny as he was this morning.

 

He took in a breath and pushed backwards, taking Blaine's cock in to the hilt. The moan that came out of Blaine's mouth was worth the brief stinging pain of suddenly being filled with such a large object. Blaine had reached a growth spurt after their wedding and Kurt was enjoying every inch. He grinned to himself and then steadied his knees to hold still while Blaine pushed in once again.

It was an embarrassingly short time before both of them were close to climaxing.

“Blaine....oh....” Kurt started to tell him he was almost there when he realized it was too late. Blaine was shaking with the force of his orgasm which brought Kurt to climax seconds later. Blaine was holding Kurt around his waist, hugging close to his back, his face on Kurt's shoulder blade. His hand was around Kurt's cock, feeling the vibrations and pumping slowly until Kurt was done.

Reluctantly letting go, Blaine sat down on the blankets and pulled Kurt into his lap.

“I love you, baby,” Kurt whispered, snuggling into Blaine. He hid his face in Blaine's neck and tried to calm his breath down. Blaine held him tightly, kissing his neck. They sat for a while, calming down after such a strenuous morning.

“I guess we better clean up – I don't want to sleep on stiff sheets tonight,” Kurt kidded his husband. Blaine laughed and picked up the blanket when Kurt stood up.

“I'll run down to the pond and clean the jizz off...it should be dry by tonight if we hang it in the sun,” Blaine offered.

  
“Really, Blaine? _Jizz?_ That is rather an indelicate way of phrasing it, don't you think?” Kurt reprimanded him.

“Ahhh....?” Blaine was stymied for words. He turned to study Kurt's face for a full minute before Kurt couldn't hold his face neutral any more. He let a tiny smirk show on the left side of his mouth, then turned quickly so Blaine couldn't see it. Too late. Blaine caught it and a huge grin flooded his own face as he dropped the blanket in the grass and reached to tackle his husband, intent on tickling him until he cried uncle. He stopped short, worried about the open wounds on Kurt's legs and took Kurt into a big hug instead, kissing him speechless.

“Am I forgiven?” Blaine asked and Kurt grinned.

“Of course. Can I help you?” he asked.

“Nope! It will only take a few minutes, I think it will just take a surface wash to make it okay to sleep on. I'll be right back,” Blaine said as he pulled on a pair of his running pants. He winked at Kurt, knowing he didn't approve of running pants but Blaine had discovered them when he spent a year in Lima with Kurt's family.

He walked over to the pond, using his hands to cup water to rinse the residue from the blanket. It came off right away and Blaine was back in a few minutes, hanging the blanket in a beech tree with low sweeping branches. He was dismayed to find Kurt sitting next to the fire where he had added a few logs and stirred up the coals. Kurt was wrapped tightly in the other blanket, up to his ears and down to his toes.

“Are you cold, honey?” Blaine asked.

“Just a little bit. I'll warm up soon, then I can cook breakfast. I packed some sausages that Cookie made and a nice loaf of sourdough bread Shannon made. You won't have to catch our breakfast today!” Kurt said, trying to be upbeat but failing. Worried, Blaine came over to sit with Kurt on the log, taking the blanket and re-wrapping it so he was inside to cuddle against his husband. He put a cool hand on Kurt's head and it was warm – warmer than it should be.

“I think you should drink something....here, Shannon packed some cans of pineapple juice. Is that okay?”

“That sounds great,” Kurt agreed, watching as his husband snapped the cap open and handed him the juice. He drank most of it down in several gulps. One last swallow and the can was empty. Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder and closed his eyes.

“So, Mr Warner will be here tomorrow?” he asked. Blaine was supposed to meet with him at a place down the mountain and Kurt shivered at the prospect of sitting on a mule all day to get there. His legs hurt, the wounds from the saddle were infected and stung or burned whenever the slightest thing brushed over them. He was lightheaded with the fever and just wanted Blaine to hold him in his own bed with Katie beside them. He sighed.

 

Blaine got up to fix breakfast. Kurt needed to eat to retain his strength. He decided to leave Mr Warner a note at the rendezvous place and just get Kurt home. They didn't need to do any more surveying because Blaine had already finished that. With Kurt's help it was all done.

 

~

 

“Hey, baby. Here is some breakfast – sausages and scrambled eggs, and I toasted the bread and spread it with homemade cheese for you. Please, eat as much as you want. You need to stay strong,” Blaine said when he placed a plate in Kurt's lap. He gave Balto a glare and a hard nudge when the dog came to sniff at the plate.

 

“Okay, I'll try,” Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with heavy eyelids. He had dark circles under his eyes and just looked worn out. Blaine sat down next to him and ate his own breakfast. Before they were done, Kurt closed his eyes and leaned heavily on Blaine. He was asleep before breakfast was over.

 

* * *

Kurt blinked awake as Blaine settled him down on the sleeping bag, covering him with a warm blanket.

“I'll help with the dishes,” Kurt offered, but it was hard to even stay awake long enough to speak. His eyelids felt like they were weighted down.

“Babe, it's after noon. You slept through lunch. Are you hungry? I have a bit of rabbit soup left,” Blaine offered, his eyes full of worry.

“No, I'm too tired to eat. I'll just go to sleep,” he said as he drifted off. Blaine held his hand up to Kurt's forehead. It was even hotter than it had been this morning.

He went back to the fire and scooped up a bowl of the thick, hearty soup. He had made it with the leftovers from the stew, adding a few other ingredients like mushrooms and some noodles. He went back to sit next to Kurt, pulling him into a sitting position so he could eat something.

“Kurt, wake up for a few minutes, honey. I brought you some soup,” Blaine said. Kurt sat up, rubbing his face.

“Here, swallow these,” he directed and Kurt obediently swallowed the aspirin with a swig of pineapple juice from the cans Shannon sent. He ate a few spoons of soup, smiling because it was so tasty. His husband was a marvelous cook.

They sat in silence, Kurt sipping the broth and occasional piece of rabbit or carrot, until the bowl was half empty.

“I'm done. I don't think I can eat any more right now,” Kurt murmured. He wanted to hug Blaine, but it was too far a reach and so he just slid down to lay on the blanket once more.

Blaine slid down next to him, taking Kurt into his arms.

“I'm so worried about you, baby, I need to get you to a doctor,” Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt just nodded.

Blaine sat back, holding Kurt close and thinking. He could leave Kurt here and ride hell bent for leather back to the house – or at least as far as it took to get a signal on his phone. That was risky, but maybe the only way. Or he could tie a note to Balto's collar telling Shannon to have someone meet them as he tried to get Kurt back, maybe including a map of his route here...

He finally decided to do that – setting Kurt down on the blanket and covering him with another. He took a page of his journal and made a map on it, showing the way he was going to go home along with GSP coordinates. He added a note that Kurt was sick, in need of a doctor. He put it in a small leather bag and tied it to Balto's collar.

“Okay, boy – go home! Find Shannon. Go HOME!”

Balto wagged his tail and looked at Blaine, then ran into the forest but stopped to look back.

“Go home, boy! Find Shannon. Balto - GO!” he shouted and the wolf-dog took off.

 

Blaine sighed in relief as he heard Balto making his way down the mountain in the direction of home. He turned to start packing up everything and securing it to Caesar and Maximus, placing the folded sleeping bag in front of the saddle on Claudius. Lucky for him it wasn't a Western saddle, so there was no saddle horn. Then he wrapped Kurt in a blanket and lifted him up onto the padding, mounting Claudius, and giving him a kick to get him started. He could hold Kurt on the mule even if he fell asleep now. He had seen the aerial map of the area and had a good idea of the quickest and safest way down the mountain.

~

 

Two hours later, Blaine pulled his mule to a halt and dismounted.

“Where are we?” Kurt asked, looking down from the back of the mule. He swayed and tried to correct his balance. Blaine was there to catch him and lowered him to the ground. Kurt swayed on his feet but managed to stand up.

“We are still on the mountain, but I wanted to make sure you had something to drink – can't have you getting dehydrated, can we?” Blaine smiled. He was still worried but didn't want Kurt to know.

Kurt nodded and walked over to Maximus to get a can of pineapple juice from the saddlebag. Blaine opened one on the other side and took out some beef jerky and an orange. They sat on a big rock and ate lunch, drinking the juice before they got back on the mule.

 

This time Blaine found it too hard to pull Kurt up in front of him on the mule. Kurt was dizzy and loosing consciousness. Blaine finally set him down on the ground and wrapped the blanket back around him.

“Here, take a nap, Babe, and I'll fix something,” Blaine said, looking around himself as he pulled some tools from the saddle bags on Maximus'. Kurt nodded his head and let his eyes close.

 

* * *

* * *

A/N: I used my great grandmother, Cora Day, as a model for Grandma Sophie. Cora lived with us when I was a child and she was a marvelous baker and a source of the best family stories ever. Here are a few more pictures. First two with her eldest grandson- my dad, George (1930s and 1940s). Then with some of her great-grandchildren (I am the one on the left in the swing) circa 1950s, and more of her great grandkids(1960s)...again I am all the way to the left, my sister, Debra, is on the right. The picture in the story was taken on her birthday in the 1970s.

         

 

 

 


	11. Homecoming

_"How much good inside a day?_

_Depends how good you live 'em._

_How much love inside a friend?_

_Depends on how much you give 'em."_

_ ~Shel Silverstein,  A Light in the Attic _

 

 

It was just past noon when Blaine had finally been able to find two saplings that would serve as the poles for a travois. He was going to build one of the Native American sleds to hook up to Caesar's harness so Kurt would be safe and he could transport him back to their home.

By the time Blaine had finished the travois, the sun was getting ready to set and a stiff wind had come up. He'd unsaddled the mules when he started the work on the sled and they were picketed a short distance away.

Blaine hadn't even thought of supper after they had eaten the soup for lunch, so he wasn't prepared to feed Kurt. He looked through the saddle bags and found a few things – a packet of soup mix, some jerky, a plastic baggie with cut up carrots and celery, a can of V8 juice, and a small package of rice left over from yesterday.

Gathering firewood and kindling, he hurried to start a fire to cook the soup. Just as he got the flame started and the wood was catching fire, he heard Kurt moan.

 

“What's wrong, baby?” he asked, cradling Kurt's head in his lap.

“Wha.....? Kurt said, sitting up and looking around. “Where?”

“You are with me, honey. We're up on the mountain, assessing the potential for harvesting lumber,” Blaine said, combing his fingers through Kurt's hair. He got a sudden vision of the time Kurt used to spend doing his hair in the most stylish ways back when they were in high school. He blinked his eyes and the vision was gone, replaced with Kurt now – his hair cut short but still stylish.

“Oh, yeah....I guess I fell asleep. It seems awfully hot here,” Kurt looked at Blaine, a question in his eyes.

“Well, you have a fever, that might explain it. How are you feeling?” Blaine asked, shifting his weight to take Kurt onto his lap.

“Tired, hungry, and my legs hurt. Do we have any really cold water? My thighs are burning,” Kurt asked, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

“Hmmm.....your thighs are burning? That might be good...” Blaine laughed at his own joke, waiting for it to catch up with Kurt.

It took a few seconds for Kurt to realize what he said and thumped Blaine on his chest.

“That is not funny – to take advantage of a sick person. What kind of sadist are you?”

“I am not a sadist!” Blaine groaned, his mind on Kurt's thighs. Still.

“I beg to differ,” Kurt returned, a small smirk blooming on his face. Blaine signed in relief. Kurt wouldn't be flirting if he was still very sick. At least that is what Blaine hoped.

“Hey, I can dish you up some soup if you're hungry?”

“That sounds good. Thank you, my love,” Kurt said softly.

Blaine dished up the soup and they ate it like they'd been starved, finishing every bite.

 

“Where's Balto?” Kurt asked, looking around for the wolf-dog.

“I sent him to get help. You can't ride a mule with your legs so messed up and I couldn't carry you any more....so I think I have a solution. It will be slow going in the forest, but I think it will eventually get you down off the mountain.”

Kurt looked up from his bowl of soup.

“I made a travois. You can sit in it and Caesar can pull you,” Blaine explained.

Kurt looked over to where his husband was pointing and saw a round nest of blankets and sleeping bags attached to two long poles. It looked comfortable, big enough for him to sit in if he curled up. It might just get him home.

“Thank you, baby. You take such good care of me,” Kurt said, scooting closer to Blaine and laying his head back in his lap. He reached out and took Blaine's hand, laying it on his head so the man would run his fingers through his hair. It was comforting and Kurt fell back asleep.

 

An hour later, Blaine had set up camp and gotten the sleeping bags ready for the night. He tied the mules close to the tent and had everything ready for morning. The last thing he had to do was get Kurt into the sleeping bag.

 

“Wake up, Sleeping Beauty,” Blaine called to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He'd given Kurt his dose of aspirin an hour ago and expected his brow to be cool, but it wasn't. Kurt was still too hot. Blaine roused him enough to get him to stand and walk to the side of the camp to relieve himself, then the few steps to the tent and coaxed him into bed. Leaving the blankets off, he went to the saddle bags and found a cloth and a canteen. He soaked the cloth then wrung most of the water out.

 

“Hey, Kurt. I'm going to use this damp cloth to make you feel cooler. Is that okay?” Blaine asked, waiting until Kurt's eyes were open and he answered with a small smile.

Blaine washed Kurt's face, then his neck and unbuttoned his shirt, opening it to expose his chest to the cool mountain air. He took off the loose sweat pants he'd been able to get on Kurt that morning. Where the bandage slipped, the fabric stuck to Kurt's wounds and he cried out when Blaine pulled the fabric away.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart....so sorry....” he mumbled the whole time, but he made quick work of getting Kurt's clothes off, leaving him in a pair of his jockey shorts. Kurt didn't wear them often, preferring boxer briefs that fit him better, but he did own some of these.

 

Blaine brought the Coleman lantern close and inspected Kurt's thighs. The blisters were all drained, then rubbed raw when Blaine had seen them yesterday and worse this morning, but it looked as if they might be healing around the edges. There was much less drainage and the open parts were beginning to scab over. His leg wasn't as hot to the touch either and while they were still infected, it looked like they were beginning to heal. Blaine kissed Kurt's knee, then pulled the light cotton blanket up and over Kurt's body.

“It's looking good, Kurt. I think you are going to be fine. How does it feel?” Blaine asked.

“Ahhhh....it hurts somewhat, but not as bad as it did a few days ago. I can lay my hand on my thigh without jerking it back, so I guess that's progress,” he said, but there was no smile so Blaine thought he might be making light of what was a serious problem. All Blaine could do was to stay with him through the night and begin again in the morning, making as much progress as he could to get Kurt off the mountain and back home.

 

An hour after they went to bed, Kurt was awake again and restless. He cursed himself for falling asleep all day yesterday. Now he couldn't sleep and each and every owl's cry, mule snort, and small mammal sneaking through the leaves woke him up. For fear of waking his husband, Kurt tried to lie very still, but his legs refused and twitched and flinched until Kurt wanted to scream.

“Kurt?”

“Go back to sleep, Blaine. I was just rolling over,” Kurt lied. He wanted Blaine to sleep and be refreshed after the awful day they had already had.

“Okay, Babe......” Blaine was asleep before he'd even finished the word. Kurt looked over and a smile came to his face. Kurt was an absolute wonder. He'd ended up in the lumber camp all those years ago – when both men were just boys. For someone who spent his days designing fashionable clothes and doing extravagant skin routines and hair styling – Kurt adjusted to being in a far-from-civilization lumber camp with all the rough ways of the people who lived there. He learned to snare rabbits and skin and gut them quickly, then make a stew with vegetables found in the woods to supplement the ones available in the camp. He had learned to fish and tie his own flies, catch and gut his own trout and salmon, and cook them up in a pan. And he'd loved every minute of it. Who would have ever guessed? When the time came and they could have parted ways, Kurt to New York to study design and Blaine back to the Warner logging camp to fulfill his legacy of harvesting lumber – they made a third choice – to go to college and earn their degrees to prepare them for careers in the world they embraced. He often wondered how Rachel felt – being on Broadway. Did she feel her dream had come true? Was Finn happy in that big city with her?

 

Kurt shook his head, his eyes once more focusing. He heard a noise and sat up in time to see a huge mule head poking through the front of the tent, sniffing the air for goodies like Yogi Bear at a picnic basket.

“Out! Out, damn spot,” Kurt said, then giggled at his own joke.

Blaine opened his eyes at the sound of the mule and saw Kurt sitting up.

“Didn't peg you as a fan of the bard,” he said, a grin gracing his face.

“Well, who doesn't know Macbeth?” Kurt brushed off the compliment.

“Yeah, I guess.....are you okay?” Blaine asked, his hand automatically going to Kurt's forehead. It was a good bit cooler than it had been at supper time, but there was still a fever.

“I think it's almost down – right?” Kurt asked. Blaine frowned and instead of answering Kurt's question, he glanced at his watch.

“It's 5:45. The sun should just be coming up over the horizon. Want to go watch it?”

“Sure...” Kurt answered, smiling at the thought.

 

Sitting in the pre-dawn gloom, Kurt was leaning back on Blaine as they sat near the fire pit from last night, a small fire going so they could heat water for morning tea. Kurt snuggled against Blaine, turning sideways so he could rest his cheek on Blaine's strong chest. He nuzzled his cheek right on Blaine's heart and placed his ear to it to hear the steady thump-thump. Nothing was more comforting. Blaine's arm came around to hold him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

 

“Kurt....hey, did you want to see the sun rise?” Blaine asked quietly. He didn't want to wake him up if he'd fallen asleep.

“Yeah...” Kurt sat up, rubbing his eyes and blinking to wake himself up.

“Oh....look.” There was a rare break in the trees here, maybe the result of a landslide years ago, making a path of smaller saplings where they could see the horizon.

“Isn't that beautiful?....even more than from our balcony. We have those poplar trees blocking the view,” Kurt mentioned. “Looking at this – it might actually make me believe there is a god.”

Blaine blinked. He was amazed, thinking he would never live to hear Kurt say anything like that. He knew not to pursue it, just to tuck the tiny bit of information into his brain to bring out later if needed.

 

They lay back, staring at the golds and pinks with the occasional purple or orange of the blooming sky at dawn. When it was all over with they could hear the mules, restless on their picket lines that didn't reach to the stream for them to drink.

“I guess I better get busy with the mules, honey, or we might have a riot on our hands,” Blaine smiled, helping Kurt to stand and walk carefully back to the tent. He was wearing just his jockeys and was a bit chilly.

Blaine left him sitting on the sleeping bags and went out to take the mules down to the stream.

 

An hour later they were both fed, the mules were packed to go and Blaine was helping his husband onto the travois.

“Are you sure this is going to work?” Kurt asked, looking a bit apprehensive at the homemade nest of blankets.

“Of course, babe...just sit down in the center and I will cover you up. I made straps to keep you safe....see?” Blaine explained as he tightened the leather across Kurt's chest. “Okay?”

Kurt nodded.

 

“I think everything is ready to go. Are you ready?” Blaine asked, still on his knees with his hands in Kurt's.

“Yeah,” Kurt said, searching Blaine's eyes for any sign of fear or regret. “Yes, I'm fine.”

Blaine leaned over to press kisses all along Kurt's jaw, across his cheek and on each closed eyelid. Then he kissed his mouth, sweet and light until Kurt moved up to hold on to Blaine's neck. He brought him closer, pressing gently until Blaine opened his mouth so Kurt could deepen the kiss. They kissed until both were out of breath and then they rested, chins on each others shoulders, breathing deep and turning together to kiss again. Kurt's hands let go of their hold around his husband's neck to pet down his chest, feeling the muscles as they moved under the fabric, trailing down to cup the bulge in his jeans.

Blaine jumped and moaned in spite of himself, not expecting Kurt to be so forward. He closed his eyes, not leaving Kurt's lips as he felt the warm hand hold him gently. He felt it as Kurt tightened his grip ever so slightly and Blaine pushed into the hand, chasing the touch, then pulled back.

“No, honey....I need to get you home. I promise, we will be doing that very soon, but now I need my blood flowing in my brain, not there,” Blaine said reluctantly as he tucked the warm blankets all around Kurt. It wasn't very long before everything was done and Blaine, riding on Maximus, was leading Caesar and Claudius down the deer track towards home.

 

It had taken four days for them to reach the peak of the mountain, but now was the fifth day they had been going back down and over to Warner Mountain. Blaine had expected to see Mr Warner at every turn, but he never did. Maybe they had missed each other or Balto hadn't been able to find his way back for some reason. He didn't want to think of anything negative, but it was a wild place and Balto could have fallen, been attacked, anything. Whatever had happened, Blaine was still sure he was on the right path.

 

It was near noon of the fifth day going back when Blaine heard a noise. It might have been almost anything, but it sounded familiar. He whistled and the ear-splitting noise could be heard for a long distance. The barking turned into a howl as he turned to the source of the noise. Soon he could hear the leaves rustling and he turned the mules to follow the noise.

 

Seeing Balto under a tree, he rode closer to see what was going on. He dismounted and the wolf-dog was trying to jump into his arms, only to turn to try to jump into Kurt's lap. A painful howl came from the back of Caesar's travois and Blaine hurried get the dog off of Kurt.

“Balto! Sit! Sit!” he shouted, grabbing the animal's collar and dragged him away from Kurt.

The dog finally sat, his tongue hanging out and his eyes wild as he panted. He looked dehydrated and Blaine reached for his canteen to spill a bit of water into the dog's mouth as he asked Kurt of he was okay.

“Yeah, I stopped him from getting in my lap....is he okay?” Kurt asked.

“I don't know, let me check him over....”

Blaine looked all over Balto, finally finding that his leg was caught. There was a strong wire wrapped around his back leg, hooked to a chain and pegged into the ground by a stake. There was evidence that the wolf-dog had tried to chew at it, and even more on his leg where the rusty old wire had dug into his skin and Balto had chewed on his leg. It must have been awful for the dog...being able to go in a rough circle for three feet or so, but not able to get to water.

“Oh, Balto, you poor puppy...come here,” Blaine coaxed and found a pair of pliers in his kit. They worked as wire cutters and he soon had the poor canine free. He checked and found the leather bag with his map and note still around his neck.

“You brave boy, I know you tried. It isn't your fault some ass monkey left his snare here. I wonder what he was trying to trap with that set-up? It couldn't be rabbits. The wire and stake are too strong for that. Maybe wolverine? But whatever it was, I guess we're lucky he didn't come back to check his traps or you might be gone,” Blaine shook at the thought the wolf-dog might have been taken from them.

Balto went back to Kurt, sniffing his inner thigh and whining.

“Get back, buddy. I don't think I want you that near my balls...” Kurt grouched, pushing the dog's muzzle away from his crotch.

“Balto, come here,” Blaine called, making a cup of his hand and letting him have a few more mouthfuls of water which the dog lapped up quickly. He ran in a circle, catching Blaine's hand as if to ask for more.

“No, I don't want you to drink too fast, it isn't good for you if you've been days without water. I'll get a dish out and let you have a bit more. I bet you're hungry, too, huh?” Blaine asked. He got a fish out of the basket on Claudius' back. He and Kurt had eaten fresh trout for breakfast and had some leftover for lunch. He tossed it to Balto, who devoured it in three bites and came to beg more water.

 

An hour later they were back on the trail, Balto limping but able to keep up with the slow progress of the travois.

“Hey, Blaine...I was beginning to think you would be making another travois for Balto. Poor dog,” Kurt laughed. Blaine grinned at him, but it was a small one. He had envisioned the same thing when he saw the injured wolf-dog. He was beginning to think this trip was cursed.

 

It was just getting dark when they finally stopped in front of their house. They hadn't met anyone along the way and Blaine thought that even though he might be able to summon someone by shouting, he could get home in the same amount of time.

Tying the mules to the hitching post in back of the house, Blaine unstrapped Kurt and helped him to stand. They walked slowly into the house and Blaine got him up the stairs.

“Lie down in bed, baby, and I'll be back in a little while. I need to unpack the mules and get them into their stalls and I'll be back. Okay?”

“Sure...but can I do anything?” Kurt asked, feeling useless.

“Yes, you can stay here so I'm not worrying about you. Please?” Blaine knew if he didn't get Kurt's agreement that he would have that on his mind, too, and frankly, he couldn't take any more stress at the moment.

“Okay, sweetheart. I'll stay here in the house until you get back.”

“Thank you,” Blaine smiled at his husband.

 

The mules were tired and in need of a rub-down. Blaine unpacked the gear and left it in the shed in back of the house. He couldn't leave anything in the open and trust that it would be undamaged when he got back considering the amount of wildlife around here. Anything from raccoons to bears could smell the food and get into the packs.

He walked the mules down the road to their stalls near the cook house and took them in, removing the saddles and harnesses. He was proud of the travois and dragged it over to the side of the barn, leaving it there until he decided what to do with it.

Despite the fact that he was exhausted, Blaine got each mule some water and then hay and started rubbing down Caesar. It was going to be a long night, but he had to take proper care of the mules. Part way into the rub-down he heard the door open.

“So, you're home. Then you didn't run into Mr. Warner?” Cookie asked, walking over to lean over the stall door.

“Nope, it's a long story, but Kurt got sick and I had to make a travois to get him home. I sent Balto with a message, but found him two days later caught in a snare. Lucky for him we went that way or he might be dead now....” Blaine stopped, resting his tired head against the mule's warm side. He took a few breaths and found a strong hand around his shoulders. He turned into Cookie's embrace, feeling so exhausted.

“I'm okay...I just need to get the mules settled down for bed and then get back to Kurt,” he said, once more rubbing the mule's side.

“No, I'll take care of them. What is wrong with Kurt?” Cookie asked.

“He got saddle sores, they blistered and now the blisters are infected. He couldn't sit in the saddle, so I tried holding him sidesaddle in front of me but he kept falling asleep....he had a high fever...and I couldn't hold him steady. I made the travois, which worked but I had to keep getting it clear of brush or branches all the way home,” Blaine blurted out, leaning against the mule again.

“Okay, will he be okay or will we need to take him down to a doctor tonight?” Cookie asked.

“I don't think so. He's been better the last day of the trip, the fever isn't as high. I think he'll be okay for tonight,” Blaine said.

“All right. How is Balto? I thought I heard him bark, but he didn't come to the door, so I came out to investigate and saw the lights in the barn.”

“He's fine. The wire was digging into his leg, but I put some salve on it and he seems okay. He was just hungry and thirsty mostly. I locked him in the house with Kurt, I didn't want him making too much noise and disturbing anyone. I'm sorry if he did,” Blaine said.

“Oh, no...he's fine. You can let him out of you want, I'll feed him if he comes around. Go back to Kurt and call me if you need anything. I can get these guys bedded down,” Cookie finished.

Blaine gave him a smile.

“Thanks, Cookie. I owe you one,” Blaine said. Cookie patted his back and turned to take care of the mules.

 

~

 

“Kurt?” Blaine asked as he went back inside the house. He walked towards the kitchen because he could smell food cooking.

“Hey, aren't you supposed to be in bed?” Blaine asked, coming up in back of Kurt and putting his arms around him. Kurt turned to kiss him, then back to stir the eggs in the pan.

“I wanted to help and since I didn't think I could be out in the barn with you, I thought I'd make some supper.”

Blaine glanced over to see bacon on a plate with a pile of crispy fried potatoes and toast with blackberry jam that he and Kurt had made last summer.

“I love breakfast for supper, babe. Here, you sit on the stool and I'll finish cooking the eggs.”

“Okay, here's the shredded cheese and I put a bit of red bell pepper in the eggs before I scrambled them....” Kurt told his husband, knowing that was his favorite way of eating them.

 

They took the plates back up to the bedroom, lying on the bedspread and sipping cold orange juice and eating the food, feeding each other bits of the best on their plates. Kurt grinned as he bit into the toast, loving the blackberry jam and thinking how much fun they'd had canning late last summer. Burt had found Kurt's mother's recipe for the jam and sent it to him.

 

After supper, Blaine stacked the dishes and told Kurt he wanted him stripped by the time he got back upstairs. Kurt smiled and began undressing.

Blaine filled the jacuzzi tub and turned on the jets to low, then took Kurt into the shower to wash the dirt from the trip off. He was very gentle, dabbing the washcloth over the just healing sores on Kurt's thighs. He washed Kurt's hair and then his own, rinsing off a lot of dirt from the mountain, which made a puddle of mud on the shower floor. He laughed and Kurt turned to look at him, a question on his face.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about my father. When I was little I loved to play in the mud – making mud pies and digging deep holes that I filled with water and mixed until it was chocolaty and I'd pour it into cups pretending I was making milk shakes. When Dad would put me in the bathtub after supper, he'd tell me I had enough dirt on me to plant roses. It made me giggle every time. I was just thinking that when I washed your hair, babe. Enough dirt to grow roses...” Blaine finished, kissing Kurt's face.

“Oh, that is so sweet. What a cute thing for your dad to say to you. I bet you could say that to Katie when she's old enough to play in the mud,” Kurt said, thinking of their daughter.

The tone in the room changed as both daddies thought about their daughter, missing her.

 

“It's okay, we'll have our baby back home tomorrow. I'll go get her first thing in the morning, okay?” Blaine said, pulling Kurt close and kissing his face.

“Yeah, okay....I just can't stop thinking that I should have stayed home with her. She's too little to understand why we're not there. What if she thinks we just left her behind? I still worry if she knows her mother left her. Even if she was only a few days old, she was inside the woman for nine months and could hear her voice....that must have been devastating. Oh, Blaine, are we enough for her?” Kurt was starting to cry, overtired and full of worry.

 

“Of course we are, honey, I don't think she still thinks about that. She is so happy with us – you know that. Just close your eyes and think of her face when we go in to lift her out of her crib in the morning. Do you really think she's deprived? And even if it does affect her on some level – and I know it must – I think she will still be happy with us. She has spent the last six months with us, she is a happy baby. Okay?” Blaine tried to sooth Kurt's fears.

 

“Yes, you're right. If we hadn't taken her, she might have gone into foster care and while that can be a good thing, better than an orphanage, it is not a good life. I am so glad she came to us, and I know you are, too.” Kurt gave Blaine a wan smile and hugged him close.

 

Blaine reached over to shut off the water and took Kurt's hand to lead him out of the shower and into the Jacuzzi. Kurt sank down into the warm water next to Blaine and sighed. This might be the best part of their new house, the Jacuzzi was amazing.

“Come over here, let me put my arms around you,” Kurt coaxed his husband and Blaine came over. Kurt turned him away and pulled him close, Blaine's back against Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms snaking around him to bring him as close as he could be. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and began kissing just beneath his ear.

“Oh, that feels nice,” Blaine said, moving his head to let Kurt have more room to kiss and nibble.

Kurt's hands dangled down Blaine's chest, tickling and pinching a little and Kurt heard him sigh over the sounds of the whirlpools. He kissed across the nape of his husband's neck, scraping his teeth gently and biting softly.

“Hmmmmmm....” Blaine hummed, relaxing as he let Kurt do whatever he wanted.

Kurt's hands went down further, playing along the soft hair below his belly and up to tickle his sides. Blaine closed his eyes and just floated in the water, knowing Kurt was holding his shoulders, and let him rub his shoulders.

“Yes....” Blaine said, relaxing as Kurt held him close once again.

Kurt laid back in the Jacuzzi, letting the slow jets relax him, too, as he continued to move his hands over Blaine. He pulled him back, digging his thumbs into the muscles, tight from days of stress.

“Yes....” Blaine murmured, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed Kurt's grip on his back.

“Do you want to get to bed?” Kurt asked, knowing how tired Blaine was.

“Okay,” Blaine agreed and opened his eyes, rolling over in the tub to face Kurt and kiss him gently before they got out of the tub. Kurt pushed the button to drain it and shut off the jets. He turned to find Blaine was waiting with a fluffy towel, ready to dry him before they walked down the hall to their bedroom.

Entering the room, the first thing Blaine noticed was that the bed-linens had been changed. He smiled at Kurt.

“You did too much, baby. I didn't notice you'd done this when we ate supper in here an hour ago,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a bit of a disapproving stare.

“I'm fine....the sores are healing and I don't think I have a fever,” Kurt says, but avoided letting Blaine touch him.

“Get into bed, honey,” Blaine said, pointing his finger at the center of the pulled-down sheets. Kurt ducked his head and complied, knowing Blaine would only get more worked up if he didn't. He sighed, feeling a damper on the energy that had been building up.

Blaine followed him, pushing his knee out so he could see the infected blisters and assess if Kurt needed to go to the hospital or if he should see a doctor in the morning.

“Does this hurt?” he asked, touching one of the blisters near his knee.

“No, not much,” Kurt said, telling the truth. Blaine followed up the line of blisters, inspecting each one all the way up Kurt's thigh, kissing the soft skin in between the sores. As he got closer to the top of the thigh the pain increased – probably because here is where Kurt's leg was rubbing against the stiff leather of the mule's saddle. The damage was deeper and the blisters were larger in circumference. Blaine kissed next to the one at the top and Kurt cringed, trying not to make a sound.

“Don't try to tell me that doesn't hurt, baby. I can see it does. I think you should see Dr. Wallace if you're still in so much pain...” Blaine said, looking so sad that his husband was hurting.

He continued to the other thigh, starting at Kurt's knee again. By this time Kurt was worn down, tired and in pain so he couldn't mask any of it. Blaine checked on each blister, seeing if it was still red, if there were red streaks indicating a serious infection (there weren't), checking on the healing process. This thigh was better, the blisters at the top of his thigh weren't as sore. Blaine kissed the soft skin once again, in between the blisters.

“Are there any more sore places? Did you get any blisters on your bum?” Blaine asked with concern, but it made Kurt grin, trying to hide a giggle.

“My what?” he asked, though he knew the answer.

“Your bum. Your hind cheeks, your bottom, your buttocks...do I need to go on?” Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's thigh more, teasing.

“Ah...no, I don't think so...” Kurt murmured. He was lying back, eyes closed and thighs spread.

Blaine felt along the top of his thigh, just running his fingers along the crease between his leg and pelvis. “Oh...quit teasing me....”

“I'm not teasing, just making sure there are no more blisters....” he said, then began kissing along the crease, switching to the other side and slowly kissing there, too, with open mouth kisses and the occasional tongue swipe.

“Ahhhh....” Kurt sighed, hoping and wishing Blaine would get down to business – but he knew from long experience that asking him to get to it would only draw it out l-o-n-g-e-r, so he didn't say anything, just tried to relax.

Blaine moved closer in the bed, but then pulled the blanket over Kurt. He leaned up, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and got up to find a clean pair of pajamas for them both.

 

Blaine tried to smile, not wanting to tire Kurt out any more but also not wanting to hurt his husband's feelings. They both needed sleep but he blushed because of the love he felt for Kurt. He helped his husband on with the warm flannel pajamas and climbed into bed next to him.

“Blaine...move up here,” Kurt whispered, trying to keep his eyes open just a few more minutes.

Then Blaine was cuddling with him and they both fell into a deep sleep.

 


	12. Cart Before the Horse

“ _Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not.”_

_~Dr Seuss, The Lorax_

 

“Katura!” Kurt shouted, coming in the front door and seeing his daughter in Puck's arms. She was eating her breakfast, but turned her head to see her daddy. Blaine walked in behind his husband, just as happy to see Katie. He walked over to Noah, noticing the baby was done with her bottle.

“Come to Tatay, honey,” he cooed, slipping her out of her uncle's arms and hugging her tight.

Kurt gave up and limped over to sit on the sofa.

“How was she?” he asked.

“She was fine, kept me up a few nights, but she is eating well and sitting up a little,” he said.

“All by herself or propped up?” Blaine asked, patting Katie's back until she burped.

“By herself. She woke up every morning and was sitting in her crib when I went in to feed her,” Puck preened. He was very proud of her progress and grinned at the two daddies.

“He had a bit of help,” Lenore rolled her eyes as she came into the room, leaning over the back of the chair Puck was sitting in. He looked up at her and smiled. Lenore walked around and Puck pulled her down onto his lap.

“Yes, I did. Between Lenore, Mrs. Warner, and Grandma Sophie – I had to fight to hold her,” Puck corrected himself.

“Is Mrs. Warner still here?” Kurt asked. While he saw both Mr. Warner and Lenore fairly often, Eloise Warner rarely showed her face outside her house up on Warner mountain.

“No, she went home yesterday. I think she isn't comfortable here in town, she's used to the mountain,” Lenore said. “Or Martha's Vineyard...” she added under her breath, rolling her eyes.

“Yeah...she, ah....” Puck didn't finish what he was saying, giving Lenore a look. Lenore sighed.

“Mom found out I'm pregnant. She wasn't exactly happy about it,” Lenore said, turning to give Puck a kiss on the cheek. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances but neither said anything.

“Look, guys, you already knew about the baby, and we want to thank you for all your support. You know I am trying my best to get my shit together....but Lenore's folks don't see it that way. I really appreciate all you have done for me, and I think I did pretty well so far, don't you?” Puck asked, looking a bit lost as he looked at Blaine and then Kurt. “I mean....your dad had been so good to me! Teaching me how to run the business, hiring me to manage his shop here. What else can I do?”

 

“Oh, Noah, don't let them make you feel bad. Mom is just....she was just taken by surprise?” Lenore tried to make it seem better, but Puck wasn't having it.

“She hates me. At least your dad was nice about it....” Puck said. “He did seem put out that I didn't want them to buy us a shop and a house and....well, everything.”

“It's just his way. He wants to help and that is how he thought it would be most appreciated,” Lenore tried to explain.

“Well, I don't need a hand-out. I am a man now, not the child I was when Quinn had Beth. This time is different,” Puck practically shouted. Lenore struggled up off his lap and walked to the doorway.

“I know, honey. I believe in you,” she said. “I'm tired, I think I need a nap.”

“Okay, sweetie. Get some rest,” Puck said, smiling at his girlfriend.

“Good night, Lenore,” Kurt and Blaine called to her as she left to go to her room.

 

“How are things going, Puck? When is the baby due?” Blaine asked.

“Really great – well, with the exception of Lenore's folks. Baby is due in late May...around the 25th the doctor thinks. The business is going well, I'm showing even more profit since I added motorcycles. With the campus so close and so many students there using bikes, that part of the business has been increasing. I talked to Burt when he was down to see you and he thinks I might need to add another mechanic.”

Kurt grinned. He was so glad his childhood friend had gone into business with his dad. He'd always felt kind of bad that he wasn't more interested in doing that – but his dad had encouraged him to find his own way in life.

Blaine walked over to sit beside his husband and Kurt held out his hands to take Katie from him.

“Come to Daddy, honey-lamb,” he cooed at the tiny girl. He sat her in his lap, stroking his fingers through her auburn hair. “I missed you so much,” he whispered to her.

“Honey-lamb? Really, Kurt? I thought we agreed no baby-talk?” Blaine admonished.

“That isn't 'baby-talk', it's a term of endearment,” Kurt said, giving Blaine a cold look. “You call her 'teeny-weenie bunny' and 'short-stack of sugar pancakes', don't you?”

Blaine gave him one back and Puck, uncomfortable, looked anywhere but at his friends. Kurt noticed and looked back at Blaine, giving in to the grin he'd been trying to hide. Blaine chuckled and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

“Oh....you guys are kidding. Sheesh, tell a guy! I thought I was gonna be in the middle of a world war for a second there...” Puck said.

“Okay...yeah,” Kurt said absentmindedly as he grabbed a baby wipe to dab at Katie's chin. He could change diapers but spit-up was not something he was comfortable dealing with.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you two something....”

Kurt and Blaine gave Puck their attention as he opened a small drawer in the side table. He got out a small box and handed it to Blaine. Inside was a gold ring with a small emerald.

“Oh...that is so pretty!” Kurt enthused.

“I see you took my advice about not getting her a diamond. I think this will be so much better,” Blaine smiled before handing the box back to his friend.

“Yeah, I figured you would know best. I thought this emerald matched her eyes,” Puck said, proud of himself for picking it out.

“That it does, friend,” Blaine said. Kurt felt a pin-prick of jealousy that Blaine knew that about Lenore – his old rival – but nipped it out as soon as he realized. She had tried to take Blaine away from him for months before they got married, but now Kurt and Lenore got along.

“How does she get along with Grandma Sophie?” Kurt asked.

“They get along like a house afire! Grandma is teaching her how to cook some of my favorites – schnitzel, spaetzel, and all kinds of pastries. There is some Muldoshin in the kitchen they made yesterday if you're hungry,” Puck said.

“Muldoshin?” Blaine asked.

“Apple pastry, kind of like....?” Puck said, looking over at Kurt.

“Strudel.”

“Yeah...it's good, Lenore did a wonderful job,” Puck smiled.

“I would love some!” Blaine said, grinning. He loved sweets.

“Kurt?” Puck asked.

“Yes, thank you. Can I help?”

“No, it will just take a minute...”

 

When Puck left, Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“I think the two of them are going to make great parents, don't you?”

“Yes, if the way they love Katie is any indicator. Maybe it will be a boy and they can grow up together,” Blaine said, a soft smile on his face. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it.

 

* * *

_In their mountain home, later that week...._

 

“Blaine?”

Kurt looked around, wondering where his husband had gotten to. Katie had just had her bath and Kurt dressed her in a soft cotton nightie for her afternoon nap. She had fallen asleep quickly, still full from her afternoon bottle. Although she was chronologically 10 months old, Katura was still very tiny – barely the size of a 6 month old. She had been born a bit early, but not anything that might affect her this way. She had just always been very small.

“Blaine?” he called again. Oh, well, he must be out with the goats or walked over to the dining hall to talk with Cookie and Shannon.

 

The thought of taking a nap himself crossed Kurt's mind, but the drive to get something done while Katura slept was stronger and he went down the hall to his office to sit at the drafting table and get out his tools. He squared the drawing vellum to the table and taped down the corners, quickly drawing the frame on the paper by rote and filling in the information before he started on the actual drawing. After gathering his notes and measurements along with the sketches he'd done, he closed his eyes to visualize what this part of the building would look like before sharpening the drafting lead to begin. He was doing a side elevation of the main foyer today.

The plans for the large Visitor's Centre were coming along, but slowly. Kurt found himself having to do so many things....from cooking and taking care of the goats, milking them and mucking out the shed, gardening, cleaning the house and taking care of Katura. He loved doing these things, loved living in the clean air of the mountains, but what he loved most about it was sharing it with Blaine. He fell in love with the curly-haired boy in the days after Blaine had saved him and had felt more in love with him every day since. The problem was that Blaine was so busy. They used to share the chores, share their daughter's care, share the joys and pains of everyday life together, but Blaine was so busy now it felt as if Kurt never saw him.

Kurt missed making love with his husband, too. It wasn't just the sex – it was being close and snuggling afterwards, sharing themselves with each other more than the gratification of an orgasm. Blaine was gone more than he'd ever been since they had met all those years ago.

 

There were surveying trips to Mt Russell as Blaine headed up the team that was scouting the mountain, mapping which trees could be harvested and which should be left there. This way of doing things was new to the crews and with Blaine being so young – most of the crew had been lumberjacks when Blaine was still a small boy – it was hard for many of them to trust Blaine to call the shots. Things had changed within the company, Mr. Warner had embraced Blaine's ideas about conservation. He was approaching 75 years and had started backing down from being the one in charge of every harvest, leaving the decisions to Blaine now. These new concepts were sometimes hard for the old crews to understand.

Blaine felt he had to earn his place among the men and so he tried harder, pushed himself to be there to show he was worthy of his position. It was good in some ways, Blaine was good at what he did and his ideas were showing to be constructive ones both for the profit margin and for conservancy of the mountain. He was able to spend more time with his brother, Cooper, out on the mountain, too. Growing up, the brothers had been as close as two brothers could be before Kurt had come along, but Blaine hadn't been able to spend time with Coop since he was a teenager - first being in Ohio with Kurt's family and then at university. This was the perfect way for them to reconnect by working together.

Cooper and Blaine had always known that a large piece of Mt Russell was their legacy from their dad and now being able to work the mountain together was fulfilling a childhood dream for both men. Blaine hadn't told Kurt about owning such a large piece of the business they shared with Mr. Warner, he was saving it for a surprise. One day Blaine hoped that he and Kurt would be able to retire to the mountain to live out their days in paradise.

 

~

 

This was an unusual day, Blaine being home with Kurt for more than the weekend. He'd fed Katie her breakfast – applesauce and rice cereal followed by goat milk – but turned her over to Kurt when he got a call from August about some problems with equipment on the current jobsite. Kurt was left to clean up the mess made by the baby and her Tatay.

It turned out to be a bigger problem than usual and Blaine had gone over to Mr. Warner's office to discuss it. After more than a few hours trying to coordinate solutions, making several calls on the satellite phone, and subsequent calls to the crew and to Cooper, Blaine was on his way back to his house and his family.

 

“Kurt?” he called as he walked into the house, sighing in exasperation that he'd been called away. Kurt was nowhere to be seen and Blaine could hear their daughter crying in her crib. He entered her nursery and opened the curtains to see what the matter was.

“Katura? What's the matter, darling?” he asked as he scooped her from her bed and into his arms. She didn't appear to be hurt, her diaper was dry, and Blaine snuggled her close, kissing her red curls as he walked out of the nursery, bouncing her to get her to stop crying.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt snapped, giving him a glare.

“What?” he asked, looking innocent and puzzled. He glanced at the floor to make sure he hadn't tracked in any muck from the goat pen. He'd stopped to give Hugo a pet on his way home.

“I just put Katie to bed! She is not to be up before two o'clock. Honestly, she needs her sleep, what were you thinking?” he grouched, taking the baby from Blaine's arms and marching back in to put Katie back in her crib. He kissed her head and gave her the little stuffed lamb Grandpa Burt had sent.

“Goodnight, sweetheart,” he said gently, closing the curtains once again and closing the door as he left.

Blaine was standing in the hallway, staring at Kurt. It might very well have been Katura's nap time, but Kurt didn't have to be so forceful and angry about it.

“Sheesh! I just wanted to hold her for a minute to comfort her. You don't need to get so upset,” Blaine defended himself. Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I get it. You get to be the 'fun' dad and I get to be the disciplinarian. Right?” he yelled in a whisper. Blaine cringed. Was that what Kurt thought?

“No, honey. I wasn't thinking....” he started to say, reaching out a hand to place on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt took a step back to dodge the hand so Blaine couldn't touch him.

“You certainly weren't,” Kurt retorted and stamped back down the hall to the office where he sat at the drafting table, slamming the T-square and triangle back on the paper, picking up his lead-holder and sharpening the lead to a fine chiseled point. He bent his head to his work and drew the line he'd just been measuring when he heard Blaine enter the nursery. He applied too much pressure and the lead broke, making the straight line wobble and go askew across the page, gouging the expensive drawing vellum.

Kurt jerked the vellum from the table, trying to tear it and getting even angrier when it wouldn't rip. He threw it on the floor and stamped his foot on it before he turned and ran back down the hall to the stairs and rushed out the front door.

Blaine stood staring at him, his mouth open. Kurt – his Kurt – wasn't one to throw a tantrum. He had perhaps been like that as a teenager, but he had matured into a kind, wonderful man that didn't show his temper in childish ways. He must be under a terrible amount of stress from this Visitor's Centre project, Blaine thought. Maybe he could help in some way.

Deciding to let Kurt blow off some steam by taking a walk, Blaine got busy and set up another piece of the drawing vellum on the table. Kurt had shown him how to do that when he was in university and Blaine was proud that he remembered how. He set the pieces of equipment on the table and re-sharpened the drawing lead, setting the holder on the pencil-holder at the front of the table.

After a quick peek to see that Katura had gone back to sleep, Blaine made his way down to the kitchen to see what he could do to get supper started. He hadn't made cornbread in a long time and he lost himself making a pan of that along with a rabbit pie and fresh peas with mint.

 

Kurt ran as fast as he could through the meadow and up the path to the top of the ridge. He wanted to stop and roll in the meadow grass, smelling the star-gazer lilies that grew all around the edge of the meadow; but that was something to do when he felt nostalgic and heavy with love. No, the meadow where he and Blaine fell in love was not a place he needed right now. He needed to feel free and so he went to the top of the ridge so he could see down the craggy side of the mountain, see the river as it tumbled down the rocks into a pool and then to the waterfall that fell a hundred yards down the valley.

He sat on the rock, looking down to the floor of the hanging valley that was shaped by erosion a million years ago. It used to make him feel small and insignificant to look at it, but now it made him feel strong and sure of himself. Instead of thinking of it like an oppressor, he felt proud that he was strong enough to live through the troubled times.

Back in high school Kurt had been bullied. One night after he had sung at a school dance, he was on his way to the parking lot when a gang of bullies came and beat him so badly they thought he was dead. They threw his body in the trunk of a car and drove him to the train yard, hiding him in a railcar and locking it from the outside.

Kurt had been unconscious most of the time, once waking up so thirsty that he sucked filthy rain water off the floor of the railcar. He'd passed out after that, waking up to find a curly-haired angel with big amber-brown eyes looking down at him. The angel took him to a cabin and fed him, then taught him how to survive in the almost-wilderness. Kurt went from being grateful to the 'angel' to falling in love with the boy.

 

Any way he looked at it, Kurt had lived a charmed life. He might have had some bad times, but he had so much now. His father and step-mother lived close, he still saw his beloved step-brother at holidays. He had the most beautiful daughter he could ever have dreamed of and most of all, he was married to the man he loved more than anything in his life. Blaine Anderson was not only his husband, but truly his angel.

Kurt closed his eyes, knowing he hadn't been fair with Blaine. He knew how important it was for Blaine to do his job – and Kurt was actually so proud of him and so thankful that Blaine had found a way to have a career and still live in the wilderness he loved. And he shared all of this with Kurt.

The man got up, brushing himself off and walked slowly back down to their little log house in the most beautiful forest in the world. He opened the door to see the kitchen all clean and the smell of good food permeating the house. Blaine had made...cornbread. It smelled just like Kurt imagined heaven would smell like. And what was that? Ah..rabbit pie. Blaine had found the dressed rabbits in the cooler then. That was another thing Blaine had taught him – how to not only snare rabbits, but to skin and gut them and make them into a meat pie.

Walking into the great room, a place that combined living room, dining room, and den all into one space, he saw the fire lit in the fireplace. The table was set for supper with a table cloth and silverware, and the candles were lit in the candelabra. It was beautiful and so much more than he deserved after his childish tantrum.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt called, walking up the stairs to the nursery. He opened the door and peeked in, but Katura was still sound asleep. He started back down the stairs, walking into the kitchen just as Blaine came in the back door – the phone in his hand and tears running down his face.

 

“Blaine - - what's wrong, baby?” he asked, the loving nickname coming naturally. Kurt rushed to his husband's side, his arms already around Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine held out the satellite phone to Kurt.

 

“Kurt....It's JoLinda Charles, the family social worker from _Adoptions for Love_. The one that helped us adopt Katura. She needs to talk to us.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Author's Note:

 

I followed this heirloom recipe from Bavaria for making Muldoshin and it tastes just like my great-grandma used to make it! 

https://food52.com/blog/9691-muldoshin-german-apple-pastry

 


	13. A Quarter More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note to say this chapter is for reading4mindexercise. We Capricorns need to stick together.  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ _The moment where you doubt whether you can fly, you cease forever being able to do it.”_

_~J.M.Barrie, Peter Pan_

 

 

  


 

“ _Blaine?” Kurt called, walking up the stairs to the nursery. He opened the door and peeked in, but Katura was still sound asleep. He started back down the stairs, walking into the kitchen just as Blaine came in the back door – the phone in his hand and tears running down his face._

 

“ _Blaine - -what's wrong, baby?” he asked, the loving nickname coming naturally. Kurt rushed to his husband's side, his arms already around Blaine's shoulders._

_Blaine held out the satellite phone to Kurt, his hand over the receiver._

 

“ _Kurt....It's JoLinda Charles, the family social worker from Adoptions for Love. The one that helped us adopt Katura. She needs to talk to us.”_

 

Kurt stood still, frozen to the floor. He stared at the phone and glanced at Blaine, seeing his fear reflected in his husband's face.

“Kurt, she wants to talk to both of us. I can put it on speaker if you're ready,” Blaine said, although Kurt could tell by his face that he was not ready himself.

“Well....” Kurt stalled, looking at Blaine's hand over the receiver so the woman couldn't hear them.

 

Blaine took his hand off of the receiver and spoke into the satellite phone.

“Mrs. Charles, ah.....okay, JoLinda, I am still trying to find Kurt. If you could wait a brief minute?” Blaine said, looking at Kurt once again, “Okay, just hold and I'll get him.”

He covered the phone again.

 

“Kurt, we need to speak to her. I cannot imagine it is bad news...our lawyer was very thorough, I don't think they can take Katura away from us, honey. Come here.”

 

This was so surreal. It was like an out-of-body experience. Kurt could very clearly smell the rabbit pie wafting in from the kitchen. He could almost taste the rich savory gravy that it was baked in. He could see the polished wood of the furniture around him, crafted by his husband and Cooper long ago. He felt the cold wind as it crept in the open door and into his clothing, making him shiver. Time was standing still, like a painting. He blinked his eyes.

 

“Babe?” Blaine asked, moving to put an arm around him.

Kurt sagged against Blaine, feeling the tremors in his husband's muscles. Was this going to be as awful as his imagination was conjuring? Surely not.

“Okay, I'm ready,” Kurt said, “Put it on speaker.”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Charles...I mean JoLinda....Kurt is here and you are on speaker,” Blaine said, his arm around Kurt as he led him over to the settee in front of the fire. They sat down and waited to hear what JoLinda had to say.

 

“Kurt? I'm glad you were able to join the conversation because this affects you, too.”

“What? What affects me? Do we need to call our lawyer?” Kurt got out, his voice reaching a higher register as the anxiety increased. His hand was beginning to hurt as he clutched the arm of the settee.

“Ah...not right now. I just want to ask the two of you a question. We usually send a packet as we did when you adopted your daughter, but this case is...ah...different,”

“Okay?” Blaine said, confusion clouding his face. Kurt's anxiety had reached a peak and he burst forth:

“Can I ask you something? Are you telling us that you're taking Katura away from us...because we won't let that happen...” Kurt said, the tension in his voice soaring.

 

“No! Oh, no...we would _never_ do that. No,” JoLinda said, flustered. She was silent for a brief minute, but it seemed a very long time to the men.

 

“I have a case that requires a delicate touch. I will trust that what I say to you now must stay between us. Is that agreed?” she asked.

“Yes,” Blaine and Kurt said together.

“I have a baby boy that has been through too much in his young life. He is small for his age and he's had some health problems in the form of respiratory problems and tummy issues. He has been in three homes and I'm afraid he is going to end up in foster care,” JoLinda said, her voice sounding as if she were trying to cover up her pain.

“Why are you telling us this?” Kurt asked.

“Well, I was reading through some paperwork and I remembered that when you had originally applied for a child, you had been open to adopting more than one child and the age was negotiable. I called to see if that is still true?,” she asked.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

“JoLinda, I think you haven't gotten to the point,” Blaine said, sensing JoLinda was being apprehensive.

“I wondered if you were open to adopt a second child?” she asked more bluntly.

“Ah...that's kind of out of the blue...are you just recruiting parents, or....I mean, we came to you to adopt Katura. Your agency goes looking for parents, too?” Kurt asked.

“Not exactly. It's just this baby....,” she said.

“How old is he? What kinds of health problems are we talking about?” Blaine asked.

“He was born on June 19th last year....” she said to herself, counting how many months old he was, but the men heard her.

“What? That's Katura's birthday,” Blaine said, startled when he realized what JoLinda had said.

“Oh...” she moaned, knowing she'd slipped up.

“Mrs. Charles, I think you had better just come out with the whole story if you want us to even entertain being a part of it. Now, start at the beginning. Katura was born on June 19th, 2015. Go on from there,” Kurt demanded, his patience unraveling.

JoLinda sighed.

“Okay, the truth is that this boy is your Katie's brother. They are twins and the boy had been adopted right away. They didn't want the girl and you did, so everything was fine. But the couple that were going to adopt the boy changed their minds when his health became too much for them to handle. Because of that, he went to two care homes and now....well, I thought I would ask you if you might want Katura to grow up with her brother?” JoLinda sighed, knowing she was going beyond her duty and revealing things that she mustn't.

 

“I don't know what to say,” Kurt sighed. “I almost feel as if we'd been lied to...”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” JoLinda said. “We are not allowed to reveal details about the siblings of the children to be adopted. I was just....maybe I shouldn't have bothered you. Please forgive me.”

 

“JoLinda, give us a chance. This is coming out of the blue and we had no idea Katura had a brother....no wonder she had such a low birth weight,” Blaine said. He looked at Kurt but his husband just looked stunned. “Can we call you back? Kurt and I need to talk this over.”

“Of course...but there is one more thing,” JoLinda said and by the tone in her voice the men knew it was something they weren't going to want to hear.

“I should have called you sooner, given you more time, but I didn't think of you until a day or so ago and I had to get up my courage to ask you. I am not supposed to give this kind of information out to potential parents. If you decide not to adopt this boy, it isn't fair that I have given out his information. But there comes a time when I have to follow my heart. Did I ever tell you why I am doing this job?”

“No, please tell us if it would make you feel better,” Kurt said, his voice full of empathy.

“I was adopted – by a wonderful mother and father. I knew I was adopted and it was not a problem for me until I was fifteen. I went online to see if I could find my birth mother. I found her and met with her – with the blessings of my parents. It was a good meeting at first, but she told me that I had a brother. Further research over a few years finally let me know who he had become and I connected with his adoptive mother. I found that my brother had died just months before I found him.

“I was too late. He'd had kidney problems and was on a donor list, but died waiting for a match. I vowed then that I would be a family social worker for an adoption agency and help other people connect with their birth families, JoLinda said.

“Oh, JoLinda, how awful. I am so sorry...” Kurt said, his hand over his heart. She obviously felt guilt because she might have been a donor for her brother. That had to weigh on her.

“Anyway, when little William came back and then came back a second and a third time...well, I just had a feeling that I had to call you,” she admitted.

“William? His name is William?” Blaine asked. The boy was becoming a person in his mind's eye the more he found out about him.

“Yes, that is what his birth mother called him. With the first couple, the adoption papers were never filed. She found out she was pregnant and with all of William's medical issues...well, it wasn't the right fit. The problem now is that William is slated to become a ward of the state on Monday. He will go into foster care and getting him back, even if we eventually find a couple willing to adopt him, will take over a year if he's in the system. That is just the way it is now with all of the children who end up in foster care. I can't help those kids, but if I can help _one,_ if I can place William before he goes into the system....well, you understand?”

“Yes, we do,” Kurt said, holding Blaine's hand and looking into his eyes.

“If you could possibly call me back with your answer tonight? Even if it is very late, I only have two days to do the paperwork and get this sorted before Monday morning. If you can't, well, I know this was just grasping at straws – but I had to risk telling you. I would have done anything if I'd been able to grow up with my brother,” she sighed.

“Okay. We will get back to you soon. Thank you for calling,” Blaine said and hung up.

 

 

“Kurt....what do we do?” Blaine asked. He knew what was in his heart and probably what was in Kurt's, but he wanted Kurt to say it.

“I want Katie to have the opportunity to know her twin. I wonder now if that is why she was so hard to calm down when we first got her? I thought it was her illness or that we were new parents, but now it makes sense. She shared a womb with her twin for nine months, then she not only lost her mother, but the brother she had always been with. How cruel is that?”

“I know, honey. I am a little worried, though. I think you are stressed to the max. I see it in your eyes, in the way you are trying to do everything and the panic in your every move. Kurt, I was so scared when you just ran this afternoon. My first thought was to go after you, but then I thought you just needed to go and get any relief from the stress that you could,” Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair.

“Yes, that's true. I just went to the top of the ridge and thought for a while. I'm fine. I am stressed – having to be by myself and take care of everything, well, I miss you. I love Katie, I love that we live in this beautiful house on this beautiful mountain, and I love that you have the perfect career for you. I love that my design for the State Park Visitor's Center was the one picked. What I don't love is that I....damn it, I just miss you, Blaine,” Kurt said, leaning forward to kiss his husband.

“I know – I am gone too much. It was so important that I get this new harvest of Mt Russell started right, that the guys respect me. It was so hard to begin with. Here I was, just Sterling Anderson's baby, Cooper's kid brother - the little kid that grew up on the mountain. The guys were used to thinking of me like that and it _is_ hard for some of them to realize that I know what I'm doing,” Blaine lamented. It had been a difficult transformation and he never told Kurt how hard it was. Maybe that was a mistake.

“Anyway, now that they are beginning to see the results, I think it's going to work. I can stay home with you on the weekends and I will probably be home for supper most nights, too,” Blaine said, leaning forward for another kiss.

Kurt didn't know what to say – he was glad to hear that Blaine would be with him more often, but he didn't know what to say about Katie's twin. That sounded so strange to say – Katie's twin. And what sort of health problems would William have? Would they even call him 'William'? Could they cope with more?

 

Both men were thinking about what they would do, worried about all the contingencies, but most of all, they were both worried about what the other one was thinking. Kurt glanced at Blaine, but he had his head down thinking hard. Kurt squeezed his hand and took breath to speak but they were interrupted by a high-pitched squeal from the baby monitor. Katie was awake.

“I'll just go...” Blaine started to say just as Kurt said, “I'll run up to get....”

They smiled at each other and Kurt held out his hand, taking Blaine's hand as they climbed the stairs. They walked into Katura's room together.

“Hi, Baby Girl. Did you have a nice nap?” Kurt asked as Blaine put his hands out. Katie was standing, holding on to the edge of the crib. She launched herself towards her Tatay and he caught her and brought her up into his arms. Katie was now seven months old and starting to stand with help, holding on to things like the railing on her crib. It seemed like overnight that she had done this, having been able to merely sit up by herself just two months ago.

Kurt was at the changing table, a diaper and wipes ready. Blaine laid her down and Kurt changed her. She coughed and both daddies looked at her, ready to do something if need be, but the tiny girl smiled and cooed, touching her toes as Kurt chose a dress and matching panties to go over the diaper. After slicking down the curls on her head, Kurt sat her up, pulling a white T-shirt on for her to wear to eat. He carried the pink gingham dress in his hand.

 

Pausing before he picked up his daughter, Kurt looked at Blaine. They locked eyes and knew in that instant what they had decided.

 

~

 

“Let's eat this marvelous supper and then call JoLinda with our decision,” Kurt said, setting Katie in the high chair her Tatay had made for her. The little girl gave them a gummy grin and opened her mouth wide when Kurt began spooning mashed carrots into her mouth.

 

After supper, as Blaine was holding his daughter, Kurt had smoothed down her curly red hair into a cute pixie style and she looked so darling. He got out his phone and snapped a picture, sending it to JoLinda Charles with the message:

 

 

 

 

 

 

   “The answer is: YES! Katie can hardly wait to be reunited with her brother!”

 

 

 

 

 

It wasn't more than a few moments before they received a message in return:

 

 

 

 

     “I knew you were the answer to my prayers. Thank you. Can you meet me in Corvalis tomorrow morning at 8? Or I can come to you?”

 

 

 

 

 

Blaine picked up the satellite phone and dialed. He arranged for them to come to JoLinda's office although it was Saturday morning. There was no time to call the family, no time for much of anything except to think of where they would get another crib and things for the new baby.

 

“Kurt, don't worry so much, honey. You know we can roll with the punches, we can get all of that tomorrow,” he said, smiling at his husband. They were laying in the hammock on the little balcony with Katie. She was being lulled to sleep as they looked at the stars. Blaine smiled as he looked up at Orion's Belt and turned his head to kiss Kurt.

“She's asleep, babe. Let's go put her in her bed. Tomorrow is going to be a big day.”

 

After settling Katura under her bunny blanket, the daddies went to their own bed and snuggled as they watched a movie and talked for a while about their jobs and what was happening with each of them. Blaine called Cooper to ask if he could help out tomorrow with getting all the supplies they needed for the new baby. He was thrilled to be getting a new nephew and promised to meet them in Corvalis with a truck to bring home the furniture.

Just Kurt and Blaine turned out the lights, a message came through from JoLinda.

 

 

 

 

     “I found a picture of Katie (l) and William (r), I thought you might like it.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Blaine! Oh, how cute are they?” Kurt giggled, taking hold of the phone to see the picture better. “Who could separate them?” he asked rhetorically.

“I don't know, babe. Who could adopt that darling boy and then just take him back, as if he were a shirt that didn't fit?” Blaine shook his head.

“Well, we can make up for lost time. They can share a room for now, but we're either going to have to give up the office or build an addition,” Kurt said.

“I know an architect....” Blaine laughed, reaching over to tickle Kurt, delighted at his husband's giggle. He pulled Kurt closer, kissing down his neck and nibbling on his collarbone.

“Oh, Blaine....what are we getting ourselves into?” he sighed.

“Don't you want William? I'd understand if you have second thoughts, babe,” Blaine started to say.

“No! I want him. It just feels right, like Katie felt right as soon as we saw her picture, didn't she?”

“Yes, honey, she did. If people waited for the right moment, they might never have children. But I think this is one of those cases where we just need to jump, trusting we'll land in a soft place, isn't it?” Blaine said quietly, kissing Kurt's neck in between words.

“We have love enough for both of them...” Kurt smiled.

“Yes...” Blaine agreed and said no more as he was busy holding Kurt tightly for a moment.

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered in his ear.

Blaine stopped kissing Kurt's neck for just a moment.

“And I love you, too....”

 

The breeze came through the open balcony doors, bringing in the scent of the late fall flowers. The smells mingled with Kurt's own scent – a warm smell that evoked in Blaine security and lust in equal measure.

“Kurt...” Blaine murmured, his hands rubbing along Kurt's back, down to cup his bottom cheeks and Blaine once more thought his husband was the most beautiful man he'd ever seen.

 

 

“I want to make love tonight, babe,” Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair as he looked into his blue eyes in the moonlight.

“Where do you want me?”

“I want to top...but we should get each other ready in case we want to switch,” he answered, reaching for the bottle of lubricant.

Later, after half an hour of kissing and fondling, he slid his finger into his husband's body and trembled as he felt and heard Kurt moan quietly.

“Mmmm, yes, baby, right there,” Kurt murmured, his legs quivering as he opened and relaxed for his lover. Kurt's fingers touched Blaine's hard erection, his fingertips caressing the silky skin. Blaine could hear Kurt's breath quicken as he added another finger, then another until Kurt grasped Blaine's wrist. He could hear the sounds of the night, almost as if they were making love in the wild forest.

“Stop there, honey, or I'll be gone...let me get you ready.”

 

It was a dance, slow and rhythmic, as Kurt made Blaine feel as if he was being cared for in every inch of his being. The lovers breathed into each other, gasping and moving to make it last. Blaine's breath came fast as his muscles burned with effort until Kurt placed his hands on his chest to stop him. Blaine's body protested as he pulled out, reluctant but generous enough to let Kurt have a turn to top.

 

“Come take me, my love,” Blaine whispered, his hands out to catch his husband as he moved on top.

Kurt could feel the heat and the velvety softness envelope him as he pushed gently forward, Blaine's soft noises his reward for each thrust. He opened his eyes, the moonlight from the window highlighting Blaine's warm golden eyes as he saw his love returned.

“Blaine...” he moaned, the warmth heating up as friction and emotion combined to carry him more quickly to the end. He leaned over to kiss his husband, his mouth opening for Blaine's soft tongue.

There was no rush to a firework explosion, not this time. They moved slow as starfish, closer and closer in small increments until it came down on them like thunder, rocking them together with small gasps and tiny kisses.

 

Later that night they were sleeping cuddled together and both dreamed of what was about to happen, how their little family would grow by a quarter in one day.

 


	14. What Is Right...

“ _We must all face the choice between what is Right and what is Easy.”_

_~J.K.Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

 

 

“And....here we are,” Kurt said, looking across the car at his husband. He reached out, touching his fingertips to the back of Blaine's hand and smiled when the man looked up.

“Everything okay?” he asked. “Are you getting nervous?”

“Well, if I were to be truthful? Yes, I'm nervous as hell,” Blaine admitted. Kurt leaned over the console and took him in his arms as best he could, clumsy in the confines of the car.

“We are going to be fine, my love. This is the right thing to do, I know it,” Kurt said in as brave a voice as he could muster. They had traded back and forth since last night, first one being the questioning, nervous one and the other the strong and sure one. Then they traded places. The whole crux of it was that while both were worried and apprehensive at making such a rash decision in such a short space of time, both were equally sure - down to their very bones \- that _this_ _was right_. Right for them, right for Katura, right for the boy.

 

Blaine opened the back door of the car, taking Katura out of her car seat. He adjusted her light green calico dress with the dark green sweater, straightening the flower bedecked headband so she looked her best. Kurt kissed her cheek.

“Hey, Baby Girl, are you ready to get the ball rolling to get your brother?” he asked as they walked towards the door of JoLinda Charles' office.

 

~

 

“Gentlemen.....ah, Kurt, Blaine.... thank you for coming to meet with me. I am so thankful...” JoLinda said, coughing to hide a cry in her voice. They had never seen her like this – she had been so professional the whole time they were preparing to adopt Katura. She took a minute to close her eyes and then opened them and smiled at Katie. “Aw, little darling. You are going to have your twin back very soon.”

Katie gave her a little smile and waved her hands around, responding to her cheerful voice because she was too young to understand what Mrs. Charles was saying.

“Let's get down to business. You understand the difference between custody, guardianship, and adoption, right?” she asked and both men nodded. “I have all the paperwork here, giving you _custody_ of the boy – are you going to call him William or have you thought of a different name?” she asked.

“William? I wonder why they named him that?” Kurt said, curious. He didn't really care for the name, it seemed old fashioned but not the good kind.

“Maybe a family name?” Blaine guessed.

“Oh, Katie's name was 'Charlotte',” JoLinda interrupted, an indulgent smile on her face. “The mother named them for Britain's Prince William and his daughter, Princess Charlotte. She must have had high hopes for them,” JoLinda said. “But of course, neither had a birth certificate in those names, that was just what Naomi...” she coughed, realizing her mistake, and went on as if she hadn't said the woman's name. JoLinda was horrified that she was so off her game today - she was always polished and professional. This case had gotten to her emotionally and that was something she had never allowed herself before. She looked down at the floor, then took a deep, cleansing breath. She could get through this. She looked back up at the two daddies and gave them a warm smile.

“We haven't decided on a name yet, but I don't think we'll choose William,” Blaine said. “Is that a problem – if we don't have a name yet?”

“Not for a while. It would go easier in front of the judge on Monday, he is slated to do William's paperwork that will make him a ward of the state. If I can give His Honor the completed papers for his adoption, we might be able to have him sign _them_ instead. I don't want you to feel any more pressure than you already do, though, so I will file the final papers when you're ready.”

Kurt smiled at JoLinda.

“You can put down his middle name as 'Sterling'. I think that goes well with Hummel-Anderson, don't you?” Kurt said. Blaine's eyes got wide as he stared for a second at his husband before a smile broke out on his face.

“Thank you, Kurt...thank you,” he said, loving Kurt even more for naming their son after his late father.

 

“Do you need your lawyer to read this over before I file them with the court?” JoLinda asked.

“Yes, if you can give us a copy, he agreed to read them this afternoon,” Blaine said.

 

Next they went over Baby Sterling's medical issues. He'd had RSV just like Katura, but was over it. He'd had digestive problems but those were fixed with a change in formula. All of the children at the _Adoptions For Love_ agency saw Dr. Wallace, who was also Katura's doctor, so she was already familiar with William/Sterling.

“Okay....I think it is all done then. I just used Katie's papers for all the information, so -ah- I did most of it last night,” she smiled.

The men signed several papers to allow them custody of the new little boy.

Kurt shook JoLinda's hand and thanked her, then Blaine gave her his thanks. They got up to leave, Kurt holding the door for Blaine because he was holding Katie.

 

“Ah...gentlemen? Didn't you forget something?” she asked, a sweet smile on her face.

They turned around, curious what they'd forgotten. Mrs. Charles touched the intercom on her desk.

“Miss Lee? Could you step in here? Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson are ready to go.”

Both men waited patiently, expecting the clerk to bring more paperwork. A small Asian woman walked in through a door in the back of the office, a baby in her arms. She smiled at the two men and handed the small boy to Kurt, waving at Katie. She had offered to help JoLinda with this adoption and was overjoyed that the twins were reunited and going to live with Kurt and Blaine. It was only right. She had liked the men a lot when she met them at Katie's adoption.

“Oh...I thought...” he said, obviously amazed to find they got to take little Sterling home today. “I mean...is this okay?”

“We had to wait ten days after signing the papers before we could get Katie...” Blaine said.

“Yes, it's fine. You are already approved because of Katie and you signed the custody papers just now. That gives you the legal right to him until Sterling's formal adoption,” JoLinda informed them.

“Oh..thank you, thank you!” Kurt said softly so as not to startle the young boy in his arms.

“Oh, wait...we don't have another car seat yet. Cooper is out getting one, we'll have it before tonight,” Blaine said.

“No worries, he has his own. Oh, and I have several boxes of his things – clothing and toys and things. There is a paper that tells you what formula he's been eating and a case of his formula, too. If one of you would hold the babies and the other come with me?” JoLinda asked and Kurt quickly gave Blaine the twin to hold.

 

Car loaded, instructions given, and they were on their way.

 

~

 

Little Sterling started to cry as soon as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot. Blaine was on the phone with Cooper trying to give him directions to where they were meeting for lunch. Kurt turned a corner and drove into the restaurant's parking lot. By this time both of the twins were crying.

“Oh, sweetie...” Blaine crooned, wondering which baby to pick up first. He got out of the car as Kurt joined him and they each reached for the closest baby...Kurt unbuckling Katura and Blaine going for Sterling.

“Hey, little man, are you okay?” he asked, kissing the baby's head. He held him closer, the baby's head cuddled close to his beating heart and then he began to gently sway back and forth. It took a little while, but the baby boy closed his eyes and relaxed into Blaine's arms.

“Poor little guy – moved from place to place, person to person, not wanted by any of them. Well, he never needs to worry about that again,” Blaine said, his anxiety about it all seeping into his voice. Sterling opened his eyes, wrinkling his brow and taking breath to scream.

“Ah, no, honey...I'm sorry. Here, let's find a song to sing...” Blaine said as he sat down on a bench in front of the restaurant to wait for his brother.

 

“ _Come stop your crying_  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong...”_

 

Kurt smiled. “Good call...the Tarzan lullaby,” he said, softly joining in.

 

_ My arms will hold you, _

__keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say...

  
  


It wasn't long before Little Sterling settled down, his pitiful sobbing stopping as he coughed. This was cause for concern, though, as the deep cough wracked his tiny body. Blaine held him closer and Kurt handed him Katie's bunny blanket. Blaine wrapped the little boy in the blanket like a tiny burrito and held him close. He stopped coughing, but Blaine mentioned to Kurt that they needed to call Dr. Wallace if that kept up.

As the two were comforting the babies, a large truck pulled up and two men got out. The taller of the two, the one with red hair and bright green eyes, came over to shake Kurt's hand.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” their friend said, smiling at Katie and reaching out to play-pinch her leg. The baby girl giggled.

“Thank you, August. It was sort of last minute, but...what could we do?” Kurt smiled apologetically.

“You both did the right thing, I knew it as soon as Blainers told me,” Cooper said, smiling at Kurt. He turned to see his little brother holding another baby.

“Hey! You got him already? That was fast. Didn't you tell me it took weeks to get all the paperwork and everything for Katura?” Coop asked, walking over to look at the little boy in Blaine's arms.

“We were already approved because of Katie and so Mrs. Charles was able to give us the custody papers. We were surprised we got to take Little Sterling with us today!” Kurt said, the happiness heard in his voice and was plain on his face.

“Wait...Sterling?” Cooper said, August smiled as he saw the delight in his friend's eyes. “You named him after Dad?”

“Kurt did. Sterling is his middle name,” Blaine explained as they walked towards the café. Once seated, Cooper held out his hands to hold the baby and August took Katie from Kurt's arms.

“C'mere, Squirt,” Cooper said to the little boy he held, earning a glare from his baby brother. Blaine had hated that nickname ever since he was old enough to realize that his big brother was insulting him.

“We haven't even thought of boy's names. Well, we did when we were waiting for Katura, we didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl, so we wanted to be ready,” Blaine said, smiling at his husband. “Do you remember some of the names?”

“Yeah, I do: Tristan, Elijah, Shane...” Kurt said, then hit a road-block. He looked at Blaine with a question in his eyes.

“Kyran....ah, Michael, Levi. Oh, Valentine,” Blaine furnished. Cooper rolled his eyes.

“How about Jordan?” asked August.

“Or Jack?” Cooper added.

“I guess we have some thinking to do. We need to decide quickly, though, because JoLinda said it would be better if she had the name when she brings the papers to court. Because of the confusion with adoptive parents, she thinks the sooner we get this done the better,” Blaine explained. He told his brother and August about the possibility of the baby becoming a ward of the court and everything.

The men ate their lunch, passing the sleeping babies around as they ate. Little Sterling slept restlessly, jerking awake whenever he was jostled. Katie slept soundly, shaping herself to fit against whichever man was holding her. Kurt smiled, feeling proud that he and Blaine had made her so comfortable that she would be able to relax like that. He hoped that one day her twin would be just as comfortable.

Katie woke up first, cooing up at Blaine. She loved her Tatay and smiled at him as he gently tickled her chin. He took the small container of rice cereal mixed with apricots out of the diaper bag and started spooning it into her greedy little mouth. She giggled and looked expectantly at Blaine.

“She wants the airplane, Tatay, you know that's what she's waiting for,” Kurt laughed. He knew Blaine hated to do the airplane in front of other people, but his daughter was his soft spot. Tatay Blaine did it as quietly as he could, holding the spoon and making airplane noises as he brought her mashed butternut squash to her mouth. She giggled and opened her mouth, her eyes big as she swallowed and waited for the next bite.

Sterling woke up, but he started to cry as soon as his eyes were opened. August patted his back, but he cried even more. Disconcerted, the burly lumberjack, who had no children of his own and not much experience, handed him to Kurt. Kurt smiled at him and took the baby, immediately wrapping him tighter in Katie's bunny blanket and humming as he held the baby close to his chest, his arms wrapped around him so he felt supported. This had worked with Katura when she was new and Kurt had high hopes it might work for Sterling.

Blaine got the bottle out for Sterling and excused himself to go make it up for him. He handed Katie to her uncle and they were both laughing by the time Blaine was back.

“They let me use the hot water in the kitchen and I cooled it off with cold bottled water,” Blaine smiled as he put the insta-thermometer back in the diaper bag. He sat down and handed the bottle to Kurt, even though his first instinct was to take the baby himself. He knew they both needed to share Sterling's care if they wanted to bond with him.

“Ah...looky, he's eating,” Kurt whispered after several minutes of fussing and comforting. The baby closed his eyes and drank slowly.

“Katie always gulped hers down...I wonder if he's not used to it being warm?” Blaine postulated, worry lines clouding his face.

“He is just not used to us yet. I bet he will be drinking just like our Kate very soon. In the mean time, I can't believe any of his foster homes didn't start him on rice cereal. Most babies start on that at three months. Maybe it had something to do with his tummy issues. We need to call Dr. Wallace,” Kurt mentioned again in between cooing at Sterling and trying to get him to drink his formula. The boy seemed too thin to Kurt, as if he hadn't gotten enough to eat in his short life.

  
  


The baby finally finished his bottle and Kurt leaned him up against his shoulder and gently patted his back to see if he still needed help burping. He had experienced Katie's colic months ago and he didn't want the poor boy to be miserable his first days with his new daddies.

“Do you want me to do that?” Blaine asked, wanting to help in some way. He hated the tortured frown on Kurt's face.

“No, we're doing fine. Hey, Tristan, your Tatay wants to hold you, too,” Kurt cooed at the boy. “Kyran?” he tried, but the baby didn't look his direction.

“Valentine?” Blaine tried, searching the boy's face for any sort of recognition. He didn't really expect it. “William?” he asked and the boy flinched.

“Hey, little one, you don't like that name, do you?” Kurt asked. “William?”

The baby didn't really flinch this time, but he did turn his head away and curl into himself.

“Oh, honey, I don't know if that brings bad memories or if you are reacting to something else, but I won't call you that again. Jordan?” Kurt said, just for one more try.

Sterling turned his head towards Kurt and reached out a hand, touching Kurt's face.

“Jordan?” Blaine tried and Little Sterling turned towards him and smiled for the first time.

“Well, I think we have a name!” Cooper crowed, startling the newly-named Jordan Sterling Hummel-Anderson. All of the men smiled and patted the boy.

“I think we need to get Jordan home,” said Kurt, knowing this day had been tiring for the little guy. He was once more asleep, snuggled against his daddy's chest.

  
  


~

Back at their house, Kurt answered his phone, only to get a tounge-lashing from his father.

“No, I wasn't trying to hide anything from you!” Kurt said into the phone, exasperated. “No, Dad...Yes, Cooper knew because he had to drive the truck into town to get another crib and supplies. It was so last minute!”

Blaine sat beside him on the settee, placing a hand on Kurt's thigh to try and lend support. Apparently Cooper didn't know Jordan's existence was a secret and when Burt had called him when he couldn't get a hold of either his son or Blaine, Cooper asked what he thought of the new baby boy and all hell had broken loose.

“Look, Dad, Mrs. Charles called us last night and asked if we wanted Jordan, we said yes considering the circumstances and …..no, Dad, I am NOT making this up. Honestly. And no, the agency is not in the habit of trying to beat the bushes for parents for a child in the late hours of a Friday night....Dad! Just listen!” Kurt said, getting more agitated by the minute.

“Dad...we _are_ telling you at the earliest possible moment. Yes, the social worker from _Adoptions of Love_ called us last night, Blaine and I made the decision and went down to Corvallis this morning. No! We are just getting the car unloaded now,” Kurt said, his temper getting short.

Blaine could hear it in his voice and held out his hand for the phone.

“Dad...Dad...DAD. Here's Blaine, maybe he can explain it to you,” Kurt said and handed the phone to his husband. As Blaine started soothing Burt's feelings and trying to explain the whole convoluted story, Kurt went out the back door. He walked up the path in back of the house to the meadow where he and Blaine had spent so many wonderful, calm hours. He sat down in the cool grass and laid back in the soft earth to look up at the stars.

After breakfast with Cooper and August, they had driven to their lawyer's house and dropped off the paperwork, thankful the man was amenable to their request for him to get it done and returned to Mrs. Charles before she went to court on Monday morning. They had driven back to Warner Mountain, getting there just before sunset. He and Blaine had stopped at a few shops to get some clothes and toys for Jordan, and a new stuffed koala bear for Katie. Kurt had insisted on one set of matching clothes so they could look more like twins. They got home just as Cooper and August had pulled in with the truck. Kurt fed the babies and put pajamas on them, laying them at each end of Katie's crib because Blaine and Cooper had still been assembling Jordan's crib.

It was just after Coop and August left that Burt called, livid that he'd been left out of the loop. Kurt hoped Blaine was making some sort of headway with him now.

Kurt hung his head. He should have made time today to just give his dad a head's up, the man was usually not so volatile about things. Kurt had asked where Carole was and Burt even seemed upset that Kurt had asked. He thought that he must have really hurt his dad's feelings for him to have such a strong reaction. He sighed and put his forehead down on his arms, crossed over his knees. His eyes had been closed for a while when he felt a warm hand slip around his waist as Blaine sat down next to him.

“Is Dad okay?” Kurt asked, looking at Blaine's face. It was as beautiful as ever, despite how tired Blaine was.

“Yeah. I think it was just a bit of a shock to him. I told him about Jordan being Katie's twin and even sent him that picture of the twins together that JoLinda sent us,” Blaine said. He scooted closer and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, kissing his neck softly.

“Is he really angry?” Kurt asked, his eyes watering as he thought about the possibility his dad's feelings were hurt.

“No, I think it was just a surprise. I explained it all to him. Once I told him about the babies being twins he came around,” Blaine soothed. He laid his head on Kurt's shoulder and pouted his lips out, his eyes big, asking for a kiss. Kurt obliged him.

“It's been a while since we laid out here under the stars,” Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt down to lay beside him in the grass. They looked up at the stars, pointing out the constellations. “Do you miss not being able to do whatever you want, being less responsible?”

“In a way – usually when your daughter is being a crying, screaming cock-block,” Kurt smirked.

“Oh, _my_ daughter, is it? So I suppose she is _your_ daughter when she is adorable and taking a nap?” Kurt continued. Blaine laughed.

“But of course!” he giggled and Kurt reached over to tickle him. They rolled in the grass for a while, tickling each other until Kurt took it a step too far and brushed his arm mock-accidentally against Blaine's growing erection. That stopped them both immediately and Kurt's arms brought Blaine to lay on top of him.

“Kurt...” Blaine breathed, kissing down Kurt's neck slowly. He looked deep into his husband's eyes and they could both feel the atmosphere change. Blaine closed his eyes and went back to kissing Kurt, but began to grind their hips together. It was slow, gentle, and padded by all their clothing, but Blaine wasn't about to let up.

After thoroughly reminding Kurt just how much he was in love with him, Blaine stood up.

“Keep my place – I will be right back....”

“Okay, babe,” Kurt smiled, then lay back to look at the stars.

  
  


Blaine was back in ten minutes, the baby monitor in one hand, blankets over his shoulder. He spread one blanket on the grass and patted it, coaxing Kurt to lie down next to him before spreading the other blanket on top of them.

The blankets smelled like wool, the natural lanolin being one of Kurt's favorite scents and he buried his nose in the warm Pendleton striped blankets. He looked up to see the whole myriad of stars cascading across the dark blue sky like diamonds spilled across navy-blue velvet. He listened to the baby monitor, but there was only a tiny hum of backfeed for a moment.

“I checked on them when I went up for the monitor. I was going to put Jordan in his own crib, but they had both gravitated to the center of Katie's crib and they were asleep, wrapped tightly together. I think they missed each other, you know? No matter how implausible that is,” Blaine smiled.

“It makes perfect sense to me...just proof we did the right thing, you know?” Kurt replied, a smile on his face.

“Yeah. Like we knew _**we**_ were the right thing, from the first days we spent getting to know one another in my little cabin,” Blaine said wistfully.

“We are, honey....so right. So we can stay out here for a while?” Kurt asked, his eyes getting darker as he took in the sight of his husband in front of him. It took him just a moment to realize Blaine was wiggling out of his clothing.

“Blaine.....” he breathed, hurrying to catch up.

  
  


 


	15. ...And What Is Easy

__The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain, it’s the loneliness of it._ _

__Memories need to be shared.”_ _

__  
_ _ ~ Lois Lowry, The Giver _ _

 

 

 

“Blaine...” Kurt breathed, his arms pulling his husband closer and his hands smoothing across the tawny golden skin. Blaine sighed as he relaxed under the warm blanket and turned towards Kurt.

“I love being with you under the stars, babe,” Blaine said softly, hating that he could never call the right words to mind in times like this. He felt inadequate to say what he felt, so he drew closer to try to convey his love without those damned elusive words.

“I missed this...” Kurt said, his mouth finding Blaine's neck. He felt his husband's pulse, warm and full of life, under his tongue and his passion for the man grew that much more. He loved the scent of the woods that clung to Blaine's skin no matter where they were. It was a smell of pine and evergreen, of bright and sparkling water, and some kind of primordial lust that couldn't be described in mere words. It was a scent that could never be bottled, a wild scent that sent Kurt's heart beating in his chest like a galloping racehorse. He took a deep breath and kissed under Blaine's jaw, sucking lightly, but not enough to mark him. Kurt hated marking Blaine's golden skin. It was too beautiful to damage.

“More, Kurt...I need you _so badly_ ,” he managed to get out, closing his eyes to the swirling stars in his desperation. “I can't do without you, babe, and it has been too long.”

Kurt, ever eager to oblige, ran a hand down Blaine's chest. He stopped momentarily to circle his nipple and when it was standing up and hard as his erection, Kurt rolled his tongue over it to hear the gasp he knew was coming. Blaine placed his hand on the back of Kurt's head and pressed to make him stay there.

“Mmmm,” Kurt hummed, pleased to know he could bring his husband pleasure so easily. He put his lips over the nipple and sucked lightly while he waited for another gasp and a pleased hum.

Moving down, Kurt kissed along his abdomen, Blaine's muscles stretched tight as he arched his back at the things Kurt was doing to him.

Kurt was always in love with Blaine's body – he was short, but didn't appear so with his clothes in a pile on the ground. His legs were a study in raw strength. Kurt knew it was from years of working out for the boxing ring, from miles walked and mules ridden every day, of doing the hard work of living in the lumberjack camp all of his life. While Kurt had definitely grown into his body in ways he could never have done in the city, his muscles were never the same quality as Blaine's.

“Don't tease me, my love....you won't like the retribution if you do that,” Blaine warned. He was in no mood for some light or playful sexy times. He didn't just _want_ Kurt – he _needed_ him.

“I won't – I give you my word. I was just testing the waters,” Kurt whispered in a feverish tone, barely able to stop to speak. He returned to his diligent pursuit of taking Blaine's body.

 

Gasping for breath, Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's hip bone, making sure once again that his love bites hadn't marred the flesh.

“How do you want this to go?” he asked, happy to do whichever position Blaine wanted.

“Kurt...I want you inside me,” Blaine said. Kurt was glad because he didn't like to talk during sex and the less actual speaking the better. Blaine was just as likely to want to talk it all out before they started and that could put a damper on Kurt's mood.

Kurt pushed the blanket that was covering them back, climbing between Blaine's spread legs to go down on his forearms and kiss at his balls. Moving Blaine's feet and then positioning his knees, Kurt got him ready. By this time, Blaine was trembling, knowing he was in for a night of amazing intimacy with Kurt. He moved his limbs wherever Kurt placed them, loving the wild abandon that came with making love.

Kurt licked down the dark, distinct trail that led from Blaine's abdomen to his cock. Not wanting to pull the blanket all the way off and chill his lover, Kurt pulled the covers over his own shoulders so Blaine was sheltered, too. He took his lover into his mouth for a brief time, stimulating him.

“Oh...I wasn't expecting that,” Blaine squealed, surprised at Kurt getting down to business so quickly. Kurt felt him reach over to the bag he'd brought out, laying the bottle of AstroGlide on the blanket beside Kurt. He waited patiently as Blaine got settled back under the blanket, sighing as Kurt went back to business.

Blaine smelled even better down here, an earthy and lusty odor that was fresh but lacked the pine scent of his shoulders and neck. Kurt took in a lungful, knowing it would stimulate his already stiff cock even more.

In his head, Kurt had intended to go slowly, drag Blaine under his spell and pay homage to every part of his body. The reality of it was much different, but Blaine didn't mind a bit. He'd been horny since last night, but there hadn't been time....

It took a short amount of time for Kurt to prepare Blaine, his husband was so eager for him. Words weren't failing Blaine now as he told Kurt how much he loved him, described in intimate detail what his fantasy had been in the hours on the road today. Kurt wanted to oblige every one of those fantasies, but wasn't sure he could....

He entered Blaine, going slowly and deliberately as he held his breath – ready to pull back at any sign of pain. There was none, and he had buried himself inside the soft, slick, and tight walls of Blaine, letting the amazing heat flow around him as Kurt pulled back just a tiny amount before pressing in again.

“Ah, Kurt....so, so good for me, babe,” Blaine rambled in his love-drunk state of mind. Kurt blushed and continued to chase the friction in tiny increments, watching Blaine's face as he closed his eyes. It was unutterable joy for Kurt to see his lover's face during sex – the total look of joy and pleasure as it came in waves. He could see Blaine's skin shiver with each deep thrust, making his own skin tremble in sympathy.

 

It was just a few more minutes – though it felt like either seconds or hours by turn – before Kurt knew he was on the very edge.

“Blaine?” he whispered, getting a frantic pair of eyes looking back at him. He could hear the insects humming in the trees, feel the cool breeze waving through the meadow grass. It was a slice of time, frozen in Kurt's mind for just a moment before he heard Blaine reply.

“No...don't stop, honey, I'm almost there....” Blaine panted out. But Kurt stopped. He was buried in as deeply as his body could go when he just stilled. Blaine's hips stuttered, trying to stop but not wanting to. Just another few _seconds_...

Blaine's hands clasped tightly on Kurt's biceps, the shock of stopping jarring Blaine's body. He looked up at his husband, puzzled.

Then Kurt pulled almost out, slowly, and Blaine gasped. His eyes began to tear up, though Blaine had no idea why, and Kurt leaned down to place a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

“I love you, Blaine,” he whispered and began again, working up slowly as he thrust in long, deep strokes. He reached down to hold Blaine, sliding his slick hand over his husband's cock, twisting just that little bit at the top and thumbing over the sensitive slit. After a short while, Blaine stilled his husband's hand, smiling up at Kurt. He didn't need the extra stimulation, not now.

It was a very short time before Blaine was on the threshold once more, his voice whining as the tension built, then dropping to a deep moan as the pressure and fire burned through his bones.

“Oh...Kurt...yes, now babe...come with me,” he whispered, gripping Kurt's biceps even tighter. He let himself go, his eyes screwed closed as he came and came and came. Kurt held off, wanting to see Blaine's face, but it wasn't possible for long. He felt his body respond to the emotions – falling down to his elbows as the feeling overtook him. He wanted to kiss Blaine, to tell him how much he loved him, but his whole body was too intent on his orgasm to let in anything else.

It was more than a few moments before Kurt could gasp in a breath and slowly pull out of Blaine. They both flinched as their bodies came apart, as if they protested the disconnection. Kurt always wondered why this was so – he'd never read anything about pain on disconnection, but he didn't worry about it.

 

Laying side by side, Blaine reached over to hold Kurt's hand. He rolled closer to Kurt for a moment, then reached into his bag and brought out some wet-wipes. He cleaned Kurt up, gently making sure there were no lingering bits of semen to roll into accidentally, then handed some to Kurt to help clean himself up. They got up and flipped the thick blanket over and lay back down, pulling the top wool blanket over them to keep warm.

“Remember not having running water? We had to bathe in a washtub,” Kurt reminisced. Blaine giggled. “I could have used some wet wipes then...”

“You know, we could have walked down the road to the cook house – there are showers in the back next to the bunkhouse,” Blaine said. Kurt glared at him.

“Yeah....when were you going to tell me that?” he asked, a look of mock-betrayal on his face.

“Why would I do anything so foolish? I liked seeing your naked body when we washed up in the evenings,” Blaine grinned.

“I bet you did!” Kurt laughed. He didn't admit it, but he'd liked it, too, in those very first days of getting to know Blaine. He had been so scared and confused after being beaten almost to death in the parking lot at his school, then the bullies had dumped his body in a train car and after 2500 miles or so, he'd been tossed out of the train car, unconscious, to land under the scrub oak at the side of the tracks in a lumber camp in the Oregon wilderness.

Blaine had found him and saved his life, but getting used to living in a log cabin with no water or electricity was difficult and being frightened was no help in getting to understand the cultural differences in the small logging camp.

“I fell in love with you the moment I saw your face, Kurt. I went to look at you, unconscious under the brush, just for curiosity's sake. I honestly thought you were dead,” he told his husband.

“I thought I was, too,” Kurt said with a sad smile. “When I opened my eyes, I saw an angel with curly raven hair and the most soulful amber eyes I could imagine. I fell in love with you, too.”

Blaine leaned over Kurt, kissing him gently. His soft, warm mouth was just what Kurt needed and his arms went around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine settled next to Kurt, his head on Kurt's strong shoulder and they snuggled close.

“I kind of miss the cabin, you know?” Blaine said. He'd lived in that cabin his whole life – first with his father and Cooper, then just Cooper, and eventually alone. He was not even aware he was lonely until he met Kurt and he realized that Kurt was the love of his life and he never wanted to be without him again.

“I was thinking about the cabin. It is only across the road from the house. I had been sketching some ideas in my head – expansions for our house so we can give Jordan his own room. There is no shortage of land, we can build onto the back of the house. I was thinking on the way back home today, though...what if we move the office over to the cabin? We can add some windows and that would be about all we'd need to do. Maybe run an electric line over from the cook house so we could have some light? That would be enough, I think. What about you?”

“Oh, I love that idea. I have felt bad about the cabin – like I abandoned an old friend, you know?” Blaine said, looking a bit embarrassed at his silly sentiment. Kurt kissed his cheek.

“I do know. I have a lot of emotions tied up with that cabin, too – though probably not as many as you do, but they're there all the same,” Kurt said softly, feeling a little shy. While the husbands could talk about anything, they were not used to speaking about certain things and both became shy when that happened. Kurt covered his feelings by pulling back and then kissing Blaine's neck. He loved the scent of Blaine post-sex, especially his neck. He could not get enough of it some days and he could tell that Blaine loved it, too.

“Remember the day we came out here to look at the stars?” Blaine said, feeling the same sort of romantic mood he did then, but minus the nerves.

“Of course I do, honey. How could I forget that?” Kurt replied. “I have a question – how close were you to wanting to name the baby 'Orion'?”

Blaine coughed, being taken by surprise. He tried not to laugh, but it came out like champaign bubbling over. Kurt grinned, loving to see Blaine like this.

“I didn't think of it...or it would probably be his name now!”

“I thought of it, but then I figured Katie would be jealous we didn't name her Cassiopeia.”

Blaine's laughter echoed back from the hills as he let go and laughed until he had to hold his stomach.

“Oh, you are too much,” Blaine giggled.

“Hey, did you know that the first recorded depiction of Orion's belt was on a piece of mammoth ivory with the constellation carved into it? They found it in Germany, in a cave in the Ach valley, and they estimate it is about 36,000 years old,” Kurt said, smiling.

“You always know all the history for everything. I wonder if you would have made a good historian – researching and writing books or teaching at some Ivy League college....” Blaine rambled.

“No. while it might have been interesting, and I love finding out things I didn't know before, I love making things, creating things. That is why I love being an architect – being able to put ideas from my imagination on paper and seeing them come to life. You know, when I was young my grandfather used to make things from wood. Furniture and cabinets and things. I would get bored at Dad's auto shop and walk over on the other side of the block to my grandfather's house and he would show me how to make things. He had a bunch of old tools – a lathe and saws and planes. It was like a wonderland to me,” Kurt reminisced.

“You never told me about that,” Blaine said, clearly interested.

“Well, it was a long time ago. Remember my dad's shop in Lima?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded his head.

“Well, Grandpa used to own that whole end of the block – I think it was the original farmhouse from generations ago. Anyway, he split the property and stayed in his house and gave the other half to my dad to build the auto shop,” Kurt explained. Blaine smiled. He loved knowing more about Kurt's family – he didn't have many stories of his own family at all.

“So, did Burt grow up learning to do all of that – making things of wood?” Blaine asked. “Oh...or was that your mother's father?”

“No, it was dad's father. Grandpa Hummel had four boys and they all knew a little about woodworking, Dad included. The other three, my uncles, all moved away when they were pretty young. Two of them died in Viet Nam, the other one moved to Canada, so I didn't know any of them.”

“I'm sorry. You know, I don't even know if I have any uncles or aunts. They were never mentioned and my dad never, ever spoke about my mother – much less her family, so I have no idea about any of them,” Blaine said.

Kurt leaned over and hugged his husband. That didn't seem enough, so he lifted Blaine into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around his body.

“I am sorry, baby. I wish I could wave a magic wand and bring them back to you,” Kurt said. He didn't know anything else to say. He'd been devastated when his mother died and he could not imagine the pain of losing both parents. Especially the tragic way Blaine's dad had died, trying to save Lenore from a burning building. He hugged Blaine closer and his husband nestled his head into Kurt's neck and finally let the tears out. He was okay at first, just feeling a little emotional, but the more he tried to let it go, the more of the pent-up emotions overflowed.

Kurt finally laid Blaine down on the blanket and put a wadded up jacket under his head for a pillow. He curled around him, pulling Blaine's back to rest against his chest and wrapped him up in his arms.

“Oh, baby, I am so sorry...I love you and I want to take away this pain, but I don't know what to do,” Kurt murmured in his ear. Blaine took hold of Kurt's forearm and held it, unable to do much more as he cried out all of his anguish and sorrow. He shook and trembled, but never stopped sobbing. When his dad died, Blaine knew it was because he'd tried to save Lenore. Cooper was still young and Mrs. Warner came to take Blaine to live with them.

Maybe that was part of why he wanted Jordan...he'd almost ended up in foster care himself. If Mrs. Warner hadn't taken him in – well, Cooper was only 20. He couldn't have taken care of Blaine and worked, too.

Lenore had been burned badly and had to have surgery on her legs to get skin grafts. When she was home she was following Blaine around, in love with him. He wanted to have nothing to do with her. He blamed her for his father's death, but he couldn't be mean to her, he had too much pity for her pain.

While it was kind of the Warner's to take him in, Blaine was not happy being with them. Mrs. Warner had asked him not to cry anymore because it disturbed Lenore. He got in trouble for talking about how much he missed his dad, it upset Lenore to hear that. He was asked and then _**told**_ not to express his grief by Mrs. Warner and Cooper was gone most of the time, working in the lumber fields to try and work out his own grief. So Blaine learned to hold in his grief and it sat inside of him, festering until this evening.

“Oh, baby, just cry it all out, there, there. I'm here for you, Blaine, always here just for you,” Kurt tried, wanting Blaine to get it out. It physically hurt Kurt to see Blaine like this, he was such a bright, happy man most of the time. This was breaking Kurt's heart.

Blaine couldn't lay like this anymore. He flipped over to wrap his arms around Kurt. He buried his face in Kurt's neck and sobbed silently, his energy gone. He closed his eyes when Kurt began to rub spiraling circles on his back, resting his cheek on Blaine's temple. He held Blaine close, letting him cry as long as he needed to before he was just worn out. Blaine began to get sleepy and Kurt decided to let him go ahead. He had the baby monitor if he needed to go back into the house.

It was only half an hour later when Blaine hugged Kurt, waking up from a dream he couldn't remember. They were still naked and wrapped close together under the warm woolen blanket.

Without a word, Blaine began to kiss Kurt. He needed Kurt more now than he did earlier in the evening and didn't hesitate to let him know. Kurt was giving Blaine his full attention almost immediately as his husband drew his hands down his chest and started to stroke his cock, rubbing it up against his own fully engorged member. Blaine was delicious and Kurt kissed into his mouth, feeling a bit drunk himself for all the adrenaline surging through his system.

They made love once again, not in too much of a hurry but Blaine's hunger was so voracious that he never slowed down for a moment, devouring his husband's mouth as he pushed inside him, steady as a pendulum clock. Kurt grunted as Blaine thrust deeply, shoving Kurt a few more inches up the blanket. At this rate he'd be on the cold grass in a moment.

“Babe, slow down just a little?” he whispered, but Blaine was not to be deterred and he kept up the steady rhythm he'd set. Sensing the end coming close, Blaine did take Kurt in his hand and pump at the same rate, bringing him closer to his finish.

“Oh, baby, I am so close. Please.....” Kurt begged, though he didn't know what he was begging for – Blaine was doing everything right already.

“Come with me, babe...come with me,” Blaine finally said, bringing himself back to reality. He looked at Kurt, trying to see his face, but the moon wasn't out and the stars – bright as they were – did not illuminate Kurt's beautiful face. Blaine closed his eyes and thought about Kurt's face in all the years they had been making love. He pictured the glow Kurt got when he was about to give in to his orgasm and that was all Blaine needed to finish. He began coming inside Kurt, holding him close as the high took him over. It was enough for Kurt to succumb to the inevitable end of their love making and Kurt's conscious mind left him as he came and came between himself and Blaine.

 

~

 

Blaine and Kurt sat on the blanket, looking up at the stars. They had cleaned up and gotten dressed, folded the blankets, repacked Blaine's bag to take back in.

The two were sitting on the grass, still looking at the stars, when Blaine snuggled close to Kurt. His eyes burned like crazy. Kurt kissed over the red and swollen eyelids as he put his arms around his lover.

“Are you okay, baby?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

“I needed to get that out. I know I tear up every year when we go visit Dad's grave, but I never really cried for him after the first couple of weeks. Mrs. Warner didn't want me to disturb Lenore, so I stuffed it so far down inside...” Blaine stopped talking, words failing him. Kurt understood. He'd grieved for his mother since he was eight years old. The difference was that Burt had _**let**_ him grieve. He had a rage burning inside himself at Mrs. Warner for not letting the little boy cry for his parents, and he understood now why Blaine had avoided Lenore.

Just as Blaine leaned close to kiss Kurt, just as his lips touched his husband's warm, soft mouth...the baby monitor went off.

They heard a thin, desperate cry – not at all like Katura's full-throated bellow.

“Jordan....” was all Blaine said, leaping up and offering his hand to help Kurt up. They grabbed the blankets and bag and headed down the hill to their little log house.

 

~

 

Kurt stopped in the kitchen to make a bottle. He was really concerned about this – the former caretakers (he couldn't think of those people as Jordan's _parents_ ) of the little boy had never fed him anything but formula. This formula was made of soy protein and that really concerned Kurt. Soy was turning out to be the culprit in so many conditions and diseases later in life. He knew Dr. Wallace had prescribed this, but he was going to talk to her about it. The baby should be eating cereal, vegetables, and fruit - something to supplement the formula. He took out the insta-read thermometer and decided the bottle was ready.

“Here we are, honey bear,” Kurt said, coming into the nursery. Blaine was holding the baby, walking over to the changing table. He changed the very smelly diaper quickly and deposited the used one in the diaper genie. Kurt opened a window to clear out the bad odor.

“That smell is from the soy formula,” he said, a frown on his face. Jordan took one look at his daddy's frown and burst into tears once again.

Blaine finished putting his diaper on and picked him up.

“Tatay's got you, honey. Whatsa matter?” he asked, but he knew.

Kurt came over and held out his hands. He wanted to bond with Jordan, but Blaine had been with him almost since they got the tiny boy from the adoption agency. Blaine understood and handed him over with a kiss to his head.

“Come to Daddy, honey bear,” Kurt cooed, ashamed of himself for frowning when he _knew_ how sensitive Jordan was.

Jordan kept his eyes on Kurt and flinched when his daddy reached for the bottle.

“Blaine, what do you think happened to him? He flinches as if he's afraid of being hit when I raise my arm or we say the old name,” Kurt asked, not saying 'William' out loud. It really upset the baby.

“It might be some sort of abuse? I know he's sensitive about everything. I'll ask JoLinda and Dr. Wallace. Maybe we can take him to get therapy?” Blaine suggested.

“Oh, I know who to ask! Grandma Sophie. She worked with abused kids when she was younger, remember? That's why she got custody of Puck,” Kurt remembered. “I'll call her in the morning. We need to call JoLinda, too, and tell her Jordan's name.”

Kurt snuggled Jordan into his arms and gave him the bottle. He took it, still looking at it with curiosity, which the dads decided must have to do with the temperature.

It wasn't long before he was sound asleep in his daddy's arms, his Tatay rocking in the chair beside him.

“It's funny Katie didn't wake up with all the crying,” Blaine commented, going over to gently stroke her little face. Kurt came to stand next to him, laying Jordan down near her. They stood and watched as Katie moved closer to her twin, Jordan rolling towards her until they were touching. Jordan touched Katie's face and the girl smiled in her sleep.

“I'm so happy JoLinda called us. This is the right thing to do, I know it,” Blaine said, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder.

“Yes, but I think that in spite of everything that might be hard to do – this is going to be easy for us. Easy because we know we're doing the right thing to keep these two little bundles of joy, these gifts for our hearts, in our lives. I love Jordan already,” Kurt admitted and Blaine nodded his head. He loved the boy, too.

 


	16. First Steps

_“I don’t understand it any more than you do, but one thing I’ve learned is that you don’t have to understand things for them to be.”_

_~Madeleine L’Engle, A Wrinkle in Time _

 

* * *

 

 

“I prescribed the soy formula because...ah, well, ah... I don't know how to word this _diplomatically_ ,” Dr. Wallace said, trying not to be evasive but bound by patient-doctor privilege.

“I am his father, I think I need to know what he's eating and why,” Kurt demanded. Blaine put a hand to his shoulder. Kurt needed to know that he was there to back him up, but they would get nowhere with force and anger.

Kurt understood exactly what Blaine was trying to get across and he settled down, sitting back down and taking Blaine's hand. Dr. Wallace was holding Jordan, cuddling the baby to her chest and cooing to him softly. Jordan was interested in her stethoscope and reached out to touch it with curious fingers.

“I understand, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, I do,” she said, sighing. “Okay let me try to explain. William was a very, very sick baby...” she stopped speaking when the little boy flinched at the old name. She looked at him closely, remembering what Blaine had told her about the baby being sensitive to things like that name and people reaching over him. She looked up at Blaine for conformation and he nodded to her.

“Jordan was a sick baby. He not only had RSV like his sister, but he had digestion issues. While the pediatric gastroenterologist didn't find anything specific, he did note that there were 'issues'. When that happens, it is usually an allergy. The way we treat that is to start with a change in formula, then when his tummy is stable, we add one food at a time – avoiding the typical allergens: no wheat, strawberries, red food coloring, shellfish, and a list of others. We typically start with oats instead of rice cereal, things like that.

“The problem here was...” she stopped, thinking of how to approach this problem of what information she could legally reveal. She wanted these men to be able to keep their new son on a good plan to introduce him to food.

“...the problem was that when his well-baby checks were due, the patient's guardians were uncooperative in keeping his appointments,” she said in a soft voice, as though speaking directly to Jordan.

Kurt and Blaine understood immediately. His caregivers hadn't taken him to the appointments and thus never progressed beyond giving him formula. This was going to take a while to get over, but Kurt knew he had to move on from that and do what was best for his son.

“Okay, what do you suggest?”

“Let's start with mixing some oat cereal into his milk in the mornings. Start with just a few tablespoons, making it watery, and add some each day until he's ready to eat it. Call me immediately if he starts to show signs of allergy. I will give you a sheet that lists those,” the doctor said, rocking Jordan in her arms. He was getting fussy with his clothes off, but she had to measure, weigh, and examine him. Blaine held out his hands and Jordan smiled. Dr. Wallace returned him to his father.

Kurt was looking over at Katie, asleep in her stroller. She had her check-up first and crying from her vaccine had made her sleepy.

“Go ahead and wrap him in his blanket, but don't get him dressed yet. We have his shots today, too,” she said.

“I wondered if he is specifically allergic to milk? You might remember that we have goats and we bought a pasteurizer when Katie came along. What about maybe trying that with him?” Kurt asked.

“I'd say it's worth a try. I would much rather see him drinking goat milk at this point than soy products. You'll switch by mixing them together- a little more each day until it's all goat milk over about two weeks. If the oat cereal and the goat milk are okay, add carrots or butternut squash next, then applesauce and bananas,” the doctor told them. “I'll have a sheet with all of this on it when you leave.”

“Thank you, Dr. Wallace, I'm feeling much better,” Kurt admitted. He'd been so busy the last two days – getting more paperwork ready, going to court with his new son, trying to get the poor boy to get used to his new environment.

“Okay, time for shots,” she said and left the room. Kurt and Blaine knew the routine. They held Jordan with his back to the doctor and she came in another door, gave the baby the shots and came around to the door he was facing, asking him what was wrong and taking him in her arms to soothe him. It was an unfair trick, but she didn't want the children to think of her as a mean person, he needed to trust her. She did explain things to children when they were old enough to understand why they had to have shots, though.

After his exam, Blaine put Jordan's clothes on him and wrapped him in his new fuzzy blanket with puppies on it. Katie had gotten quite upset when her brother was wrapped in _her_ bunny blanket.

“Thank you, Dr. Wallace. I am feeling much better about everything,” Kurt smiled at the end of the visit. They were on their way to visit Puck and Lenore and run some errands while in town.

 

* * *

“There's the little ones!” Grandma Sophie crowed as they walked in the kitchen door of their house in Philomath. “Noah asked that you wait until he gets here before you start back for Warner camp. He has some news he wants to talk over with you,” she said.

“No problem. I think we are going to spend the night anyway,” Blaine said, smiling at the short woman. He gave her a hug and handed his son into her arms.

“Oh, baby...aren't you the darling one?” she cooed to the baby. Katie reached her arms out to Grandma, wanting her turn to be cuddled. They went into the living room and sat on the sofa, Kurt putting Katie down in front of him. She had learned to stand while holding on to his leg and was very proud of her accomplishment.

 

Later, when Noah was home from work, the daddies had put the twins down for bed in the crib in their room. Jordan had a slight fever from his shots and had been dosed with baby fever reducer, which made him sleepy. Katie had worn herself out walking around the coffee table, hanging on with both hands and grinning at anyone who would look her direction.

 

“Hey, Kurt, Blaine. Good to see you. I was going to drive up to your house this weekend – Lenore and I have news!” he said, a grin on his face. His arm went around Lenore, pulling her close as he kissed her forehead and then patted her rather large baby bump.

“Looks like good news, spill it,” Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand.

“I signed on a house! Lenore and I close on a beautiful cottage next Tuesday. It is only a few blocks from here and there are two bedrooms upstairs – one for a nursery – and downstairs is a large suite for Grandma Sophie,” Puck said, looking at his two landlords to be sure they were okay with this.

“That's wonderful,” Kurt said, smiling for his friend. He knew Noah had been working for his dad, managing an auto/motorcycle shop in town. It was a great step forward for him.

“And...Noah is making an honest woman of me,” Lenore said with a laugh. “We are going to be married at the Justice of the Peace the Saturday after we close on the house. We aren't having a big wedding, I'm kinda past that now...” she said, rubbing her belly. Noah didn't see the small frown on her face as she said it, but Blaine felt a bit bad for her.

“You are welcome to come, but with the little ones we will understand if you don't. I imagine they are quite a handful,” Lenore said and Blaine got the impression she would rather he stayed away. He nodded at her and she gave him a sad smile. He sincerely hoped that didn't mean she was still pining for him.

 

“Let's play cards,” Grandma Sophie suggested and they went to the dining table to deal out a game of pinochle, Lenore sitting out the first round and Puck teaming up with Kurt while Gramdma Sophie took Blaine as a partner.

 

* * *

 

_Three months later..._

 

“But...I thought you and Dad were coming to meet Jordan?” Kurt whined into the phone.

“We were, Kurt....we are, this is just a small delay. Your dad hasn't been feeling well and he doesn't want to pass on anything to the babies. We will be down to see you soon. I promise,” Carole said, hoping to placate her step-son. He had been asking them to come visit for several weeks, but Burt had thought he was coming down with the flu and refused to go.

“Is Dad there? I want to talk to him,” Kurt asked, but Carole said he was napping.

“Okay. Well, I guess I will see you in a few weeks then,” Kurt ended the conversation, saying goodbye to his stepmom.

 

~

 

“I think something's wrong,” Kurt turned to Blaine, shaking his head. He couldn't get rid of the feeling that he needed to be with his dad.

“Yeah? They aren't coming then?” Blaine deduced from hearing half the conversation.

“No, Dad says he's coming down with the flu – but he told me the same thing a month ago. Plus he's getting so crabby, not like himself at all. I'm worried,” Kurt said, frowning.

“Maybe you should go up and see him. I can take care of Katie and Jordan. Let's get you a ticket and you can be on your way tomorrow,” Blaine insisted.

Kurt closed his eyes to think. He hated to leave Blaine with the new baby – but he knew his husband was quite capable of taking care of the twins. He needed to see his dad in person. He wouldn't be gone for too long...

“Okay. I'll go and be back in a few days. Thank you for being the best possible husband in the world,” Kurt kissed him hard, his arms around Blaine's shoulders.

 

* * *

_Kent, Washington, just outside Seattle..._

 

“Carole? I'm at your house....where are you?” Kurt said into his cell phone.

“You're here? In Washington?” Carole asked. She and Burt had moved to Washington to be closer to Kurt in Oregon while he was in college.

“Yeah. I got worried about dad and took an early plane. I rented a car and here I am,” Kurt said.

“We're at the hospital, Kurt. Your dad was feeling worse this morning, I got him to the doctor's office and he sent him here for tests. I'll text you the address....” Carole said, glad that Kurt was here. She had dreaded the phone call she knew she would be making later today and now that Kurt was here, he would hear it all first-hand.

 

Kurt made it to the hospital in record time, blessing the GPS on his phone for getting him there with no trouble. He went to the ER, then was directed to the cardiac unit.

 

“Carole!” he shouted, running into her open arms and leaning his face into her shoulder.

“Hey, now...your dad is fine for now. He's in the stress-test lab. Here, have a seat and wait with me, honey.”

They sat in the uncomfortable plastic chairs that litter every hospital waiting room in America. Kurt went to get some of the luke-warm, watery coffee from the dispensing machine in the hallway when a nurse came around the corner.

“Hey, you don't want to drink that...there's a Starbuck's in the main foyer. Down the elevator and off on the second floor,” she told him helpfully. Kurt grinned and gave her his thanks.

 

“Oh...Starucks!” Carole enthused, taking the offered cup.

“Yeah, a nurse directed me to the one in the main lobby. Who knew Starbucks had invaded hospitals now?”

Carole giggled, just like a little girl and Kurt smiled. He had missed these little things about Carole.

After another hour, Burt arrived back in his room. He was not happy, frowning as the orderly wheeled his gurney in and transferred the man to his bed. The young man made sure Burt was comfortable and left in a hurry, no doubt to get away from Burt's grumpy attitude.

“I don't think that shade of blue is your color, Dad. Maybe I could bring you something in green?” Kurt said and the man whipped around to see his son sitting across the room. His grin could be seen from space.

“Kurt!” Burt smiled, happy to see his son. “Carole – did you call him? There was no reason for you to rush down here, son. These are just some tests, I'm fine,” Burt protested, but it was clear that he was overjoyed to see Kurt.

Kurt got up and went to his dad, his arms circling his shoulders as he hugged him.

“No, nobody called me. I was just missing you and Blaine insisted I come see you,” Kurt smiled. No sense in letting his dad know how worried he'd been.

“Well, I am glad to see you. I should be out of here by tomorrow and we can find something fun to do,” Burt said.

“I want to know what's up with your health, Dad. I came to see you – not the scenery,” Kurt clarified. Burt frowned.

“I'm fine. This is just some testing to prove that,” Burt insisted. Kurt didn't argue, but he did see the concern on Carole's face.

“Burt. He's your son, for God's sake. Tell him,” Carole said in a stern, no-nonsense voice. It made shivers run down Kurt's back and he turned to his father, eyebrows raised. Burt cast a deep frown at Carole, but then shrugged his shoulders and turned to Kurt.

“I was going to come and tell you, Kurt. They might have found cancer,” Burt said, his eyes searching Kurt's.

“Oh...Dad...” Kurt murmured. He hugged his dad tighter, blinking back the tears that came to his eyes. “Where?”

“Prostate. They found it early and that increases the chances that they can take care of it with no problem,” Burt confessed. He hated to see the pain in Kurt's face and hugged him tighter.

“Okay, Dad. I'll be here with you, you know. I love you,” Kurt said, teary eyed and shaking a bit. This was not what he had envisioned when he came.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at Warner Camp...._

 

Blaine was as busy as only a new parent can be. The twins had come down with colds and he was kept busy wiping noses and coaxing them to drink orange juice. Jordan was doing well on goat's milk, just as Kurt had predicted, and had even gained a few ounces. He loved oat cereal and even ate the carrots and squash with relish.

Katie was still holding the settee as she walked around it, back and forth all day long if she was left to her own devices. Jordan had made several attempts to stand on his own but hadn't mastered it yet. He was frustrated and called to his sister every time she walked more than a few steps away.

Blaine was trying to get the twins to sleep in separate beds, and had succeeded in getting them to take naps apart, but night time was a different story.

Jordan did not like sleeping alone. He would whimper and lay looking at Katura through the bars of his crib, trying to reach his hand through. Katie, on the other side of the room, would call to him in her sad little voice and they would both end up crying. If they did fall asleep, they would wake up after just an hour or so – crying for their sibling.

“Katura Elizabeth! It is time to be asleep, honey. You can sleep by yourself, you did it for months. Now, let's try again, okay?” And Blaine would read her a story or sing to her to coax her into falling asleep. Unfortunately, her crying would wake Jordan and he would join in the nightly serenade of whiny cries, wanting to be with his sister.

One night, Blaine was so tired he wanted to put them together just to be able to get some sleep, but he knew it would put him back at square one. Would being in separate rooms help? Maybe if they couldn't see each other...? He wheeled Jordan's crib out into the hallway and sang him to sleep. Katie was quiet so he tiptoed back to his bedroom, laying down on Kurt's side of the bed. He missed his husband but knew Burt needed Kurt more than he did right now.

In spite of the silent babies, their Tatay was not sleeping. He decided to text Kurt to see if he was awake, too.

 

_B: Are you awake, sweetheart?_

 

_K; Yeah, how did you know?_

 

_B: I was awake. I can't sleep well when you're gone._

 

_K: I am having the same problem. I miss you._

 

_B; I miss you, too. How's your dad?_

 

_K: Good news today! He does not have cancer!!!_

 

_B: You should have called me right away - I have been so worried._

 

_K: Sorry. I was laying here thinking I might try to call, but didn't want to wake you._

 

_B: It's okay. I'm glad he doesn't have it._

 

_K: He has something else that mimics cancer. Benign prostatic hyperplasia. He can take medication for it and there is a minimal surgery he can have if the medication doesn't work. The poor guy can't pee – that has to be awful._

 

_B: Oh, poor Burt. But the meds will fix it?_

 

_K: They should shrink his prostate so he can pee, and the surgery would fix it, too. I am so relieved it isn't cancer, Babe, I can't tell you._

 

_B: Me, too. I wish I was there to hold you...._

 

_K: I wish you were, too. I don't know when I will be home, but I will try to come back soon. I miss you. I miss the kids. How is Jordan doing on goat's milk?_

 

_B: So well! You were right. I think he's even gaining a bit of weight. He is trying to stand...I bet he has it mastered by the time you get home!_

 

_K: They way things are going, the babies will be in high school before I get home. Dad just needs so much....I can't leave him now._

 

_B: I understand. Do what you need to do, honey, and I will keep the home fires burning. Love you._

 

_K: Love you, too._

 

Blaine lay with the phone beside him. He missed Kurt so much, but knew he had to keep things going. Kurt would be home when he could.

 

* * *

“Dad, everything will be okay. I feel it,” Kurt said, encouraging his father as they waited for the doctor. They were in his office, awaiting the test results from Burt's time in the hospital. Kurt took his father's hand and noticed for the first time that it was wrinkled and the skin was thin. His father was getting old – seemingly before Kurt's very eyes. He closed his eyes to try to stem the tears forming there.

“Good afternoon, Burt, Carole, Kurt,” the doctor said as he waked in the door.

“Hi, Doc,” Burt replied and sat forward in the chair.

“I have the results from the tests you took on Wednesday and not all of them are what we would want to see,” he said, looking from one family member to the next.

“Well, let's have the worst first,” Burt asked, looking stern – but Kurt could feel his hands tremble.

“Burt, your heart is not as strong as it needs to be. You have congestive heart failure. This does not mean you have a death sentence. If you take your medication and follow my instructions, you can have years of life to live. This is a condition that can be greatly helped by diet and taking care of yourself, okay?” the doctor hurried to explain.

“Okay, what do I have to do?” Burt asked.

“You cannot keep lifting heavy things. I know that is part of the job at your auto shop, but you are going to have to make drastic changes. Plus, the stress of managing that shop is not good for you. Burt, you are almost 66 years old. I think it's time to let someone else take over and you move to a more...supervisory position. Okay?”

“Ah...I don't know if I know how to do that, doc. I've been working in the shop since I was 15 years old. It's all I know how to do,” Burt replied.

“You were a congressman. I am not saying you should do that again – too much stress – but something where you are guiding younger hands to do the work. Someone who can take over where you left off, right?” the doctor suggested.

“I'll think about it,” Burt replied, sitting back in the chair and looking defeated.

Carole and Kurt held his hands and offered silent encouragement.

The doctor continued, explaining the simple surgery he was suggesting for the prostate problem and outlining the new diet plan and limited exercise. It wasn't as bad as Kurt had imagined as he rushed to his father's side, but it was going to be an uphill battle. He wondered if he would have to call Finn to come help.

 

Later at the dinner table, Kurt offered the first of his suggestions.

“Dad, I was wondering...maybe you should sell the shop here. You and Carole could move to Philomath and you could be closer to the shop there. With Puck doing the physical work, you could have the lighter things – inventory, accounts, things like that. You've always loved that part – what if that was all you had to do? Then you wouldn't be giving it up all together,” his son suggested.

“Where would we live? That town doesn't have a lot of real estate to sell you know. Remember how hard it was to find _your_ house?” Burt reminded him.

“I have a solution to that. Puck and Lenore are moving out. Puck signed on his new house last Tuesday and they are moving now. Grandma Sophie is going with them. Blaine and I have the upstairs west wing, but the rest of the house could be yours. Come on, you've always loved that house. You can rent it from us or we could sell it to you if you'd rather. Please, Dad. I hate it that you are so far away,” Kurt pleaded.

“I don't know, son. Puck is doing a good job running the shop by himself. He might not want me coming and interfering,” Burt argued.

“He wants to be home with Lenore more now. With the baby on the way he's needed there, too. He's working 12 hour days, Dad. I think he'd welcome your help,” Kurt said, hoping Puck wouldn't mind him telling this to his Dad. Puck didn't want him to worry.

“I will take your suggestions under recommendation, Kurt,” Burt said formally, not sure he wanted to give up his shop here in Washington.

 

* * *

“Oh, Kurt....” was all that Blaine said, throwing his arms around his husband.

“Blaine...” Kurt returned, so happy to see Blaine, so happy to be home.

They hugged for a while until it was getting embarrassing, then Kurt led Blaine to baggage claim. They picked up the luggage and went to the car for the drive back to Philomath.

 

Once there, they made their way to the house and walked in the back door. It seemed bare with Grandma Sophie's things gone. There was no smell of baking, no African violets in the window. It seemed empty.

“I hope Dad decides to come here to live. I'm still worried, but Finn is there now and he will help them move. He didn't want to take over the shop like Dad thought – he's happy in New York with Rachel. He's directing a new play, just off Broadway. He seems very settled,” Kurt relayed his news to Blaine.

“I hope he does, too. Your dad, I mean. I miss him and Carole and having them close will mean Jordan and Katura will grow up knowing their grandparents. I think that is a wonderful thing, you know?” Blaine said. He had a wistful look in his eyes and Kurt gave him a hug. He couldn't bring Blaine's family back, but he could do his best to share his own with his husband. Having his parents here would be a step in that direction.

“Let's go get the kids, then we can spend the night here and start out for home in the morning,” Blaine said. He knew Kurt had missed the babies and suggesting they wait a day to get them wouldn't fly.

 

An hour later, Kurt was sitting on the floor in the living room, laughing as Katura walked around the coffee table. The little girl would stop and look at Kurt, a sweet smile on her lips, and pretend she was going to take a step. She would let go with one hand, reach towards her daddy and take a small step – but she would never let go of the table no matter how much Kurt coaxed.

Jordan was trying to stand, holding on to the table with both hands, knuckles white as he raised himself up. He'd get almost there and then sink back to his butt, staring at the amazing gymnastics his sister was showing off. It was frustrating and his lip quivered.

“Oh, honey-bear. Let Tatay help,” Blaine said, waiting for his son to try to stand up again, then adding a steady hand as the little boy stood and looked around – he was standing by himself! Kurt noticed and clapped his hands.

“Jordan! Look at you!” he encouraged, waiting for the boy to take a step. He held out his hands to see if that might help. Katie threw herself into Kurt's hands, managing to take one single step by herself to do so. Nobody was more surprised than Katie was herself and she burst into tears.

“Oh, Katie-Kat! Honey, don't cry! You were magnificent,” Kurt soothed. He was busy comforting Katie and almost missed Jordan as he took two steps all by himself – no holding on to the coffee table.

“Look at you!” Kurt cheered, staring at his son, so proud.

“I'd say that was amazing,” Blaine added, scooping the boy into his arms and swinging him around in a circle. The baby crowed and squealed, loving the attention.

“He saved that just for you, Kurt. He had only stood up a few times in here, so he must have been saving that back. He stands up in his crib, but he hasn't taken a step before,” Blaine said, giving the boy a kiss on his fat little cheek.

“Well, after all that excitement, I think it's bed time. Here we go, Katie,” he said, picking up his daughter and heading for the upstairs rooms. The house still seemed empty, except for the cat, Figaro, who had been a present from Puck when Kurt and Blaine still lived in the house. They couldn't take her to live in Warner Camp for fear Balto might make a snack of her. Now they needed to decide what to do with her since Puck and Lenore were gone.

“Tatay will make an airplane for Jordan,” Blaine said and swung the boy as though he were flying up the stairs. The little guy giggled and hung on tight as Blaine passed Kurt and Katie on the stairs, making airplane sounds and swooping.

“Those two are so silly, aren't they, Katie?” Kurt laughed. Katie lay her head down on Kurt's chest. She had been busy learning to walk and playing with Jordan all day and was ready for sleep. She reached up and touched Kurt on the mouth, very gently.

“Sing?” she said.

Kurt stopped. Did he hear her correctly? She asked him to sing? He was over the moon! In one day his little daughter took her first independent step and said her first word. He rushed up the stairs to tell Blaine.

“Blaine! Tatay! Guess what Katie did?” he practically shouted.

“Hey, calm down...is everything okay?” Blaine asked, sitting on the bed and undressing his son. Jordan looked up and cooed at Kurt.

“She said a word, Blaine! A very clear word!” he crowed, so happy to be here when Katie decoded to talk. “She said, 'Sing!' She touched my mouth and said 'Sing'.”

“Wow! Katie, baby. Can you say that for Tatay? Do you want us to sing to you?” Blaine asked, hopeful she would comply.

“Sing.”

“Oh, baby. Of course we'll sing for you,” Blaine said, obviously excited. They got the twins ready for bed and with each daddy holding a baby, they sang the lullaby from Pinocchio:

 

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference on who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you.  
  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do.  
  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true  
  
When a star is born  
They possess a gift or two.  
One of them is this.  
They have the power to make a wish come true.  
  
When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you,  
  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do.  
  
Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
The sweet fulfillment of  
Their secret longing.  
  
Like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dreams come true.

 

Both of the twins blinked and fell asleep in their daddies' arms. Kurt put Katie in her bed, moving her to one end as Blaine laid Jordan down at the other end.

“We need to add a crib for Jordan in here,” Kurt mentioned in passing. He was still looking at the babies, a wistful smile on his face.

“We're glad you're home, Babe. I can't tell you how much we missed you,” Blaine whispered, taking Kurt into his arms. “We can't do without you...”

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's mouth, kissing him to show him how much he missed him, then took his hand and led him down the hall to their bedroom and closing the door behind them. He showed Blaine in exquisite detail exactly how much he missed him and they fell asleep together, tangled in each other's arms.

 


	17. How The Forest Works

 

_Above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you, because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in magic will never find it._

_~Roald Dahl, The Minpins_

 

 

 

“Wait! I'll be right there...” Kurt called, trying to catch up to Blaine.

Kurt had wanted to see how the lumberjacks harvested the trees. Blaine had discouraged him time and again – the harvest was dangerous with falling trees, unpredictable equipment, difficult navigation through the hillsides, and so many more reasons. It wasn't like harvesting trees on flat ground, no – trees fell and sometimes rolled downhill before the chaser could set the choker on the trunk.

“Did you get the corks on okay?” Blaine asked, waiting for Kurt to catch up. He intended to keep his husband close by his side.

 

“Yeah...wait – corks are the shoes, right?” Kurt asked. He got confused with all the new terms. Corks were spikes attached to boots and used for traction in the field of downed logs. “Not as fashionable as my Aldo Vienello boots...”

Blaine laughed. While Kurt didn't spend endless hours shopping as he'd done before they'd met, he did like nice clothes and wore them when it was appropriate. Blaine had bought him the boots last Christmas.

“But much more useful,” he replied, grinning. Kurt looked cute in his new lumberjack clothes. He'd bought them on his last trip to Philomath in anticipation of spending a day in the forest with Blaine.

Kurt sighed, then turned to Blaine, kissing his cheek.

“I'm ready. Let's get out there so you can tell me how this is done,” Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand. They walked to the sight, the crew having been there long before the two showed up.

“Hey, Boss,” Blaine was greeted. He waved and said hello to the man. He was still trying to get used to being called the boss since he'd grown up as the young kid in camp and most of the lumberjacks thought of him as a little brother.

“Blaine!” he heard from down the mountain. Cooper and August hurried up to the two men, handing Kurt a long pole with a sharp end.

“That's called a pikaroon – or sometimes a cant hook or a peavy. You use it to move logs and to help you navigate. Now, remember to stay right beside Blaine. This is a dangerous place if you don't know what you're doing,” August told him in a serious tone.

“I'll be fine,” Kurt assured the man. He hated being babied, but in this case he knew it was warranted.

 

“So, you never clear cut, right?” Kurt asked, having heard – and seen – the horrible things done in some forests where the lumberjacks clear every tree in the forest and leave behind stumps where the trees used to grow. He thought of it as raping the forest and got emotional when they drove past clear cut forest lands. Blaine did, too.

“No, I would never do that here – and Mr. Warner is the same. He loves his forest too much to do that. Mind, there are cases where clear cutting is warranted. On some of the eastern slopes in Oregon they do clear cut. State law mandates that they cannot clear cut more than 120 acres at a time. The reason they clear cut is because most of their timber is Douglas fir and the seedings need sunshine to grow. If they harvest like we do – leaving 70% or more of the trees alone – there wouldn't be enough sunshine coming through the trees for them to grow,” Blaine explained. Kurt loved to hear Blaine when he was passionate about something, and trees were his passion in life. Kurt was so thankful he could be with Blaine, here in the dense Oregon forest.

 

As Kurt got closer to the logging operation, he could see downed trees all around him.

“The trees have already been cut in this area – see, each one had a pink tag stapled to their bark? I went through this area with August and Coop last week, marking the trees we wanted to harvest,” Blaine explained, pointing out the tags on several trees.

“Because we don't cut every tree, and we leave a lot of the old-growth trees and the smaller, newer ones alone, it makes it harder to remove the trees from the forest,” August told Kurt.

“Oh, so it keeps the forest, just thins it out a bit?” Kurt asked, watching some men with long cables approach a downed tree.

“Yes. We also leave the ones that are even a bit too small. We'll come back in a few years and harvest those, plant new ones. It is sustainable, if you choose to do it the right way,” Blaine said.

“Those are the chasers,” Coop pointed at some men working nearby. “They get the logs out of the forest to the skyline,” Cooper smiled as he told his brother-in-law about the operation.

“What do they do? Can I help them?” Kurt asked, lifting the pickeroon to show his willingness to help.

“It's harder than it looks, sweetheart. How about we watch for a while more before you try,” suggested Blaine, worried Kurt might get hurt in his enthusiasm.

“Okay, what are they doing? Oh! I see!” Kurt crowed as he watched two men move a log. They put long chains around the log, picking it up with some type of a log lifting machine.

“What's that?” Kurt asked.

“A skidder. It used to be called a katy-did. That log is caught between the trees and the skidder can lift it, but it's too narrow between the trees for it to pick it up and take it to the skyline. A chaser will get it on the go-devil – that sled the horse is pulling – and get the log out of the forest,” Cooper said, “Just far enough for the skidder to pick it up and transport it to where the chasers can get it on the skyline.”

     

 

Kurt stood a bit closer to Blaine, a little bit worried as he saw all the parts of the team that were moving the logs out of the forest with as little damage to the forest floor as possible. Blaine's arms went around Kurt's waist, pulling his husband back against his chest and giving him a kiss on the neck.

“Are you enjoying this?” Blaine asked, wanting to see if Kurt was having a good time.

“Yeah, it's really interesting. I knew separate parts of the operation, but in all the years I've been here I have never seen it all put together. It's like a dance...” Kurt grinned, watching as a log was loaded on the go-devil and the horse began pulling it out of the woods, maneuvering between obstacles on the sloping ground. Blaine's arms tightened around Kurt as he watched the horse pull the log.

“That is amazing...” Kurt sighed, slipping a little as he balanced on the uneven ground. Blaine was still holding him close and Cooper reached out to steady his brother's husband, too.

 

“Let's move on; they're going to be moving the logs on the skyline,” Cooper said. He held out a large hand, his muscles bunching as he lifted Kurt over a tangle. Kurt's eyes got wide as he clutched Cooper's biceps to keep his balance.

“Ah, thank you, Coop,” Kurt stuttered, taken by surprise.

“No problem, you were looking a bit unsteady for a minute there. I can't have the daddy of my beautiful niece and nephew get hurt in the logging field!” Cooper laughed. He stopped short as he saw Blaine's sober face glaring at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I can keep Kurt perfectly safe, thank you very much,” Blaine said with fire. He hated the way Kurt's eyes roved over Cooper's arms as he was lifted into the air. Blaine frowned and took Kurt's arm, escorting him along – away from Cooper.

They walked down a path a little away from the one used by the heavy machines, Blaine holding Kurt's arm – somewhat unnecessarily. When they got into the woods, Kurt shook his arm loose from Blaine's grip, which had gotten a bit tight.

“Hey now, Babe, what's going on with you?” Kurt asked, concern in his cerulean blue eyes as he looked deep into Blaine's amber ones.

“I just don't appreciate my brother showing off to you,” Blaine complained. He blushed because he felt foolish.

“Babe...Blaine, I am not attracted to straight men, and last I heard, Cooper was straight. Actually, I am not attracted to anyone but my husband! He was just helping me out, he's my brother-in-law for goodness sakes. Are you really jealous of that? Here, you can pick me up and show of your own buff biceps if you want. Then I'll give you a kiss because you turn me on more than any of these men,” Kurt reassured his husband, taking him in his arms and giving him a life-affirming kiss that lasted more than a minute.

When the kiss was over, Blaine pulled back, looking at his shoes.

“Blaine?”

“Kurt – I am just...well, I worry that you might fall in love with any lumberjack with a good body and kind face. It scares me to death. I don't want to lose you,” Blaine whispered.

Kurt immediately pulled him close, kissing his neck and pressing his cheek against Blaine's for a moment.

“Look at me. I want you to see the sincerity in my eyes, Blaine. I fell in love with _you_. I married _you_. I adopted our beautiful twins with _you_. I live with _you_. I have eyes only for _you,_ my amazing, wonderful, sexy husband, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson and I am _not_ looking for another man. I never will. I love you and only you, okay?” Kurt said in a serious tone of voice. He looked straight into Blaine's eyes as he said it, making sure he was both heard and understood.

“Okay, I'm sorry. You know I trust you down to my soul, Kurt. I was just – I don't know - jealous I guess. Cooper has strong, developed arms and he was showing them off to you and I saw red. We have been in some sort of competition since I can remember and he always won,” Blaine explained. He put his head on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt cupped the back of his neck, gently.

“Oh, honey – Cooper didn't win this competition. Yes, he has well-developed arms and I did look at them – he had me up in the air, for goodness sake! But I only looked and appreciated for a moment. You are the man for me – now and always. Forever.”

Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt was his, it was just an old game Cooper was playing and Blaine made a decision not to play. Next time he would just ignore Cooper or any other lumberjack that was flexing their muscles.

 

“Is that the skyline?” Kurt asked, looking at a cable up in the air, stretching from the machine Blaine had called a yarder. It was over 40 feet tall and pulled the logs down the mountain to the river. It was where the manline and the two haulback lines were controlled.

“Yes. We have a simple one, they can get pretty detailed depending on how many logs can fit and what the condition is of those logs that affect the yarder.

Kurt nodded. He could see men working hard to get the logs attached to lines that picked them up and took them to the river.

 

“The guys selecting logs to haul are called the chasers. They put a choker, a type of chain with a piece that holds it tight, around the log they want hauled by the yarder and the rigging man directs the order and timing to attach the choker cable to the yarder's haulback line,” Blaine explained.

Kurt watched as men put the choker chains around the logs and the man in the red shirt and orange hat pointed and shouted.

“To get the timbers here, we have several ways of doing it, depending on where the trees were cut,” Blaine said, pointing at the horse pulling the timber to the pile of downed trees. The driver unhooked the tree and pushed it off the go-devil and turned the horse back to the harvesting. He stopped to check the horse over, making sure of his feet and how the harness was fit to his body. The horse shook his mane and stepped lively as they headed back for another timber.

 

“Another way to get the lumber here is to use a skidder,” Blaine continued. Kurt hung on every word, wanting to know all about Blaine's passion. “It can do several jobs: picking up logs to load a bummer cart, for one. When a tree is cut, the branches are removed and usually a skid cone is placed on the end to keep it from catching on the forest floor if it is dragged. Skid cones can be for a single tree or large ones for a bundle of logs; they can be made of plastic, metal, or a few other materials.

“A long time ago they used a steam donkey to pull logs up to a central place before attaching them to the yarder – that is a winch that pulled the logs up the mountain. We don't use it much anymore, but it is still at the top of this mountain. I'll take you up to see it if you want sometime. I can also show you where they used to have a flume – a V-shaped trough filled with water that transported the logs that went from near the river back to the east of where we are now all the way to where this small river connects to the big river, about 4 miles down the mountain. There isn't much left of it now, just some timbers in places.”

 

“Is it like the Flume Ride at some amusement parks?” Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged, he had never been to an amusement park.

 

I want to choke a log---or is it chase a log?” Kurt asked, watching the logs being hoisted onto the yarder to take them down the mountain.

“The men who attach a choker to a log are called chasers, okay?” Blaine said with patience. There were a lot of words to learn in logging, but he had confidence Kurt could learn them in time.

“Okay...can I do it?” Kurt asked again.

“No, honey, not today. I need to teach you more first – how to handle that pickeroon you've been slinging around for one. Kurt, that thing is dangerous. Please take more care. I don't need one of our chasers beheaded during their shift, okay?” he asked gently.

“Okay. Maybe I can practice later?” Kurt offered.

“I think that is an excellent idea, I have no doubt you can master it,” said Blaine, believing it since he'd seen Kurt work out with sai swords.

 

“How about we walk down to the river and I will show you how the lumberjacks tie the logs and send them down this branch of the river to the next stop, then on down to be sold,” Blaine asked, smiling at Kurt's face. This was probably too much information in one day, but Kurt looked so eager.

“Yeah, I'd love to see that,” Kurt smiled, stepping carefully and reaching out to take Blaine's hand as he got over a downed pine tree.

 

They walked down to the river, Kurt asking questions and Blaine telling him more about the logging operation. It was complicated, but Kurt felt that he was understanding it as well as he could. His mind began to wander a bit, watching some of the chasers as they hooked the logs onto the yarder lines to be lifted above the forest floor and taken down the mountain.

He was just stepping onto an uneven place on an outcropping of granite when Blaine slipped. He'd been reaching out to take Kurt's arm to ease him over the rough patch, but in doing so he didn't pay attention to his own footing.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted, just as Blaine rolled onto a place covered with slippery pine needles and slid down the mountainside.

As he grabbed for a handhold in the brush, Blaine slid farther and a chaser who was driving a skidder turned it sharply to avoid running the young man over.

“Blaine!!” Kurt shouted, moving as quickly as possible to get to his husband. He tripped over some brush, but didn't lose his footing as he plunged down the path to Blaine's side.

It all seemed to happen at once, the skidder driver was not able to maintain his machine's balance through the sharp turn on the slanted ground and it made for disaster. The skidder fell, just missing Blaine's head, and made a huge crashing cacophony that brought workers from every place in the surrounding forest.

By the time August and Cooper made their way to the site, Kurt had Blaine's head in his lap. Kurt was crying, watching as two of the chasers got Blaine's boot off and had a splint on his ankle, bandages wrapped around his leg. There was a lot of blood and Blaine lay with his eyes closed, hand over his mouth, trying to keep the extreme nausea at bay.

“Blainers, are you okay?” Cooper asked, skidding to his knees beside his little brother.

“He....he broke his leg...” Kurt managed to say. “He thought I was going to fall, so he was trying to reach me and...?”

Kurt still didn't know how this had happened. One minute he had been walking through the forest with Blaine, the next there were crashing sounds as the skidder fell and then swarms of lumberjacks helping him with Blaine.

August could see that Blaine had all the help he could stand and began assessing the damage to the skidder and how to get it up again before the gasoline spilled and they had a much more dangerous situation on their hands. The accident was bad, but a forest fire on top of it would be catastrophic.

“Frank...get Shorty and Jester over here,” Cooper called out to one of the men. Jester was the big horse that was working the site, pulling logs, and Shorty was his driver. The horse and driver showed up moments later and Cooper and Shorty got Blaine comfortable on the go-devil.

August came up just as they were getting Blaine ready to go.

“I can have the skidder up on it's tires in just a few minutes. The guys have dumped bags of fire-retardant all around, but it looks like there isn't any gas spilled. Do you need any help getting Blaine back to camp?” August asked. He was as close to the Anderson brothers as anyone, more like another brother.

“Sounds like you have everything under control. I'll radio you when we get him settled back at camp. Thanks,” Cooper said, giving his best friend a brotherly slap on the back.

 

Kurt walked beside the go-devil being hauled by Jester. The horse was steady and walked at a brisk pace back to the camp. They had radioed ahead and by the time they got to the cook-house, Mr. Warner was waiting. He knelt down beside Blaine and put a hand to his shoulder.

“Blaine, we have the 'copter ready. We'll have you down to the hospital in no time. How are you holding up?”

“I'm okay. Just watch out for Kurt...he's gonna need some help,” Blaine said, his head reeling as he tried to think of anything but his stomach. He was seriously nauseated.

“Shannon, can you watch the babies for a while more while I go with Blaine to the hospital?” Kurt asked his friend. She was standing outside the cook house, Jordan in her arms, her husband, Cookie, beside her held Katura.

“Don't you worry a bit, we'll do fine,” she promised, just as Mrs. Warner walked up, a hand to Kurt's shoulder.

“It will be fine, Kurt. I know the babies' schedule and I'll stay in your house with them. Just be there for Blaine and we will take care of Jordan and Katura,” Mrs. Warner kissed Kurt's cheek, then leaned down to drop a kiss to Blaine's, too. She was a quiet woman, having spent the better part of her life in a lumber camp with only men around her. She raised her daughter and helped raise Blaine and Cooper, too, and loved them. She would do her best to help out with the twins until Kurt and Blaine returned.

 

“Okay, let's get him on the 'copter,” Cooper said, pointing to the helicopter pad where the Warner helicopter was warming up.

 

* * *

“You, Blaine?” the doctor said, smiling at Blaine. “I thought you were the seasoned lumberjack?”

Blaine frowned at the man, not seeing the humor in his situation. He had vomited in Kurt's lap during the 'copter ride to the hospital and his husband was standing beside him, holding his hand, not complaining. If Kurt wasn't complaining, he must be seriously injured.

“Dr. Wallace....can we just get inside and get this taken care of?” Blaine grumped. The wind on the roof of the hospital was cold.

“Sure thing, Blaine. We'll get right inside...” the doctor said. He was the father of Katura and Jordan's pediatrician and his smile was just like his daughter's. Kurt felt reassured as he observed the doctor, not seeing any panic or deep concern.

 

After X-rays and cleaning up the wound, Blaine was asleep due to the heavy pain killers and sedation. Kurt was nervous but trusted Dr. Wallace. He waited beside the bed in the private room.

“Well, now, Kurt, it seems your husband managed to do quite a bit of damage to his leg. Was he trying for matching scars?” the doctor kidded, thinking of the leg injury Kurt had suffered years ago when he fell down a rocky embankment at the beach.

“How bad is it? Will it keep him from doing his job for a long time?” Kurt asked, knowing that was the first thing Blaine would be asking if he wasn't asleep.

“It is serious, but he'll be able to get back to work in a few months. He broke the fibula, the smaller of the lower leg bones, but not the larger tibia. That is a good thing. The ankle has a tear in one of the ligaments and some muscle damage, but it doesn't look like we need to do surgery. It is going to be sore for a while, but Blaine is a tough kid. He's going to be back to new in eight or ten weeks. We set the fibula, which is why he's still napping, but he'll be coming around soon. We can't put the cast on until tomorrow when we can assess the swelling, but the splint will hold it until then. He'll be overnight in the hospital, but you two can go home to your twins by day after tomorrow at the latest,” the doctor told Kurt.

“Thanks, Doc. I know Blaine is grateful as well,” Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand to shake the doctor's.

“Take care, Kurt. He really is going to be fine,” Dr. Wallace smiled and left the room. Kurt went back to take Blaine's hand in his own. Sitting in the chair beside Blaine's bed, he put his head down beside Blaine and rested his forehead on the blanket. He was so tired with worrying. It seemed he was always in the hospital for one reason or another.

Kurt fell asleep and was there for about half an hour when he felt fingers going through his hair. He sighed in contentment before realizing where he was.

“Hey, babe...” Blaine's scratchy voice said as Kurt woke up.

“Hey, yourself. How are you feeling?” Kurt asked.

“Numb, but my leg kind of aches. What did Doc Wallace have to say?”

“You broke your fibula. That is the smaller of the two lower leg bones,” Kurt started.

“Yeah...you broke your tibia, I remember,” Blaine murmured.

“Thank you for reminding me,” Kurt teased, kissing Blaine's hand that he was still holding.

“I was just joking, honey,” Blaine said.

“I know. Anyway, they set the bone and they can put a cast on in the morning when the swelling has gone down. You also tore a tendon or ligament or something in your ankle, but no broken bones there,” Kurt continued. He smiled at Blaine. “He said you should be able to go back to being a lumberjack in eight to ten week's time. In the mean time, we can get back home to Katie and Jordan day after tomorrow,” Kurt said, knowing Blaine would be champing at the bit to get back sooner. He didn't do well cooped up inside a house – even his beloved log house in the forest.

“Okay, babe...” Blaine mumbled as he fell back asleep. Kurt set Blaine's hand back on his chest and got up to go out to the hallway to make a few phone calls. He was very relieved that Blaine was going to be fine, but he had to make some arrangements. He needed to call Cooper and then Mrs. Warner. He wondered if they needed a visiting nurse or someone to come to see Blaine at their house? Or did they need to move down to the house in Philomath for a while?

That might solve a few things....he'd be closer to work and there were quite a few things he needed to iron out with Mr. Church on his drawings of the new project. Being away from Warner Camp would alleviate Blaine's wanting to get back to the forest – and having to look at it outside the window every day.

Kurt was walking down the corridor to the waiting room on this floor when his phone rang. It was a New York number: Finn's cell.

 

“Hello?” Kurt answered.

“Kurt! It's Finn....I'm in the cardiac unit of the hospital. Kurt....I need you!!”

 

 

 


	18. A Matter of the Heart

 

_'Why did you do all this for me?' Wilbur asked, 'I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.'_

_'You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing.'_

_~E.B.White, Charlotte's Web_

 

 

 

“Finn?” Kurt asked, surprised to hear from his brother. “Are you in Washington? How is Dad?”

“Kurt? Ah...no, I'm not in Washington. And...ah...Burt? I don't know how Burt is...” Finn answered, sounding confused.

“Has the doctor been to see him?” Kurt asked.

“Kurt, wait... _Listen to me!_ I'm _not in_ Washington, I haven't heard from your dad. Is he sick?” Finn asked. “Nobody called me?”

“Where are you?” Kurt asked.

“I'm in the cardiac unit of the hospital. Oh. In New York,” Finn tried to clear up the confusion.

“What's Dad doing in New York? Did you and Rachel finally decide to get married?” Kurt laughed into the phone. They had been engaged for so long it had become something of a joke.

“No, Kurt – it isn't your dad that had the heart attack. It was Rachel,” Finn said, the emotion now sounding in his voice.

“What? No! Rachel? No! She isn't even 25 yet. How could she have a heart attack?” Kurt asked.

“She has been having these spells,” Finn explained, sounding defeated. “She went to her doctor and he said she was having anxiety attacks. He gave her some valium and she seemed okay for a month or two. Then the attacks got worse and this afternoon, during her matinée, she collapsed. I was directing and was back stage when it happened. They called an ambulance and we got her here as quickly as possible.”

“Oh, my god, Finn. Do you want me to come? I can get a flight out there if you need me. You know I would do anything for you and Rachel,” Kurt offered, searching his messenger bag to be sure he had his credit card on him, then thought of the list of people he would need to contact.

“No, there isn't anything you could do – and you have two tiny children! You can't leave them,” Finn argued. “I just...well, her dads are coming out and they can do anything we need for now. No, Kurt – I just, I just - - I just wanted to hear your voice. It seems like everything is falling apart right now and I need to, I don't know....cry on your shoulder, maybe?”

“Oh, Finn. I'm right here. Actually, I am in a hospital, too. Blaine got hurt on a logging site this morning and broke his leg.”

“What? Your lumberjack broke his leg? How on Earth did _that_ happen?”

Kurt took a deep breath.

“He was showing me around the logging operation. We were just walking down the path towards the river and he thought I was going to fall – so he reached out for me and tripped over some logs. It all happened at once, so scary. Blaine slid down the mountain, the skidder driver turned too quickly to avoid him and flipped the skidder over...”

“Oh, my God, Kurt! Was anyone else hurt?” Finn asked.

“No. Cooper and August were there - we got Blaine on the go-devil and Jester, oh, that's the horse, got him back to camp. We took the helicopter to the hospital. Blaine has a broken fibula and some muscle and ligament damage, but he's going to be okay,” Kurt explained.

“Go-devil? Jester? Oh, Nevermind...you can explain that later...” Finn said in confusion.

“I don't need you to come out here, Kurt,” he continued, “but I do have a favor to ask. I know this is a big thing, but...Puck told me he and Lenore bought a house. Do you have anyone renting your house in Philomath now?” Finn asked.

“No. Why?” Kurt asked, wondering at the seemingly random question.

“Well, after talking with her cardiologist, they think Rachel needs to take some time off. As in two or three months, maybe more. She has been going full-tilt since high school. She got into NYADA, then right to Broadway – she supported me through The Actor's Studio and has been doing headliners ever since. She is either in rehearsals or on stage every single day. We only have one day a week off – Mondays when Broadway is dark. That isn't enough. We do all of our errands then – shopping, banking, everything. We never rest!” Finn continued, hardly taking a breath as he needed to get it all out. Kurt recognized that and waited patiently for his brother to slow down.

“She has never taken a night off as far as I know. She needs to rest and...Kurt, I can't lose her, not to a heart attack at the age of 24. I love her,” Finn sobbed into the phone.

“Oh, Finn, of course you love her. We _all_ love her and you are welcome to come here. She can rest and just relax in the house or up at the cabin if you want. I need to talk to Blaine, but I am sure he will agree with me. Bring her, Finn, we want to do anything we can to help,” Kurt assured his brother.

After a few more minutes, Kurt and Finn said goodbye. Tentative plans had been made for Finn and Rachel to move into the house in Philomath. Now he had to go and tell Blaine.

 

* * *

_**Several weeks later...** _

 

Kurt shifted his weight once again. He'd been at the airport in Eugene for several hours now. It was a small airport, not much to see. He'd taken the Warner helicopter down to Eugene this morning to meet Finn and Rachel's plane from New York. They'd had a two hour lay-over in Denver and would probably be tired if not exhausted. Rachel had been in the cardiac unit for ten days, then home to be babied by her two dads. It had been several weeks before the doctor would allow her to get on a plane, but the day was finally here. She gave her dads a tearful goodbye and left New York behind for a while. For once she was glad to put it behind her.

With her continued success on Broadway, Rachel had enough money to take a year or two off if she needed it. While she would always go back, she was actually looking forward to getting some rest in Blaine and Kurt's house.

Finn was sad to leave his spot as director of the play Rachel was starring in, but he would give up everything if Rachel needed him. He loved her beyond measure.

 

“Ah, here they come....” Kurt said to himself, running down the corridor to throw his arms around his friend. He stopped at the last moment, taking Rachel gently into his arms and kissed her cheek.

“Oh, Rachel,” he breathed. He had been so frightened when Finn told him about her heart attack. He didn't know how he would live without her. Even though he had chosen another path, his dreams of being with Rachel in New York had been in his heart since he was a young child.

He carefully put one arm around her waist, turning to help her down the concourse.

“I am not made of egg shells, Kurt. I promise I won't break if you hug me!” she said with an irritation that sounded as if she had been dealing with this for a long time.

“I'm sorry. I just....” Kurt mumbled, not looking at her. He knew Rachel Berry had a rare and fiery temper when riled and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

He looked to his right to see Finn catching up with their luggage in tow. Kurt let go of Rachel and flung himself at his brother. He hugged him as if it were his last day on Earth.

“Oh, Finn, it is so good to see you!”

“Back atcha, bro,” Finn replied, enjoying the sneer of his brother's face at being called 'bro'. Finn grinned.

“The helicopter is waiting....do you have everything?” Kurt asked as he led them from the terminal to the car that took them to the heliport where the Warner helicopter was waiting.

“Helicopter?” Rachel asked, her brown eyes widening. She looked at Kurt, the panic in her face showing.

“Yes. It will be fun, I promise,” Kurt grinned. He remembered his first helicopter ride.

“Okay....” Rachel agreed, still looking apprehensive but not complaining.

“Really, you'll love it,” Kurt tried to reassure his friend. He looked at Finn for support and the large man moved closer and held her hand.

They walked out the doors and across the tarmac to the helicopter. The pilot helped them get everything settled and their seatbelts clipped on. Rachel sat between the men, holding their hands, her eyes closed as the 'copter took off.

By the time they reached Warner Camp, Rachel was having fun. She looked out the windows, squealing as they passed over trees, houses, and rivers. They landed at the Warner Camp pad, Rachel smiling for the first time in days. Finn smiled too.

 

“I thought we were going to be staying at your Victorian house in Philomath?” Rachel asked, looking around her at the beautiful forest.

“Blaine and I thought you might like to visit our home here in the quiet of the forest first?” Kurt asked, hoping they would say yes. He knew how relaxing it would be to stay here in the quiet of nature, away from the city. Philomath was very different from New York, but here....well, it was magical.

They walked into the log house, Blaine grinning to rival the sun when he saw two people he hadn't seen in over a year. He loved them both, having spent a lot of time with them when he lived with Kurt's family his last year of high school, then they lived with Finn during college.

“Rachel!” he shouted, setting Jordan down next to his sister in the playpen and hugging Rachel close, swinging her around and around.

“Blaine! Stop! She just had a heart attack!” Kurt whisper-shouted, cringing as if the woman would explode in front of them all.

Blaine set her down quickly, still holding her around her waist and looked at the woman, embarrassed that he had forgotten.

“Oh, for goodness sakes, Kurt! I'm fine. How many times do I have to say that?” she asked, her eyes spitting fire in her irritation with her best friend.

“Well, excuse me! I am just trying to look out for you,” Kurt snapped back, his eyes narrowing.

“Now, Kurt just cares, sweetheart. Kurt, Rachel is a bit touchy at being coddled after being in the hospital for a few weeks,” Finn came to the rescue. He'd been dealing with Rachel's temper for a number of years now and knew how to calm her. He stepped close and pulled her away from Blaine, winking at the man. He put his arms around Rachel's shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss.

  
“We need to know what is allowed and what isn't, I think,” Blaine said, also trying to calm the room down.

“I can hold darling babies!” Rachel said, looking longingly over at the two little twins. They were both standing at the edge of the playpen, staring at the show the grown-ups were putting on, seemingly for their pleasure. Katie was giggling and even shy Jordan was smiling at them.

Finn walked over and plucked Jordan up, handing the boy to Rachel who sat down on the settee with him on her lap. He was fascinated with her necklace, putting the golden star in his mouth immediately and looking up with his liquid brown eyes. He smiled and Rachel melted.

     

“Oh, Finn. I want one so badly...” she whispered.

“Say that again after you've spent the day changing diapers and mopping up vomit when he gets the tummy flu,” Kurt laughed.

“You would never do that, would you?” Rachel laughed,cooing to Jordan as the tought of Kurt doing the clean-up made her rethink her image of the persnickety pal she'd known in high school.

Finn sat next to her, Katura settled in his lap as he made faces at her and made her giggle.

“Look at that hair! It's so red, like a copper penny,” he grinned. Katie was a striking child, deep blue eyes and auburn-red curls with pale rose-petal skin. “You are going to be a heart-breaker, aren't you?”

She looked at the large man, her smile fading as she took in just how big he was. Her eyes followed him up to his face, far above her and she burst into tears.

“Tatay, Tatay!” she squealed, her hands reaching for Blaine.

“Who is she calling for?” Rachel asked, puzzled.

“Blaine. 'Tatay' is Filipino for 'Daddy'. We didn't want to confuse them by having us both be Daddy and neither of us wanted to be called 'Papa',” Kurt explained. “That's what she's going to call Burt.”

“Oh, princess,” Blaine said to his crying daughter, “it's okay, baby. This is your Uncle Finn. I know he's scary to look at but he's nice. I promise,” Blaine pleaded with his daughter.

“Here, trade me,” Rachel offered and took Katie, handing Jordan to his uncle. Both babies seemed satisfied with this exchange and Katura settled down. She flirted with Finn, hiding her face and peeking out at him from behind her outspread hands. She felt safe in Rachel's arms and her bright personality came out.

Jordan settled down in his uncle's lap, a gentle smile on his face. He was by far the more shy of the twins, but braver and more willing to sit back and let things happen as compared to his energetic sister, who got herself in trouble and then resorted to tears and cries for one of her daddies.

“I have supper almost ready,” Blaine said, a smile on his face from observing how his twins were interacting with his in-laws.

“Oh, I have certain diet restrictions...” Rachel started, but Kurt stopped her.

“Don't worry. I got your email, plus I took care of my dad when he had his heart attack. Don't worry, honey, we won't poison you,” Kurt kidded. He had cooked for Rachel many times over the years and had supervised Blaine's menu plan for tonight.

It was just a few minutes later when Blaine came back to say supper was served.

They sat down to a simple but elegant meal. Everyone but Rachel had trout, and there were a lot of other dishes: red pepper and garbanzo bean soup, fiddle-head ferns, baby golden beets from their garden, and Jerusalem artichokes sautéed in butter. There were mulberries and red raspberries with whipped cream for dessert.

“Oh, my god – that was the best meal I've had in I don't know how long,” Finn smiled, patting his stomach. Since moving to New York and eating with Rachel most meals, Finn had slimmed down quite a bit. Thanks to her influence, he spent a lot of time at the gym, too.

“Oh, yes,” Rachel echoed. “Thank you so much...I feel so cared for,” she smiled at Kurt and Blaine. Then looked at the twins, who had eaten their trout, ferns, and beets with their fingers and were covered in messy bits of food.

Blaine stood up, rolled his eyes and pulled Katie out of her high chair. He set her on the edge of the table and pulled off her dress and took her very gingerly up the stairs. Kurt followed with Jordan.

“We'll be back in just a little while, make yourselves at home in front of the fireplace,” Kurt called down the staircase.

He caught up to Blaine quickly, his husband's cast slowing the man down as he went up the stairs very slowly. In the evenings his ankle got pretty sore and he hated to take the pain medication before bed because it tended to make him sleepy.

     

The daddies took their twins to the bathtub, stripping off the diapers and setting them in the bathtub, washing the night's food from them. The beets stained, though not as much as red beets would have but still took a bit of extra scrubbing. At the end, both children were clean and sleepy, ready for their bottles of goat milk. The twins were dressed in their warm sleepers and taken back down to rejoin their guests.

“Oh, you are all sweetness again,” Rachel said, holding out her arms to take Jordan once again. Finn took Katie, who wasn't afraid this time, and Kurt went to get their bottles.

“Just a drink and they'll be ready for sleeping,” Kurt smiled, handing the aunt and uncle the bottles. It didn't take much time before they were feeding the babies like they had been doing it all along. By the time the bottles were empty, the babies were both asleep.

“Here, I'll take him off your hands,” Blaine offered, taking Jordan from Rachel's arms.

“Good night, sweetie,” Rachel said, kissing his forehead before handing him off.

“Help me get them settled?” Blaine asked Finn and the two men took the babies up the stairs.

 

Kurt moved over to the settee where Finn had been sitting and put his arms around Rachel. He kissed her cheek, then put a sofa pillow in his lap and patted it in invitation. Rachel laid her head down, pulling her feet up on the settee.

“Tired from your plane ride?” Kurt asked, running his fingers through her hair as he used to do so long ago.

“Yeah. Well, who am I kidding? I'm tired all the time. I don't feel ill and I haven't had any more incidents....anxiety attacks, I mean, but I am just so exhausted. I didn't think it would be this bad,” she complained.

“I remember my dad saying that after his heart attack,” Kurt told her. “He got his strength back, it just took a while.”

“They said that. I miss being on stage Kurt. I was starring in Man of La Mancha, the best revival ever. I was Aldonza, for god's sake, Kurt. Could you have ever imagined _that_ when we were in high school?” she sobbed, big tears leaving her eyes and running slowly down her cheeks as she sat up. Man of La Mancha had been one of her favorite plays...and being picked for the starring role? She had played Aldonza/Dulcinea opposite the rising young tenor, Roderick Meeks. Rod had gone to the same high school as Rachel and Kurt, just a few years later and Rachel had loved being so close to a fellow McKinley graduate. When the play was renewed for another 25 weeks, Rachel had sent Kurt the article from the _New_ _York_ _Times_ entitled  'Ohio Glee Club Dominates Broadway Stage', with a picture of her and Rod in costume and Finn standing beside Rachel.

“I always thought you would do anything you ever wanted, honey,” Kurt said. He smiled at her and brushed her long hair out of her face. “You have had so many amazing roles, Rachel. Who could star in The Goodbye Girl and Flower Drum Song in the same year? You can play any age, any ethnicity. Well I don't think I'll see you in Dreamgirls or The Color Purple – but you know what I mean.”

Rachel blushed. Kurt's eyes got wide – Rachel never blushed at complements.

“I wanted to be there when you were Maria in West Side Story – I remember you and Blaine in that in high school. I loved the two of you so much in that play...” he reminisced.

“Thank you, Kurt. That means the world to me,” she said softly, putting her arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

“Hey, what's this? Crying? Honey, what's wrong?” Kurt asked, hugging her back.

“I am just...I guess I'm just tired. I don't know if I'll ever get back to the stage.”

“You're just tired from the heart thing. There is nothing else wrong with your heart, is there? Not congestive heart failure or hypertrophic cardiomyopathy?” he asked.

“How do you know about hypertrophic cardiomyopathy?” she asked.

“That's what Dad has, I did a lot of research on it when he was sick in the hospital,” Kurt said, his face sober as he remembered that awful time in his life and wondered if that was what was causing his father's illness now.

“No. It was just stress. My cardiologist told me that if I ate like most Americans do now, I'd probably not have lived through it. He said my vegan diet was what saved me. See, I was right all along,” she teased, a small smile breaking through.

“Oh, no. I'll never hear the end of this, will I?” Kurt laughed, giving her another kiss on her soft cheek.

“How are things going? I mean with you two and the babies?” Rachel asked.

“Super. I love those two little imps so much, Rachel. I love every minute spent with Blaine, nothing has changed there. It has been a little stressful until he broke his leg. He works so hard, he's away from home most evenings so I am alone with the kids day and night. He comes in exhausted from being on the mountain all day and he's barely able to shove down some supper and then he's asleep before I get the dishes washed up. I've taken to letting the dishes sit overnight so I can have some time with him,” Kurt sighed. He blinked back tears, relieved a bit from being able to vent to someone other than the twins.

“I don't want to complain – Blaine is so happy doing his job – but it can get really lonely sometimes. I love the kids, but they can't even carry on a conversation, you know?”

“Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I do understand. We don't have kids, but Finn is usually not working the same play I am – this time it was just a fluke – so we don't see each other unless it's the middle of the night. I miss him when he's gone. It's my own fault. He was going to go to school to be a social worker and I encouraged him to apply to The Actor's Studio. He says he loves his career as a director, and he is successful and in demand, but it just makes it hard to see each other, even though we live together.”

They were silent for a while, Rachel laying her head on the pillow in Kurt's lap once again. They sat in companionable silence until Blaine and Finn came back downstairs.

“We better get some rest, and let you get some rest, too. I bet those kids are up early,” Finn said, observing Rachel and Kurt on the settee. He smiled, seeing them rekindle their old friendship. He had worried about Rachel for so long and although he was grateful for being able to come here, he was sad it took a heart attack for Rachel to agree to take some time off.

 

“I'll take you over to the cabin,” Blaine offered. “Remember there is no running water, so use the facilities here before you go. Our door is unlocked, so feel free to come use the bathroom if you need it,” Blaine said. “I lived almost my whole life in that cabin, I think you will love it. At least I hope you will,” he said, a nostalgic smile on his face.

“I know we'll sleep well. Thank you two so much for your generosity,” Finn smiled fondly at his brother and Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine walked them across the road to the cabin. Kurt had wanted to sleep there and give Finn and Rachel their bed, but Blaine argued that Rachel or Finn would have to get up if the babies cried during the night. He had a point – neither Finn nor Rachel had any experience with babies, so Blaine was right and they offered the cabin to them. Kurt had gone over and cleaned, taking the feather bed out to air and placing clean sheets and blankets on the rope bed. He put fresh firewood by the fireplace and stove, left some food and a pitcher of cold water with two glasses. He added the finishing touch of a vase of freshly cut flowers on the table.

 

Kurt worried that Rachel would object to being in such rustic circumstances, but the opposite proved to be true. She had smiled in delight at the cabin, giving them compliments and praise at all the furnishings.

“Oh, Blaine, no wonder you are such a happy person – growing up in this _paradise_ ,” Rachel gushed, taken with the cabin and all the surrounding beauty.

“Good night, don't hesitate to come over if you need anything at all,” Kurt said, hugging Rachel one last time. He turned and Finn grabbed him, holding his brother tightly.

“Good night, Kurt. I have missed you so much....” he whispered, his arms trembling.

“Finn? Do you need to talk with me? Is there something wrong?” Kurt asked, concern showing in his eyes.

“Nothing really bad, I just want to maybe take a walk with you tomorrow? We could...check the rabbit snares maybe?” Finn asked.

“Of course,” Kurt agreed. He wondered what was wrong, but dismissed it, thinking it was probably just Rachel's condition.

The husbands said goodnight at the door and strolled back across the dirt road. They stopped on the porch to look up at the stars, both sets of eyes finding Orion's Belt right away.

“I think Rachel is going to be okay now,” Kurt smiled, feeling much more content now that he'd seen her with his own eyes.

“If she stays here and rests, yes, I think she will. It looks to me as if Finn needs this break even more than Rachel does,” Blaine observed. Kurt looked at him, head cocked to the side in question.

“He looks...he just looks...I don't know how to describe it. I felt like he would shatter if I bumped him, you know?” Blaine said, shaking his head slowly.

“Yeah, I see what you mean. He asked to talk to me one-on-one tomorrow. I guess I'll find out. I hope it isn't anything too bad,” Kurt said, looking back at his husband.

“We will do our best,” Blaine offered, taking Kurt's hand as they went back inside the log house.

After making sure everything was clean and put away in the kitchen, the men made their way up to the bedroom, stopping by the nursery to check on the twins.

“Good night, sweet prince,” Blaine whispered to Jordan, leaning over to kiss the boy's head. He made a cooing sound in his sleep and Blaine grinned at how cute it was. Kurt grinned, too.

“He sounds just like his Tatay,” Kurt observed and Blaine frowned at his husband.

“Does not...I don't make sounds in my sleep,” he defended himself. Kurt choked back a laugh.

“Of course not, sweetie. Of course not,” he whispered. Blaine stuck out his lower lip in an exaggerated pout and Kurt leaned over to kiss his adorable mouth. Blaine pushed him back gently and turned to Katura and leaned over her crib to press a kiss on her head.

“Good night, little princess,” he whispered. Kurt took his turn kissing their babies good night, then followed Blaine down the hall to their bedroom.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms, hugging him close before letting go reluctantly. Kurt looked into his husband's eyes, trying to see if there was anything wrong but seeing only Blaine's love shining back.

They got ready for bed, then stepped out onto the balcony to watch the stars for a while.

“We didn't bring the kids out to say goodnight to the stars,” Kurt said, turning in the hammock to put his arms around Blaine.

“Yes we did. Finn and I brought them out here to say goodnight to the stars. We will be sure to do it together tomorrow, Kurt. You were busy with Rachel and Finn was so excited to be part of getting them into bed. He loved that we sing them a nighttime song instead of reading at bedtime. Did I tell you he sang with me?” Blaine smiled. He hadn't expected his brother-in-law to do that.

Kurt laughed.

“What did you sing? Something from _Journey_?”

Blaine glared at his husband.

“I gave him his choice – though I was almost afraid he'd actually pick a _Journey_ song,” Blaine laughed and Kurt hid his head in his husband's shoulder for a moment so as not to make too much noise. “He actually picked _Pure Imagination_. The kids loved it. Maybe it was his voice, you know – something new?”

“I've heard him sing that – you can't go wrong with a Willy Wonka song, right? I'm glad they liked it. I bet they would love their Auntie Rachel to sing, too. I'll have to talk over the song choice with her first, though. She'd scare them out of three years' growth with one of her power ballads!” Kurt kidded.

Blaine laughed, then turned to look at the stars. The moon was full, so there were less stars to see because of its brightness. He moved his leg to push against the edge of the balcony and swing the hammock gently.

“You think Rachel will be comfortable in the cabin? We can drive them down to Philomath tomorrow,” Kurt said.

“I think it will be okay for one night. She looked tired enough, I don't think it would matter where she slept,” Blaine smiled.

“Finn could sleep anywhere. I once came home to find him asleep on the washer,” Kurt laughed.

“The clothes washer?”

“Yeah...he had been told to do the laundry and he got curious how it worked. He sat on it to figure out why it vibrated and he fell asleep, head on the folding table, the rest of him on the washer. Classic Finn,” Kurt said, a nostalgic smile on his face.

“He must have been fun to grow up with,” Blaine commented.

“I didn't really grow up with him,” Kurt said quietly, a slight blush coming to redden his cheeks.

“You didn't? I know your mom passed when you were eight – when did Burt marry Carole?”

“When I was 16. It is an embarrassing story...I am not proud of it,” Kurt said, his gaze anywhere but Blaine's eyes.

“What?” Blaine asked, confused as to why Kurt had anything to do with Burt and Carole's budding relationship.

“I had a mad crush on Finn. Of all the bullies, Finn was the nicest, Kurt said, knowing it made little sense. Blaine raised his eyebrows.

“A bunch of them would gather and bait me...kick dirt on me, pick me up and throw me in the cafeteria dumpster, things like that. I did manage to avoid a swirly, but only because Finn would tell the other guys that I would shake the toilet water all over them. Which I would have,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“What's a swirly?” Blaine asked, not sure of the reference.

“Shoving someone's head in the toilet and flushing it,” Kurt said, his slight smile fading completely away.

“Did anyone ever do that to you?” Blaine asked, concern sowing in his eyes.

 

“No. But they threatened it and that terrified me. They would get ready to toss me in a dumpster – and Finn would come out like an avenging angel and save me from the demons. At least that's where my mind was – the fact was that even though he made it easier on me, he didn't stop them from doing whatever mischief they had in mind. For instance, he made them wait while I took off my Marc Jacobs jacket before they threw me in the dumpster. And I was _so impressed_ by that 'act of kindness', I mistook that for him liking me,” Kurt almost whispered. Tears burned his eyes as he tried in vain not to let them fall.

As the tears rolled slowly down Kurt's face, Blaine was there to kiss each one. He could see the emotional toll bringing this subject up did to his husband. Kurt had made reference to Finn being the catalyst for their parents' marriage when Blaine lived in the Hummel's house in Ohio, but he didn't remember much about it. Blaine's arms went around Kurt and held him close.

 

“I introduced Carole to my dad in hopes of them dating – and then I would have Finn at my house to talk to or whatever. It all blew up in my face when Dad asked Carole to move in. So many things happened, the worst of which was Finn being angry at me and using some homophobic language in front of my dad,” Kurt sighed. Blaine gave him leeway to finish without interruption, not wanting to add to Kurt's anxiety. He stroked his hand down Kurt's temple, cupping his jaw and gently kissing behind his ear where he was very sensitive.

 

“I knew then that my stupid crush had been so wrong. It hurt Finn, it hurt me – it even hurt our parents. Finn and I eventually found a way to get along, mostly by ignoring each other. Dad looked to Finn to keep me safe at school. Finn did it, but resented it being thrust upon him I think. He agreed to do it, mostly behind my back, because he wanted to please Dad. We had sort of a friendship building the night we sang at the school dance. I was so thrilled that we might actually be friendly after all – in a brotherly fashion, of course – that I told him to go along on his date with Rachel instead of staying behind with me.

“You know the rest. That was the night I walked into the parking lot alone and those guys decided to end my life.” Kurt let more tears fall, wondering why it still hurt so much all these years later.

Then he smiled.

“Instead, I met the love of my life. All wasn't good, though. While we were busy falling in love, Finn was blaming himself for what he believed was my death. That is why Dad brought him along instead of Carole when he came to get me. Finn was such an emotional mess, finding out that he did care about me and then facing the probability that I might be dead. It changed him. He stopped dating Rachel - or anyone – and spent his time making flyers and looking for anyone who had seen me. He never gave up hope. In the end, Finn was the most loyal of anyone. So I guess I feel as if I owe him now and if helping Rachel is part of that...well, I love her, too.”

Kurt stopped trying to stop his tears and bowed his head to Blaine.

“Hey, baby, it's okay. I love being able to help them, too,” Blaine said. He knew that wasn't the main thing Kurt was feeling, but he didn't want to push. “Baby...come let me hold you,” Blaine cooed. He took Kurt in his arms and kissed away every wrinkle in his brow, then kissed his lips.

“I can see how tired you are. Let's get some sleep before Katie and Jordan decide to serenade us,” Blaine smiled. Kurt melted into his side and it wasn't long before Blaine could feel his husband's even breathing and felt his muscles relax.

“Good night, sweet prince,” he murmured, kissing Kurt's cheek one more time before he fell asleep himself.

 


	19. Mountain Hideaway

_“ _So they had to take Ferdinand home. And for all I know he is sitting there still, under his favorite cork tree, smelling the flowers just quietly. He is very happy.”__

__~Munro Leaf,_ _ __ The Story of Ferdinand _ _

   

 

“Waaaahhhhh”

“Waaaahhhhh!!”

 

“Kurt...Kurt! It's your turn....” Blaine groaned. They had a busy night. The twins had seemed to take turns waking up crying for one thing or another – diaper changes, bottles of milk, rocking, singing back to sleep. Blaine had been the last one to get up at three thirty.

“Okay, okay. I'm getting up,” Kurt groused, his irritation showing all over his face. Blaine turned over to face him, pulling him close and kissing his frown away.

“I will get up with you since they're both crying,” Blaine offered, a sleepy smile on his face. He was always the more cheerful one in the marriage, the one to give in or compromise when Kurt was grumpy or obstinate. It tended to make Kurt feel guilty and then he would try harder to make it up to his husband.

      

 

Kurt grinned a teeny bit, thinking of the mural he'd painted in Katura's room. He painted Grumpy, the dwarf, in a corner behind the dresser. He didn't know if Blaine had seen it yet, but he knew his husband would know right away that Kurt was painting a self-portrait. He'd painted Blaine-Dopey beside Grumpy – not because Blaine was less than intelligent, but because Dopey was the most fun-loving dwarf in the story. He'd kidded Kurt once, calling him Grumpy. When Kurt had asked which of the dwarfs he was, Blaine had grinned and replied he was Horney....and went on to prove it.

Kurt yawned and stretched and Blaine reached over to tickle his ribs. Kurt laughed, grabbing his husband and kissing him soundly before getting out of bed and walking into the nursery.

“Dadadadada!” Jordan babbled, holding his hands out to Kurt.

“Tatay! Tatay!” Katura shouted, seeing her other daddy come into the room.

The men picked up their children, smiling at each other as they walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Blaine was slow, the cast on his leg making him step carefully. He'd tripped a few times since getting it and he had learned to watch where he was walking.

The smell of bacon filled the house as the daddies brought their twins to the high chairs.

“Rachel?” Kurt queried, waking into the kitchen.

“No, she's still asleep. I thought I'd make some real breakfast before she comes to tell me that bacon is bad for us,” Finn grinned. He turned to give Kurt a hug and then turned back to tend to breakfast.

“Really? Not tofu-bacon?” Kurt smiled. He'd had Rachel's excuse for the pork he loved and wasn't enamored with it. At all.

“No, it's the real thing for us. I found it in your freezer. Rachel's tofu-bacon is in that pan,” Finn said, putting some bread under the broiler to toast. The men didn't own a toaster.

“Oh, hash browns!” Blaine said, smiling as he looked to see what was in the cast iron pan at the back of the stovetop. He was a big fan of potatoes in any way, shape, or form and these were the kind that Finn had cut up in tiny chunks from raw potatoes, not the frozen kind.

Blaine grabbed a saucepan and added the water and oats to make the children's breakfast. Both enjoyed oatmeal with brown sugar along with a bit of the protein in the form of eggs and bacon that their fathers preferred. Their daddies ate it with honey, but honey – either raw or processed - can cause infant botulism in children under one. They usually got fresh fruit with it, too. Kurt took a small basket and left to pick some ripe blackberries to go with the fresh pears Shannon ordered this week.

As he walked down the path, he encountered Rachel on her way to the log house from where she slept in the cabin.

“Good morning, Kurt!” she crowed, a bright smile on her face.

“How did you sleep, sweetheart?” Kurt asked, feeling happy at her sunny smile.

“So wonderfully,” she answered, then blushed a teeny bit and put her head down. “I am so sorry I have been a bit angry with you these past few years. I was upset that you didn't come to New York. I thought you were...”

Kurt moved quickly to put a steadying arm around her as she stammered.

“I thought you were rejecting me,” Rachel went on. “I can see now it was not only your love for Blaine – it was your love for this place, wasn't it?”

Kurt kissed her hair, hugging her tighter.

“Yes, it was. I feel so at peace here. I think Finn understood that when he came the first time, when he and Dad came to get me. He didn't get angry at me for not being able to contact them sooner, but I think he would have if I had just come home. When Dad brought him here to get me – he could feel how this place had changed my life.

“I could never have left Blaine behind,” Kurt continued, “and he would suffocate in a place like New York. I was - and still am - in love with him, but this place? It was half the reason I came back. I am going to love watching Katura and Jordan grow up here,” Kurt rambled on, speaking in half-thoughts. It was random, but Rachel understood.

She hugged him back, then took his hand and started down a trail.

“Where are we going?” Kurt asked, knowing this only led to Cooper's cabin down a quarter mile.

“Ah...the house?” she sputtered, not sure of herself all of a sudden. Kurt laughed.

“I was going to pick blackberries for breakfast. Want to come?” he asked, pointing down a different deer-track.

“Of course!”

 

* * *

“What's up with you and Rachel? Is she going to be able to stay in this little backwater after living in New York for so long?” Blaine asked Finn as he stirred the oatmeal and Finn pulled the bacon from the pan and added the eggs as he answered Blaine's question.

“She loves it here. I was a little apprehensive, bringing her here, but there weren't a lot of choices. Her dads wanted her to come home to Ohio. I knew that would only pile a different kind of pressure on her. Know where she got her ambition? Straight from those two,” Finn explained. Blaine got the twins' bottles ready with fresh goat milk. He'd have to milk Bossy and Betsy right after breakfast.

“So, you didn't think living with your mom and Burt in Washington was a viable choice? Washington is gorgeous and Kent is a nice suburb of Seattle. That kind of mixes the city with the country, wouldn't it?” Blaine asked. Finn frowned then looked embarrassed.

“Are we imposing? I thought Kurt had talked this over with you, man. I am so sorry!” Finn started, a shocked look on his face.

“Oh! No, Finn, no. You are welcome here! You're family, you are always welcome. I was just thinking aloud and I didn't want to impose my idea on you and Rachel. No, listen....” Blaine back-peddled.

Finn looked over at his brother-in-law and tried to smile.

“Now, I know Rachel has to rest and stay calm, but I wondered how much physical activity she can handle?”

“She is fine, the doctors even encouraged her to do things like walking and other aerobic activity. She should not stay still all day – no staying in bed, but that would never set well with her anyway,” Finn laughed. “She can't lift too much weight, but otherwise the doctors are encouraging her to move and get her heart pumping.”

“Good. I was wondering - we had agreed that you could rent the house in Philomath, but I have a different proposal. If it works out, I was thinking the two of you could stay here in our house and Kurt and I, along with the babies, could go down to Philomath for a month. I can't really work here with my leg in this cast and Kurt's finishing up on his drawings for the Visitor's Center. He'll need to work in the office for a few weeks as they finalize the drawings to be sure they meet all the guidelines the benefactor is asking for,” Blaine explained. He got a dreamy look as he talked about the project that Kurt had been chosen to lead.

“We can live there while you are living in this house,” Blaine finished, happy to have gotten his point across.

“I can see that,” Finn answered, nodding his head. “Are you sure, though? You rented the Philomath house to Puck, so that was space that you had never lived in since your rooms are upstairs. It isn't as personal – but this house? It's your personal space. Are you sure that you and Kurt would be comfortable letting us be here?”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes.

“I'll be sure to pack up the sex toys to take with us to the other house, okay?” he smirked.

Finn blushed bright red and put his head down. Then he muttered some words under his breath just as Kurt and Rachel walked in the back door.

“Finn? Are you okay, darling? You're all flushed,” Rachel said, reaching her hand up to feel his forehead for a fever. He gently pushed her hand away with a small smile.

“I'm fine, just flushed a bit from cooking breakfast over that hot stove,” he covered, giving her a morning kiss. “And Blaine? We'll be careful to keep ours picked up, too.” He gave his brother-in-law an evil grin and Blaine blushed, too.

“I think we missed something, Rachel,” Kurt ventured, looking back and forth between his husband and brother. Both Finn and Blaine put on innocent faces, not looking at each other. Kurt rolled his eyes and took the blackberries to the sink to wash them.

 

Finn dished up breakfast, setting the plates and silverware on the table. Kurt sat by Katura, spooning oatmeal into her greedy little mouth while Blaine did the same for Jordan. The babies finished their cereal just as the final dishes of food were set on the table and they dug into the delicious fare. Katura got some bacon and eggs, squishing them between her fingers before trying to feed herself. Jordan was a bit slower with learning to eat since his former caregivers had not started him on solid food, but he was catching up. He got eggs but no bacon.

“Awww, they are so darling,” Rachel cooed. Kurt was surprised that the messy children would still appeal to his friend.

“Thank you,” Blaine replied, happy that his friend thought his children were as adorable as he thought they were.

After breakfast, Rachel grabbed Jordan and Blaine took Katura up for a quick bath and then to get dressed for the day. It was very warm in spite of the season and they were taking the kids to the meadow to practice walking around.

 

“We can go check the rabbit snares as soon as I've done the washing up,” Kurt offered, smiling at his brother. Finn gave him a nod and placed the platters on the counter beside the sink.

They washed all the dishes, wiped them dry before putting them away in the cupboards. Kurt led the way outside, breathing in the fresh pine air. It had been a few years since Warners had done any sort of harvesting of trees near the camp, so it was very quiet as he walked beside his brother. He led the way to the part of the forest where he had set a few snares last night in preparation for Finn and Rachel. He didn't snare rabbits every day like he'd done with Blaine years ago, but he did crave rabbit stew several times a month.

“Oh, this one's empty,” Finn observed as Kurt led him to the first snare. Kurt just nodded. They went on to the next one.

“What's on your mind, Finn?” Kurt asked. He could feel the anxiety radiating from his brother and figured they might as well get it over with.

“I've been talking with my mom. She told me that Burt isn't doing as well as he was when they moved to Kent. She's really worried about him,” Finn started.

“I was wondering about him, too,” Kurt admitted. He walked stiffly to the next snare and leaned over to release the dead rabbit from the wire. He put it into a canvas bag and reset the snare.

“She told me that you had said one time that you might let them rent the house in Philomath, but she is shy to ask since it was a long time ago,” Finn continued. He had that look on his face that he used to get when Rachel or Quinn yelled at him. Sort of like a whipped puppy trying to make up to it's master. Kurt hated that look.

“Of course the offer still stands,” Kurt said, studying his brother's face. He could see a huge look of relief there.

“She says he went back to work and tries not to do too much, but you know your dad. He just can't help himself – he is back to eating salty, greasy snacks all day, and he has been doing more lifting than is safe for him. Mom thinks if he came here and worked with Puck that he would slow down a bit. What do you think?” Finn asked, playing in the dirt with the toe of his boot like a little child. Kurt smiled, happy that Finn still had so many child-like qualities in spite of growing into a responsible man.

“I can call her. Why didn't she call me herself? She must have known I would say yes,” Kurt wondered aloud. Finn looked away for a minute.

“She doesn't want to bother you with the babies and all. She was just screwing up her courage to ask when I called her about Rachel's heart attack. After she found out we were coming, she didn't want to add any burden to you and Blaine,” Finn said, looking away again.

“It's no bother. He's my dad for Christ's sake! How....what...argh!! In what world would I deny my father anything !” Kurt said, very loudly. He wanted to scream, but knew that would only get him a sore throat and his husband rushing to see what was wrong. He didn't want that.

“Okay, let me confer with Blaine and see what we can do. I think we can find a solution that will work for everyone,” Kurt sighed, feeling overwhelmed. Now he was worried about his dad once more. He walked the rest of the snare line in silence and Finn respected that. He helped take the rabbits and reset the snares as they walked along. At the end of the line, Kurt quickly skinned and gutted the animals, washing them quickly in the stream before placing them back in the bag to take home.

“You okay?” Finn asked and Kurt gave him a genuine smile.

“Yeah, I am – or at least I will be. I need to talk with Blaine, then I'll be okay,” Kurt smiled.

They walked back to the house, talking and joking as they had done as teenagers.

 

* * *

“Hi, baby,” Kurt said as soon as they were back in the house. He reached out to gather Blaine in close and hugged him. He didn't let go for a long time and Blaine pulled back, looking deep into Kurt's eyes.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yes. We need to talk. I asked Finn to look after the twins for a bit. How about I help you milk the goats?” Kurt asked. They usually took the kids with them to the goat shed, letting them climb in the clean hay as they milked Bossy and Betsy. There was a new kid, Betsy's baby, named Patsy. Patsy was very curious about the babies and spent her time sniffing through the fence at Jordan and Katura in the hay pen.

“The babies have been bathed and fed their morning milk, had their diapers changed and gotten dressed. So, they are all yours now,” Blaine said, grinning at Rachel, who swept Katura up in her arms and went to get a storybook to read to the two children. She settled down on the floor, the children watching her with big eyes as she made each voice in the story a different tone.

Kurt and Blaine watched for a moment, their babies fascinated with their auntie.

“Just don't sing to them until I approve the song choice,” Kurt said, a grin on his face. Rachel rolled her eyes but didn't stop reading, her arm around Katura. Finn sat on the floor, too, his arms around Jordan as he sat fascinated.

 

“So, what's up?” Blaine asked as they walked to the goat shed. He let Hugo out to eat while the female goats stood in the stanchions to be milked. Patsy went in the pen with her father, walking over to munch on a few pieces of hay.

Kurt explained what Finn had proposed that morning, that they rent the house in Philomath to Burt and move him to Oregon. Blaine told Kurt about his idea to let Finn and Rachel stay in their log house here in Warner Camp and they could move temporarily to the house in Philomath while the Visitor's Center was being finalized and Blaine's leg healed.

By the time they had milked both goats and mucked out their pens, leaving the animals out in the fresh air of the corral, everything had been planned. Now, to convince Burt to come to Oregon.

 

* * *

In the end, it wasn't such a hard chore to convince Kurt's dad to sell his auto repair business in Washington and pack up to move to Oregon. He had made friends, but not close ones and Carole was restless. They missed Kurt and Finn. Burt was tired and now wanted to enjoy doing less physical work each day.

Kurt found out that Burt had actually talked to Puck about coming down to do the bookwork and management of his shop there. With Lenore due in a month, Puck wanted to take time off and be with her. Plus, Burt and Carole would be there to spend time with Finn and Rachel while she rested for a few months.

Everything was working like clockwork.

It seemed so good on paper, but the actual implementation of the plan wasn't so easy.

Later on, Kurt supervised having some college kids on winter break pack up his parent's house in Kent. He wanted his dad and mom settled in the house in Philomath by Thanksgiving. It looked like it was not going to happen. Rachel started out being fine with living in the great outdoors, but she got restless and wanted to be able to go shopping.

The upstairs rooms in the back west wing of the house in Philomath had worked for Blaine and Kurt when they were in college, they didn't need the space then that they did now with the twins. There were three rooms in that wing that weren't used and needed cleaning and painting and what seemed like a hundred more things and Kurt was beginning to worry about money. He'd been crabby and touchy for days when Blaine decided to sit him down and have a good talk.

 

Late one afternoon,  Rachel and Finn came in to the kitchen in the log house. Blaine approached Rachel first, asking her if she and Finn could take care of the twins so he could have time with Kurt. She was only too happy to accommodate him. With a sunny smile on her face, she walked back into the dining area. Katie held out her hands to be picked up.

“Aun Ell!” she tried, unable to say her Auntie Rachel's name. Jordan didn't even try to say 'Aunt'. He called her “Ell.” Both of the twins could say “Finn” however, to their uncle's delight. Every time one of the babies would call out his name, Finn would get a huge grin on his face and rush to pick up whichever one had said it. He would give Rachel a self-satisfied smile every time, which had her steaming.

“Let's go out to the meadow, sweetheart,” she said as she cuddled Katura close to her, the child hugging her neck. Rachel was quick to smile or laugh now and Kurt and Blaine could see how this affected Finn. He had a lighter step, a better outlook, and the heavy depression that had stalked the house as soon as Kurt learned of her heart attack had been lifted.

“Want to go out with Auntie and Katie?” Finn asked Jordan. The boy gave him his soft smile and reached up his hands. The twins weren't messy tonight. They'd had cheese and crackers with some steamed asparagus, water chestnuts, and carrots for supper and hadn't even gotten their bibs too dirty.

“Can you say my name?” Finn asked, never tiring of hearing it from the baby's mouth.

“Jor,” the baby said, misunderstanding and thinking his uncle had asked him to say his own name. A bright smile came to each of the three men, having never heard the boy say his own name before.

“Yes! You're Jordan. Say it again?” Finn asked, glad to follow this line of conversation.

“Jord,” he said, now proud of his accomplishment and looking to his daddies for approval.

“Yes, baby, that was so good!” Blaine enthused, coming over to give his son a kiss on his cheek. Kurt was quick to follow, hugging the boy. Jordan smiled and looked at Finn, not wanting his uncle to forget his promised outing.

“Kay-kay?” he asked. “Ray-ray?”

“Oh! That is so much better than 'El'. Smart boy,” Kurt said, patting his son on his back once more.

Jordan kept looking at the door, anxious to get out and play. He turned his liquid brown eyes on his uncle and asked once more.

“Kay? Out?”

“Okay, Sport. Let's go get those girls,” Finn agreed and went out the door, casting a final grin at his brother and Blaine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, baby. I think we need to have a heart-to-heart, right?” Blaine asked. He could feel Kurt's nerves and it made him cringe. He hated it when something felt wrong between them and although there had been no actual conflict, no fight, he just needed to clear the air.

Kurt gave him a shaky smile, trying to keep himself together as he led the way to the settee in front of the fireplace.

The piece of furniture was made of sturdy willow, woven into a graceful settee, long enough for both men to sit comfortably, even if one had his legs up on the seat. Sterling Anderson, Blaine's dad, had made it for his mother when they had come to Warner Camp with their tiny son, Cooper. It was a long time later that Blaine was born and his parents had spent a lot of time sitting on it, looking into the fire in the old cabin.

Blaine had sat down on it, kicking off his boot and lifting the heavy cast up so his feet were at the end. He moved his legs apart and pulled Kurt down to sit in front of him. When Kurt had removed his own boots and put his feet up, Blaine pulled him close – Kurt's back snuggled against his chest.

Kurt closed his eyes.

“I remember the first night I spent on this mountain...we were sitting on this very settee and you said we needed to wash up for bed. Then you proceeded to strip off every stitch! I was terrified,” Kurt reminisced.

“Terrified? Of what – my huge cock?” Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled and turned a bit so he could kiss his husband.

“Did you know then that we would end up getting married?” Kurt asked, looking shy.

“Yeah, I did,” Blaine said, kissing his husband again, settling against him as they melted together. It didn't matter how long they had been together, how long they had been married, they still wanted each other all the time.

“Hey, aren't we supposed to back off on the sex once we've been married for a few years?” Kurt asked.

“Are you saying I'm too demanding? Are you getting tired of me?” Blaine asked, looking surprised.

“Let's see....” Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and placing it on his erection that was quite evident in his jeans. “Nope, not bored with you yet, honey.”

Blaine gave him a gentle squeeze and then put his arms around his husband.

“We won't ever get bored with one another,” he promised, kissing Kurt again.

“Is this what you wanted to talk about?”

“No...I guess we should get to that while the kids are with their Aunt and Uncle,” Blaine sighed.

“Okay...”

They talked about what their immediate future would look like, where they and their families would live for the next few months. Burt and Carole would move to the house in Philomath and Burt would work with Puck while he transitioned into retirement. Blaine and Kurt would redecorate the house, making the back wing into a friendly place for the children. Finn and Rachel would stay on the mountain in the log house until Blaine's leg was healed and Kurt was done with his part of the blueprints for the Visitor's Center in the National Forest.

“I'm not really comfortable with giving up our whole house here...not that Finn and Rach won't take care of it, but you know...” Kurt said. He'd always been a private person and it just didn't set well with him to have people – any people – in his house when he was gone. He knew he could trust his brother and best friend, but he was worried they might not take care of the things in the same way he and Blaine did.

“Oh, honey. We could let them have the cabin?” Blaine suggested, but Kurt could hear in his voice that Blaine was reluctant to do that, too.

“Maybe we could go over and ask Cooper what he thinks?” Kurt countered. If anyone would have an idea, it would be Blaine's brother.

“Are you up to walking that far or should I get Caesar?” Kurt offered, thinking a ride on the mule might spare Blaine's leg.

“Nah...I can walk. It's less than a quarter mile.”

 

* * *

 

 

Half an hour later found Kurt and Blaine holding hands and strolling down the path through the woods to Cooper's house. In the years since Kurt and Blaine met on the mountain, there had been a lot of changes. As the harvesting concerns moved to other parts of the mountain, the camp wasn't used as a headquarters as much. Cookie and Shannon still lived in their quarters in back of the dining hall and the Warner's still lived in the palatial house at the top of the clearing on the other part of the compound. It was surrounded by gardens and still kept in exquisite shape by Eloise Warner's team of gardeners.

The small cabin that was once occupied by the Anderson's was there, and although Kurt and Blaine kept it clean – it was no longer lived in. Kurt had thoughts of turning it into an office for his drafting and Blaine had thought of making it into a place for their children to play, but nobody had done anything towards remodeling it.

Electricity had come to the Camp and most of the cabins had been upgraded to running water and electricity. With Blaine and Kurt's log house – built as a wedding present by the men in the camp – more of the small cabins had been improved. These included the cabins of both Cooper Anderson and August Waverly.

 

As they entered the clearing around Cooper's cabin, Blaine and Kurt heard loud noises coming from the window.

“What's that?” Kurt asked, turning to look at his husband. Blaine looked bewildered for a minute, turning his head to hear better. Then he got an awful look of shock on his face – followed by a huge grin.

“Me thinks that my brother is having a bit of fun!” he crowed, laughing. Kurt listened to the wails coming from the cabin and a grin crept across his own face.

“I wonder who the lucky lady is?” Blaine said, blushing at the panting moans coming from the window of Cooper's bedroom.

They sat down on the porch to wait and see who came out the door. It did sound as if they were almost done.

Just as twilight descended on the forest, the door opened and Cooper came out, holding his lover in his arms and kissing.....unaware of his visitors.

“Want to go for a romantic walk?” he asked the person in his arms. Both Blaine and Kurt's heads snapped around as they heard the answer from the mouth of Cooper's lover....

 

 


	20. Musical Chairs

 

 _ _"It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. My mom says some days are like that." ~Judith Viorst,_ _ __ Alexander and the No Good, Very Bad Day _ _

 

* * *

 

__As they entered the clearing around Cooper's cabin, Blaine and Kurt heard loud noises coming from the open window._ _

_“ _What's that?” Kurt asked, turning to look at his husband. Blaine looked bewildered for a minute, turning his head to hear better. Then he got an awful look of shock on his face – followed by a huge grin.__

_“ _Me thinks that my brother is having a bit of fun!” he crowed, laughing. Kurt listened to the wails coming from the cabin and a grin crept across his own face.__

_“ _I wonder who the lucky lady is?” Blaine said, blushing at the panting moans coming from the window of Cooper's bedroom.__

__They sat down on the porch to wait and see who came out the door. It did sound as if they were almost done._ _

__Just as twilight descended on the forest, the door opened and Cooper came out, holding his lover in his arms and kissing.....unaware of his visitors._ _

_“ _Want to go for a romantic walk?” he asked the person in his arms. Both Blaine and Kurt's heads snapped around as they heard the answer from the mouth of Cooper's lover....__

 

 _“_ That sounds wonderful!”

Then there was a silence as all four stood staring at each other.

“Ah....Blaine. Kurt. How long have you been here?” Cooper asked, his face was deep red with blushing. His wavy black hair was messy in a post-sex way and his blue eyes were bright and sparkling.

“Long enough. So, how long have you two been hiding this from me?”

“Hey, it isn't like that....” August Waverly said, his face even deeper red than Cooper's.

Kurt was late to figure it all out, his mouth still open as he stared at his brother-in-law.

“That's why the two of you are always together,” Kurt smiled, overjoyed to find that Cooper indeed had a sex life. He'd often worried about the man he assumed was lonely. Apparently he wasn't.

Blaine lowered himself into a willow chair on the porch and Kurt sat down beside him. August and Cooper sat together on the settee, holding hands and stammering through a few starts and stops of the conversation. It was awkward and took some time before any of them could say a whole sentence.

“I have been meaning to tell you...” Cooper started, just as Blaine began by asking how long they had been together.

“Well, about that...” Cooper started to say, then he just sat and rubbed his forehead.

“Since we were teenagers,” August said, then looked away. He didn't mean to upset Cooper, but that was evident.

“Okay...” Blaine said and sat back. Kurt took his hand and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“It's like this...I didn't know how to tell Dad. I didn't know how he would react and by the time I'd gotten up the courage, you had come out to him. I didn't want to steal your thunder, Squirt. You always had such trouble talking to him and you two finally got on the same page. I wasn't about to ruin that with my own revelation. By the time he'd accepted you and I thought I had a chance to tell him – well, he was gone.”

“Coop, Dad has been gone a long, long time. Don't tell me in all those years – you never once found a time that seemed right to tell me ?” Blaine accused his brother, now over the initial shock and well on his way to full-blown anger.

“It wasn't like that, Blaine,” August tried to explain, but Blaine shot him a look that stilled his tongue. This was obviously between the Anderson brothers.

“How about you and I go get something to drink?” Kurt offered, getting up and taking August's hand to help him up and they entered Cooper's cabin.

 

“How do you think that's going to come out?” Kurt asked August, nodding at the closed door that led to the porch. There wasn't a sound to be heard.

“They might fight, or they might get quiet for a while – depends on how hurt Blaine is. But they always see eye-to-eye after a while. I don't need to tell you how they depend on each other,” Augie told him. Kurt rolled his eyes. He knew how stubborn Blaine could be and imagined Cooper could be the same.

He put some mugs on a tray and set the hot coffee pot beside them. August reached up into a cupboard and brought down a dusty bottle of Scotch whisky, spilling a bit into each mug and winking at Kurt.

“I think it's okay to go back out. I don't hear any breaking of furniture or anything,” August said.

The two men walked out and noticed first that the Anderson's weren't sitting on the porch any more. Kurt looked around, thinking they might have decided to take a walk or something when he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Hard. It was a sound he had wished he'd never hear again after the fight back in Lima so many years ago when Blaine had defended him during a fight with a gang of bullies. It made his stomach pull up into a knot and his hands turn numb.

August had set the tray of mugs on a table and was running around to the back of the house – Kurt on his heels.

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted as he rounded the corner, seeing his husband and brother-in-law with their fists up in defensive poses and Cooper hit Blaine in the chin when his attention was pulled to Kurt's shout.

“Oh, you want to fight dirty? Okay,” Blaine growled and ducked down, letting his brother have a sock to his belly, doubling him over for a moment in which Blaine used to hit him in the cheek. Cooper came up with a growl and swept Blaine's feet. In retrospect, Blaine wouldn't have gone over if he didn't have the cast on his ankle. It was heavy and took a moment longer to lift from the ground. He went down hard on the cold ground, wincing at the pain. Kurt and August had arrived and each threw their arms around a man....August holding Cooper back and Kurt trying to see how badly hurt Blaine was.

“What the bloody fuck are you two doing?” August roared, staring at Cooper. “That was unfair and you know it. And boxing without gloves? How stupid are you?”

Kurt said nothing, his arms around Blaine as the man struggled to get loose and get back to punching his brother.

“Stop, Blaine. Please, just stop,” Kurt begged, brushing Blaine's hair from his forehead. That was a mistake as it showed the cut that went across his skin, which began to bleed even more. Kurt took his clean handkerchief from his pocket and mopped up the worst of it, then held pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

“What happened?” he asked, looking at Cooper.

“He is angry at me, so I suggested he put all that venom into a fight. He is not going to forgive me he says, for keeping Augie and I a secret,” Cooper muttered, pushing August back. He turned and stalked back to the porch where they heard him throw himself into a chair. August followed, looking like he wanted to fight someone.

Kurt just pulled Blaine closer, kissing his cheek – the one that wasn't bruised.

“Baby, you shouldn't have done that. Why? How could you be so angry at him just keeping a secret? Maybe he wasn't ready to come out and having us find them in a compromising position just spooked him?” Kurt suggested, trying to understand why violence was the first thing the Anderson brothers thought of. It went against everything he'd been taught as a kid and he still believed it. Blaine reached for his lag and rubbed the outside of his cast. He didn't want Kurt to know how badly the fall had hurt or he'd be in worse trouble.

Kurt, who was still holding his mug, though at least a third of it had spilled, handed it to Blaine. He downed the whole thing and shook his head. He wasn't used to drinking whisky.

“I don't know. I just felt betrayed. If I'd have had him to talk to back then...I never talked to anyone before I met you. I was scared to, and I thought Cooper wouldn't understand, that he would hate me. And to find out now that I could have had a shoulder to cry on, someone in my corner? I just....” he shook his head.

“Yeah, I can see that. Was it that hard? You never said it was...I am so sorry, baby, so sorry,” Kurt said, hugging Blaine close to him. His poor husband, going through that alone and then losing his dad. He didn't know what to do, what to say. Maybe he'd have thought that hitting was the answer of he'd have been faced with that, too.

“No, it wasn't awful – not like being beat up and thrown in a railcar because they thought I was dead. You went through much worse. No, mine was just not having anyone who understood. And I was okay with it, I survived, but to know I could have had a brother who did understand? Who could have helped me through it? Yeah, that hurts.”

Blaine shook his head as if to rid himself of the bad thoughts. He allowed Kurt to help him to his feet and limped worse on his broken ankle. He finally let Kurt put his arm over his shoulder and almost carry him back to the porch. August saw Kurt struggling and rushed over to help, picking Blaine up and carrying him the rest of the way.

“You okay, kid?” Cooper asked, looking ashamed of himself.

“No help from you,” Blaine snapped, dabbing the soaking handkerchief to his bleeding forehead again. August went into the cabin and came out with a first-aid kit and handed it to Kurt.

Kurt took another mug of coffee and handed it to Blaine, who took a small sip, then a long drag. He took several more before he set the mug down. August and Cooper drank their Scotch-laced coffee, too. He busied himself cleaning up the cut on Blaine's face.

“Can you get two bags of frozen veggies from your freezer? Peas or corn would be best,” he said to August, who got up to help. He returned with two bags and two tea towels to wrap them in. Kurt gave one to each brother, who dutifully put them on their fast-swelling eyes. Both would end up with black eyes it seemed. Kurt rolled his eyes at the thought.

“Okay, now what can we do to fix this?” he asked, looking from one brother to the other.

“Nothing,” the Anderson's said in the same breath, glaring at each other.

“Another round?” he said, looking at August, who went back for the bottle of Scotch.

They drank another round, this time Kurt drank half and set it down. They sat together on the porch for quite a while without talking until Cooper sighed and hung his head.

“Squirt...” he started.

“Don't call me that,” Blaine growled, glaring at his brother.

“Sorry. Blaine, I am sorry. I know there are no words I can say to change what I did. I know I was wrong, and I knew that a long time ago, but I didn't know how to fix it. Augie told me so many times that we needed to tell you – he and I fought over it for a long time until he gave up and just quit talking about it. Please don't blame him, I wouldn't let him tell you. I was too ashamed, not because I am gay but because I didn't tell you when you needed me the most. I love you, Blaine, and there is no excuse. I don't blame you for hating me,” he said.

“I don't hate you. You hurt me so badly, though. I needed you and you let me down,” Blaine said. He took another drink – his fourth – and swayed in his seat. He was drunk.

“Cooper? Why did you hate me so much?” Blaine asked, trying to blink his eyes so he could see clearly.

“Oh, Blainey, I never hated you,” Cooper said, almost as drunk himself.

“Yes, you did. If you cared one little bit about me you would never have left me with that cold-hearted bitch, Eloise Warner!” Blaine shouted, gritting his teeth and looking away for a moment before turning back. “She never let me cry over losing Dad. She told me to buck up and not disturb Lenore. Poor pitiful Lenore, whose fault it was that Dad died. If she hadn't been following me and then hiding in that old shack, she wouldn't have been in there when the sparks from the fire landed in the roof. She didn't come out – she still hid in there until it was too late! When she started screaming, Dad went in to save her and the beam fell on him and he couldn't get out. He burned to death and it was her fault.

“I had to share a room with the girl who killed my father and where were you? Up on the mountain sawing lumber and apparently fucking Augie. I cried for dad, but I cried myself to sleep every night wanting you to be there with me. You fucking abandoned me, Cooper, to that horrible woman. How am I ever to get over that?” Blaine asked and Kurt put his arms around Blaine, holding him close. August patted Cooper's shoulder to calm him down when he saw the tears start coming down his boyfriend's cheeks. The tears didn't stop, they just increased, as did Blaine's. Cooper took his mug and drank it dry.

“Blaine, I didn't know. I was so full of my own grief – and I thought they were taking care of you! Mr Warner told me you were okay. I came down on the weekends to see you...”

“I seemed okay to him because I wasn't crying. Mrs. Warner told me I couldn't because it upset Lenore after her surgeries. I was scared of her and I forced myself not to cry. Yes, you came on the weekends – but we sat in the Warner's house and I couldn't tell you in front of them,” Blaine said, leaning on Kurt's shoulder but staring at his brother.

“Oh, my god, kid...I was still a kid myself. I was seventeen when Dad died. I didn't know what to do. I was too young to have the responsibility of being your parent all of a sudden, when I was so broken up about Dad. I remembered when Mom died, and it was that hurt and pain all over again. You were too young to remember that – she was there one day and gone the next, and Dad never let me talk about her again. Then he was gone and I was left to take care of you. I'm sorry, Blaine. I was never good enough....” Cooper sobbed, hiding his face in August's chest, the man's arms going around him automatically.

“Blaine, that's all true. Cooper was so lost. He wanted to care for you, but he didn't know how. He thought your dad would have wanted you to be with the Warner's. They were adults, they were responsible, and they told him to let them have you. You were only ten! Nobody wanted you to go to Social Services. That's what would have happened,” August said, combing his fingers through Cooper's silky black hair.

“I didn't know...” Blaine whispered. “I thought he didn't want me...”

“Oh, Blaine, no! Cooper loved you. He wanted you, but that was before he'd found out about your dad's money and Russell Mountain. He thought he had to keep working to provide for you,” August said.

“Wait...what? What about Russell Mountain?” Kurt looked confused. He knew the name, he'd been with Blaine surveying the mountain earlier that year. That was where he'd gotten the saddle sores.

“Nothing...” Blaine said, glaring at August, who looked confused himself.

“Just that they were...ah...thinking about harvesting back then on Russell. They changed their minds,” Cooper said quickly and something was exchanged between the brothers that consisted of a few facial expressions and shrugged shoulders.

“No...wait. It's more than that. What the hell's going on here. August?” Kurt looked at the man with an expression of anger. August shrank back and looked at Blaine, who looked at Cooper.

“This is a discussion for another day maybe,” Cooper said, trying to get out of it.

“No. No, it's not. Looks like all the secrets are being laid out on the table. Spill. All of you,” Kurt said in a commanding voice. Blaine looked at him, resigned, then turned to August.

“Okay. I didn't know it was a secret anymore. I'm sorry if I caused anything,” he shrugged, looking at Blaine with an apologetic stare. “Sterling Anderson and Braydon Warner were partners. Their fathers and grandfathers has been harvesting lumber from Mt Warner for decades. Warner's owned 75% and Anderson's owned 25% in the beginning, back in the 1800s and it stayed that way for a long time. Devon Anderson, Cooper and Blaine's grandfather, took his money and began buying land. He bought a lot of it on Russell Mountain, for years, until he had almost as much as the Warners. Sterling did the same and by the time he died, he owned most of that mountain. Well, Mr. Warner wanted in on it and when Sterling died – and Brayden knew that Sterling had given his life to save Lenore – he redid the ownership papers and gave his part of Russell to Cooper and Blaine,” August stopped for a breath and Kurt interrupted.

“So, Blaine and Cooper own Russell Mountain? Not Mr. Warner?” he asked, looking at Blaine.

“Yes. Actually, they own part of the Warner Lumber Company, too,” August said before Cooper could shut him up.

“Oh. Does Blaine know this?” Kurt asked, thinking it was a secret from his husband, too. He looked at Blaine and had his answer. The man blushed red and then hung his head, nodding it.

“Okay. Were you ever going to tell me this?” he asked, still looking confused.

“Yes, Kurt, I was. I just hadn't found the time and place to do it yet,” he said, looking into Kurt's eyes and begging forgiveness.

“In all the time we've known each other? You never once found the time and place to tell me you're responsible for an entire, huge company?” Kurt said, incredulous.

“It's a big thing...” began Cooper, feeling sorry for his brother in his predicament.

“Yes...like something you might tell your husband before you marry him,” Kurt snarked, his confusion turning to anger and he felt betrayed. He pulled back, leaving Blaine to hold himself up.

“On the good side....congratulations, you're a millionaire!” Cooper said, a smile on his face, hoping this aspect might soften the blow.

Kurt's blistering glare could peel paint off a wall and Cooper shuddered, feeling scared for his little brother.

“Oh, Kurt....I was planning to tell you. It doesn't matter, I am still the same,” Blaine said, hoping this might mean something.

“Yes, I suppose you are. The same man who is married to me but keeping secrets,” Kurt said with caustic inflection as he frowned.

“Baby...” Blaine started but Kurt's glare made him shut up while he was ahead.

Kurt got up and headed into the cabin.

Blaine got up but fell with a scream as he grabbed his leg, curling up on the wooden planks of the porch. Kurt whirled around and was down on the porch floor almost as fast as Cooper.

“Blaine!” they both shouted, scrambling to hold him. Moving him caused another scream and everyone backed up a few inches.

“Where does it hurt?” asked Kurt, searching for another cut or punch that had gone undetected. He didn't find any. Blaine calmed down enough to speak.

“My leg...my ankle. It hurts worse than when I broke it,” he said.

“Okay, I'm going to get your car...I'll be right back,” August said and Kurt handed him the keys.

“Tell Rachel and Finn what's happened and we'll be back there in a few minutes,” Kurt said, petting Blaine's shoulder. Cooper was trying to get him to let go of his leg so they could look at it, but in the cast there wasn't much they could do.

“It hurts...it hurts...” Blaine was chanting. “I think it's swelling up, maybe,” he said and Cooper went into the cabin and came out with a flashlight. Kurt looked down the cast and then handed the flashlight to Coop. He looked grim when he was done.

“I think we better get the helicopter,” he said.

It was less than fifteen minutes before August was back and they got Blaine into the back seat. Kurt was holding his head and Cooper his feet as they went back to the house. Rachel came out, looking worried.

“Rach, can you stay with the babies until we get back? I think something is wrong with Blaine's leg,” he said. Rachel nodded her head.

“They're already in bed, Finn is reading them a story. I have your satellite phone...Blaine, honey, go get fixed. We will take care of them like they were our own,” Rachel said and Kurt was relieved that she didn't sound panicked.

 

* * *

At the hospital, the emergency staff rushed around to get the things the doctor was calling for. During the flight, the cast had cracked and fluid had begun leaking from the crack. Kurt was in full panic and Blaine was thrashing in pain so badly that Cooper could hardly hold him still.

The doctor cut off the cast and Kurt could see how swollen is leg had gotten It didn't even look like a leg anymore.

“Kurt, I think he rebroke it. What was he doing this evening?”

“Ah, he was boxing and got tripped. When he got up, we had to carry him to a chair, but I thought he was just...I don't know? I guess I didn't think,” Kurt said, feeling guilty. Why hadn't he looked closer at the leg?

“I swept his feet from under him,” Cooper said, coming over when he heard the doctor's question.

“How hard did he fall? Where was his leg?”

“He fell pretty hard – it was on hard ground, not in a boxing ring or anything. His leg was under him,” Cooper said, hanging his head.

“Okay. We'll have to see what the X-rays say,” the doctor said grimly. He walked out of the cubicle and Kurt pulled Cooper down beside him into a chair. August was in the waiting room because they only allowed two people in the rooms with the patients.

The orderly wheeled Blaine back in, an IV dripping morphine into his arm. The doctor had asked detailed questions about how much whisky Blaine had consumed and did a blood-alcohol test before he'd administer the drug. They waited, Kurt and Cooper taking turns holding Blaine's hand and stroking his forehead.

“Okay, we are going to do surgery. The bone is broken. It had healed enough that the bone had made a sort of a lump on the bone, which is what happens when a broken bone heals. It broke just above the healed part,” the doctor told Kurt.

“When are you going to operate?”

“Now. The orthopedic surgeon is getting ready right now, I called him when I suspected it was rebroken. There is a complication. This might have let loose a blood clot, so we will be doing a scan to detect that here in a minute. We will put him under the anesthetic first so it won't be painful for him. Here, the nurse will take you to the waiting room...”

Cooper rushed to Blaine's side, holding his hand gently and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“I love you, Squirt. I will be here when you wake up, I promise,” Coop said, then left so Kurt could be by his side. Cooper went to the waiting room with August to wait out the hours.

Kurt stood by his side, holding his hand and stroking his face. Blaine looked up, having heard what the doctor said. He closed his eyes.

“Tell Jordan and Katura that I love them...” he whispered.

“Tell them yourself!” Kurt snapped, knowing that the only reason Blaine said that was because he thought he wasn't going to make it through surgery. It made him upset – and fearful.

“Oh, Kurt...I love you, too,” Blaine said a bit louder, mistaking Kurt's angry retort for jealousy.

“No, that's isn't what is going on here. You are not going to die, mister. This is a broken leg, not heart surgery. I will be here when you wake up, my darling. I love you, too,” he finished, not able to maintain his anger at all.

“Mr. Hummel-Anderson,” the nurse said to Kurt, “you can go with us up to the operating room. Someone will take your brothers up to the waiting room on that floor. Go ahead, you can hold his hand while we walk,” the woman smiled at Kurt, who took Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled up at him, the morphine making him able to think now.

Kurt said goodbye when they came to get Blaine for the surgery. Kurt thought he looked so small in that bed with the too-big hospital gown and the puffy cap that covered his beautiful curls. He saw the cut on his forehead was beginning to leak once again, a small bit of blood trickling down towards his ear. Kurt took the corner of the sheet and dabbed it.

“We'll take care of that, too,” the woman assured Kurt, giving him a knowing look. Kurt smiled back at her, relieved that a kind person was in charge of getting Blaine to the operating room. He leaned over and took Blaine in his arms, kissing his cheek. Blaine moved so he could kiss Kurt's lips and held him tightly.

“I love you, baby. I will be fine, if you promise me you won't be angry anymore that I didn't tell you about the money. Deal?” Blaine bargained. He knew it wasn't fair, but it might work. Kurt frowned, then kissed him again.

“Okay, deal. I won't be angry, but you are going to answer all my questions. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“I love you...” Kurt said as Blaine let go of his hand and he was wheeled through the operating room doors.

 

* * *

Sitting in the waiting room with August and Kurt, it was mostly silent. Cooper was blaming himself for this. If he hadn't swept Blaine's legs, his little brother would be sitting on his porch playing dominoes or something. He had a lot to answer for. August did his best to make him feel better, but it wasn't working.

Kurt finally cleared his throat and nailed Cooper with his best bitch-glare. Coop was frozen, looking at his brother-in-law.

“Okay, Cooper. You are going to tell me every detail of this Mount Russell story. Every. Fucking. Detail.”

Cooper sat with his mouth open, unable to talk. Kurt shifted on his seat.

“You owe it to me. My husband is in there because of you. Now start talking,” Kurt demanded. Cooper shook his head and started.

“August told you how it went...with the grandfathers and with Sterling, my dad, and Brayden Warner. Well, I guess Sterling had done his father one better and began investing in the company itself, not just the land. Brayden had let him buy a share...it ended up to be 25%. When he died, Brayden felt so guilty, because of Lenore, that he gave us another 23%. So Blaine and I own 48% of Warner Lumber. Why else would he let Blaine use the helicopter to fly you around? Have you seen any other lumberjack on this mountain use it?” Cooper asked and Kurt shook his head. Why hadn't he figured this out? Businessmen usually don't just loan their helicopters to their employees. He looked up as Cooper started to say more, but but Cooper continued.

“So, we both own our land separately – the Warners and the Anderson's – but we own the actual company together. Blaine and I get a portion of the profits from the sale of the lumber now and the percent will go way up when we start harvesting Mount Russell. It's a big mountain, bigger than Mount Warner and about a third more trees. Warner will retire soon and Lenore has no interest in logging. I don't know how her husband feels about it – but Brayden made him sign a pre-nuptual agreement that limits what he can get if they get divorced,” Coop said. Looking to Kurt to see if he had anything to say about Puck.

“Noah is a good man, Cooper. I have known him from kindergarten and he won't hurt Lenore. He is so in love with her, and so excited about the baby. Don't worry about that. I don't know if he will be interested in logging. Maybe Brayden should ask him now, so he can have a chance to learn if he wants to?” Kurt suggested. He didn't mind talking about this, but he gave Cooper a look that said he better get back to the details of the money.

Cooper went on to tell him the details of who owned what and what happened if Mr. Warner should die. Kurt wasn't comfortable with thinking about running the whole company, and he knew that Blaine wasn't either.

“There's a third mountain.”

Kurt's head whipped around, making his neck hurt.

“What?”

“Mount Carr is just beyond Mount Russell. We co-own it, too,” Cooper said. “That is where a lot of the profits went for years, that's why Blaine and I grew up in a cabin with no electricity and water. All the profits went to buy that mountain,” Cooper said slowly, knowing Kurt would get even more upset – but he seemed to be taking it in his stride.

“Is that all? No copper mines in India? No gold mines in the Colorado mountains?” he said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

“No, Kurt. No more mountains, no mines, nothing else. Oh, we own a piece of the paper mill down in Coos Bay,” Cooper revealed. Kurt nodded. “And two freighters that operate between here and Japan.”

“How much money is Blaine getting every month? He's never put any of it in our account. Or did he?” Kurt looked puzzled again, thinking of the 'salary' that was deposited in the account on the first of each month. It was so much more than he thought an entry-level forester would get.

“I don't know exactly. He is paid by the company, but it has to do with profit margins and things. I know it was put into a trust fund since he was a baby, same as me. He could take some out for a major purchase – he bought his guitar one year and his designer boots. For the most part, he doesn't touch it. We just didn't need money when we lived in the cabin – the one Blaine owns. We were content to live on the mountain and work when we needed. I love being a lumberjack, and I'll do it until I can't any more,” Cooper said, giving August a look that resulted in him pulling Cooper closer to lean against him.

“Okay. Is any of it invested?” he asked.

“Mostly back into the company. There are crews to pay, equipment to maintain, so many things. The operating budget is huge.”

“I can imagine!” Kurt said, smiling at Cooper. He was angry and upset, but he loved Cooper and wanted him to stay close. He knew how much his husband loved Coop, too, and didn't want anything to happen between them. Enough damage had been done with everyone keeping secrets. He was glad that it had all opened up – even if it did cause some fighting for a while. He was reasonably sure things would be better when Blaine was back with them.

Cooper told Kurt what he could about the company and how it worked.

“I think that is why Blaine was taking you around to see how harvesting works. He wanted you to know what it was all about before he told you about his part in the company. He's just feeling his way along, hoping the men will accept him. Anyone else – someone that young telling those old hands what to do? Especially with Blaine introducing new ways of doing things – the crew would eat them for breakfast! But they know Blaine is also their boss, so they have to show him respect here. It's still hard on Blaine, but he's up to the challenge.”

Kurt closed his eyes. He had no idea Blaine was under this much stress. Had he been supportive enough? Had he been sensitive to what Blaine needed? He thought so, but who knew? Blaine never complained, so it was hard to tell. They had a lot to talk about when they were alone again.

 

* * *

It was late that night when Blaine opened his eyes. He'd opened them briefly in the recovery room and Kurt had stroked his cheek, but he'd fallen right back asleep.

“Kurt?” he called.

“I'm right here, baby. How are you feeling?”

“It hurts,” was all he said, clutching Kurt's hand. Kurt pushed the button on the morphine pump and Blaine closed his eyes.

Cooper and August walked in.

“Did he wake up yet?” Cooper asked. He'd promised he would be there when his little brother woke.

“Just for a moment. He was hurting so I pushed the pain pump. He went back to sleep,” Kurt whispered.

“I'm awake,” came a croak from Blaine's bed. He struggled to open his eyes.

“Squirt, how are you? I'm here, just like I promised,” said Cooper, coming closer to the bed and leaning close to his brother.

“Cooooop.”

“Yeah, Squirt?”

“Quit calling me 'Squirt'.”

August and Kurt laughed, so Cooper did, too. Blaine opened one eye and glared at Kurt, who put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

“How did the surgery go?” Blaine asked.

“Fine. Your leg has a nice bar and screws in it. Two plates, actually. That should hold it together for a while they think. They also fixed your cut...it needed five stitches...but there is nothing they can do with your busted lip and black eye,” Kurt groused, frowning from Blaine to Cooper.

Cooper had the presence of mind to mumble he was sorry and look down to avoid Kurt's fiery glasz eyes.

Blaine smirked when Coop was getting it from Kurt. He'd been on the receiving end of Kurt's wrath before and did not want to be there again.

“Blaine, there was a blood clot. They found it before the surgery and were able to remove it before it moved into your blood stream and on to your brain. You are so lucky.” Cooper told his brother. His eyes got big and he stared, open mouthed at Cooper.

“It is fine now, I promise. The got it right away. It was from the break,” Kurt tried to clarify. Blaine nodded his head, still a bit woozy from the anesthetic and the morphine.

 

“How's he doing?” came a voice from the door.

“Burt?” Blaine said, looking to the door as Burt and Carole came in.

“Kurt called me, told me what happened. I waited until you were in your room so I could see you. How are you?” Burt asked, giving his son-in-law a big hug.

“Fine, sir,,,,I mean Burt. Damn, I will never get used to calling you by your first name,” Blaine chuckled.

“Then call me Dad?” Burt asked, not thinking about the fact that Blaine lost his own dad.

“I'd like that,” Blaine said and closed his eyes. He was so tired after everything.

“I think we need to let him sleep,” Kurt said, smiling at everyone. They all left and Kurt was alone with Blaine, sitting beside him and holding his hand. Blaine had a sweet smile on his face as he fell back asleep. Kurt knew the chair folded out into a bed – he's been here before.

“Good night, my sweet prince,” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's face one last time before he dozed off in the chair.

 

 

 


	21. Take Time To Heal

_“ _Sometimes I've believed as many as six impossible things before breakfast!”__

 

 __~Lewis Carroll,_ _ __ Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There _ _

 

* * *

“Kurt?” Blaine called as he woke up the next morning, his leg throbbing.

“I'm here, honey. Are you okay?” Kurt asked from his cot beside Blaine.

“My leg hurts...” he said, almost sobbing.

“I'm coming. Here, you push this button to get more medication. They give it to you so you don't have to wait for the nurse. Don't worry, you can't overdose, it's set to only give a certain amount. Okay?” Kurt explained, but he wasn't sure if Blaine understood. He was half asleep and was trying hard not to cry.

“What's wrong? I can't move very well,” he complained.

“You're okay. Here, let me help you with the pain pump. This button, honey. Push it,” he said gently. Blaine wasn't going to like what he had to say next, so Kurt waited a few minutes until the medicine worked and then sat on the bed beside Blaine.

“Baby, they couldn't put a cast on your leg because of the swelling. There is an air cast on the leg, but you are sort of...ah...restrained. The break was pretty bad and they decided to put you in traction. The muscles had been twisted in the cast and were spasming, so they gave you some drugs to stop it and put you in traction to help stop the muscle spasms and reduce the pain. He said you should be good to get out of it by tomorrow or the day after,” Kurt said.

Blaine tried not to let this new information make him cry again. What the hell was the matter with him? He never cried.

“Aw, baby, don't cry. I promise, you'll be fine. It looks like a lot, but they had to do it until they can put a cast back on. Hey, don't keep crying or I won't let you top next time,” Kurt teased. Blaine gave him half a smile and blinked the tears from his eyes.

“Seriously,” Kurt continued, “the crying is a reaction to the morphine. It makes you very talkative in your sleep, too. We have to watch for side effects...like nightmares, so tell me if you start to have bad dreams,” Kurt informed him, kissing him on the cheek.

“What do you mean it makes me talk in my sleep? What did I say?” Blaine asked, a worried look on his face.

“Ah, maybe we should revisit that when you're back home, okay?” Kurt grinned, giving his husband a wink. Blaine blushed, imagining what it was he'd said.

“The nurse will be in soon, but I can get you the things to wash your face and brush your teeth, okay?” Kurt offered and Blaine nodded his head.

 

After getting his husband cleaned up, Kurt ordered them breakfast and sat on the chair beside the bed. They talked about the surgery and how the doctor had decided to treat him.

“Physical therapy, first in the hospital and then you need to come three days a week for a while...but it depends on how it's doing. You can't have PT until you can have the cast on,” Kurt finished.

“Okay. I think we need to talk about something else,” Blaine said and reached for the morphine pump.

“Yes?”

“About the ownership of Warner Lumber. Kurt, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. It seemed such a big thing...I never really understood it when I was a kid. Mr. Warner put the money in my trust fund and I never gave it much thought. I had everything I needed in life, you know? It wasn't until I came back to work on forest conservation that he told me about Cooper and I owning Mount Russel and part of Mount Carr. It is going to take a lot to get harvesting going on either of those...I did the beginning survey, you know - with you, but it wasn't even a drop in bucket of what we need to do to get harvest started.

“Cooper and I can't split from Mr. Warner, we'd never have the capitol to do it on our own. Cooper has been a foreman for years and knows a lot about the harvest and I know about conservation, but neither of us knows about business. We need to talk with him and it all seemed so big. I was showing you how they harvest the trees so you would have an idea about what we are getting into if we decide to start on Mount Russell. I was setting it up so I could talk to you about the whole thing...I promise, Kurt. I just didn't know how to start.”

Kurt sat and looked over at his husband. He looked scared and sad. Kurt couldn't stand that.

“I do understand. I know you grew up in this wild environment without anyone to teach you how to be a husband. I guess the only role models you had were the Warners, and I don't think they have a very functional relationship. Well, I guess it works for them, but it makes no kind of sense to me. Anyway, I can see where you got off on the wrong foot, not telling me everything and then being scared to say it when the time came. Okay. Is there anything else you're hiding? Because now is the time to let it out,” Kurt said. He wasn't angry anymore, just disappointed that his husband didn't trust him enough to tell him. He sighed and looked over at Blaine.

Blaine reached out a hand and took Kurt's in his, tears in his eyes.

“I love you, baby. I am not perfect and sometimes I make mistakes. Huge ones. But it isn't out of meanness or out of spite. I honestly painted myself into a corner and didn't know how to fix it. Forgive me?”

“Of course I do. I will always forgive you. Besides, now I can redecorate the house in Philomath!” Kurt laughed. Blaine pulled him closer and Kurt stood up, sitting next to Blaine on the bed once more. Blaine pulled him close and whispered in his ear.

“Does this mean I get to top next time?”

Kurt giggled and blushed and then kissed Blaine over and over. He was still kissing him when he heard a throat clear and jumped back.

“Dad! Carole! Ah...hi,” Kurt babbled, embarrassed to be caught making out.

“Hey, Kurt. Are we interrupting something?”

“No, please sit down,” he said, waving a hand at the two chairs. He got up and converted the cot back into a chair for his dad to sit in, then sat back on the bed beside Blaine.

“How are you feeling this morning, Blaine?” Carole asked, smiling at her son-in-law.

“Okay. It hurts, but I'm going to be fine. They had to put it in traction for a while, but I should be back home in a few days,” Blaine said, his voice slurring a bit because of the heavy narcotics.

“Aw, I'm so sorry this happened to you, Blaine. Kurt said you were boxing with your brother? That must have been some match,” Burt commented, looking at the stitches on Blaine's forehead and the black eye.

“You should see the other guy,” Blaine said.

They sat and talked for a few more minutes, Burt kidding Blaine about his fight and Carole trying to stop him.

“Well, Kurt, we came to offer our help. I think we can drive up to your place at Warner Camp and get the grandkids. I know you said Rachel and Finn are watching them, but she needs her rest and those two are a handful, aren't they? Katie and Jordy, not Rachel and Finn,” Burt joked. “I know I haven't seen Jordan yet, but I know Katura and if he is anything like his twin – well, I think Carole and I can take care of them. Plus, then Blaine can see his children. I assume he'll have physical therapy?” Burt asked.

Blaine nodded.

“Well, then you two will be down here in the house, right?”

“Yes, Dad. I think that will be the best for us. I was thinking that even before Blaine hurt his leg again. Thank you. Are you sure you want to go all the way up to our other house? That's a long way to drive.”

“I have all the time in the world. I sold the garage and our house in Kent, and I have moved everything to your house here. We still need to talk rent and expenses, son. Anyway, the children have cribs and everything in the house, so we're all set. Both Carole and I know how to take care of babies, and Katura knows us. We will be fine. I already talked to Cooper and August. I'm driving them back up the mountain and I will bring the twins home. Okay?” Burt said and it sounded final.

Kurt was so relieved, he didn't know what to say. He hugged his father, holding on long after their usual hugs.

“Walk me down to get some coffee, kid. Carole wants to fawn over your husband for a while,” Burt said, a smile at his wife. She moved over to the bed and took Blaine's hand, smiling at him.

 

“How are things going? I assume from the matching shiner on Cooper's face that he is the 'other guy' Blaine was boxing?” Burt asked as Kurt sat down in the cafeteria with his cup of morning coffee.

“Yeah, they had a big fight and decided to end it with a boxing match. Cooper swept his feet and Blaine fell pretty hard. I don't think Coop meant to hurt him, they were fighting and I think in his anger, Coop forgot Blaine had a broken ankle. It was stupid. August and I stopped them, but it was too late. Then we sat on the porch and drank and then drank some more...and Blaine's leg swelled for a few hours before he tried to stand again. That's when we ended up bringing him here by helicopter,” Kurt told his dad.

“Good thing Mr. Warner is so generous with that thing, isn't it?” Burt said.

“Well, that was part of the problem. It isn't just his . Cooper and Blaine own about half the company and half the land on the three mountains. Want to shake hands with a millionaire?” Kurt asked, holding out his hand.

Burt sat still for a few moments, then looked at Kurt.

“Really? Is that...recent?” Burt asked, not able to wrap his mind around that.

“No. Blaine didn't tell me. Well, not until last night. A lot of secrets spilled last night. That was part of the fight....” Kurt sat and thought about whether he could tell his dad about Cooper and August, but decided they could tell people if they wanted, it wasn't his right to talk about it.

“You look confused, son. Is it anything I can help with?” Burt said gently.

“No, it is just what Blaine and Cooper were fighting about. A secret kept too long that upset Blaine. I can't really go into it, it isn't my story to tell. I think they mended fences, but it was really upsetting to me and then Blaine being back in the hospital, the kids are so far away...” Kurt put his face down into his hand and started to cry.

“Dad, it just seems like we're on this endless merry-go-round of drama and problems and more drama ever since we adopted Katura. I had this vision of us being a quiet, loving family that played with our kids and took long hikes through the woods, having picnics and watching our kids grow up away from dirty cities and away from homophobes and – well, a life that was calmer, you know? In one year we've been to the hospital so many times I know the nurses by their first names. There have been injuries, drama, secrets, medical crap, more drama. Am I ever going to have the quiet life Blaine and I envisioned when we got married?”

“Oh, Kurt. Probably not as long as you have children. Probably not as long as you live in a forest. It just comes with the territory, kid. Life is drama and we can't insulate ourselves from it. But even with all of that – you wouldn't change it, would you? Look at Rachel. She got the big Broadway dream the two of you had been nurturing since junior high, but she worked herself into a heart attack before she was 25, didn't she? Would you trade this life for that?” Burt asked and Kurt shook his head.

“I wouldn't trade my life. I love the twins. Katie and Jordy are my life; they are the sweetest, most loving children ever. And Blaine? You know how I feel about him, Dad. He is my life and he always will be,” Kurt finished, “I just want it to slow down a bit so we can enjoy the babies while they are still babies, you know?” Kurt held his arms out as he began to sob. Burt came closer and took his son into his arms.

“Oh, Kurt. I am so sorry. You are so young to be having these problems. I wish I could wave a magic wand and take them away,” Burt tried to calm his son.

“Oh, Dad. I am young, but not too young to deal with this. It's just been a long night and I didn't get much sleep. I need to get a few things taken care of today. Is it possible that you can drive your car and Carole can follow you back in our car? I need to have transportation. I didn't think of it when we were coming in the helicopter,” he lamented.

“Sure, Kurt. Anything else you need?” Burt asked.

“I'll make a list. Everything will be easy to find. I have my wallet and Blaine's, and our cell phones, but I don't have my keys or a few items of clothing...I'll write it down. Thank you so much, Dad. I love you,” Kurt said, smiling at his father and thanking his lucky stars he had a father like Burt Hummel.

“Now, tell me how you're doing, health-wise. I know the doctor gave you a clean bill of health to come down here, but I need to know everything,” Kurt asked, nailing his dad with a stare. He wasn't going to let the man go without a full report.

For fifteen minutes Burt told Kurt everything. He confirmed that his grumpy behavior was attributable to the condition that made them think he had prostate cancer and both men rejoiced that it was not. Burt had the minimal surgery and was doing well. His heart was doing fine and the congestive heart failure was under control. He was feeling fine and happy he could help Kurt out while having fun with the twins.

They got Carole's coffee and headed back up upstairs to the room.

“Hey, could the angst between Cooper and Blaine have anything to do with him holding hands with August and giving him a good morning kiss?” Burt asked. Kurt stopped.

“What?”

“You heard me. They have been lovey-dovey since last night,” Burt laughed.

“Yes, that was it. I guess Cooper kept their relationship quiet since he was a teenager,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

“You can't judge people, Kurt. I'm sure he had his reasons,” Burt said.

“You're right as usual. It was just a bit shocking...to walk in on them so to speak. Well, we didn't walk in...but we could hear everything through the window.”

“Yeah, I walked by the window of Blaine's cabin that summer I came to get you...” Burt said, giving his son a significant look.

Kurt turned pale, almost white, and walked faster to Blaine's room. He could hear Burt laughing down the hallway.

 

Back in the hospital room, August was standing by the door when Kurt came in. Kurt gave him a half-hug and August patted his back. Then Kurt turned to Blaine and found Cooper was sitting on the bed, his arms around his brother. Not wanting to disturb the brothers, he went over to sit by Carole.

“Thank you for taking the twins. I miss them and I was worried. I know Rachel and Finn are capable of taking care of them short term, but...” Kurt said, knowing Carole understood.

“We'll get them here and take care of them. You can come home to rest and they will be there, waiting for you. When Blaine is feeling better, we can bring them to see their daddy.”

“You are so kind, Carole. I don't know what I would do with out you,” Kurt admitted and she held out her arms for him to come and hug her.

 

* * *

“I think you need to try to take a nap, baby,” Kurt said, concerned about Blaine. Burt, Carole, August and Cooper had left half an hour ago to go up to the house in Warner Camp to get Katura and Jordan. Blaine was sagged down in the bed, his eyes blinking.

“No, I'm fine,” he articulated carefully, knowing his voice slurred with the pain medication.

“Okay, baby. How about I come sit on the bed and we can cuddle?” Kurt offered. Blaine put out a hand and Kurt slipped off his shoes and got up on the bed. He put his arms around Blaine and they cuddled close, falling asleep in just a few minutes.

The nurse came in to take Blaine's vital signs, but managed to do it without waking him.

“Sleep well, my dear,” she said as she finished up. She really liked Blaine.

 

 

* * *

Later that evening

 

“We're doing fine, Kurt. The babies are in their cribs – I brought them downstairs to the bedroom next to ours so I could hear them if they cried,” Carole said.

“Oh, I'm sorry – you should have come to get me. I would have carried them down. Is that good for you?”

“I'm fine. I hope I'm not too old to carry a small crib. Jordan is so cute! He didn't want to leave Rachel. He cried a little, but Katie cooed at him and he seemed fine. I think he'll get used to us pretty soon,” Carole said.

“Can you bring them up tomorrow morning? Blaine needs some cheering up,” Kurt said, standing in the hallway.

“Is he okay?”

“I think he's depressed. The doctor wasn't happy with the way is leg looked and said he'd be in traction for a while. He is upset with his brother and with himself about a misunderstanding we had before we came to the hospital. I keep telling him we're fine, but you know how he likes to dwell on things,” Kurt complained. He was worried.

“I think a visit from these two darlings would be the best thing then,” Carole said, a smile in her voice.

“Thank you, Carole. Oh – dress Katie in her lavender gingham dress with the little bunnies around the hem. Blaine bought that for her and he really likes her in it,” Kurt asked.

“Okay, honey.”

“Thanks, Carole. Bye.”

 

* * *

“It hurts, Kurt,” Blaine said, reaching for the pain button. He pressed it and wilted into the bed. He'd complained about the pain ever since he woke up in the morning and Kurt was getting concerned. Blaine wasn't usually a whiner at all. On the contrary, he would usually hide the fact that he hurt from Kurt.

“I'm sorry, honey. Can I do anything else for you? Water, something to eat?” Kurt offered.

Blaine was still sad and Kurt was worried. They had talked about the company and finances, Cooper and all the things that had been between them. He sat on the bed, his arms around Blaine as his husband dozed off.

Someone knocked on the door and Kurt gently woke his husband up.

“Somebody...well, two somebodies wanted to visit their Tatay,” Carole announced as she placed Jordan on the bed next to Blaine. Blaine's face lit up and his smile spread across his face.

“Jordy, I missed you,” Blaine cooed at his son, taking him into his arms and giving him a kiss on his hair. Jordan looked up at his father and grinned, holding onto his hospital gown to try and stand up.

“Tatay!” he squealed. He had missed his daddies. Rachel and Finn were nice and he was getting used to his grandparents, but he missed his parents. He laughed when Blaine tickled his tummy. Kurt sat down next to Blaine with Katie on his lap. Katie reached out to Blaine and Blaine smiled again. Kurt sighed with a smile on his face, too. It was good to see Blaine smile again.

“Tat! Tat!” Katie giggled, anxious to be on his lap, too. She struggled to get away from Kurt, then threw herself onto Blaine's lap, bumping his hurt leg.

“Arrrrrggghhh!” Blaine howled, letting go of Jordan to grasp his leg. The shift of his weight when Katura landed on him pulled it away from the traction and the pain traveled up his leg like a live electric wire. He paled and tried to stop howling, knowing it would scare the twins. Jordan and Katie burst into tears, scared of the sounds coming from their tatay. Kurt grabbed Katie and passed her to Carole, then gave Jordy to Burt before putting his arms around Blaine and hugging him close. He hit the nurse call button, though the screams of Blaine and the twins no doubt carried down the corridor.

“Oh, Jordy, sweetheart, it's okay...Tatay is okay, honey,” Burt cooed at his grandson, rocking him in his arms to calm down the fretful boy. Carole was doing the same with Katie and they calmed down quickly.

“Blaine?” the nurse said, coming to the bedside and looking from the children to her patient.

“Katie fell on his lap and pushed his leg. I think it jerked in the traction and he screamed. Is it okay?” Kurt asked, worry apparent on his face.

“Let me check...” Nurse Maggie said, stepping down to the end of the bed and checking the settings against what was written in the orders she was looking at on the computer.

“Baby, are you all right?” Kurt asked as the nurse took the button to the morphine pump and pushed it to be sure Blaine had all the help he could get.

“It's out of sinc. Falling on your leg must have pulled the traction line. I will get an orthopedic doctor in here right away to get it set back on track, okay, Blaine?” Nurse Maggie promised. She stepped from the room to make the call.

“It hurts,” Blaine said, hiding his face in Kurt's neck for a few moments before gathering himself and sitting back against his pillows. “Come back, Katie. Tatay is okay now,” he said, though Kurt noticed his teeth were gritting in his attempt to not show his pain. He took Katie from Carole and held the girl on his lap so as not to disturb Blaine any more than necessary. She put her hands out to try and get Blaine to pick her up, but Kurt kept a firm hold on her waist.

“Aw, baby girl. I missed you. How was it with Auntie Rachel?” he asked, knowing the babies loved their new-found aunt and uncle.

“Ray? Ray?” the girl cooed, looking around her.

“I know you had a good time with them,” Blaine continued. “What about you, Jordy?”

Jordan looked up from his grandpa's lap and smiled at his tatay. He was a lot more easy-going than Katie and sat still.

They talked to their children a few more minutes when a skinny girl came in the room. She looked to be about 15 years old.

“Blaine Hummel-Anderson?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Hello, I'm Dr. Melissa Channing from the orthopedic department. Nurse Maggie said you needed your traction reset?”

“Yes, it came undone, sort of,” Kurt said, looking sceptically at the young woman. Could she be old enough to be a doctor, much less an orthopedic specialist?

“Dr. Sanderford will be here in just a few minutes. I am a resident with the department and he is going to let me observe. Traction isn't used very much anymore, so it is rare to be able to observe. Is that okay with you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?”

“Sure, I don't mind,” Blaine said. He was looking tired.

Just as he was settling down, someone came into the room.

“Blaine!” Puck shouted, coming over to his bed. “Hi, Kurt. Oh! Burt, Carole, good to see you. Katie, Jordan, how are you two?” he enthused.

“Puck, good to see you,” Blaine said.

“Noah, how did you know Blaine was here?” Kurt asked, surprised to see his friend.

“I called Finn to tell him I was on my way to the hospital and when I couldn't get ahold of him, I called Carole,” Puck said, smiling at Carole.

“I hope that was okay,” Carole said.

“Of course,” Blaine smiled.

“Why were you on your way to the hospital?” Kurt asked.

“Oh...Lenore! She is in labor! We've been here for a couple of hours. She told me to get out and go take a walk for a while. They are doing the epidural and she wanted me to leave while they did that. I need to go back, but I wanted to check in on Blaine,” he explained as he went over and took Katie in his arms, hugging the little girl.

“Is Lenore doing okay?” Blaine asked, looking more concerned than Kurt thought he should be.

“Yeah. I mean, she's in pain but the epidural should take care of that. Looks like a few more hours,” Puck said. “I promised I would be back in a few – she wants me there for the whole thing. Her mother is on her way, too. I guess I can come back up later, after I become a daddy!”

“Congratulations, Noah, wish Lenore well from all of us,” Kurt said.

Puck had just left when another doctor entered the room.

“Hello, Blaine. I hear you aren't doing so well this evening,” Dr. Sanderford said, walking over to shake Blaine's hand. He looked at the traction apparatus and shook his head. “Have you been doing acrobatics with my equipment?”

“Not exactly...it was my daughter, actually,” he answered, pointing at Katura who gurgled at her tatay.

“We need to get these two home for bed,” Burt said, standing to shake the doctor's hand. “Burt Hummel, I'm Blaine's father-in-law. I will let him explain what happened.”

He held Jordan for Blaine to kiss goodbye, then Kurt let Katura get her kiss and handed her to Carole.

“I'll see you out to the elevator,” Kurt said, walking with his dad and Carole. He kissed the babies goodnight and went back to be with Blaine.

“Okay, Blaine has updated me on what happened. I think we might be able to leave the traction on just a few more days. I'm bringing the....oh, here it is now. We need an X-ray to see what's going on with the leg before I decide what needs to be done,” the doctor said.

Technicians got Blaine settled into the right position and took several X-rays. The doctor and his resident looked them over and the doctor started setting up the traction once again.

“It doesn't look as if your daughter did anything too significant to your leg. I am setting it back into traction because I don't like the look of the muscle yet. I don't want it to start cramping during the night and the traction will stop that. I will be in tomorrow afternoon and we can make some decisions. If all goes the way it should, we can expect to get a cast on that leg again and then talk about sending you home to those two adorable babies, okay, Blaine?”

“Sounds good doctor,” Blaine said.

“How is the pain?” Dr. Sanderford asked.

“I'm doing fine.”

“No, he isn't,” Kurt interrupted. He explained to the doctor about the pain levels going up and how Blaine was having trouble not bursting into tears. He told the doctor how often he was complaining about the pain, too.

“Blaine? Is this true?” the doctor asked. Blaine nodded reluctantly.

“Okay. I will increase the dosage for a few days, but let me know if it doesn't do the job. There are other tings we can try,” Dr. Sanderford said.

 

“You mad at me?” asked Kurt when the doctors had left and the nurse had come to reset the morphine pump.

“No, not really. I guess I should have come clean with the doctor. I just hate admitting I hurt,” Blaine pouted. Kurt kissed his cheek.

“I want you to feel better. You can't rest if you're spending all your strength fighting the pain, Blaine. You know that from when I broke my leg,” Kurt scolded.

“Yeah, I guess I do know that. Thank you, honey, for taking care of me,” he said.

They sat and watched a movie on the television, but it wasn't long before Blaine fell asleep.

 

* * *

It was almost a week before Blaine was able to leave the hospital, a bright blue cast on his leg. He came home to the house in Philomath to stay for a while. The house was better for him because it didn't make him think every day about being out in the forest and because Kurt had a lot of work to do at his office concerning the drawings of the Visitor's Center.

Burt and Carole had settled into the house and were loving not having to go to work every day. Burt still did the books and inventory for his Auto Shop, but Puck ran it and was the main mechanic. His motorcycle business brought in a lot of new customers and they had never had better business.

Jordan and Katura were overjoyed to have their parents home. Blaine kept either to his bed or on the sofa for a while, his leg still hurting quite a bit. He went to physical therapy three days a week and it was getting better.

Kurt was holed up in his room, working feverishly to do the changes on the architectural drawings for the State Park Visitor's Center that he had worked out with Mr. Church. He spent a lot of time at the office downtown in the days before he presented the finished drawings to their client.

 

“Blaine!” Kurt shouted as he walked in the front door. He rushed in the front room to pull Blaine into his arms.

“Kurt?”

“Blaine! The client loved the plans! He approved all of them with no revisions at all! That never happens. Mr. Church was so happy he gave me a huge bonus!” Kurt crowed, jumping up and down on the sofa next to Blaine.

“Ow!” Blaine yelped, his leg hurting from being jostled.

“Oh! Sorry,” Kurt apologized as he stopped cold and stood up. “I forgot.”

“I'm fine. I'm so happy for you,” Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his lap and giving him a big kiss.

“So, get ready – we're going out to dinner!” Kurt said.

“Congratulations, Kurt,” Burt said, walking into the room with Katie in his arms. Jordan was following, toddling on unsteady legs as he followed his grandpa. Kurt held out his hands and his son came over to be picked up. Kurt cuddled him on his lap, dropping a kiss to the top of his head.

“Hi, Jordy. How is my little guy today? Did you have fun with Tatay and Grandpa?” he asked.

“Papa,” Jordy said. Pointing at Burt.

“Yes, Papa. How about you, Miss Katura?” Kurt asked. Smiling up at his daughter.

“Dada! Dada! Papa. Kitty,” she said, not having mastered verbs yet.

“Did you play with Figaro? Did he let you near him today?” Kurt asked. The cat that he and Blaine had gotten as a present from Noah years ago was still living at the house. Grandma Sophie had taken care of him while they lived there and then Carole took over. They found they couldn't keep her at the house in the mountains because between wild animals and Balto, he wasn't safe.

“Lenore and Puck came over with Anthony today,” Blaine told his husband. “He sure is a cute little guy.”

“Oh, I didn't want to miss that. Maybe we can go visit them this weekend?” Kurt said.

“Sounds good,” Blaine smiled. “Heard from Carole?”

“She is having a great time with Finn and Rachel. She loves your house up there and I guess they spent the day walking all over the woods. Cooper came over and took them for a long hike today,” Burt said.

“So, what about dinner? I can get the kids ready,” Blaine offered, getting to his feet and swaying a bit before he got his balance. He had to use crutches this time instead of having a walking cast because of the damage done to his leg.

“No, no. It's almost their bedtime. I fed them already, I can just get them into bed and have a nice quiet evening to watch the game,” Burt smiled, glad to have an evening to himself.

“You sure, Dad? We can all celebrate together you know,” Kurt said, looking at his dad and trying to assess if the man really wanted some time to himself.

“No. These two spent an hour trying to climb into Puck's lap and see the baby. It was hilarious, but it did tire them out. No, I want some time to myself. You take your husband out to a great celebratory meal and I will see you later,” Burt said with finality.

“Okay. I'll help you get them bathed and into bed while Blaine gets dressed,” Kurt offered and picked up Jordan to take him to the bathtub. Burt followed with Katie.

 

 

~

 

“This is lovely!” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt as they sat eating h'orderves and sipping the champagne Kurt had picked out.

“It has been a long time since we ate a nice dinner out. That was nice of Dad to offer to watch the twins for us,” Kurt said, smiling back at Blaine.

“When do they start work on the Visitor's Canter?” Blaine asked.

“Next month. They want me to be available for consultation, but other than that I'm free as a bird for a while. Mr. Church said I can come in Monday and look over a few other projects to see if I want to take one of them, or I can take a bit of time off. My call,” Kurt said.

“And what do you want to do?”

“Maybe take some time off. I never did take the paternity time I was allowed, so he suggested I do that,” Kurt looked at Blaine to see what he thought.

“I like that idea. I can't work for a few months because of the break and torn ligament, so we can just have some fun with the kids,” Blaine said.

“Then let's do that.”

They toasted and drank down their glasses of champagne.

 

 


	22. The Birthday Party

_“ _There is nothing sweeter in this sad world than the sound of someone you__

__love calling your name.”_ _

_~Kate DiCamillo,_ _ The Tale of Despereaux _

 

* * *

__Two Years Later..._ _

 

“Kurt!” Burt called up the stairs. “Where are the Birthday Kids? Where are those big three year olds?”

“Coming, Papa!” Kurt called down. He and Blaine had just gotten the twins ready for their party. Jordan was wearing blue shorts held up with red suspenders. He had a red pin-striped shirt with a dark blue vest. His shiny black hair was combed to look like his tatay's when it was groomed to hide the curls.

Katura was wearing a matching blue skirt with a red pin-striped shirt and dark blue ribbons in her curly red hair. She held her brother's hand to walk down the long staircase in front of her daddies, turning to grin at them every few steps.

“Hey, you guys are doing so well on the stairs!” Blaine complemented his twins and Kurt grinned, reaching out to hold Blaine's hand.

They reached the main floor and Katie was running, practically dragging her brother behind her. The first person she ran to was her Uncle Noah.

“Unca Puck!” she squealed, knowing he would pick her up. She wasn't disappointed as he swung her up and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. He hugged her and set her back on her feet so he could pick up Jordan, but Jordy was already in Rachel's arms.

The guests were all happy and loudly cheered the twins. Everyone wanted a hug and to kiss their cheeks. There was a pile of presents on the coffee table in the living room and two cakes on the table for later, one blue (Jordan's favorite color) decorated with trains and puppies. The other cake was lavender with pink roses for Katura. Camera's were flashing like paparazzi after a celebrity.

“Let's all go out back where we have games set up!” Blaine called and led the way to the back garden where the party guests could play. There were eight children, some from the neighborhood and some were the children of friends or co-workers. They ranged in age from a few months to seven years old. Kurt was ready with the first game as they all walked into the yard. There were a lot of chairs for the grown-ups set around the large yard. All of the flowers were in bloom, their scent drifting all over. They were a rainbow of colors and Blaine smiled. He was proud of their house.

“Okay, the first game is...Bubbles! I will blow bubbles and you get to catch them before they reach the ground,” Kurt instructed the children. He had a large bubble wand that formed several dozen small bubbles with every swipe through the air. There wasn't really a winner in this game, but most of the children were under four, so they didn't notice. It was just fun to chase the bubbles.

Katie probably caught the most. She and Jordan played this game with their grandpa a lot. After fifteen minutes of chasing bubbles, the kids looked tired and Kurt moved them on to the next game, which was Fishing.

Every child was given a turn with a 'fishing pole' which was a bamboo stick with a string on it. At the end of the string was a clothes pin.

“Here, honey,” Carole said, showing Jordan how to play, “You put your line into the pond over here...”

She showed him how to cast the clothes pin into a large box that had once held their new dishwasher. Kurt and Blaine had covered it in blue paper and drawn fish and seaweed all over it. Jordan threw his line into the box (which he couldn't see inside) and Courtney, the seven-year-old daughter Jeff and Nick had adopted a few years ago, selected a stuffed toy from a pile of them in the box with her. She opened the clothes pin and attached a purple octopus, pulled a few times very gently and Jordan pulled in his 'catch'. He giggled and took his octopus off the line, handing the fishing pole to the next child in the queue. Katura got a mermaid, and so on as each child 'fished' for a prize.

They went on to draw on a large piece of paper, rolled onto the picnic table and taped down to make a birthday poster for the twins. There were boxes of markers, crayons, colored pencils, and pens for doing the artwork. Even the adults got in on this one, everyone writing messages and drawing pictures.

“How is Anthony doing?” Blaine asked as Lenore sat down to draw a greeting for the kids. Her two-year-old was in her lap. He had Puck's dark hair and Lenore's crystal blue eyes.

“We're good, Blaine. I'm glad you and Cooper are now full partners with Daddy. He isn't as young as he used to be and he told me August and Cooper are planning to start harvesting trees on Mount Carr?”

“Yes, we decided that was the better option. Mount Russell is farther away from river access and with Mount Carr, we own the land together, so it will be better for figuring out the profits. I'm glad you decided to stay in the business, Lenore. You deserve it and the land will be there for Anthony and …?” he nodded at her growing belly. He grinned at her and she smiled back.

“We don't know the sex yet, but he or she is due at the end of November. Noah is still intent on keeping the auto shop going. He doesn't want to trade that in for lumberjacking any time soon,” she said, looking over at her husband, who was putting plastic ducks in a child's pool for the next game.

“That's fine,” Blaine said, thinking that Lenore had matured but still had the long golden hair that she'd had since childhood. “I know Burt is happy with doing paperwork and sitting around the shop in the afternoons. Puck keeps him from doing anything too strenuous, but told me he's happy to get advice on fixing the cars. Burt's even getting excited about fixing motorcycles. Kurt is petrified he'll want to drive one, though!” Blaine laughed.

 

Burt kept walking to the edge of the yard and looking to the front yard every little while and Kurt caught up with him when Puck and Blaine had directed the kids to the duck-catching game by the kiddie pool.

“What's up, Dad? Are we expecting more guests?” he asked, knowing is dad loved surprises.

“I was just walking around,” Burt lied, looking guilty.

“Okay, Dad, which one of my friends did you invite behind my back? Mercedes and Sam are already here with their new baby. How did you get her to drive all this way with a 3 month old?” Kurt asked, happy his friends cared enough to come all the way from Los Angeles.

“Oh, isn't Olivia a little sweet pea?” Burt gushed, feeling lucky he'd distracted Kurt from the edge of the yard. He steered his son back towards the party with a last look over his shoulder. Kurt let him do it, but vowed to keep an eye on his dad.

“Speaking of Olivia...” Kurt said, smiling as Sam walked closer, the baby in is arms. “Can I hold her?”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, handing the little bundle over to his friend. Kurt snuggled the baby close to his chest so she felt safe and secure in the new arms. She opened her eyes and looked up at Kurt. There was a hint of a smile, and she blinked in the bright sunlight.

“Oh, she is beautiful,” he cooed, then jumped as Mercedes slipped her arms around him from behind.

“Thank you, Kurt. Your twins are just adorable! I love the matching outfits. It must be so much fun to have twins to dress,” she observed, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“If I didn't have positive proof they are twins, I would never believe it! They are so different in nature, looks, just everything. Jordan is shy, quiet, strong, methodical while Katura is outgoing, talkative, and scatter-brained. I guess they are as different as two siblings can be,” he said, grinning as Katie squealed when she caught a plastic duck in her net. She handed the duck to Puck and he read the number on the bottom and went to the prize shelf.

“You got number six. See, Katie, that is number six. You won a puzzle!” he told her, handing a wooden puzzle to her.

“Thank you, Unca Puck!” she squealed again, making him laugh at her antics. She rushed to Kurt across the yard to show him her prize.

“Oh, did you win that?” he asked, unable to lean down to pick her up.

“Whats ya got, Daddy?” she asked, staring at the bundle in his arms.

“A baby,” he told her.

“I see the baby, Daddy?” she asked. By this time, her twin had followed her and was looking to see what his Daddy was holding.

Kurt got down on one knee, holding little Olivia tight.

“Oh!” Jordan said, gently pulling the blanket open to look closer. A sweet smile came across his face and he looked at his dad for permission before he touched the baby's cheek. Kurt nodded and watched carefully. He could feel Mercedes' tense hesitation, but he gave her a reassuring smile and she relaxed into Sam's arms.

Jordan touched the baby's cheek again and looked at his dad.

“Is she ours?” he asked, wonder on his face.

“Oh!” Katura interrupted, “Does Tatay know?” She stared at Kurt with puzzled astonishment, as if he'd done something underhanded.

“No, honey, she isn't ours,” he told Jordan. “Livvie belongs to our friends, Mercedes and Sam. Remember, they came to your party today?” he reminded his children. Both sets of eyes went up to look at Mercedes and Sam.

“Okay,” said Katie and she was off to join the party again.

Mercedes laughed and Sam had a grin on his face.

“You were in trouble for a minute there, Kurt,” she said, laughing louder.

Jordan shied away, hiding behind his daddy's legs as Kurt stood up. The woman was loud and it scared him a little bit.

“Hey, buddy, it's okay. Mercedes is just happy,” Sam said, seeing his fright and squatting down to be on Jordan's level.

“Okay,” Jordan said, his eyes big as the man spoke to him. He came closer and spoke to Sam.

“Is she yours?” he asked.

“The baby? Yes, Livvie is my daughter,” Sam said. Smiling at the shy boy.

“Can I hold her?”

“Well, let's have you sit down and remember to keep your arm under her head, okay?” he instructed, then took his daughter from Kurt – who sat down next to Jordan.

Sam placed her on Jordy's lap and showed the little boy how to hold the baby so she was supported. A big smile came back on Jordan's face.

  
“Daddy...look,” he said quietly, “She likes me. She's smiling.”

“Of course she is,” Mercedes said, loving how gentle the small boy was. “I think she will grow up to be your friend like your daddy and tatay are with me and Sam.”

Jordan nodded his head, but his eyes never left Olivia's.

There was a loud ruckus over in the driveway, around the corner of the house. Burt was rushing to open the gate to the garden, holding Katie's hand and looking for Jordan.

The party guests were playing with hula hoops, trying to throw them to land on pool noodles, but stopped when they heard neighing.

Kurt's mouth hung open as several people led five Shetland ponies through the gate into the large yard. All of the children came running and Burt and Finn had them line up.

“Here, Jordy, give me the baby and you can go to Grandpa,” Kurt said, getting up and standing next to Olivia's parent. “I better go see what on earth my dad has done now,” he rolled his eyes and handed the baby to Mercedes. She laughed and patted his back.

“It's never a dull moment with you,” she said.

 

“Ah, Dad? At what point did Blaine or I decide to have pony rides?” Kurt asked, turning as Blaine slipped his arms around Kurt's waist.

“Did I need permission? I thought we owned this house together?” Burt asked, looking as innocent as possible. Carole, standing with the children to keep an eye on things, rolled her eyes.

“Did you know?” Blaine asked her.

“No, I had no idea, but it is fun, isn't it? Look at Katie's eyes – they're out on stalks!” Carole said, nodding at her granddaughter.

“Aunt Ray!” Katie squealed, trying to get near the pony, but her grandpa was holding her back.

Rachel walked over to her niece, lifting her up. She conferred with the pony's handler and then sat Katie in the saddle. After helping her on with the helmet, the man explained to her how to sit and gave her the reins, but led the horse around the yard. Rachel walked on the other side, her hand on Katie's thigh to be sure she sat quietly.

“You can't be too loud, honey, you might scare the pony,” she warned and Katura quieted right down. She might be excitable, but she loved all animals and knew how to be respectful of them.

Jordan was next, but he looked back to see Mr. Church's granddaughter behind him. She was wiggling, excited to be near a live pony.

“Let Sherry go next,” he offered. Kurt leaned down and kissed his son's cheek.

“That is so kind of you, Jordy. Okay, we'll let Sherry get on the next pony,” he said, lifting the little girl up onto the pinto pony with the red saddle. Mr. Church's son rushed over to help and gave Sherry a nudge. The 5 year old turned to Jordan.

“Thank you,” she said with a smile, and Jordan nodded his head. Mr. Church grinned at Kurt.

“Your son is as kind as his daddy,” he said and walked over to chaperon his granddaughter on the pony.

Kurt and Blaine had gotten over their shock of having their manicured lawn being made into a livestock corral and given in. They might as well have fun. Blaine stepped up to help Jordan sit on his pony while Kurt jogged over to walk with Katie and Rachel.

“What's the horse's name?” Jordan asked, happy to be on the black pony.

“Her name is Lulu,” the woman said, helping Jordan on with his helmet and telling him how to sit on the pony. She handed him the reins, but they were just decorative, the ponies didn't wear bits or bridles, they were guided by short lead ropes attached to their halters. She handed the lead rope to Blaine and nodded for him to go ahead. He pulled gently and the pony followed along with him. Two more kids were put on the ponies and the others waited, watching as the birthday twins led the parade around the yard.

The kids took turns and Katura was thrilled that she, along with her guests, got to ride all five ponies. She grabbed her brother's hand, swinging it around as she decided which pony was her favorite.

“I like Caramel. She had purple ribbons and that is my favorite color!” Katie announced as she walked over to see if she could ride once more. Finn came to her rescue, helping her on the pony and making sure her helmet was tight. He led the pony around one more time, grinning the whole way.

 

Kurt walked up to his dad, leaning on the table next to them. He looked his dad over, loving his new forest green cotton button-down shirt and reddish-brown chinos. At least he wasn't wearing the ever-present Levi's. He smiled at the older man, who leaned next to Kurt and folded his arms across his chest.

“Okay, Dad. Your surprise is the hit of the party. I forgive you. And I thank you for doing this for the kids. I think they're going to remember this party for a long time,” Kurt said, giving his father a hug.

Burt hugged him back, just glad his son wasn't upset with him. He didn't tell him ahead of time because he knew Kurt would have said no. He just wanted his grandchildren to have the best of everything.

After the fun afternoon, the ponies were taken back to their trailers and the wranglers cleaned up the yard of any pony droppings and the children all waved good bye, tired but happy.

 

“It's time for....ice cream and cake!” Kurt announced. “I have vanilla cupcakes and you get to decorate them yourselves.”

Rachel and Mercedes came to help, followed by the rest of the parents. There were cupcakes on serving plates at each end of the table and the guests got to pick a frosting – five flavors, each a different color that the helpers smoothed onto the cupcake. Then the guests went down the table and chose what to sprinkle on top.

“Could I have those polka dots?” Katie asked politely, pointing at the multi-colored sprinkles. “And then some Butterfinger crumbs?”

“Of course,” Carole said, helping her to decorate her cupcake. She took a small scoop of raspberry sorbet and went to sit at the picnic table with her brother.

Kurt placed two candles, in each of their cupcakes and lit them.

“Let's all sing Happy Birthday to Katura and Jordan,” he announced as soon as everyone had their desserts. The whole party sang to the kids, and they blew out their candles.

 

The party wound down from there. Most of the guests left, carrying tired children clutching the prizes they had won at the games.

It was only half an hour later when they were all gone except Rachel and Finn, Mercedes and Sam, Carole and Burt, and Noah and Lenore.

Kurt and Blaine took the twins up for baths and bed. It was late afternoon, but they needed naps after the party.

“Good night, sweet girl,” Kurt said after he'd laid his daughter down in her crib, “Happy birthday, I love you.”

“Love you, Daddy. Can I tell my wish?”

“Of course, honey. What did you wish for?”

“Caramel and Lulu. I loved the ponies and they would be good to have. One for me, one for Jordy,” she whispered, not understanding the cost or care of having ponies.

“We need to think about that, honey. Ponies need to have a lot of care. They need a large place to run and we don't have that,” he explained.

“Oh. Then I want a dog for me and a dog for Jordy,” she smiled. Kurt thought there was never a cuter smile than Katie's.

“We have a dog, up at the other house,” Kurt reasoned.

“But we can't play with Balto. You told us we can't play with him, so he isn't for us, right?” she countered.

My daughter is going to grow up to be a lawyer , Kurt thought.

“No, that's true. Balto is kind of wild for you to play with. I guess I'll have to ask Tatay what he thinks, baby girl. Now close your eyes and take a nap. Okay?” Kurt said, kissing his daughter on her cheek.

He went over to Jordan's room and met Blaine in the hallway as he was coming to kiss Katie.

“She wants a dog,” Kurt said, warning his husband before he encountered their daughter. “I talked her down from a pony though, so I guess that's progress,” he laughed.

Blaine looked a bit pale and Kurt put his arms around his husband.

“What's wrong?”

“Jordan told me his wish and I think it trumps a pony or a dog,” Blaine said. He pulled Kurt close and whispered in his ear. “Jordy wants a baby.”

“He what ?”

“He told me his birthday wish is that he wants a baby sister or brother. He promised to take care of the baby himself,” Blaine whispered.

“He was rather taken with baby Olivia, so I guess I'm not surprised. I am not sure I want another baby right now, though. What do you think?” Kurt asked Blaine, who just put his head down.

“I don't know, Kurt. I hadn't even thought of it since we got Jordan. I guess we have to talk about it.”

“Okay, we will,” Kurt promised, suddenly thinking of what a joy his twins were and if adding another baby into the mix would be good for the whole family.

 

* * *

Later that night, after all of their guests had either gone home or were in bed downstairs, Blaine and Kurt finally slipped into their own bed in the west wing of the house.

 

Finn and Rachel were in their bedroom. They were still living in the house in Philomath where they had moved after Rachel's heart attack.

“That was some party, huh?” Finn asked, smiling.

“Yes, it was. So many kids – oh, and Mercedes' baby! How darling was Olivia?” Rachel gushed, so excited that she got to hold the new baby.

“She was cute. She looked a lot like Mercedes, but she has Sam's eyes,” Finn said, walking in from his shower in the en suite, wrapped in a towel.

“Finn! I never knew you noticed things like that,” Rachel said, her face puzzled. Finn wasn't exactly the sensitive type.

“I heard Mercedes tell Mom,” he admitted. “Did you notice Olivia's eyes aren't blue like Sam's, but they still look like his, at least more than Mercedes.”

“She has Mercedes mouth, though,” Rachel added, hanging up the dress she'd worn and taking a clean nightgown from her dresser drawer.

“Her skin color is like a blend of the two of them, and her hair is more silky – like Blaine's almost,” Finn grinned.

“I loved how excited Katura was! I got a bunch of pictures of her and Jordan on the ponies. “That Burt, what a surprise,” Rachel said.

“Kurt looked fit to be tied, didn't he!” Finn laughed at his fastidious brother.

“The wranglers fixed it back up, though. They went around picking up after the ponies and fixed the places where their hoofs tore the grass. It looked fine when they left.”

“It did. I think Burt had the best idea of all. I wonder what he'll cook up when our kids have their birthdays,” Finn said, pulling on his pajama shorts but leaving the shirt off. “Come here, honey,” he said, taking Rachel in his arms.

“Yes?” Rachel asked as she put her hands on Finn's chest. She couldn't help but smile as he put his arms around her and held her close.

“Are you still thinking about having a baby before you go back to Broadway?” he asked.

“I am if you think that's a good idea?” she wondered. “I'm not working yet and while we still have a lot of money in the account, it won't last forever. I have tried to get Kurt and Blaine to take rent money, but they refuse and I'm not comfortable just living off of them,” she told Finn.

“I think it was smart of us to have such a small wedding at Christmas, that saved a lot of money. So, we're doing okay. Taking classes at Oregon State and getting my social work degree will help if we want to stay here. We can buy our own house,” Finn interjected, giving his wife a kiss.

“So, you want to stay and take the state license exam for becoming a social worker? Instead of going back to Broadway to direct plays? Finn – you were so successful! That was our life,” Rachel frowned.

“I could go back if that is what you want, I was just thinking we could have options,” he offered, hugging Rachel closer and kissing down her neck. She responded by pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed and sitting on his lap.

“Which would you rather do? Directing plays pays a lot more money,” she said, weighing the pros and cons in her head, “But I am making money with royalties from the album I put out last year. That was such a good idea, Finn. It is work, but not stressful in the way a play is,” Rachel said, her arms around Finn's neck and her head on his shoulder.

“I can't believe nobody asked you to record before,” he said, slipping her bra strap down and kissing her naked shoulder.

“Oh, they asked, ever since I did Funny Girl wen I was at NYADA,” Rachel answered as Finn unhooked her bra and helped her off with it. “I just never had the time.”

“I'm glad you have the time now. How about we stay here for another year – maybe find a house and live there. We can always keep it for when we retire, right?” Finn suggested, “Then we can see what happens. I can get my license to be a social worker or guidance councilor and see what its like. You can record the other two albums in your contract. We don't have to go anywhere to do that. Then if you want to go back to Broadway – or even go to some place like San Francisco – we can do that at the end of the year,” Finn finished, looking at Rachel to see her reaction.

“Okay, that sounds good. And if I get pregnant during that time, we can take a little more time?”

“Yeah, that sounds even better,” Finn said – and didn't say any more as he pulled his wife under the covers, their clothes in a neat pile on the blanket chest at the end of the bed.

 

~

 

“Is she asleep?” Sam asked, having watched Mercedes breast-feed Olivia. Mercedes smiled at her husband.

“Yes, she fell asleep eating,” Mercedes said softly. Sam came and picked up his daughter, laying her in the crib and tucking her in.

Mercedes was glad to be able to give her daughter this start in life, but was shy to feed her in public. So far she had been able to feed Olivia in private or use a bottle of breast milk she'd pumped. A few times she put a blanket over Olivia as she ate so nobody could see and cause her any trouble. She had an abundance of milk and had even donated some to the breast milk bank in Los Angeles so babies that needed it could get it if their mothers were unable to provide it.

“Yeah, she was really tired. She ate a lot, and then I burped her and she spit up some on my favorite purple shirt. I put her in the crib and went and found Kurt. He helped me clean it up and then laundered the shirt for me,” Mercedes said, a smile on her face.

“I bet he turned green when you told him it was breast milk she spit up!” Sam laughed.

“Oh, Sam! I didn't tell him that. Besides, he had two little children. I bet he cleaned up a ton of formula and other baby things,” she laughed, too.

“Let's get ready for bed. We can watch a movie or something if you want,” Sam offered, taking off his clothes. He waited for his wife, helping her hang her things in the closet. It was good to be here, he thought. He hadn't seen Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Rachel or Finn in years – since high school - and Mercedes hadn't seen them since Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

“So, is Rachel still your competition?” Sam asked, a joking smile on his face. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

“No, not that she ever was,” she said in a sassy tone.

“She just released that new album, though,” he poked at her.

“Sam! My R&B album is not in competition with her Broadway show tunes,” she laughed. “And neither is your pop album,” she added with a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Sam grinned and leaned over to give her a deep kiss.

“Good night, sweetheart.”

“Good night.”

 

~

 

Burt opened the blanket to let Carole in their bed. She was wearing the new nightgown he'd gotten her for her birthday last week.

“That was the best party, Burt. I know Jordan and Katie loved it,” she smiled at Burt.

“Did you see Jordan's face when the ponies came off the trailer?” Burt practically squealed. His face was lost in his huge grin.

“I did. I think all the kids loved the ponies – what kid doesn't?”

“And did you see how brave Katie was? She was the first one out the gate trying to pet a pony. I had to hold her back!” Burt laughed, delighted at his grandchildrens' actions.

“Burt, you should have asked the boys before you rented the ponies,” Carole said, a slight frown on her face.

“Aw, Carole, it's our house, too. I bought half ownership when we moved in here, and the ponies didn't ruin the grass. They didn't even eat the geraniums,” he scoffed.

“It isn't that. Kurt and Blaine worked so hard on planning it with all the games and prizes and all. You kind of stole their thunder,” she accused her husband, shaking her head.

“Did I? Oh. I guess I did. I owe them an apology, I didn't mean to. I was just so excited to see their little faces when they saw the ponies. I'm sorry,” he wilted. Carole was sad to see him deflate after all of his excitement, but he did owe the boys an apology.

“Don't worry too much, they didn't look too upset and they both enjoyed seeing all the kids having fun,” she tried to make it better. Maybe she had been too harsh on him. She wanted to make it better.

“Come here, sweetie,” she coaxed and Burt scooted over on the bed, opening his arms to pull his wife closer. Carole smiled and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek.

“I love you, Carole. I thank God for you every day you know,” he smiled.

“I love you, too,” she said softly and turned out the bedside lamp before cuddling up to Burt.

“Good night, honey.”

“Sweet dreams.”

 

* * *

Upstairs in the back west corner of the house, Kurt and Blaine were getting ready for bed.

 

They looked out the French doors to see the night sky.

“Isn't it beautiful, baby?” Blaine asked, looking over at his husband but barely being able to see his outline in the dark night.

“You mean the sky? Of course. There's...Orion's Belt,” he said just as Blaine said the exact same thing.

“I love it. I will never get tired of searching the night sky,” Blaine said and pulled Kurt closer. He kissed down his neck, then up to the sensitive place behind his ear, enjoying the shiver on his skin. Kurt giggled and kissed him back.

“So, do you think the kids had a good birthday?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, it was great. The games, the food, the presents, all great. Oh, and the PONIES,” he said, “Did Burt tell you about those ahead of time?” Blaine asked.

“No. I was kind of upset at first, but those kids are going to remember this the rest of their lives I think, they were that excited,” Kurt said, grinning, “So I forgive him. He takes being a grandfather almost as seriously as he did being a father.”

“He was a great father – I loved living with you during high school, and Burt was a big part of that,” Blaine said.

Figaro, the cat, jumped on the bed and snuggled up at the end, making a nest of their blanket.

“Both of the twins love animals. I was thinking....they really can't play with Balto. As much as I love him, he isn't really appropriate for a house pet for them. I wouldn't trust him alone with them,” Blaine started, and Kurt knew exactly where this line of conversation was going. The funny thing was, he didn't have any objection to getting a dog. With the kids, they had one or the other of them at home all the time, so it wouldn't be any trouble to take care of a dog.

“What kind do you want to get for them?” Kurt asked, striking his husband speechless. Blaine thought he'd have to fight to get Kurt to agree to having a dog.

“Ah...I hadn't thought that far...” Blaine admitted.

“I have done a little research when I was bored and playing on the internet over the past year. I narrowed it down to three breeds,” he said, enjoying the shocked look on Blaine's face.

“Okay...do tell?” Blaine asked, ready to let Kurt take over. He smiled and put out a hand as if to say, 'Go ahead'.

“I don't want anything too tiny, nothing Balto could make a snack of,” he started and Blaine rolled his eyes. It was true that Balto, being half wolf, would eat any smaller animal he encountered.

“And nothing too large. I would love a Great Dane or a St Bernard, but I don't want them knocking the kids over,” Kurt went on.

“I also want a nice looking dog – no Bedlington terrier or Chinese crested in my house,” Kurt laughed.

“How about a mutt?” Blaine asked, “We could get one from the shelter.”

“I love that idea, but I want to know what kind of temperament the dog is going to have, and that is easier to predict with a purebred.”

“Okay, good point. So what have you narrowed it down to?”

“I don't want something like a Labrador, something everyone has. I want something kind of unique,” Kurt went on, looking at Blaine for approval. Blaine just nodded. That wasn't too surprising – it was Kurt Hummel-Anderson after all.

“First, a Keeshond. Flat-coated retriever, or a boxer. All three are great kid's dogs,” Kurt said. Blaine smiled and got his ipad out. After checking out each of the dogs, he ventured his opinion.

“I like the flat-coated retriever. They are so pretty and I think they'd be the best with the kids. It mentions on several sites how patient and kind they are.”

“Okay, I will look for breeders tomorrow,” Kurt said, happy to think his twins would have a new puppy.

“Actually, Kurt, I found a breeder near here with puppies for sale while I was looking them up. Should we go see them tomorrow?” Blaine asked, his eyes sparkling. Blaine loved animals, especially baby animals.

Kurt stood up and began removing his clothes, slipping into bed and looking over to Blaine.

“Are you tired, honey?” Kurt asked.

“Not too tired to love you,” Blaine said, his eyes looking into Kurt's.

“Join me?”

Blaine removed his clothes and followed Kurt into the bathroom as Kurt started the shower. They had remodeled this part of the house in the last year, turning the three extra bedrooms into two bedrooms for the twins. They remodeled the bathroom to add a jacuzzi and a larger shower with side body sprays and a rainshower head.

“Is it warm enough for me?” Blaine asked and Kurt grinned. He liked his shower a lot hotter than Kurt did, but they compromised when they showered together.

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine took it and stepped in the shower and into Kurt's arms.

“It was a good day, baby,” Blaine cooed at Kurt as he pushed himself gently back against Kurt's chest. “I think it's going to be a good night, too.”

Kurt whimpered as Blaine turned and kissed him before he knelt down to stroke along his husband's thighs. The shower head rained down on them, it's warmth taking the chill from their skin. Blaine leaned forward and licked up Kurt's cock, holding him and stroking. He slipped the head into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the ridge under the crown. Kurt moaned and slid his hands into Blaine's hair, holding on as his hips moved him in and out.

“Yes, baby, that's good,” Kurt said, probably not thinking as he felt his husband sucking a little harder. Blaine's hands were busy, one holding as he sucked and the other on Kurt's back to keep him from pulling back too far. Kurt was over protective of Blaine, not wanting to choke him. Blaine wanted him to go too far, to shove hard for once – but he knows it will never happen.

 

“Too good, Blaine. Come up here. I want this to last for a while,” Kurt plead and Blaine gave in. He stood and hugged Kurt, then took the shampoo and poured a bit into his palm. He scrubed Kurt's scalp and then pushed him gently under the shower, rinsing.

He soaped up Kurt's loofah, taking in a deep breath. He loved the scent of Kurt's shampoo. It was like a spring day and Blaine snuggled close to kiss his neck, arms around his waist.

Kurt took the shampoo from the shelf and returned the favor for Blaine, washing his hair and then his body. He rinsed under the rainshower and then Kurt soaped his hands again for friction and took Blaine into his hand, stroking quickly, then slowly so his husband couldn't get into the rhythm too much. He had plans for going back to the bed.

Kurt turned off the water and handed Blaine a towel, helping him pat himself dry.

 

“Ah...” Blaine sighed as he slid into the freshly made bed.

“It was a long day, wasn't it?” Kurt commented, glad to be beside Blaine in their bed.

“So, we will go camping next week?”

“Yes, I already asked Dad and Carole if they will watch the twins for the week. Cooper and August are going to join us the next day to see your dad's grave,” Kurt said, snuggling close to Blaine's chest and kissing along his collar bone.

Nothing more was said as the men made slow love and then fell asleep.

 


	23. No Place Like Home

There's no place like home.

~L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz

* * *

Three years later...

 

“But Tatay!” six-year-old Katie whined. “I found the kitty. Can't I keep it?”

“Ah, honey, let's take the kitty around to the back of the house and let it go back to the woods,” Blaine said, gently scooping the small animal up from the steps and walking slowly and calmly. He put his hand on Katie's head to get her attention. “And let's be very quiet so we don't scare the kitty.”

Kurt stood on the front porch, his face pale as he held Jordan back by his shoulders.

Blaine got to the edge of the trees at the top of the meadow and knelt down next to his daughter.

“Okay, baby girl. The kitty needs to go back to her mommy. You already have a doggie, and Lucy might feel bad if you get another pet. The kitty is just a little one and needs her mommy,” Blaine reasoned. Katie looked sad but nodded her head and set the little animal down. Blaine opened the gate and the black 'kitty' with a wide white stripe down its back waddled into the woods.

 

“The kitty is back with her mommy now,” Blaine said as he walked back up on the porch with Kurt, who fell into his arms.

“Oh, thank the gods,” he said, looking at Katie. “Sweetheart, did you know that was not a kitty? It was a skunk.”

“Is that why Balto didn't eat it?” she asked, having been told that the reason Figaro couldn't come live in the mountains was because Balto might eat her.

“Yes, baby,” Kurt whispered.

“A skunk?” she asked. “It looked like a kitty. Jordan thought it was a kitty,” she said, pointing at her brother.

Jordan stood looking back at her and shook his head no. He glanced at Kurt, hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

“Katie, honey, that is why we never pick up wild animals. They belong in the wild, not in our house. We have dogs for our house,” Kurt explained as Blaine hugged Jordan nearer to his side to let the shy youngster know he was not in trouble.

“I know, but I thought it was a kitty...” she murmured regretfully.

The friendly flat-coated retriever came up to the children, wagging her tail as she sniffed all over Katura to determine just what sort of animal the girl had been holding. Katie rubbed her dog's ears and walked back into the house with her brother and fathers.

   

* * *

“Do we get to ride on the donkeys?” Jordan asked, excited to get to ride in a saddle. Ever since his birthday a few years ago, Jordan had been begging his fathers to get him a pony. Kurt finally relented and allowed Blaine to buy two donkeys to be housed with the mules in the stable by the cookhouse.

“Yes, you get to ride on the donkeys this year,” Blaine laughed, watching as Jordy's eyes sparkled. It took a lot to get the 6 year old to become excited, but riding his donkey was one of those things.

“Daddy and I made the lunch,” Katura announced, not to be outdone by her mild-mannered twin.

“Yes, we made salads and sandwiches and all kinds of yummy things,” Kurt assured her.

“What about the cake? We need to have cake for our birthdays,” Katie added, a big grin on her face.

“Yes, a cake, too,” Kurt promised. “Now, Jordan and Katie, go upstairs and bring down your backpacks, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy,” the twins said and rushed up the stairs to their rooms.

    

“Is everything ready?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. I have all of our things packed and the mules and donkeys are all ready to go – saddled and all. August and Cooper are joining us later today,” Blaine answered, reaching out to put his arms around Kurt and bring him closer.

“Okay. I have everything set, too. Lucy is going to stay with Shannon and Cookie, but Balto is going with us,” he said, trying to recall if they had left anything undone.

“Oh, we aren't bringing Lucy?” Blaine asked, his head cocked to the right to ask why.

“She's in season and I don't want to explain that to the kids. We certainly don't need a litter of puppies right now,” he shook his head, exasperated at the look in Blaine's eye.

“No, Blaine. No puppies. We have enough on our plates, don't we?”

“I guess,” Blaine pouted.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed his husband. He knew Blaine would dearly love to have a litter of puppies, but they did not have enough friends to give them to and it wasn't fair to bring unwanted puppies into the world.

The twins came back down the stairs in a burst of noise and Blaine herded them out to the stable where he finished putting the saddle on the pack mule, then helped the twins mount the donkeys. It wasn't too long before they started along the trail, Kurt at the front, the twins between, and Blaine and Balto bringing up the rear with the pack mule.

 

* * *

“Kurt! Wait up, honey,” Blaine called ahead. He had stopped beside Katie's donkey and dismounted to see what it was that Katie was so ecstatic about. The child was practically vibrating with excitement as she pointed into the forest.

“Tatay...bunnies,” she whisper-shouted. Blaine stood stock-still, watching the tiny bunnies as they scattered across the meadow grass. They were tiny pygmy rabbits, common enough near the peak of this mountain, but not seen too often in the woods around their house. He walked very softly, motioning for Katura to be quiet, and was able to pick up a tiny bunny to bring over to let his daughter pet. Jordan had pulled his donkey close and reached to touch the soft fur, too, before Blaine put the baby down to scamper off to its mother.

“Why is it so tiny, Tatay?” Jordan asked. He was used to the rabbits they found in the snares near the house.

“It's a different kind, called a pygmy rabbit. Like some kinds of birds are large and some small, okay?” he explained and the children nodded their heads.

“Why don't I hear the birds anymore, Tatay?” Jordan asked, looking around himself at the trees.

“Let's ask your daddy. He asked me the very same question the first time I brought him here...”

 

It took a much longer time to get up to the grave than it had for years. Blaine and Kurt had finally decided this year that they would bring the children to their grandfather's grave for the first time. It had been different in the years since they adopted Jordan and Katura. The twins' birthday was on the anniversary of Blaine's father's death and they hadn't been to the grave on the death anniversary since. They still came once a year, but a week later.

It was all due to a talk they had with Cooper a few weeks ago, concerning the planning for the trip. Usually they left the twins with Burt and Carole in Philomath when they went on the annual camping trip, but this year Jordan and Katie had come inside from playing in the meadow just as August had been proposing they go a week early due to the warm weather.

 

“Tatay, why do you and Daddy always go camping after our birthday without us?” Jordan had asked.

“Daddy and I go to visit the place where Grandpa Sterling is buried. I miss him a lot and I like to go and say hello to him every year,” Blaine explained, blinking back tears. Even after so many years, he still missed his father.

“Oh, Does he say hello to you, too?” Katie asked, her head cocked to the right in an exact copy of her tatay.

“Well, Grandpa Sterling is dead, honey, so no – he doesn't actually talk to me. I just like to go there to remember him,” Blaine said, hugging the twins close to him.

“Why is Grandpa Sterling's name the same as Jordan's?” Katie asked.

“Because your tatay loves him. I named him Sterling to make your tatay happy,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine and getting a peck on the lips in return. “Sometimes people name a baby they love very much for another person in our lives that we loved and miss a lot.”

“Is that why Katura's other name is Elizabeth?” Jordan asked. Kurt nodded.

“Was Grandpa Sterling married to Grandma Elizabeth? Is she buried on the mountain with him?” asked Katie.

Kurt's and Blaine's eyes stared at each other.

“No, baby, no. Grandma Elizabeth was married to Grandpa Burt,” Blaine started to explain.

“Does Grandma Carole know?” Jordan asked, his eyes wide and amazed.

“Let me explain,” Blaine said, sitting the children down on the settee between Kurt and himself. This was going to take a while. The two fathers explained how their families worked while August and Cooper sat on the floor, Cooper's head on his lover's shoulder. Cooper was trembling, his grief for his father so raw at the moment. August asked him if he wanted to go for a walk, but he shook his head no.

 

“Who was Grandpa Sterling's wife then?” Katie asked.

  
“Moira. Her name was Moira,” Cooper said, letting the tears run down his face.

 

“Uncle Cooper? Don't cry,” Katie said as she and Jordan ran to throw their arms around their uncle.

“Aww, you two are the greatest,” he cooed at them, holding their little bodies tight to him.

“Do you miss your mommy?” Katie asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Cooper admitted and Blaine squeezed his shoulder. Moira had died when Blaine was so young that he didn't have any memory of her.

“I don't miss my mommy,” Jordan said, looking curiously at Blaine.

“You were a tiny baby when she gave you to us,” Kurt said, “So it's okay that you don't remember her. You have her picture.”

“If Grandpa Sterling is buried on the mountain, is Grandma Moira buried with him?” Katie asked.

“No,” Blaine said, then turned to his brother. He just realized that he had never known where their mother was buried. He raised his eyebrows – at once reluctant to bring up a possible sore subject but also curious.

“She was cremated and her remains were taken back to Ireland with her sister,” Cooper said.

“She was from Ireland?” Blaine asked. How did he not know this?

“Yes. Dad met her in Portland. She was here with a singing group. I guess he used to sing, too,” Cooper grinned. “When she died, dad was lost. He brought you home after a long fight with our aunt. She wanted to take you home to Ireland with her. Dad packed you up, took my hand and I never saw Aunt Annie again. I guess she went home to Ireland and took Moira's ashes with her.”

Blaine sat still, stunned by all the new information he was getting so unexpectedly. Kurt pulled him in close, kissing his cheek and asking him in a quiet whisper if he was okay.

“Yeah, Kurt...I'm okay I think. It's just new, you know?”

 

“Okay, supper is almost ready. You kids head upstairs to get washed up and then come down to set the table, okay?” Blaine said, clapping his hands together.

“Okay, Tatay,” the twins said, letting go of their uncle to go get ready for the meal.

 

  
“How about we all go up to the campsite together this year?” August suggested. He liked the idea of having a big family gathering. He was an orphan and had basically grown up on Warner Mountain with Cooper's family, so it was as close to him as it was to Blaine and Cooper.

“I like that idea,” Kurt agreed and the plans were made.

 

* * *

On the way up the trail, the twins got tired and they had to stop more often than usual, but both men were patient fathers and spent a lot of time talking to the children and pointing out things as they rode.

“Do you each have your notepads?” Kurt asked again as they began to see more wildlife. He'd been able to point out frogs, pygmy bunnies, a weasel, Rocky Mountain bighorn sheep, elk, a fisher, a bobcat in the distance that neither twin saw before it faded back into the shadows, and a wolverine.

“Ah, here is where we lose your dad....” Blaine laughed as Kurt slid down from Caesar's saddle to pick some blackberries.

“I'll help!” Katie crowed and was down beside her father before Blaine could catch her.

They all picked blackberries until the buckets were full and then walked to the campground.

By the time Kurt had the fire going and Blaine had the tents up, the kids were dozing off by the fire. It had been a long day in the saddle and they were tired.

 

“Ah, this is great,” Blaine yawned, his arm going around Kurt's shoulders.

“Yes, it is. I love having the kids with us,” Kurt said back, snuggling into Blaine's arms.

Blaine picked blackberries out of a bucket one at a time and fed them to Kurt, who licked all the bits of juice from his husband's fingertips.

 

“I guess we can finish unpacking and by then August and Cooper should be here,” Kurt offered.

“Yes, I think so. I thought I heard a mule bray down the canyon. When they get here, we can go for a quick swim and then put the trout on to cook,” Blaine said. He'd taken the kids fishing as soon as they got there and the resulting eight trout were sitting wrapped in leaves over by a big tree.

“I brought potato salad to go with the fish, and a loaf of crusty French bread that Katie and I baked yesterday,” Kurt said, brushing the curls from Blaine's forehead.

“I guess we should go visit Dad's grave before supper.”

Kurt got very quiet for a little while, just cuddling close and hoping his surprise for the Anderson brothers' would be well received. He went over in his mind where the tools were to do what he had planned.

 

* * *

“...and then Jordan made noises and the mommy badger took her baby away into the woods and I didn't get to play with them,” Katie pouted to her uncle. Cooper was bouncing the little girl on his knee while she went on and on about all the animals she had seen on the way up the trail.

“That ol' badger wasn't going to let you play with her baby anyway, Katie. Wild animals don't let humans just pick up their babies,” Jordan defended himself.

“I bet it was!” she snapped at her brother and dug her little fists in her waist.

“Now, now. Jordy is right, Katie. Most mommy animals don't let humans pick up their babies,” August agreed.

“But this one might have....” she argued. Katura loved to argue.

“Let's get you two into swimsuits and we can all go for a swim?” Cooper asked.

“Yeah!” the twins cheered, scrambling to get ready. They stripped off their hiking clothes and were ready in minutes.

“We're going to take the kids down to the lake if you want a few moments alone,” Cooper whispered to his brother. He knew Kurt and Blaine renewed their marriage vows on this weekend every year.

“Okay, Coop. And thanks....” Blaine hugged his brother.

    

 

“How are we doing?” Blaine asked Kurt when they walked into a shady clearing on the other side of the campground from the lake.

“Good. I'm here alone with you, baby, what else could ever matter?” Kurt asked as he put his arms around Blaine.

“Yeah,” Blaine breathed into Kurt's ear as he kissed down his neck. He loved their annual camping trip and although it was beyond nice to have the twins join in this year, he was happy to be alone with Kurt for right now.

They sat down in the soft grass, Kurt pulling Blaine on top of him and sighed in content as Blaine found a nice place to press against his husband's body.

“Oh, my gods, Blaine. I want you as much today as I did the first day you and I were together in the meadow, looking at the stars. So much has happened....” he said, kissing Blaine's neck in the special place that he knew would bring moans from Blaine's throat.

“....but at the same time, not much has changed, has it?” Blaine finished for him.

“I still want you just as much today as I did all that time ago,” Kurt whispered, unzipping Blaine's jeans and wiggling his fingers into his briefs.

“And I want you the same,” Blaine moaned before putting a hand under Kurt's shirt and finding his nipple to rub.

 

It wasn't long before they were wrapped into each other, a blanket on the ground below them and a blanket covering them from the spring chill. All of their clothes were piled neatly beside them.

“Okay, baby, I'm ready....” Kurt coached Blaine as he entered his husband.

“Oh, you are so tight...” Blaine whispered, taking in deep breaths as he burrowed his face into Kurt's neck. He wondered if he could hold on just a few more minutes but didn't think he could. Kurt liked to bottom more than he liked to top, and Blaine was just the opposite, but both enjoyed switching, too. It was just the luck of the draw that brought Kurt in a position to ride Blaine tonight.

Blaine pressed in, knowing that he had to get in all at one go or he could lose his fight to make this last. He bit the soft skin on Kurt's collarbone and tried to breathe out slowly.

“You don't have to make it last all night, baby. I am fine with coming now and then doing this again in the tent tonight...” Kurt offered. He hated to see sex stress his husband.

“I don't know if I can....make this last....” Blaine panted, losing his battle when Kurt stroked down his back and moaned into Blaine's ear.

“Don't...come with me....” Kurt whispered, then bit down on Blaine's earlobe before riding his husband hard and fast. Blaine tipped over the edge, moaning loudly and coming inside Kurt. It set off a chain reaction and Kurt was saying his name over and over as he let his body take him where it wanted to go. He knew he'd taken a risk with being on top of Blaine and riding him when it had been so long since they had sex. Neither one was good at making it last when they were feeling a bit desperate, and having the twins around sometimes made finding time to be alone with each other difficult.

After cleaning up and joining their kids and brothers, Kurt and Blaine took a dip in the lake. Kurt swam over to where August and Cooper were treading water with the twins. They were splashing and giggling, having a wonderful time, but Kurt could see the kids were cold.

“Okay, everyone out. Time to get ready to eat supper,” he announced and helped round up the kids and head back to get their meal. The sun was going to be down in an hour and the kids were tired.

“Where's my towel, Uncle August?” Jordy asked, searching the shore for his towel.

“Over here, son,” Blaine called to him, finding the missing towel caught in a tree limb.

“Thank you, Tatay,” Jordan answered, wrapping himself in the fluffy fabric. The boy shed his swim trunks and hurried to wrap the towel tighter and walk back to the camp. He was hungry and had been thinking about the trout ever since he and his tatay had caught them this morning. He raced his sister back to camp, startling a mockingbird as he ran skidding into the sand.

“Hey, be careful, buddy,” Kurt admonished his son, laughing at the joy in Jordy's face.

“Daddy!” Jordan squealed, throwing his arms around Kurt's waist.

“Everything okay?” Kurt asked, unaccustomed to having his son so exuberant.

“Yeah, just happy to be here,” Jordy grinned.

 

They all settled down and got changed into dry clothes, then walked over to the cooking site, getting the trout into the hot pans to cook for supper.

“So, what is the big surprise you've been hiding?” Blaine asked Kurt, laughing when Kurt got flustered.

“Okay, I did bring a surprise,” Kurt said, but he looked very sober.

Walking over to the packs, he took out a plaque and handed it to Blaine.

 

**Moira Anderson**

**Wife of Sterling Anderson**

**Mother of Cooper and Blaine Anderson**

**We Love You**

 

“I had it made to put beside Sterling's plaque,” Kurt said, “Even if her remains aren't here, your hearts are.”

“Oh, baby....” Blaine smiled, hugging his husband and thanking him. Then Cooper gathered Kurt in his arms and hugged him tight.

“You don't know what this means to me....” he started to say, but the tears were choking him and he stopped. Even August gave him a hug before taking Cooper back to sit together by the fire.

 

“Let's say goodnight, Katura and Jordan. Time to get some sleep,” Kurt said, shooing the children into their 2-man tent. Kisses all around and the kids slipped into their sleeping bags. Blaine and Kurt sat in front of the tent for a while, looking up at the night sky.

 

“Did you ever think this would be our life?” Kurt asked.

“Some parts of it. I knew we would have wonderful children, and look what happened. Remember the night we read the letter from JoLinda that told us about Katura?”

“That was one of the biggest days in my life,” Kurt smiled, ruffling Blaine's hair.

“And the day she called to ask if we wanted Jordan?” Blaine grinned.

“As if we could say no!”

“What about the first day we came here? I worked so hard on our vows...” Blaine said, unfolding a paper from his pocket.

“We've lived up to those vows, too, haven't we?” Kurt commented, taking the paper and reading over the faded handwriting on the paper. He knew that neither of them needed to read it, those vows were in their hearts, written in their memories forever.

“I know that on our fiftieth anniversary we will be sitting here, looking up at Orion's Belt, and be able to recite those vows,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt's mouth softly.

 

“I love you, Blaine.”

“And I love you, Kurt.”

Forever......

 

Longer than there've been fishes in the ocean  
Higher than any bird ever flew  
Longer than there've been stars up in the heavens  
I've been in love with you

Stronger than any mountain cathedral  
Truer than any tree ever grew  
Deeper than any forest primeval  
I am in love with you

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 


End file.
